Fuzja
by Ruuku
Summary: ORB opracowuje nowy rodzaj zasilania. Sojusz Ziemski przechwytuje wynalazek. To prawdziwa próba i lekcja pokory dla młodych pilotów. Czy wyjdą z tego cało? Faza 19: Luke
1. Faza 01: Tragedia

Witam wszystkich! Ta opowieść jest moim debiutem na tej stronie i mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba :) Zdecydowałem się ją umieścić w realiach Gundam Seed, ponieważ świat przedstawiony w tym anime jest bardzo wygodny i łatwo go sobie wyobrazić: Sojusz Ziemski (Earth Alliance), Sojusz Zodiaku (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty- ZAFT) i Zjednoczone Emiraty ORB.

Postanowiłem dla bezpieczeństwa dać M, ponieważ fik będzie zawierał niecenzuralne słownictwo, bezeceństwa i dorosły humor. Nie przeznaczony dla dzieci, przed użyciem skonsultuj się z lekarzem lub farmaceutą... (bla,bla,bla)

Na wstępie chciałbym zaznaczyć, iż nie posiadam żadnych praw do użytku miejsc i postaci Mobile Suit Gundam Seed, ani Seed Destiny. Świat przedstawiony należy do twórców serii, moje są tylko postacie i wydarzenia. Chociaż jest to świat ery kosmicznej, postanowiłem nie umieszczać tu żadnej postaci znanej z anime.

**Czyli w skrócie: Kira Wszechmogący & spółka NIE wystąpią!!!**

* * *

Bohaterowie: 

Luke "Lukas" Gaffled (Naturalny)

wiek: 16 lat

wzrost: 174 cm (5'10")

waga: 66 kg

kolor oczu: brązowy

kolor włosów: ciemny blond

status: Uczeń technikum

* * *

Martin "Szary" Dusky (Naturalny) 

wiek: 17 lat

wzrost: 189 cm (6'3")

waga: 75 kg

kolor oczu: niebieski

kolor włosów: ciemny blond

status: Uczeń technikum

* * *

Rafael "Rav" Peafowl (Naturalny) 

wiek: 16 lat

wzrost: 170 cm (5'9")

waga: 67 kg

kolor oczu: brązowy

kolor włosów: czarny

status: Uczeń technikum

**Po tym przydługim wstępie zapraszam do lektury! **

* * *

**SOJUSZ ZIEMSKI  
**

**C.E.74**

**EUROPA ŚRODKOWA, LONDYN**

_**26.09 **_

''Podstawową zasadą wykorzystania stosu jest zdejmowanie ze stosu danych w odwrotnej kolejności do ich układania. Ostatni bajt położony na stos jest pierwszym zdejmowanym ze stosu. Istnieją dwa podstawowe rozkazy: PUSH- połóż na stos, POP- zdejmij ze stosu... Mam tego dosyć! Co za gówno!'' wrzasnął 16-letni chłopak, gwałtownie zatrzaskując laptop ''Nie tak wyobrażałem sobie naukę w Technikum Robotyki! Twórcę asemblera powinni spalić na stosie...''

''Lukas, spokojnie, bo rozwalisz laptop'' odpowiedział starszy chłopak z długimi włosami ''Nadal jesteś rozżalony z powodu tego, że nie przyjęto cię na pilota?''

''Zdałem prawie wszystko! Uwalili mnie na orientacji przestrzennej...'' odpowiedział zdejmując okulary ''Nie tak wyobrażałem sobie profil Mechatronik Kombinezonów Bojowych!''

''A czego konkretnie oczekiwałeś?'' zapytał trzeci chłopak z krótkimi włosami

''No wiecie, typy uzbrojenia, metody montażu podzespołów, wzmacnianie pancerza...''

''Kurde, już 10:42, za chwilę dzwoni, wracam do swoich '' wypalił nagle długowłosy, zrywając się z miejsca'' Lukas, zaczekaj na mnie po szkole''

''Ok, Szary'' po czym zwrócił się do krótko ostrzyżonego ''Rav, zbieramy się, Matrix się wkurzy jeśli znowu spóźnimy się na układy automatyki''

_**-----------------------------**_

Klasa siedziała spokojnie, podczas gdy nauczyciel objaśniał szczegóły wycieczki dydaktycznej na stację badawczą Solen 2, która miała się odbyć następnego dnia.

''Nie mogę się doczekać! To będzie mój pierwszy lot w kosmos!'' szepnął podekscytowany Rav ''Twój chyba też, co nie, Lukas?''

''Solen 2...'' odpowiedział zamyślony ''Słyszałem, że projektują tam bardzo wydajny akumulator do Astray'a, który mógłby podtrzymać pancerz PS''

''Phase Shift w Astray'u?'' odpowiedział zdziwiony ''Zastanawia mnie, skąd bierzesz te wszystkie informacje?''

''Na chacie, jeśli wiesz gdzie szukać'' Luke uniósł lekko brew ''Oczywiście adres pozostanie anonimowy''

''Ale wtedy nawet zwykły Astray czy Murasame wyposażony w PS mógłby konkurować z kombinezonami typu GUNDAM! Ta technologia będzie zbyt droga, to jakiś absurd!''

Ostatnią kwestię Rav wypowiedział trochę za głośno, w związku z czym nauczyciel zwrócił na nich uwagę.

''O proszę, widzę że uczniowie Peafowl i Gaffled są chętni do odpowiedzi!'' powiedział radosnym tonem głosu ''Zapraszam do biurka''

''Nie, dziękujemy, może innym razem'' odpowiedzieli równocześnie

''Rozumiem, nieprzygotowani, 1'' odwrócił się w stronę Luke'a, który mamrotał coś o przereklamowanej asertywności, po czym kontynuował ''Jutro o godzinie 6:30 spotykamy się w kosmodromie. To tyle, jeśli chodzi o wycieczkę. Notujemy temat: Układ automatycznej regulacji przepływu energii...''

_**-----------------------------**_

Reszta zajęć upłynęła bez większych incydentów. Po ostatnim dzwonku Luke pożegnał Rav'a, który odjechał autobusem do sąsiedniego miasta, po czym poszedł w umówione miejsce przed szkołą akurat w momencie, w którym Szary wyszedł przez frontowe drzwi

''I jak tam maszyny elektryczne?'' zapytał

''Przynieśliśmy masło, ser, szynkę, deskę do krojenia i robiliśmy sobie kanapki w ostatnim rzędzie'' oświadczył triumfalnie ''Belfer nawet się nie połapał''

"Cały Scotty!" stwierdził Luke, po czym obaj wybuchnęli śmiechem

Martin i Luke udali się w drogę powrotną przez centrum miasta. Po drodze wstąpili do salonu arcade, gdzie stoczyli kilka symulowanych pojedynków na prototypy Zaku. Walka trwała koło 60 minut i zakończyła się 12:1 dla Luke'a

"Boże, co za hebel z tego YMF-01B!" stwierdził, zdejmując hełm VR i wysiadając z symulatora "Nie mogli napisać czegoś lepszego? Rusza się jakby dostał paralizatorem w jajko. I ta broń balistyczna... w dobie broni energetycznej..."

"Lepiej mi powiedz, kto normalny na tym świecie używa niskiego kopnięcia, by przewrócić kombinezon?" rzucił Martin, wychodząc z symulatora "I to jeszcze prymitywnym prototypem?"

"Hmm... na przykład JA" stwierdził Luke "Ciekawe, czy odpowiednio mocnym kopniakiem można by było zdjąć głowę? Nie przejmuj sie, w ostatniej rundzie prawie mnie pokonałeś, to był zwykły fart, że wbiłem ci karabin w główną kamerę... pieprzona orientacja przestrzenna... pociesz się tym, że masz zdrowe oczy, a ja -1,5 dioptrii"

"Wolę nie wiedzieć, co by się działo, gdybyś siadł za sterami Gundama... Może to lepiej, że w kasku nie mieszczą się okulary..." zaczął Martin, gdy zobaczył za szybą znajomą twarz "Lukas, patrz, kto idzie!"

Gdy tylko zobaczył znajomą 16-letnią dziewczynę, natychmiast odwrócił głowę i spuścił wzrok. Znał Arię aż nazbyt dobrze. Wydarzenia z minionego półrocza wciąż go bolały...Podszedł do symulatora i zabrał swój plecak, po czym bez słowa wyszedł z salonu gier. Martin widząc to, wybiegł za nim. Podszedł do niego, złapał za ramię i prawie siłą odwrócił.

"Możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego prawie wybiegłeś? Przecież mówiłeś rok temu, że bardzo ci się podoba."

"Myślisz, że nic nie zrobiłem w tej sprawie? OLAŁA MNIE!!! PÓŁ ROKU TEMU!!! Z dnia na dzień, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, przestała się do mnie odzywać." Luke czuł jak głos mu się łamie "Zignorowała mnie... zachowała się jak swołocz... nikomu tego nie życzę..."

"..." Martin nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Szli tak w milczeniu, aż dotarli do domów. Byli sąsiadami.

"Trzymaj się! Do zobaczenia jutro o 5:50!" przyjaciele uścisnęli rękę na pożegnanie, wtem nagle Luke powiedział "Jest 19:12. Masz zaraz jeść kolację i iść spać! Żadnego Gadu-Gadu do drugiej w nocy! Żebym nie musiał jutro na ciebie czekać!"

_**-----------------------------**  
_

"Tu Alfa 1, potwierdźcie pozycję"

"Alfa 2, na pozycji."

"Alfa 3, na pozycji."

"Ruszamy! Zniszczyć koszary, im więcej Astray'ów przechwycimy, tym lepiej"

Kombinezony bojowe Strike Daggery wyskoczyły z ukrycia i ruszyły jednostajnym tempem w kierunku bazy sił O.M.N.I. Ostatnie 1200 metrów przed budynkami pokonały lotem i zaczęły ostrzał, zachowując przy tym idealny szyk. Cała baza została postawiona w stan alarmu. Wozy wiozące żołnierzy były natychmiast rozdeptywane przez ciężkie nogi Dagger'ów.

"Na nic więcej was nie stać?" Kpił dowódca Dagger'ów, kiedy nagle na jego radarze pojawił się nowy kształt i zbliżał się bardzo szybko. Znacznie szybciej niż Murasame w trybie lotu. Pilot odwrócił się i zobaczył potężny kombinezon bojowy, pokryty Phase Shiftem. W jednej ręce dzierżył miecz świetlny, a w drugiej karabin laserowy "Gundam? Robi się ciekawie..."

"Luke!"

"...ale o wyniku decydują umiejętności pilota, a nie jakość KB!"

"LUKE!!!"

Luke gwałtownie otworzył oczy i o mało co nie spadł z łóżka. Spojrzał przed siebie i zobaczył swoją matkę, trzymającą w ręku budzik. Chłopak wstał i pół godziny później był gotów do drogi. Razem z Martinem dotarli na miejsce 15 minut przed czasem. 5 minut później dołączył do nich Rafael. 20 minut później wszyscy siedzieli na swoich miejscach w promie kosmicznym. Nauczyciele wyszli przed klasy i ogłosili:

"Następny przystanek- stacja badawcza Solen 2!"

_**-----------------------------**_

Lot przebiegł bez zakłóceń, jeśli nie liczyć kilku kolorowych pawi przy ucieczce z pola grawitacyjnego i pouczeń w stylu: "Stacja należy do Emiratów ORB, więc żadnych rasistowskich dowcipów o Koordynatorach, niczego nie dotykać, żadnych głupich dygresji, pytać tylko na temat..." Uczniowie wyglądali przez okna patrząc na ogrom przestrzeni, wypatrując stacji badawczej.

"XX2 Charlie do Solen 2, proszę o pozwolenie na lądowanie" powiedział przez intercom pilot wahadłowca

"Tu Solen 2, XX2 Charlie udzielam pozwolenia, leć do hangaru 7" rozległa się odpowiedź

Na drodze do hangaru zapaliły się boje nawigacyjne, co sprawiało wrażenie tunelu świateł. Wahadłowiec powoli wleciał do oświetlonego hangaru . Obsługa musiała odczekać 5 minut, aby ciśnienie się wyrównało, po czym wyprowadziła uczniów na zewnątrz. Grupa ciekawie rozglądała się po wnętrzu i zobaczyła młodego naukowca idącego w ich stronę.

"Witam na stacji badawczej Solen 2! Jestem doktor Roybee i mam zaszczyt oprowadzić was po tym skromnym przybytku nauki. Zanim zaczniemy wiedzcie, że nasza stacja została założona w roku 43 przez wybitnego profesora Savage, specjalisty z dziedziny elektroniki i informatyki. Czy macie jakieś pytania, zanim zaczniemy zwiedzać?"

"Dlaczego zaprzestaliście prac nad ogniwem atomowym dla kombinezonu bojowego?" wypalił Luke stojący z tyłu. Wszyscy gwałtownie się odwrócili i spojrzeli ze zdziwieniem.

"Nie mam pojęcia skąd się o tym dowiedziałeś..." zaczął Roybee "...ale wiedz, że uwadze projektantów uszedł fakt, iż reaktor nie był ekranowany. 4 pilotów zmarło na chorobę popromienną w ciągu zaledwie tygodnia. Uznano tą technologię za zbyt szkodliwą i porzucono projekt. A teraz zapraszam wszystkich do pierwszej sali"

Grupa przeszła przez 3 grube, metalowe odrzwia, które mogłyby wytrzymać ostrzał z czołgów i znalazła się w hali, w której testowano akumulatory. Doktor wyszedł przed wszystkich i objaśniał poszczególne etapy produkcji źródła zasilania. Następnie przeszli do sali obok w której znajdowało się 40 symulatorów VR podłączonych do nowych akumulatorów.

"Tu testujemy, ile wytrzymają nasze produkty w trybie pełnej eksploatacji" uśmiechnął się do grupy, po czym powiedział "Ten etap zwiedzania każdej grupie zawsze podoba się najbardziej! Macie ochotę przetestować?"

Nie trzeba było powtarzać 2 razy. Zgłosiło się 25 chętnych. Wszyscy usadowili się w symulatorach i założyli kaski. Luke po raz kolejny zaklął na brak okularów, po czym zaczął walkę w trybie deathmatch. Pewną nowością wydał mu się licznik czasu wydłużony aż do 20 minut. Nie minęło 5 minut, gdy na mapie pozostało tylko 10 walczących. Po kolejnych dziesięciu na polu walki zostali tylko Martin i Luke.

"Szary, nie zamierzam się wstrzymywać!" Luke krzyknął w komunikator, po czym ruszył w stronę Martina. W ostatniej chwili zwiększył ciąg do maksimum i wyskoczył, przez co kombinezon Martina stracił równowagę i się przewrócił. Luke wykorzystał ten moment na ostrzelanie głównej kamery przy jednoczesnym nabraniu wysokości. Następnie zredukował ciąg do zera i całym ciężarem opadł na kokpit przeciwnika, całkowicie go miażdżąc. Nastąpił koniec walki i obaj wysiedli z symulatorów. Uwagę Luke'a przyciągnął wysoki mężczyzna w mundurze pilota idący w jego stronę.

"Interesujący styl walki, jeszcze nikt nie zdołał wygrać przed wyczerpaniem zasilania!" podszedł i uścisnął rękę zwycięzcy "I to z zapasem 4 minut! Jak się nazywasz? Myślałeś kiedyś o karierze pilota?

"Jestem Luke Gaffled i nie pozwalają mi orientacja przestrzenna i -1,5 na oba oka" odpowiedział zakładając okulary

"Naprawdę szkoda, jesteś znacznie lepszy od przeciętnego pilota..." zaczął, po czym się zamyślił "...a może zmierzysz się ze mną w pojedynku na Murasamy? Jestem pewien, że nudzi cię walka na prototypy Zaku."

"Poruczniku Frost, mam trochę napięty harmonogram..." zaczął doktor Roybee

"Ustaw zegar na dwie minuty, doktorku. Jestem pewien, że to aż nadto." odwrócił się do Luke'a "Wpisz kod, który zaraz ci prześlę. Uaktywnią się nowe przyciski i system operacyjny przeinstaluje się z Zaku na MVF-M11C Murasame"

Po wpisaniu kodu dostępu wnętrze symulatora znacznie się zmieniło. Wysunęły się nowe przyciski i dodatkowy pedał przyspieszenia. Luke zachwycony zajął swoje miejsce i patrzył, jak ładuje się nowy system operacyjny. W ciągu kilku sekund wszystko było gotowe. Murasame Luke'a pojawiło się na pierwszym końcu pola walki, a Frosta na drugim. Uwagę chłopaka przykuł dodatkowy pedał gazu.

"Ciekawe co się stanie, jak go nacisnę przy pełnym ciągu?" powiedział do siebie, po czym wcisnął go do oporu. Kombinezon bojowy przeszedł transformację w tryb lotu i pomknął z prędkością 1 macha "Geronimo!!!" wrzasnął zaskoczony, gdy wyminął Murasame Frosta i o mały włos uniknął trafienia mieczem. Natychmiast zredukował prędkość i wrócił w tryb KB. Wyciągnął karabin laserowy i wystrzelił pierwszą wiązkę prosto w kokpit, a drugą tuż obok. Frost przyjrzał jego plan i zredukował ciąg do zera, opadając z gracją na ziemię po czym ruszył z pełną prędkością w stronę Luke'a. Wyciągnął miecz i gdy wyminął przeciwnika, stało się coś, czego nie przewidział. Luke wykonał skok do połowy wysokości kombinezonu i potężnym kopnięciem z półobrotu urwał głowę Murasamie Frosta.

"Szary! Wiedziałem, że jak odpowiednio mocno kopnę, to spadnie głowa!" krzyknął triumfalnie, lecz jego radość przerwał miecz świetlny zbliżający się z duża prędkością w stronę kokpitu "O, kurwa..." szepnął, gdy miecz przeciął jego Murasame na pół. Zerknął na zegar. Został pokonany w 16 sekund. Z niewyraźną miną wyszedł z symulatora i spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na Frosta "Nie miałem pojęcia, że jest aż taka różnica sił..."

"Walka bez głównej kamery, jest techniką z najwyższej półki" podszedł do Luke'a i po przyjacielsku klepnął go w plecy "Nie martw się, walczyłeś świetnie, szkoda że nie masz odpowiednich predyspozycji" następnie zwrócił się do doktora, który kończył pisać e-mail na palmtopie "Nie zabiorę ci więcej czasu, dzięki. Luke!" chłopak spojrzał w jego stronę "Dawno się tak dobrze nie bawiłem" rzucił na odchodne i wyszedł.

"Lukas?" zapytał Rav, podążając w raz z grupą do dalszych sal "Jak się czułeś podczas walki?"

"Wiedziałem, że nie wygram z doświadczonym pilotem, więc starałem się wypaść jak najlepiej" stwierdził z nutką dumy w głosie

"I udało ci się oderwać jego głowę" dodał Martin

"Celowo poświęcił głowę" Rav i Martin spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni "Rozciął mnie zaraz po utracie głowy. Czekał, aż wykonam pierwszy ruch i dopadł, gdy byłem zwrócony do niego martwą strefą. Taktyka podobna do gambitu szachowego.

"A teraz proszę szanownej wycieczki!" przerwał im Roybee "Znajdujemy się przy szybie obserwacyjnej, z której rozciąga się wspaniały widok na Ziemię. W oddali można dostrzec kolonie kosmiczne. Przyjrzyjcie się, jak pięknie wygląda nasza planeta z tej perspektywy. Ludzie wydają się tacy mali i my wydajemy się malutcy. A ponadto..."

"Eeem, proszę pana..." zaczął Martin, który kątem oka zauważył 7 czarnych kombinezonów Dagger L z wyrzutniami rakiet zmierzającymi w stronę kompleksu.

"...zastanówcie sie nad tym jak ludzie..." kontynuował doktor nieco zbity z tropu

"Proszę pana!!!" wrzasnął, widząc jak mierzą w ich stronę

"Proszę mi nie przerywać!" krzyknął Roybee, akurat w momencie, w którym rakiety pomknęły w stronę stacji.

Ryknęły syreny alarmowe. Całą strukturą wstrząsnął potężny wybuch kilkanaście pokładów wyżej. Wycieczka w panice rozglądała się za drogą ucieczki. Potężna, gruba szyba zaczęła pękać. Do pomieszczenia wbiegło kilku pracowników ochrony, którzy starali się opanować sytuację. Kolejny wybuch jeszcze bardziej pogłębił pęknięcie na szybie. Grupę zaczęto wyprowadzać wąskim przejściem ewakuacyjnym po jednej osobie naraz.

"Ilu jeszcze?" zapytał oficer dowodzący

"Jeszcze tylko trzech" odpowiedział wskazując na Martina, Luke'a i Rafaela

"Idźcie pierwsi" odparł Luke

"Rav, uważaj!" wrzasnął Martin, gwałtownie przeciągając Rafaela w swoją stronę.

Kolejny wybuch spowodował automatyczne zamknięcie hermetycznych drzwi, odcinając doktora, Luke'a i pracowników ochrony od drogi ucieczki. Martin i Rafael stojący tuż za drzwiami usłyszeli trzask tłuczonego szkła i dźwięk wysysanego powietrza, a także rozpaczliwy krzyk przyjaciela, który stawał się coraz odleglejszy...

"LUKAAAAAAAAAAS!!!" wrzasnęli równocześnie

_**-----------------------------**_

_**11.10**_** Cmentarz komunalny, Londyn**

Od tamtych wydarzeń minęły dwa tygodnie. Rafael i Martin stali nad symbolicznym grobem przyjaciela pogrążeni w zadumie i spoglądali na nagrobek.

**ś.p.Luke Gaffled**

**Żył lat 16, zginął tragicznie.**

**Nigdy o tobie nie zapomnimy.**

_**Marzył o lataniu,**_

******__****lecz los obciął mu skrzydła.**

"To potworne... pewnie ich ciała nadal lewitują w próżni... Szary, co zamierzasz teraz robić?" zapytał Rav

"Wstąpię do sił mobilnych ORB i zostanę pilotem. Dzięki graniu z Lukasem bez problemu zdałem testy. A ty?" zapytał Martin

"Zostanę mechanikiem, także w ORB. Jeżeli nam się poszczęści, trafimy do tej samej jednostki"

"A zatem do zobaczenia za 3 lata" przyjaciele uścisnęli dłonie na pożegnanie i rozeszli się w swoich kierunkach...

C.D.N.

* * *

Tja, Hitchcock to ja nie jestem. Nie umiem sprawić, by strzelba, która przez całą powieść wisiała na ścianie, wypaliła w finale. Pierwszy rozdział fanfika ogłaszam za ukończony. Zajął mi 5 dni i miałem niezłą radochę pisząc go :)

aha, akcja z robieniem kanapek na lekcji jest autentyczna :)


	2. Faza 02: Nóż w plecy

Zamierzam na początku wypisać zmiany, które zaszły u bohaterów

Imię: Martin "Szary" Dusky (Naturalny)

Wiek i narodowość: 20 lat, Anglik

Wzrost: 195 cm

Waga: 86 kg

Kolor włosów/oczu: ciemny blond/niebieskie

Przynależność: Zjednoczone Emiraty ORB, sierżant sztabowy

KB: MBF-M1 Astray

* * *

Imię: Daniel Fallow (Koordynator) 

Wiek i narodowość: 19 lat, Australijczyk

Wzrost: 184 cm

Waga: 75 kg

Kolor włosów/oczu: czarne/niebieskie

Przynależność: Zjednoczone Emiraty ORB, sierżant

KB: MBF-M1 Astray

* * *

**  
FAZA 02- Nóż w plecy**

**C.E.77**

**Zjednoczone Emiraty ORB**

**Baza sił mobilnych Glossary na Filipinach**

**  
**"Pośpieszcie się z tym ładowaniem" powiedział Martin do grupy techników "Za godzinę mam patrol"**  
**

"Robimy co możemy sierżancie Dusky, proszę zrozumieć, że szybciej się już nie da!" odpowiedział brygadzista

"Szary, gdzie się tak spieszysz?" Martin odwrócił się i zobaczył znajomego z jednostki stojącego w bramie. Był nim Koordynator, z którym często chodził na patrole. "Wiesz może, kto wygrał we wczorajszym meczu?"

"Borussia Dortmund"

"Cała wypłata poszła się paść..." rzucił smętnym tonem "...znowu. Mamy jeszcze godzinę do służby, chodźmy coś zjeść"

Martin wraz Danielem udali się do najbardziej ekskluzywnego lokalu w okolicy, czyli stołówki wojskowej. Wybrali jedzenie na talon wojskowy i usiedli na pierwszym lepszym wolnym miejscu.

"Daniel? Dlaczego wstąpiłeś do wojska?"

"Tradycja rodzinna." odpowiedział "Wszyscy mężczyźni z mojej rodziny byli pilotami. Mój ojciec, admirał Andrew Fallow dowodzi 17 flotą kosmiczną i mam nadzieję dostać się kiedyś pod jego dowództwo. A ty?"

"Miałem kiedyś przyjaciela, który bardzo chciał być pilotem, lecz nie zdał testów." Martin na chwilę przerwał "W salonie arcade nikt nie umiał go pokonać. Stoczył nawet walkę, z porucznikiem Frostem na stacji badawczej Solen 2, którą przegrał. Zginął tego samego dnia. W trakcie 'Incydentu Solen', 10.09.74. Poczułem się zobowiązany do kontynuacji jego marzenia. Testy nie były trudne, bo po walkach w Lukasem wszystko wydawało mi się podążać w zwolnionym tempie..."

"Nie chcę ci przerywać, ale za 15 minut startujemy" przerwał mu Daniel

Wyszli ze stołówki i udali się do hangaru, gdzie założyli niebiesko-białe skafandry i wjechali na wyciągniku do swoich Astray'ów. Martin czekał, patrząc na ekran startowy i kontrolując wszystkie parametry. Kombinezon bojowy był gotów do wymarszu. Martin powoli przesunął przepustnicę i dodał gazu. Astray powoli ruszył z miejca. Jako następny wystartował Daniel i obaj wyszli z ogromnego hangaru.

"Kolejne nudne 2 godziny" obraz Martina pojawił się na wyświetlaczu LCD w kokpicie Daniela "Cieszmy się, że akumulator nie starczy na dłużej"

* * *

**  
**

** Transportowa łódź podwodna Sojuszu Ziemskiego Xixecal, mostek**

"Kapitanie, zbliżamy się do celu, pozostało 40000 metrów" powiedział oficer nawigacyjny

"Zbliżyć się na 30000 metrów i osiąść na dnie" padł rozkaz "Włączyć zagłuszanie i przygotować torpedy"

"Tak jest!" odpowiedziała załoga

"Mam nadzieję profesorze, że pańscy podopieczni sprawdzą się w boju" kapitan zwrócił się do naukowca.

"Moja grupa jest doskonała!" odpowiedział "Osobiście nadzorowałem proces szkolenia. Dadzą sobie radę z liczniejszym przeciwnikiem, zwłaszcza że frontalny atak Strike Dagger'ów to tylko dywersja."

"Czas T minus 14 minut" ogłosił oficer "Grupa Silvercrow proszona jest o zajęcie stanowisk"

Z szatni wyszło 4 pilotów w czarno-szarych skafandrach. Nosili kaski z przyciemnianą szybką, więc można było tylko stwierdzić, że to 3 mężczyzn i 1 kobieta. Załoga schodziła im z drogi, patrząc z lękiem w oczach. Weszli do hangaru, gdzie czekały na nich nowe kombinezony bojowe Strike Noir. Każdy podszedł do podnośnika i wsiadł do kokpitu. Po zapięciu pasów załączyli system i na intercomie pojawił się obraz Pilota z numerem '1' na skafandrze

"Znacie rozkazy. Czekamy na atak głównych sił, po czym nadlatujemy od południa. Po osiągnięciu punktu G wychodzimy z kombinezonów i biegniemy w stronę kwatery głównej. Tam kopiujemy wszystkie dane o reaktorze fuzyjnym i odlatujemy. Porażka nie wchodzi w grę."

"T minus 30 sekund" ogłosił oficer

"Wynurzenie!" powiedział kapitan "Niech startują!"

"GAT-X105E-C1 Strike Noir Custom, masz pozwolenie na start."

"Silvercrow 1, ruszam!" odpowiedział pilot wylatując z wyrzutni magnetycznej

"Silvercrow 2, ruszam!"

"Silvercrow 3, startuję! Chłopaki, nie dajcie plamy" odpowiedziała pilotka

"I kto to mówi... Silvercrow 4, do dzieła!"

"Formacja T! Trzymać szyk!" odpowiedział pilot '1'

* * *

**  
**

**Bezdroża, 15 km na południe od bazy** **Glossary**

"Zaraz umrę z nudów!" powiedział Daniel "Dobrze, że już tylko pół godziny do końca"

"Ładny ten Astray, ale niezbyt szybki. Mogliby nam dać Murasamy"

"Jeszcze się nie zasłużyliśmy. Szary, czy to nasi?" zapytał Daniel wskazując 4 punkty na radarze "Jacy szybcy!"

"Murasamy? Ciekawe, czy będą chętni do rozmowy?" Martin przełączył na częstotliwość zewnętrzną "Hej, co sądzicie o ostatnim meczu Ligi Mistrzów?

"Nie trawię piłki nożnej" rozległ się spokojny głos z radia "Nie ma sensu likwidować płotek"

"Przepraszam, nie rozumiem" odpowiedział nieco zbity z tropu

"Zaraz zrozumiesz" padłą odpowiedź "Kontakt wzrokowy za 3...2...1..."

Martin poczuł jak serce skacze mu do gardła, gdy tylko zobaczył 4 Strike Noir'y zbliżające się z ogromną prędkością. Jeden z nich odłączył się od grupy i pomknął w ich kierunku. 6 sekund później było już po wszystkim. Kombinezony obydwu pilotów leżały przecięte na pół, bez głowy i z rozprutym kokpitem. Chłopak siedział zszokowany z rękami zaciśniętymi na manetkach, patrząc na linię cięcia przebiegającą zaledwie 10 centymetrów nad jego głową i wielką dziurę w miejscu klapy kokpitu. Nie reagował, gdy Daniel wyszedł na wrak, by zobaczyć co się z nim stało. Było to jego drugie otarcie się o śmierć. W dodatku cały sprzęt komunikacyjny został zniszczony i nie mogli powiadomić kwatery głównej.W międzyczasie grupa Silvercrow oddaliła się.

"Szary, nic ci nie jest?" spytał Daniel

"Chyba popuściłem..." odpowiedział

Strike Noir'y leciały na niskim pułapie. Numer '3' komentowała całe zajście.

"Po tym poznacie, że mam styl, nawet gdy niszczę ludziom kombinezony!" odpowiedziała pilotka do reszty grupy

"Byłaś świetna, Vixen!" pochwalił ją '4'

"Żadnych imion i pseudonimów do końca misji" przypomniał Silvercrow 1 "Jesteśmy 4000 metrów od bazy, wylądować i włączyć kamuflaż termooptyczny" Noir'y wtopiły się w otoczenie "A teraz czekać na sygnał"

* * *

**  
**

**Baza Glossary, kwatera główna**

"Sir, niezidentyfikowane sygnały na radarze!" krzyknął oficer "35, nie, 40!"

"Ogłosić alarm! Aktywować systemy obronne! Wszystkie MBF-M1 na pozycje!" padły rozkazy

Z hangarów wyszły kombinezony bojowe Astray i zajęły przypisane im pozycje. Na horyzoncie pojawiły się Strike Dagger'y uzbrojone w wyrzutnie rakiet. Chwilę później miejsce przemieniło się w pole bitwy, gdy Astray'e związały walką kombinezony przeciwnika. Nagle coś zniszczyło radar i anteny na dachu kwatery głównej. Budynkiem wstrząsnęła oksplozja.

"Raport!" krzyknął komendant

"Anteny zniszczone! Nie możemy wezwać wsparcia!"

"Niezidentyfikowane obiekty zbliżają się od południa. 4 sztuki."

"Co? Więc to była tylko dywersja?" powiedział z niedowierzaniem

Strike Noir'y wylądowały obok bazy i wyłączyły kamuflaż. Piloci ubrali plecaki odrzutowe i załadowali broń automatyczną, po czym wylądowali na dachu budynku. Silvercrow 1 podłożył ładunek wybuchowy pod drzwiami i chwilę później w ścianie powstał otwór, przez który wtargnęli do środka. Zaskoczeni żołnierze ginęli pod precyzyjnymi strzałami. Gdy wybiegli na korytarz, nagle zza załomu wyskoczył jeden z żołnierzy i złapał '2' w obezwładniający chwyt.

"Poddajcie się albo go zastrzelę!" krzyknął. Silvercrow 2 nacisnął przycisk na nadgarstku i z dyszy plecaka odrzutowego buchnął płomień. Żołnierz stanął w ogniu. Puścił pilota i zaczął uciekać, rozpaczliwie krzycząc. W powietrzu czuć było swąd spalonego mięsa.

"Hmm...pieczyste" powiedziała pilotka niewinnym tonem głosu mierząc do nieszczęśnika z karabinu

"Zostaw go, szkoda amunicji" odpowiedział '1' kierując jej broń na dół "Pozdrów ode mnie Stwórcę!" krzyknął

Piloci podbiegli do centrum dowodzenia i '3' wyważył kopniakiem drzwi. Zobaczył oficera mierzącego do niego z pistoletu. Pilot błyskawicznie wymierzył broń i gdy już miał nacisnąć spust, poczuł jak kula trafia go w ramię na wylot. Krew trysnęła na ścianę i podłogę. Gwałtowny skok adrenaliny spowodował, że Silvercrow 3 uskoczył obok i wrzucił do środka granat neutronowy. Był to najnowszy wynalazek sztuki zbrojeniowej. Neutrony zabiły ludzi i rośliny, pozostawiając elektronikę w stanie nienaruszonym. Grupa weszła do środka i podczas, gdy dowódca zgrywał dane na dysk, reszta zabezpieczała wyjście.

"Proszę, proszę!" odpowiedział "Reaktor na zimną fuzję! Z tym cackiem z pewnością ukończą Werewolfa. Misja wykonana, zabieramy się stąd!"

Piloci wybiegli na dach i z tamtąd podlecieli do kokpitów swoich maszyn, po czym z dużą prędkością powrócili na Xixecal'a. Nie dali tego po sobie poznać, ale byli już bardzo zmęczeni. Ich ciała znosiły ogromne obciążenia fizyczne...

* * *

**  
**

**Xixecal, mostek**

Strike Noir'y wylądowały tą samą drogą, którą wyleciały ze statku. Kombinezony osiadły miękko na pokładzie hangaru, podczas gdy statek zanurzył się i zaczął pospiesznie opuszczać strefę walki. Obsługa zaczęła podłączać zasilanie do akumulatorów i uzupełniać zapas amunicji. Piloci wysiedli z kombinezonów i zaczęli iść w stronę szatni. Na mostku panowała radosna atmosfera.

"Muszę przyznać profesorze Roybee, że pańska grupa spisała się znakomicie!" oświadczył kapitan z zachwytem w głosie "Powiedzcie podporucznikowi, że ma się stawić na mostek. Oczekuję raportu."

"Tak, jest!" odpowiedział oficer, po czym włączył intercom "Silvercrow 1, kapitan oczekuje cię na mostku"

Grupa poszła do szatni i tam zostało trzech z nich. Pilot z numerem '1' skierował sie prosto na mostek. Gdy zdjął hełm, załoga zobaczyła 19-letniego bruneta z półdługimi włosami. Z jego zielonych oczu biła determinacja i wola walki. Niektórzy wydali odgłos zdziwienia. "To niemożliwe! Taki młody? Co to ma znaczyć? Co ten profesor sobie wyobraża?" słychać było szepty oficerów. Chłopak stanął na baczność, zasalutował i powiedział:

"Podporucznik Luke Gaffled melduje się na rozkaz"

**  
**

**Laboratorium badawcze Ulysses**, Manila (stolica Filipin, nie wiedzieliście: ), **tydzień później**

Młody chłopak nacisnął dzwonek do drzwi pracowni naukowej.

"Młodszy asystent Adam Dusky, przyniosłem przesyłkę z działu badań"

"Proszę wejść" rozległa się odpowiedź

"Profesorze Joyce, przyszły wyniki ekspertyzy próbki krwi jednego z napastników" powiedział młody naukowiec, wręczając dokumenty

"Słyszałem, że twój starszy brat był tam, kiedy wydarzył się atak" odpowiedział

"Tak, panie profesorze" powiedział dziewiętnastoletni chłopak, będący asystentem "Martin miał dużo szczęścia. On i jego kolega zostali napadnięci podczas patrolu. Ich Astray'e przekroczyły limit Helflicka w obu przypadkach i zostali odesłani do drugiego kontyngentu floty kosmicznej wraz z resztą niedobitków z bazy. Na szczęście nie odnieśli żadnych fizycznych obrażeń"

Profesor odebrał dokumenty wraz z próbką krwi i wsunął ją do czytnika. Gdy ujrzał wyniki, zaparło mu dech w piersiach

"Co się stało, panie profesorze?" zapytał zaniepokojony Adam

"To niewiarygodne! Jak oni śmieli! Przeklęty Sojusz Ziemski!" podał czytnik asystentowi "Spójrz na to i wyciągnij wnioski"

Adam spojrzał na wyniki analizy i odczytywał kolejne wartości "Adenina 450 procent normy, Guanina 300 procent normy, Cytozyna 370 procent normy, Tymina 400 procent normy, Fosforany 180 procent normy"

"Czy wiesz, co to znaczy?" zapytał go profesor

"Żołnierze ulepszeni drogą genetyczną" odparł Adam "Tak zwani 'Wzmocnieni', Naturalni przemienieni w istotę o znacznie wyostrzonej orientacji i nadludzkim refleksie"

"Niestety, masz rację" stwierdził cicho naukowiec "Sojusz Ziemski po raz kolejny bawi się w Pana Boga"

C.D.N.

**Luke żyje?! ****Skąd wziął się w siłach Sojuszu Ziemskiego? I to jako Wzmocniony?! Ciąg dalszy w następnym rozdziale pod tytułem "Spokojny dzień".**

* * *

Ten rozdział niestety, jest krótszy od poprzedniego, ale postaram się następny napisać dłuższy. Komentarze, ew. wskazówki są mile widziane :) 

Limit Helflicka - granica określająca, czy bardziej opłaca się coś naprawić, czy kupić nowe


	3. Faza 03: Spokojny dzień

**imię:** Luke Gaffled (Wzmocniony)

**wiek:** 19 lat

**narodowość:** Anglik

**wzrost:** 184 cm

**waga:** 74 kg

**grupa krwi:** B -

**kolor włosów:** brązowy (po kuracji), półdługie

**kolor oczu:** zielony (po kuracji)

**przynależność:** O.M.N.I. Enforcer, oddział do zadań specjalnych Silvercrow, podporucznik

**KB:** GAT-X105E-C Strike Noir Custom (Silvercrow 1)

* * *

**imię:** John "Wolf" Axel (Wzmocniony) 

**wiek:** 19 lat

**narodowość:** Amerykanin

**wzrost:** 181 cm

**waga:** 72 kg

**grupa krwi:** O

**kolor włosów:** brązowy (po kuracji), krótkie

**kolor oczu:** zielony (po kuracji)

**przynależność:** O.M.N.I. Enforcer, oddział do zadań specjalnych Silvercrow, podporucznik

**KB:** GAT-X105E-C Strike Noir Custom (Silvercrow 2)

* * *

**imię:** Nataly ''Vixen'' Trent (Wzmocniona) 

**wiek:** 18 lat

**narodowość:** Niemka

**wzrost:** 175 cm

**waga:** 61 kg

**grupa krwi:** AB

**kolor włosów:** brązowy (po kuracji), średnie

**kolor oczu:** zielony (po kuracji)

**przynależność:** O.M.N.I. Enforcer, oddział do zadań specjalnych Silvercrow, podporucznik

**KB:** GAT-X105E-C Strike Noir Custom (Silvercrow 3)

* * *

**imię:** Adam Blanc (Wzmocniony) 

**wiek:** 19 lat

**narodowość:** Austriak

**wzrost:** 185 cm

**waga:** 78 kg

**grupa krwi:** B

**kolor włosów:** brązowy (po kuracji), krótkie

**kolor oczu:** zielony (po kuracji)

**przynależność:** O.M.N.I. Enforcer, oddział do zadań specjalnych Silvercrow, podporucznik

**KB:** GAT-X105E-C Strike Noir Custom (Silvercrow 4)

* * *

**  
**

**22.03 Baza wojskowa Elisium, Crescent City, Ameryka Północna**

Luke leżał na łóżku w swojej kwaterze, czytał książkę i słuchał muzyki z odtwarzacza. Gdy był już porządnie zagłębiony w lekturze, zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Zerknął na zegarek. Była 08:37

''To ja, Nataly'' rozległ się damski głos ''Mogę wejść?''

Luke podszedł do panelu sterowania i otworzył drzwi. Zobaczył przed nimi swoją przyjaciółkę. Ku jego zaskoczeniu nie była w mundurze, tylko w bluzce bez rękawów, krótkiej spódniczce i trampkach

''Cześć Vixen, o co chodzi?''

"Dziś mamy ostatni dzień wolny" powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem "Może pójdziemy razem na miasto?"

"Czemu nie pójdziesz z Adamem albo Johnem?" zapytał

"Nie odpowiada mi ich towarzystwo tych technomułów" rzuciła szybko Nataly

"Dobra. Poczekaj, zaraz się przebiorę." powiedział i zaczął wybierać ubranie z szafki.

"Czego słuchasz?" zapytała patrząc na magnetofon

"In the Sky" odpowiedział Luke zrzucając mundur "Czy ten komplet ci odpowiada?"

Vixen odwróciła się i zobaczyła Luke'a w krótkich spodenkach i koszulce. Dziewczyna przytaknęła i ruszyli w stronę bramy wyjściowej. Po drodze spotkali Adama i Johna z oddziału Silvercrow.

"Gdzie idziecie?" zapytał John

"Do miasta. Przypominam, że wasz urlop skończył się wczoraj." powiedziała Nataly wymijając ich

"Tylko nie narób z nią głupot, panie dowódco!" krzyknął za nimi Adam

Nataly niemal siłą powstrzymała Luke'a, który chciał wrócić i spuścić mu łomot. Wyszli przez bramę i udali się do centrum.

"Czemu cofnięto im przepustkę?" zapytał przyjaciółkę

"Zrobili rozróbę na dyskotece." odpowiedziała "Taką, że aż drzazgi leciały"

"Musiało to ciekawie wyglądać. Gdybym ja tam był..." uśmiechnął się do siebie "Jednak nie żałuję, nie bywam w takich lokalach"

"Dlaczego?"

"Za głośno w nich. Muzyka powinna być tłem, a nie zagłuszać wszystko" zaczął "Poza tym, po misji chcę odpocząć w miłej atmosferze, a nie wysłuchiwać tego barbarzyńskiego techno..."

"Luke, spójrz na to!" wtrąciła Nataly, pokazując na wielki plakat wiszący na ścianie salonu arcade

**Dnia 22.03 odbędzie się turniej walk na kombinezony bojowe w trybie 2 vs 2!**

**Wszyscy chętni niech zapisują się do godziny 11!**

**Atrakcyjne nagrody!!**

"Co o tym myślisz? Dawno nie walczyłam dla zabawy, chodźmy" złapała go za rękę i zaciągnęła do środka

W środku ujrzeli mężczyznę przeprowadzającego zapisy. Po zapłaceniu niemałego wejściowego, które Luke uznał za 'bandytyzm' wzięli udział w eliminacjach. Przeszli je bez problemu. Luke i Nataly wysiedli z symulatorów. Eliminacje zakończono o godzinie 11:40.

"Stary, dobry YMF-01B" powiedział Luke ironicznym tonem "Kurwa, co za szmelc..."

"Nie klnij" upomniała go przyjaciółka

Podszedł do nich sędzia "Zaczynamy losowanie grup. Proszę podać imiona lub pseudonimy"

"Hmmm..." Luke zawahał się, po czym powiedział "Pisz: Lukas, a to jest Vixen"

Dziesięć minut później grupy były już wylosowane. Dostali grupę piątą spośród trzydziestu czterech. Pewnym zaskoczeniem dla uczestników były nowe tereny do walk. Między innymi pustynia i przestrzeń kosmiczna. Luke popatrzył z politowaniem na resztę uczestników, którzy nie mieli pojęcia, jak walczyć w takim terenie. Wkrótce wywołano ich grupę. Przeciwnikami byli wysoki chłopak i drugi nieco niższy, ale wyraźnie młodszy. Nataly usłyszała szepty mówiące, że to bracia i najlepsi gracze w okolicy. Usłyszała także wyrazy współczucia pod jej adresem. Zasiedli w symulatorach. Sędzia wyszedł na podium i ogłosił:

"Mecz numer 3- Lukas i Vixen VS M'zah i Młody! Teren: pustynia, która wymaga nie tylko znajomości pilotażu, ale także umiejętności szybkiego reagowania na niespodziewane warunki! Zaczynajcie!"

Na ekranie pojawił się obraz pola walki. Kombinezony bojowe wylądowały na wielkich głazach służących za punkty startowe. Przeciwnicy ruszyli do ataku, ale gdy tylko postawili stopę 18-tonowego Ginn'a na piasku, zapadli się aż po kolana. Para Wzmocnionych opuściła na dół klawiaturę i zaczęła od zmniejszenia ciśnienia na stopach o 40. To pozwoliło uniknąć zapadnięcia się w piasek.

"Żal mi was chłopcy" rzuciła niewinnie Nataly, podczas idealnie skoordynowanego ataku obu Ginn'ów.

Bracia prowadzili nieskuteczny ostrzał, cały czas zapadnięci w piasku. Luke podskoczył i wylądował za plecami jednego z nich, podczas gdy Nataly za drugim.

"Martwy punkt" krzyknął Luke dziurawiąc kokpit przeciwnika. Nataly podobnie skończyła ze swoim. Na ekranie pojawił się napis 'Gratulacje!'

"Zwycięzcy 3 meczu: Lukas i Vixen! Proszę o brawa!" ogłosił sędzia

"Protestujemy!" rozległ się krzyk "Pustynia nie była uczciwa! Nie mogliśmy tego wcześniej przećwiczyć!"

Wszyscy spojrzeli w kierunku dźwięku i zobaczyli braci stojących naprzeciwko Wzmocnionych. Nataly powiedziała coś o nieumiejących przegrywać obezjajcach , po czym młodszy zamachnął się na nią pięścią. Sędzia bezskutecznie próbował uspokoić grupę. Wszystko rozegrało się błyskawicznie: dziewczyna kopnęła napastnika w podbrzusze, po czym Luke obrócił się i kopnął zaskoczonego starszego w szczękę. Bracia leżeli na ziemi w zwinięci z bólu. Dziewczyna stanęła koło jednego z nich i zapytała:

"Ktoś jeszcze chce kwestionować nasze zwycięstwo?" rozejrzała się władczo po sali. Gdy nie dostrzegła chętnych, zwróciła się do sędziego "Możemy kontynuować?"

"O... oczywiście." powiedział zszokowany "Grupy numer 7 i 8 proszone są o zajęcie symulatorów..."

Do ich następnego meczu pozostało jeszcze trochę czasu. Stali w roku sali i popijali Coca-Colę. Rozmawiali.

"Nie uważasz, że to trochę nie fair w stosunku do nich?" zapytała przyjaciela "To tylko zwykli gracze. Nie mają naszego przeszkolenia"

"Też byłem kiedyś ZWYKŁYM graczem" mocno podkreślił przedostatnie słowo "Teraz wkroczyliśmy w... w wyższy krąg wtajemniczenia" uśmiechnął się do niej

"Jutro wylatujemy w kosmos..." zaczęła "Ciekawe, jak tam jest?"

"Byłem raz w kosmosie, trzy lata temu." odpowiedział "Jeszcze do dziś budzę się czasem z krzykiem"

"Co się stało?"

"Miałem wypadek podczas wycieczki szkolnej" westchnął "Nie chcę do tego wracać... to była straszna męczarnia... a potem komora kriogeniczna..."

"Dość, wystarczy" przerwała mu "Rozumiem..."

Sędzia ogłosił, że czas na mecz grup 5 i 15. Chwilę potem siedzieli w symulatorach, czekając na sygnał do startu.

"Walka odbędzie się na standardowej mapie! Lukas i Vixen VS Bamboey i Prezes! Zwycięzca trafi do półfinałów! Zaczynajmy!"

Ginn'y ruszyły z miejsca. Luke i Nataly rozpoczęli od skoordynowanego ataku. Ku ich zaskoczeniu przeciwnicy uniknęli strzałów i ostrzelali ich, gdy byli zwróceni plecami. Wzmocnieni wykonali szybki unik i dobyli metalowych mieczy. Chłopak wycelował w kokpit Nataly, lecz ta kopnięciem wytrąciła mu broń i przebiła mieczem kokpit. Pierwszy wyeliminowany. Drugi widząc, co stało się z jego kompanem odskoczył i ruszył na Luke'a z całym impetem. Ten wykonał nieznaczny unik i potężnym kopnięciem oderwał mu głowę. Widownia miała niezły ubaw patrząc, jak oślepiony pilot próbuje trafić w przeciwnika. Wkrótce Wzmocniony uznał, że wystarczy tej zabawy i odciął mu nogi. Potem ręce. Na samym końcu stanął na właz do kokpitu i naciskał tak długo, aż pilot został zmiażdżony. Zwyciężyła grupa 5.

"Grupa numer 5 zwyciężyła w pięknym stylu i tym samym zakwalifikowała się do półfinału. Nagródźmy ich brawami!" ogłosił sędzia

Stanęli w rogu i spokojnie czekali na swoją kolej, gdy podszedł do nich wysoki chłopak i drobna dziewczyna.

"Oglądaliśmy wasze walki, jesteście świetni!" powiedziała chłopak "Jestem Corgan, a to moja dziewczyna Pixy"

Uścisnęli sobie ręce.

"Lukas" powiedział, po czym wskazał na przyjaciółkę "A to jest Vixen"

"Jesteście może rodzeństwem?" zapytała Pixy "I te zielone oczy... trafiają się bardzo rzadko..."

"Tak" odpowiedział szybko Luke, a gdy zobaczył pytające spojrzenie Nataly, puścił do niej oko, co odczytała jako 'lepiej, jeśli tak o nas pomyślą"

"W następnej rundzie walczymy przeciwko sobie" powiedział Corgan "Gdzie nauczyliście się tak grać?"

"Lata praktyki" Nataly stwierdziła zgodnie z prawdą

"Grupy 5 i 15 proszone są o zajęcie stanowisk." chwilę potem wszyscy zajęli miejsca "Teren: głęboka woda! Lukas i Vixen VS Corgan i Pixy! Pokażcie, co potraficie!"

Luke i Nataly wyrzucili karabiny i dobyli mieczy, po czym na pełnym ciągu ruszyli przed siebie. Corgan został pokonany pierwszy. Pixy widząc to poddała się. Walka zakończyła się w 14 sekund. Widownia wydała się zawiedziona. Gracze wysiedli z symulatorów.

"Grupa numer 5 zakwalifikowała się do finału! A teraz ogłaszam półgodzinną przerwę, po czym wracamy do gry!"

"Dlaczego przerwałaś walkę?" zapytali Pixy

"Zbyt duża różnica sił. Po prostu jesteście za dobrzy" odpowiedziała

"Osoby z waszymi umiejętnościami powinny pilotować wojskowe kombinezony bojowe." Wzmocnieni popatrzyli na siebie z uśmiechem "Nie myśleliście kiedyś o tym? Bardzo szybko doszlibyście do Czerwonego Płaszcza lub nawet FAITH'u"

"Jesteś Koordynatorem?" zapytała go Nataly

"Tak, a mój ojciec ma stopień Czerwonego Płaszcza. Obecnie stacjonuje nad kanałem Panamskim" odpowiedział "Pilotuje kombinezon Gouf Ignited"

_"Żaden przeciwnik dla Strike Noir'a"_ pomyślał Luke po czym pożegnali parę i wyszli przed salon arcade, aby odpocząć na ławce.

"Siemanko, panie dowódco!" usłyszeli za plecami. Natychmiast się odwrócili i zobaczyli znajomych, krótko ostrzyżonych chłopaków z brązowymi włosami i zielonymi oczami.

"Adam? John? Co tu robicie?" powiedział zaskoczony Luke "Samowolne opuszczenie bazy podlega sądowi wojskowemu!"

"Nie pochlebiaj sobie, dostaliśmy przepustkę na uprzejmą prośbę u profesora" odpowiedział John

"Co robiliście przez cały dzień?" zapytała Vixen

"Jeśli nie zauważyliście, braliśmy udział w turnieju arcade" odpowiedział Adam "I zakwalifikowaliśmy się do finału!"

Nataly spojrzała zdziwiona na Luke'a. Zobaczyła malujące się niedowierzanie na jego twarzy.

"Zobaczymy, czy nasze cyfry na skafandrach są adekwatne do umiejętności, numerze '1' " John powiedział Luke'owi.

"Przerwa minęła!" ogłosił sędzia "Grupy 5 i 29 proszone są o zajęcie stanowisk"

"Coś czuję, że to będzie trwało bardzo długo" powiedziała Nataly wsiadając do symulatora

"Rozpoczynamy finał! Na specjalną prośbę jednego z uczestników znieśliśmy limit czasu!" powiedział sędzia "Teren walki: przestrzeń kosmiczna, pole asteroid! Lukas i Vixen VS Wolf i Axel! Zaczynajcie!

(notka od autora: puśćcie sobie na cały głośnik 'Zips' zespołu T.M.Revolution. Lepszy efekt :) )

Obie strony błyskawicznie ruszyły na siebie. Publiczność była zaskoczona prędkością, z jaką manewrowali pomiędzy asteroidami, cały czas prowadząc ostrzał. Nagle Luke złapał Johna za nogę i cisnął nim w pobliski głaz. Ten szybko się odwrócił i wycelował mieczem w kokpit. Luke sparował cios mieczem i kopnął go w kokpit. W międzyczasie Nataly walczyła z Adamem w innej części mapy. Atakował ją bezustannie, podczas gdy dziewczyna wykorzystywała asteroidy jako osłonę. Nagle Adam wystrzelił kilka pocisków dla zmyłki i zaszedł ją od tyłu. Potężny miecz odciął Ginn'owi rękę z karabinem. Zaskoczona, dobyła miecza i zamachnęła się w jego kierunku. Ten uniknął ciosu i ostrzelał jej główną kamerę. Nataly ruszyła przed siebie, zamachnęła się na ślepo i w odsłoniła się w ten sposób przed atakiem. Adam machnął mieczem i Ginn dziewczyny został rozcięty na pół. Zobaczyła na ekranie napis 'Zniszczony'. Walka trwała już pół godziny.

"Niech to szlag!" krzyknęła

"Dwóch na jednego!" odkrzyknął Adam

W tym czasie chłopak doleciał do miejsca, w którym Luke walczył z Johnem. Widownia zaniemówiła ze zdumienia, patrząc jak Wzmocniony radzi sobie z dwoma Wzmocnionymi podwładnymi. Nagle, kombinezon Adama został złapany za głowę. Luke zamachnął się i rzucił nim w Johna. W jego ręce została głowa, podczas gdy reszta kombinezonu poleciała na przeciwnika. Ten wykonał unik i Adam rozbił się o asteroidę. 'Zniszczony' pojawił się na jego ekranie. Zaklął siarczyście i wysiadł z symulatora. Luke wyciągnął karabin i oddał kilka strzałów w stronę przeciwnika, po czym zniknął za asteroidą. Walka trwała już czterdziestą piątą minutę. John rozglądał się i w ostatniej chwili dostrzegł dowódcę nadlatującego od strony słońca. Unik pozwolił mu uniknąć rozcięcia na pół, ale Luke wykonał obrót i Ginn przeciwnika został odrzucony potężnym kopnięciem z półobrotu. Następnie wykonał potężny zamach i rzucił w Johna mieczem. Wbił się w kokpit aż po rękojeść. Potem wystarczyła seria z karabinu i kombinezon bojowy zniknął w potężnym wybuchu. Luke zadowolony z siebie wysiadł z symulatora.

"Oto i zwycięzcy! Grupa numer 5- Lukas i Vixen" ogłosił sędzia podchodząc do zwycięzców i uścisnąwszy im dłonie wręczył pierwszą nagrodę: 500$. Sala wiwatowała. "Niezwykły refleks i pomysłowość, a także wola walki doprowadziły was do zwycięstwa!"

Pół godziny później Luke i Nataly przechadzali się alejką w parku. Pokonani John i Adam wrócili do jednostki. Chłopak spojrzał na zegarek. Była 16:19.

"Powiem szczerze, że wyzwaniem była dopiero ostatnia walka" stwierdziła dziewczyna

"Tego akurat się dziś nie spodziewałem. Ale bawiłem się świetnie" odparł Luke

"Mamy jeszcze niecałe 3 godziny do powrotu, co robimy?"

"Zobaczmy..." zamyślił się, po czym przypomniało mu się o wygranych 500 dolarach "Zapraszam cię na obiad do tamtej eleganckiej restauracji!"

"Super!" odpowiedziała i skierowali się w stronę wejścia

-

******Orbita okołoziemska****, 2 kontyngent floty kosmicznej ORB.**

****** _Lancer_, okręt wojenny typu Izumo.  
**

"Cierpimy na braki kadrowe, dlatego zostaniecie połączeni w małą grupę" odpowiedział oficer zaopatrzeniowy "Odmaszerować"

"Jak to możliwe, że na całym okręcie wojennym są tylko 4 kombinezony bojowe?" Daniel zapytał przyjaciela

"Podobno ORB przeżywa jakiś kryzys. Brakuje pilotów i maszyn" odpowiedział Martin

"Ciekawe, kim jest nasz nowy dowódca?"

"Mam nadzieję, że nie wykończą go neutrony, tak jak poprzedniego" odparł Koordynator "Ciekawe, co to za jedni? We czwórkę wpadają do bazy, pokonują cały pluton..."

"Piloci Dusky i Fallow proszeni są o udanie się do hangaru w celach organizacyjnych" rozległo się w głośnikach

Gdy weszli do hangaru zobaczyli grupę mechaników. Jeden z nich podszedł do pilotów i powiedział:

"Poczekajcie chwilę. Kapitan kończy walczyć w symulatorze"

"Szary, popatrz!" krzyknął Daniel wskazując na kombinezon podobny do Astray'a, ale z grubszym pancerzem, laserowymi działkami naręcznymi i wyrzutniami rakiet na ramionach.

"Gundam!" wykrzyknął zaskoczony Martin, wskazując także na pozostałe "I Murasamy! Wreszcie polecimy czymś porządniejszym!"

"Ten Gundam to MVC-G04 Hunter. Duma tego statku" odparł mechanik i odszedł

"Na zakończenie przećwicz jeszcze jedną rundę" rozległ się za nimi głos

Nagle otworzył się właz jednego z symulatorów i wysiadł z niego młody, wysoki oficer. Oczywiście nie tak wysoki jak Martin. Gdy podszedł bliżej, chłopak dostrzegł w nim coś znajomego.

"Pan Frost?"

"Czy my się znamy?" zapytał Martina

"No...wycieczka szkolna, stacja badawcza Solen 2, dzień incydentu..."

"Ach tak, pamiętam" odparł "Teraz jesteście pod moim dowództwem. Zrobię z was porządnych pilotów, abyście nie zostali więcej pokonani w kilka sekund, jak ostatnim razem w Glossary"

Martin i Daniel spuścili głowy

"Trzy lata temu był tu przed wami taki jeden chłopak, który chciał być mechanikiem" zaczął Frost "Raz zaproponowałem mu jedną rundkę dla zabawy i okazało się, że ma wielki potencjał. Teraz siedzi w symulatorze i zaraz powinien skończyć"

Niespełna minutę później otworzył się właz symulatora i wyszedł stamtąd chłopak w mundurze oficerskim. Z pagonów można było odczytać stopień podporucznika. Martin rozpoznał w nim przyjaciela ze szkoły.

"Rav?" zapytał

"Szary?"

"O, widzę że się znacie" stwierdził kapitan "Świetnie, oszczędziło to nam wiele czasu. Słuchajcie, od teraz jesteście w mojej grupie pod dowództwem kapitana _Lancera_, kontradmirała Tsume. Macie tworzyć od teraz zgrany zespół. Polegajcie na sobie, bo nigdy nie wiecie, czy któryś z was nie uratuje życia drugiemu. A teraz rozejść się. Od jutra zaczynamy"

Grupa wyszła z hangaru i udała się do przydzielonych kwater. Rafael wskazał im dwuosobowy pokój dla pilotów, gdyż jako oficer miał osobną kwaterę. Gdy odłożyli swoje bagaże, zaczął oprowadzać ich po statku.

"A, zapomniałbym!" powiedział Martin wskazując na Daniela "To jest Daniel Fallow"

"Rafael Peafowl" piloci uścisnęli ręce

Piloci udali się do stołówki okrętowej i tam usiedli, by prowadzić dalej rozmowę.

"Co robiłeś przez te trzy lata?" zapytał Martin

"Od razu po szkole zostałem przydzielony na ten statek. Zacząłem jako mechanik, aż pewnego dnia porucznik, a teraz kapitan Frost szukał kogoś do próbnej walki z jego Hunterem. Zgłosiłem się i po walce usłyszałem, że mam wielki potencjał. I tak wyszkolił mnie na pilota i zasłużyłem sobie także na stopień podporucznika. A co wy robiliście?" zapytał przyjaciół

"Po ukończeniu szkoły wstąpiłem do sił mobilnych ORB i zostałem przydzielony do bazy Glossary na Filipinach. Tam poznałem Daniela. Dorobiłem się stopnia sierżanta sztabowego..."

"No to super!" przerwał mu Rafael "Jeszcze jeden awans i będziesz oficerem!"

"...i wiodłem monotonną służbę, aż do wydarzeń sprzed dwóch tygodni, kiedy naszą bazę zaatakował Sojusz Ziemski. Byliśmy wtedy na patrolu. Nagle zostaliśmy zaatakowani przez 4 Strike Noir'y. Jeden odłączył się od grupy i poleciał w naszą stronę. W ciągu kilku sekund nasze Astray'e zostały kompletnie zniszczone."

"Bardziej niepokoi mnie fakt, że Noir ciął tak, by nie zrobić nam krzywdy, bardziej by nas nastraszyć." wtrącił Daniel

"Rozciął nasze kombinezony na pół kilka centymetrów nad naszymi głowami, ściął główną kamerę i wybił dziurę w kokpicie. Potem dowiedzieliśmy się, że baza upadła i tak zostaliśmy przydzieleni tutaj"

"Nie zazdroszczę" odpowiedział Rafael, po czym szybko dodał "Oczywiście mówię, o waszych kombinezonach bojowych, a nie o przydziale! A co twój kolega Daniel może powiedzieć o sobie?"

"Jestem Koordynatorem i pochodzę z rodziny z bogatymi tradycjami wojskowymi. Po ukończeniu szkoły wstąpiłem, zgodnie z rodzinną tradycją do armii. Dorobiłem się stopnia sierżanta. Zostałem oddelegowany do bazy Glossary i tam spotkałem Szarego. Resztę już znasz" odpowiedział

"Szkoda, że nie ma z nami Lukasa" wtrącił cicho Szary

"Szkoda..." odparł Rafael

"Cześć Rav, o czym gadacie?" usłyszeli za sobą dziewczęcy głos

Martin i Daniel odwrócili się i zobaczyli śliczną blondynkę z niebieskimi oczami w mundurze oficerskim.

"To Nadia Bungalow, oficer łącznościowy i koordynujący, jest w naszym wieku" przedstawił ją Rafael "Mądra blondynka"

"Chyba w łóżku, gdy podłączy się do faceta" wymamrotał Martin. "Martin Dusky, mów mi Szary"

"Daniel Fallow, miło mi cię poznać"

"Rav, co cię z nią łączy?" wypalił nagle Martin

"Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi, nie wyobrażaj sobie nie wiadomo czego!" padła szybka odpowiedź

"Jakie zasługi ma dowódca Frost? Jest dobrym pilotem?" Daniel zapytał Nadię

"Walcząc samotnie, jeszcze wtedy Astray'em pokonał 15 Daggerów L i ciężki transportowiec" odpowiedziała

"Wow..."

Grupa siedziała na stołówce i opowiadała o minionych latach, dokonaniach wojskowych i swoich zainteresowaniach. Znacznie później nowi piloci znużeni udali się do swojej kwatery. Na stołówce został tylko Rafael i Nadia.

"Co o nich sądzisz?" zapytał przyjaciółkę

"Stanowią dobry materiał na pilotów" uśmiechnęła się "Przecież byłeś kiedyś taki sam"

"Przestrzeń jest piękna..." stwierdził patrząc przez okno

"Zobacz, która godzina" poprosiła przyjaciela

"22:50"

"Powinniśmy kończyć, już po ciszy nocnej" stwierdziła

"Posiedzę tu jeszcze trochę" oświadczył

"To nocne czuwanie cię kiedyś wykończy" powiedziała, obejmując go "Wiesz, co... wstąp później do mojej kwatery. Zostawię otwarte drzwi"

"Możesz na mnie liczyć" uśmiechnął się do niej

-

**Baza wojskowa Elisium, Crescent City, Ameryka Północna**

"Spocznij" powiedział profesor Roybee do Wzmocnionych stojących przed nim na baczność "Jak wiecie, za chwilę wylatujemy w kosmos, aby utworzyć niezależną jednostkę i wykonywać zadania specjalne. Zostaliście wyznaczeni do tego zadania przez samego prezydenta. Nie przynieście mi wstydu!"

"Tak jest!" odkrzyknęli

"Wasze Strike Noir'y są już załadowane na transportowiec. Za pięć minut widzę was na pokładzie"

Grupa Silvercrow weszła na pokład i usadowiła się na swoich miejscach. Wkrótce potem wahadłowiec wystartował. Wzmocnionych zmorzył sen po dzisiejszym turnieju. Kilka godzin później zostali obudzeni przez profesora. Byli już prawie na miejscu. Wyjrzeli przez okno i zobaczyli statek klasy Agamemnon. Wahadłowiec wleciał do hangaru, po czym grupa wysiadła i zobaczyła wysokiego mężczyznę w mundurze oficerskim, z którego wynikało, że ma stopień pułkownika. Miał krótko ostrzyżone blond włosy i nosił przyciemniane okulary. Grupa stanęła na baczność

"Jestem pułkownik Arnold Steiner" powiedział twardym głosem "Od dzisiaj jesteście pod moim dowództwem"

"Jakiego typu zadania mają wykonywać?" zapytał profesor

"Naszym pierwszym zadaniem jest zbadanie kolonii badawczej L-4. Należała do ORB i została opuszczona w zeszym roku, gdy na wskutek błędu projektantów rozszczelniła się. Mamy przeszukać banki pamięci i znaleźć brakujące dane dotyczące reaktora fuzyjnego. Po wyłączeniu stabilizatorów wypadła z punktu Langrange'a i przybliżyła się do ziemi. Jest godzina 2:56 w nocy. Wyśpijcie się porządnie, o godzinie 10:00 ruszamy na misję. Odmaszerować!"

Gdy Wzmocnieni odeszli w towarzystwie kwatermistrza, pułkownik zwrócił się do profesora Roybee:

"Czy to rodzeństwo? I jaką mam mieć pewność, że będą bez gadania wykonywać rozkazy?" zapytał

"Nie są rodzeństwem, zielone oczy i brązowe włosy to efekt uboczny manipulacji genetycznych. O lojalność proszę się nie martwić. Po skomplikowanym zabiegu 'wzmocnienia', ich organizmy nie są w stanie zaspokoić wszystkich potrzeb na enzymy. Musimy raz dziennie podawać im leki.

"Interesujące..." wtrącił pułkownik

"Bez lekarstw umrą z wycieńczenia w ciągu 5 dni. Jednak proszę się o to nie martwić, ponieważ są zadowoleni z wykonywanej funkcji. Zwłaszcza ich dowódca, podporucznik Luke Gaffled. Kiedy go poznałem podczas wycieczki z jego szkoły, był świetnym materiałem na pilota, ale miał słabą orientację przestrzenną i był krótkowidzem. Zabieg wyeliminował te wady i jest teraz najlepszy z nich. Drugi pod względem umiejętności jest John Axel, trzecia Nataly Trent, czwarty Adam Blanc. Numery na ich skafandrach precyzyjnie to określają"

Kwatermistrz prowadził Wzmocnionych jednym z korytarzy statku. Po pięciu minutach doszli do kwater pilotów. Były dwuosobowe. John i Adam błyskawicznie dobrali się w parę i Luke został umieszczony razem z Nataly.

"Dowódco, pamiętaj o gumce!" rzucił Adam i po chwili leżał na ziemi obity przez Nataly i Luke'a. Po czym weszli do swojej kwatery.

"Ostra babka z waszej koleżanki" powiedział kwatermistrz "Słuchajcie: pułkownik Steiner jest bardzo dobrym i wyrozumiałym dowódcą, ale nie trawi takich głupich żartów, więc się powstrzymajcie."

Po czym odszedł do swoich obowiązków.

"Luke, świetnie się dzisiaj bawiłam, powtórzmy to jeszcze kiedyś" powiedziała dziewczyna

"Nie miałem pojęcia, Vixen, że lubisz arcade" odpowiedział

"Czasem fajnie jest odpocząć od bitewnego zgiełku i powalczyć dla zabawy" odpowiedziała kładąc się na łóżko. Po chwili spała.

Luke z braku lepszych zajęć także zasnął

-

******_Lancer_, mostek**

"Kapitanie, mamy dziwny odczyt na radarze" zakomunikował oficer

"Kolonia badawcza L-4?" zdziwił się kontradmirał "Nie było jej tu ostatnim razem"

"Ta struktura może stanowić zagrożenie dla Ziemi" odparł Frost

"Co proponujesz Leo?"

"Powinniśmy udać się do niej i włączyć mechanizm samozniszczenia. To zlikwiduje groźbę zderzenia" odpowiedział

"Zajmiemy się tym z samego rana. Ogłoś pilotom, że o 9:00 mają wystartować"

-

**Nikt nie był w stanie przewidzieć tego, że kolonia stanie się jednoczesnym celem dwóch frakcji. Obie strony nieświadomie podążyły do niej, każda z inną misją. Co z tego wyniknie? Ciąg dalszy w następnym rozdziale pod tytułem "Spotkanie"**


	4. Faza 04: Spotkanie

**imię:** Rafael "Rav" Peafowl

**wiek:** 19 lat

**narodowość:** Anglik

**wzrost:** 181 cm

**waga:** 70 kg

**grupa krwi:** 0 -

**kolor włosów:** czarne, krótkie

**kolor oczu:** brązowy

**przynależność:** Drugi kontyngent floty kosmicznej ORB, podporucznik

**KB:** MVF-M11C Murasame

* * *

**imię:** Leo Frost 

**wiek:** 27 lat

**narodowość:** Irlandczyk

**wzrost:** 187 cm

**waga:** 80 kg

**grupa krwi:** A -

**kolor włosów:** brązowe, krótkie

**kolor oczu:** niebieski

**przynależność:** Drugi kontyngent floty kosmicznej ORB, kapitan

**KB:** MVC-G04 Hunter (typ: Gundam)

* * *

- 

**_Draco Mortis_, okręt typu Agamemnon, mostek**

"Ta misja jest ściśle tajna" powiedział pułkownik Steiner "Jeżeli ktoś wejdzie wam w drogę, zlikwidować. O 10:00 wyruszacie"

"Tak jest!" odpowiedział oddział Silvercrow

**-**

******_Lancer_, hangar**

"A zatem słuchajcie" powiedział Frost do pilotów "Jak już wiecie posłałem wam na pagery informacje o kolonii L-4. Niestety, nie znamy dokładnego rozmieszczenia pomieszczeń, więc będziemy musieli prawdopodobnie zinfiltrować całą strukturę i... Rav, co się stało, wyglądasz jak byś się nie wyspał?"

"Miałem męczącą noc" odpowiedział

"_Tylko przyjaciele, co?_" pomyślał Martin przypominając sobie niezłą figurę Nadii "_Cholerny szczęściarz..._"

"Wszystko jedno" odparł Frost "Pamiętajcie, aby sprawdzić poziom tlenu w waszych skafandrach. Prawdopodobnie ciśnienie jeszcze się utrzymuje na przyzwoitym poziomie, jednak nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Jakieś pytania?"

"Czy będziemy musieli walczyć?" zapytał Daniel

"Kolonia jest opuszczona, więc walka nie wchodzi w grę" odpowiedział "Na wszelki wypadek nie zapomnijcie zabrać broni osobistej. Lepiej mieć i nie musieć użyć, niż odwrotnie"

"A co zrobimy, jeśli zgubimy się w plątaninie korytarzy?" zapytał Martin

"Admunsen w drodze na biegun też zgubił się kilka razy i nic poważnego się nie stało" odpowiedział

"Co badano na tej stacji?" zapytał Rafael

"Wedle ostatnich raportów prowadzono badania nad reaktorem na zimną fuzję dla kombinezonu bojowego. Gdyby doprowadzili badania do końca, powstałoby wydajne źródło energii"

"Kombinezon byłby potężniejszy?" spytał Daniel

"Około dziesięciokrotnie silniejszy od zwykłego"

"Ciekawe dlaczego porzucono projekt?"

"Ponadto krążą plotki, że grupa która zaatakowała bazę Glossary, wykradła część danych dotyczących tego projektu. Jeżeli na stacji znajdują się jakieś dane, trzeba je koniecznie zabezpieczyć. Zbliża się godzina 9:00, pora wyruszać"

Wszyscy zajęli miejsca w kombinezonach bojowych. Gdy wybiła ustalona godzina, ustawili się w wyrzutniach magnetycznych. Na intercomie pojawiła się Nadia.

"Macie pozwolenie na start" ogłosiła "Powodzenia!"

"Leo Frost, Hunter, ruszam!"

"Rafael Peafowl, Murasame, startuję!"

"Martin Dusky, Murasame, ruszam!"

"Daniel Fallow, Murasame, do dzieła!"

Piloci po starcie trzymali się w ścisłym szyku. Kolonia L-4 znajdowała się już w zasięgu ich wzroku. Wlecieli do niej i wylądowali w hangarze. Panował tam niewyobrażalny bałagan. Wysiedli z maszyn i skierowali się do drzwi. Martin podleciał do panelu kontrolnego

"Wygląda na to, że zasilanie jeszcze się nie wyczerpało" powiedział otwierając drzwi

"Pamiętaj, by zamknąć je za sobą" przypomniał Frost "Podobnie jak drugą gródź"

Gdy przeszli przez kabinę, kapitan zarządził pomiar ciśnienia

"890 hPa" poinformował Daniel, patrząc na urządzenie

"W porządku, można zdjąć hełmy" odpowiedział

"Czuję się trochę dziwnie" odparł Rafael

"Przejdzie ci, za chwilę się przyzwyczaisz"

Piloci skierowali się przed siebie. Korytarz biegł długo prosto, po czym rozdzielał się na dwie drogi. Frost i Rafael poszli w prawo, a Martin i Daniel w lewo. Druga grupa podążała korytarzem z wieloma drzwiami po obu stronach. Doszli do wniosku, że były to kwatery mieszkalne. Nagle Koordynator zauważył coś, co przykuło jego uwagę.

"Martin" szepnął "Popatrz, tamte drzwi są otwarte i dobiega z nich odgłos pisania na klawiaturze"

"Sprawdźmy to" odpowiedział wyciągając pistolet

Gdy weszli do pomieszczenia mieszkalnego zobaczyli tam niską osobę w zwykłym, białym skafandrze kosmicznym, przeszukującą komputer. Gdy obaj odbezpieczyli pistolety, osoba odwróciła się i ze strachu potknęła się o krzesło. Gdy upadła na podłogę, wydała z siebie dziewczęcy pisk. Piloci popatrzyli na siebie zdziwieni.

"Dziewczyna?" powiedział zaskoczony Martin

"Hej, nic ci nie jest?" zapytał Daniel, klękając przy niej

"Kim jesteście?" zapytała

"Zanim zaczniemy, zdejmij hełm" zasugerował chłopak "Ciśnienie jest wystarczająco wysokie"

Gdy zdjęła hełm i rozpuściła swoje długie, czarne włosy, pilot kontynuował:

"Jesteśmy z drugiego kontyngentu floty kosmicznej ORB. Nazywam się Daniel, a to Martin"

"Jenna... Smith" odpowiedziała "Jestem niezależną reporterką i szukam materiału na reportaż"

"Jesteś tu sama?" zapytał Martin

"Nie, przybyłam tu wspólnie z przyjaciółką, Arią Raven. Powinna się znajdować w dalszej części kolonii"

"Czy ta Aria pochodzi może z Anglii?"

"Zgadza się" odpowiedziała

"Znasz ją?" zapytał Daniel

"Mniej, więcej" odparł "Kiedyś skrzywdziła mojego przyjaciela"

W międzyczasie Rafael i Leo przeszukiwali drugą odnogę korytarza. Po długim marszu stanęli w drzwiach dawnego laboratorium badawczego. Panował tam niewyobrażalny bałagan. Dokumenty i sprawozdania leżały w nieładzie na ziemi, a kilka komputerów nie zostało wyłączonych. Ciszę przerwał dźwięk komunikatora.

"Tu Frost, słucham" powiedział oficer

"Kapitanie, znaleźliśmy cywila" rozległ się głos Daniela "Przedstawiła się jako Jenna Smith. Co mamy z nią zrobić?"

"Zabierzcie ją ze sobą" odpowiedział "W drodze powrotnej zabierzemy ją na Lancer'a. Coś jeszcze?"

"Gdzieś na tej stacji jest jej przyjaciółka. Jeśli pan ją spotka proszę dać nam znać"

"Zrozumiałem. Bez odbioru" rozłączył się "To było nieprzewidziane..."

"Kapitanie, znalazłem coś!" krzyknął Rafael, siedzący przy komputerze "Badania nad reaktorem były przeprowadzane w bloku A-7. Centrum dowodzenia znajduje się w bloku A-15"

"A gdzie my się znajdujemy?"

"Niech sprawdzę... jest! A-3!" wskazał na mapie elektronicznej

"Dobra robota, Rav" pochwalił go "Zrzuć mapę na mój cyfronotes"

Po wykonaniu polecenia wyszli z pomieszczenia i skierowali się w dalszą część korytarza.

-

W międzyczasie, w bloku A-7 samotna dziewczyna ubrana w skafander kosmiczny przeszukiwała komputer. Hełm położyła na fotelu obok

"Świetnie! Nagrodę Pulitzera mam w garści!" powiedziała do siebie "Niech no tylko ludzie się dowiedzą, co tu zaszło!"

Nagle usłyszała za sobą dźwięk czterech par butów. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła 4 ludzi w ponumerowanych czarno-szarych skafandrach pilotów. Poczuła, jak kropla potu spływa jej po czole, a nogi zaczynają drżeć.

"K-k-kim j-jesteście?" wyjąkała patrząc na przyciemniane szyby hełmów

"_Aria? Co ona tu robi do cholery?_" źrenice Luke'a rozszerzyły się do maksymalnych rozmiarów, ale zaraz doszedł do siebie i poczuł gniew na tą, która go niegdyś odrzuciła bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Wyciągnął pistolet z kabury.

Dziewczyna patrzyła na nich z coraz większym strachem.

"Dowódco, znasz rozkazy" powiedział pilot z numerem '2' do '1'

"Nie tak szybko, mam z nią jedną niedokończoną sprawę" odpowiedział, powoli zdejmując hełm

-

Frost i Rafael przeszli przez blok A-4 i znajdowali się w połowie A-5. Dyskutowali na różne tematy.

"...czyli długo ich znasz?" zapytał kapitan

"Szarego znam od technikum, Daniela dopiero co poznałem" odpowiedział "To dobrzy koledzy"

"Lubisz Nadię?"

"Właściwie, to wpadła mi w oko już pierwszego dnia... i to z wzajemnością..."

"Czuj się szczęśliwy chłopie! Ostatnia sprawa, dość ważna: nie uprawiaj seksu z Nadią, gdy wiesz że następnego dnia lecimy na misję" powiedział stanowczym głosem "Masz być wypoczęty. To nie tylko prośba"

"Skąd pan o tym wie?" zapytał zdziwiony chłopak czując, że się rumieni

"Jeśli o tym nie wiesz to informuję cię, że krążą o was plotki. Mam nadzieję, że się zabezpieczacie" rzucił Frost niewinnym tonem głosu "Kiedy zaczęliście?"

"Pół roku temu" odparł "Przyszedłem wtedy pożyczyć książkę i jakoś tak samo wyszło..."

"Dobra, starczy tego, bo za chwilę wynajdziesz nowy odcień czerwonego" przerwał mu "Zbliżamy się do Bloku A-6"

Kapitan otworzył gródź do kolejnego bloku. Gdy ciężkie odrzwia rozstąpiły się poszli dalej. Nagle usłyszeli z oddali strzał z broni palnej. Instynktownie wyciągnęli broń z kabury.

"Co to było?" zapytał Rafael

"Nie jesteśmy tu sami!" krzyknął Frost "Rav, zawiadom drugą grupę!"

Martinowi zabrzęczał komunikator.

"Tu Dusky, o co chodzi?"

"Szary, mamy problem! Nie jesteśmy tu sami!" powiedział zaniepokojonym tonem "Usłyszeliśmy z oddali strzał, więc miejcie się na baczności! Jesteśmy teraz w bloku A-6, podajcie pozycję"

"A-1, zbliżamy się do B-24" padła odpowiedź

"Mówi kapitan Frost" wtrącił się kolejny głos "Od teraz jesteśmy w stałym kontakcie, nie rozłączajcie się!"

"Tak jest!"

"Kapitanie, zbliżamy się do A-7" powiedział Rafael "Otwieram gródź"

Po otwarciu drzwi stanęli w długim korytarzu. Zaczęli szukać laboratorium. Po pięciu minutach stali przed odpowiednio oznakowanym wejściem. Leo podszedł do panelu kontrolnego i otworzył drzwi. Gdy Rafael wszedł do środka i zapalił światło, zobaczył coś, co przyprawiło go o szybsze bicie serca.

"T-trup!" wykrzyknął wskazując na ciało w skafandrze leżące na podłodze

Widok był nieprzyjemny. Na posadzce leżała młoda dziewczyna w kałuży krwi. W prawej skroni widniała dziura po kuli. Z jej martwych oczu można było wyczytać szok i niedowierzanie.

"Jeszcze świeża" odparł Frost "Śmierć nastąpiła niedawno"

"Powinniśmy wezwać tu drugą grupę" wyszeptał chłopak nie spuszczając wzroku ze zwłok

"Daniel, Szary, macie natychmiast stawić się w bloku A-7!"

-

Grupa Silvercrow pospiesznie oddalała się z miejsca zdarzenia. Luke szedł na samym końcu. Czuł się podle.

"Dlaczego ujawniłeś jej swoją tożsamość?" zapytał John oskarżycielskim tonem

Luke milczał.

"Zostawcie go, przecież dziewczyna i tak już nic nikomu nie powie" wtrąciła Nataly

"Gaffled, złamałeś zasadę numer 1" przypomniał Adam

Luke milczał.

"Zajmiemy się tym po powrocie na _Draco Mortis_'a" oświadczył John

"Dajcie mu spokój, wciąż mamy misję do wykonania!" krzyknęła Nataly "Mam ci przypomnieć, że w laboratorium nie znaleźliśmy żadnych danych? Ktoś był tam przed nami! Idźcie przodem, widzimy się w bloku A-15"

'2' i '4' wzruszyli ramionami i poszli dalej. Gdy się oddalili, dziewczyna zdjęła hełm i podeszła do Luke'a.

"Luke?" zagadnęła

"... jestem mordercą..." stwierdził słabym głosem

"Nie jesteś mordercą, jesteś żołnierzem" powiedziała "Tylko wykonałeś rozkaz"

"To nie tak!" krzyknął "Steiner kazał zabić każdego kto wejdzie nam w drogę! Aria nic nie zrobiła!"

"Aria?" zdziwiła się "Kim ona dla ciebie była?"

"Ona..." zawahał się, zdejmując hełm "...ona... była moją pierwszą miłością. Bardzo nieudaną... przez pierwszy rok myślałem, że mam u niej szanse, aż w końcu, z dnia na dzień, bez żadnego słowa przestała się do mnie odzywać"

Nataly patrzyła na niego ze współczuciem.

"Za spust pociągnęła moja chęć zemsty... nie rozkaz" zakończył i poczuł, że po policzku spływa mu łza

Dziewczyna podeszła i otarła mu łzę, po czym objęła go ramieniem

"Nie musisz płakać samotnie" powiedziała

"Vixen?" zagadnął

"Tak?"

"...Dziękuję" uśmiechnął się do niej

-

"Co się stało?" zapytał Martin dobiegając na miejsce "O kurwa..."

"Co tam jest, Szary?" zaczął Daniel, ale gdy zobaczył zwłoki, zamilkł

"Aria! NIEEEE!!!" wrzasnęła Jenna, zalewając się łzami

Nastała niezręczna cisza.

"Kto to zrobił?" zapytał Daniel

"Nie wiemy, ale ten ktoś na pewno jest jeszcze na tej stacji" odparł Rafael "Im szybciej wysadzimy ten kram, tym lepiej"

"Wszyscy do bloku A-15!" rozkazał Frost "Do centrum dowodzenia!"

"Ale... Aria..." wyszeptała Jenna

"Nie mamy czasu, chodź!" powiedział Daniel biorąc ją pod ramię

Grupa pospiesznym tempem skierowała się w dalszą część stacji. Po pół godzinie dotarli do bloku A-15, gdzie przed wejściem stwierdzili spadek ciśnienia i założyli hełmy. Nie wiedzieli, że są obserwowani z centrum dowodzenia...

"Dowódco, mamy towarzystwo!" zakomunikował Adam

"Jak tam bank pamięci?" Luke zwrócił się do Nataly

"Pusto, ktoś wykasował wszystkie dane" oświadczyła

"Niech to szlag!" podsumował sytuację "Przygotujcie broń! To tylko 4 pilotów i koleżanka tej poprzedniej! Wychodziliśmy z gorszych sytuacji!"

Oddział Frosta podążał niczego nie świadomy do centrum dowodzenia. Wkrótce stanęli przed zamkniętymi drzwiami. Daniel podszedł do panelu i otworzył je. W pomieszczeniu były zgaszone światła. Oddział wszedł do środka, gdy nagle ktoś zapalił światło. Odwrócili się i zobaczyli stojących koło drzwi pilotów w czarno-szarych kombinezonach. Każdy miał na piersi numer. Celowali w nich pistoletami.

"Czego tu szukacie, piloci ORB?" zapytał '1'

"Kim jesteście?" odpowiedział spokojnym głosem Frost

"To my zadajemy pytania" wtrącił '4'

"Tego szukacie?" odpowiedziała nagle Jenna, wyciągając dyskietkę "Dane reaktora na zimną fuzję, prawda?"

Daniel i inni spojrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem. Wzmocnieni także byli zaskoczeni.

"Dawaj" rzucił krótko '1'

Jenna rzuciła dyskietkę w jego stronę. '3' złapała ją w locie, po czym grupa Silvercrow delikatnie pociągnęła za język spustu, aż przestał stawiać opór. Jeszcze trochę i nastąpi wystrzał...

"Macie to, czego szukaliście" odparła Jenna "Teraz nas zamordujecie, tak jak moją przyjaciółkę?"

Luke po raz kolejny poczuł się słabo, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Szok szybko minął. Nastała cisza.

"Wychodzimy!" rozkazał

Wzmocnieni wyszli z sali, nie spuszczając celowników z Frosta i reszty. Po czym zamknęli drzwi. Skierowali się biegiem w drogę powrotną do hangaru na drugim końcu kolonii. Tymczasem grupa w centrum dowodzenia odetchnęła z ulgą. Wszyscy patrzyli zdziwieni na Jennę.

"Dałaś im fałszywą dyskietkę, prawda?" zapytał nagle Frost

"Skąd pan to wie?" odpowiedziała

"Wszystko wskazuje na to, że tamci są równie młodzi i naiwni jak ci tutaj" wskazał na swoich podopiecznych, a gdy zobaczył ich miny, dodał "Bez urazy, oczywiście. W każdym razie, prędzej, czy później się zorientują, im szybciej wysadzimy to pudło, tym lepiej"

Daniel podszedł do komputera i zaczął ustawiać czas.

"Ustawiam na 50 minut, lepiej się pospieszmy!"

Piloci i Jenna udali się do hangaru oddalonego o 2 kilometry. Doszli na miejsce 25 minut później.

"Mój dwuosobowy wahadłowiec został w drugim hangarze!" tłumaczyła się dziewczyna

"Nie mamy na to czasu!" powiedział stanowczo kapitan wskakując do Huntera "Sierżancie Fallow, bierz ją do siebie!"

"Tak jest!" odpowiedział Daniel, ale nagle zauważył jedną niedogodność, która wcześniej była dla niego bez znaczenia "Ups... obawiam się, że to jednoosobowy pojazd"

Jenna spojrzała do wnętrza kokpitu, w którym poza fotelem pilota i urządzeniami nic już nie mogło się zmieścić. Błyskawicznie przejęła inicjatywę.

"Chwila!... zaraz!... gdzie...ty..." zacinał się Daniel, gdy Jenna usiadła na jego kolanach. Przełknął ślinę.

"Jesteście wreszcie gotowi?" na intercomie pojawił się obraz Frosta "No to ruszamy!"

Cztery kombinezony bojowe wystartowały z hangaru i ruszyły w drogę powrotną. Gdy mijali załom zewnętrznej struktury, spadł na nich deszcz wiązek laserowych. Rozproszyli się, a kapitan aktywował Phase Shift i jego kombinezon pokrył się zielono-brązowymi barwami. Zza załomu wyleciały przezroczyste kontury, które wyłączyły kamuflaż termooptyczny i stały się widoczne. Zostali zaatakowani przez cztery Strike Noir'y.

"To... oni!" wykrzyknął Szary przypominając sobie chwilę grozy na Filipinach

"Zachowaj spokój, bo cię zestrzelą!" upomniał go Frost

Grupa Silvercrow manewrowała między nimi, cały czas ostrzeliwując ich z szybkostrzelnych pistoletów laserowych. Murasamy zostały zepchnięte do defensywy, mogąc tylko unikać obrażeń. Leo postanowił sprawdzić, na co ich stać i wleciał w sam środek atakujących. Strike Noir'y rozproszyły się i walkę z nim podjął kombinezon numer '1', podczas gdy reszta poleciała za uciekającymi. Frost wystrzelił 8 rakiet w jego kierunku, ale ten zestrzelił je w ciągu 1,5 sekundy, po czym złożył skrzydła i wystrzelił z dwóch umieszczonych na nich dział laserowych. Kapitan bez problemu wyminął atak, po czym wyciągnął miecz świetlny i ruszył na przeciwnika. Luke schował pistolety i wyciągnął ukryte w skrzydłach dwa metalowe miecze z emiterami laserowymi. Na pełnym ciągu skierował się w stronę Huntera. Nastąpiło zwarcie mieczy. Frost uśmiechnął się i wystrzelił z naramiennych działek laserowych prosto w odsłonięty korpus Strike Noir'a. Wybuch odrzucił oba kombinezony, ale Gundam błyskawicznie odzyskał równowagę i pomknął w stronę przeciwnika. Luke w ostatniej chwili odwrócił się i machnięciem miecza odciął połowę jego lewej ręki. Nagle zauważył miecz zbliżający się z drugiej strony.

"_Gambit?!_ " zaskoczony krzyknął w myślach. Odruchowo pociągnął manetki do siebie i Strike Noir potężnym kopnięciem odrzucił Huntera na kilkadziesiąt metrów.

Tego Frost się nie spodziewał. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w przeciwnika, po czym odwrócił się i na pełnym ciągu ruszył w stronę Lancer'a. Tam spostrzegł jak statek próbuje się opędzić od atakującej go grupy Silvercrow. Nagle wszystkimi maszynami wstrząsnęła fala uderzeniowa. Nastąpił potężny błysk i kolonia rozpadła się na tysiące odłamków.

"Tu Silvercrow 1" powiedział Luke do reszty grupy "Dalsza walka jest zbyt niebezpieczna, wracamy na statek!"

John obejrzał się wściekły na okręt ORB i wystrzelił coś metalowego, co wbiło się koło jego silnika, po czym odlecieli. Hunter wkrótce wylądował w hangarze.

"Nie jestem pewien, dlaczego się wycofali, ale mieliśmy dużo szczęścia" powiedział do reszty pilotów

-

**_Draco Mortis, _mostek**

"Więc jeżeli dobrze zrozumiałem, zniszczyli kolonię, a dyskietka którą zdobyliście okazała się fałszywką?" zapytał zimnym tonem głosu pułkownik Steiner

"Tak" odpowiedział Luke

"Ponadto uszkodziliście Strike Noir'y"

"Tak" odpowiedziała Nataly

"I co gorsza, podporucznik Gaffled ujawnił swoją tożsamość osobie postronnej. Mam nadzieję, że została zlikwidowana?"

"Tak, nie żyje" odpowiedział Luke

"Czy usłyszę jakieś dobre wieści?" zapytał, poprawiając przyciemniane okulary

"Wstrzeliłem im znacznik dalekiego zasięgu" powiedział John

"Natychmiast rozpocząć pościg!" rozkazał "A wy odmaszerować. Gaffled zostaje"

Gdy reszta oddziału odeszła, dowódca zwrócił się do niego

"Dwa dni w kubryku" powiedział "Powiedzmy... bez leków w trakcie kary. Rozumiemy się?"

"Tak jest" odparł chłopak

Został wyprowadzony z mostka przez dwóch oficerów. Po zejściu na niższy pokład wprowadzili go do małego pomieszczenia, w którym znajdował się tylko materac do spania. Zamknęli drzwi na kod cyfrowy. Luke zdjął skafander, poprawił koszulkę bez rękawów i krótkie spodenki dresowe, a następnie położył się na materacu. Wydarzenia tego dnia nie dawały mu spokoju. Zwłaszcza to jedno ciągle pojawiało mu się przed oczami...

"_Nie tak szybko, mam z nią jedną niedokończoną sprawę" odpowiedział, powoli zdejmując hełm_

_Gdy zdjął czarno-szary hełm, Aria była zaskoczona_

_"Lukas?! To ty?" wykrztusiła "Wyglądasz jakoś inaczej... przecież zginąłeś"_

_"Przeżyłem. To naprawdę ja" odpowiedział puszczając hełm na podłogę_

_Dziewczyna rzuciła się w jego stronę i przytuliła się do niego. Luke patrzył jej w oczy, bez żadnych emocji._

_"Nie strasz mnie tak więcej!" uderzyła go lekko pięścią w pierś "Przez chwilę myślałam, że już po mnie! Co to za ludzie?"_

_Luke przytulił ją jedną ręką._

_"Przykro mi, ale nic już do ciebie nie czuję" wyszeptał jej w ucho zaciskając wolną rękę na broni_

_"Co?" odpowiedziała zaskoczona nagłą zmianą tematu_

_"Może gdybyś mnie wtedy wysłuchała..." przyłożył jej pistolet do skroni patrząc w jej przerażone oczy "...to wtedy wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej" pociągnął za spust_

_Krew trysnęła na jego lewy policzek i podłogę. Ciało bezwładnie opadło na posadzkę. Luke spojrzał na zwłoki Arii i dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, co zrobił. Szybko podniósł z ziemi hełm i założył go, by reszta grupy nie zauważyła że zbiera mu się na płacz._

_"Przeszukać banki pamięci!" rozkazał, z trudem zachowując stanowczy ton głosu "Po czym przechodzimy do bloku A-15! Ruszać się!_"

Luke przewrócił się na plecy i spoglądał w sufit.

-

**_Lancer_, hangar**

"Nic wam nie jest?" Frost zapytał swoich podopiecznych

"Jakimś cudem udało nam się tu wlecieć zanim nas dopadli" wydyszał Rafael

"To na sto procent byli ci sami, którzy zaatakowali bazę Glossary" stwierdził Martin

"Niepokojące" odparł kapitan "A co z naszym gościem?"

Jenna powoli wygramoliła się z kokpitu Murasamy. Również wyglądała na zmęczoną uczestnictwem w walce, choć było to bierne przyglądanie się. Zaraz za nią wyszedł Daniel.

"Dziękuję za ochronę, panie Fallow" powiedziała uśmiechając się

"Nie ma za co" odpowiedział, zdejmując hełm i ocierając ręką pod z czoła

Ich rozmowę przerwał rozlegający się z głośników głos kontradmirała wzywający kapitana do zdania raportu. Ten zaklął pod nosem i szybko opuścił hangar drzwiami do części mieszkalnej. Grupa została sama z dziewczyną.

"Powinniśmy iść się przebrać" rzucił Rafael odchodząc w stronę kwater "Jesteśmy cali spoceni"

"Zaczekaj na mnie" krzyknął Martin lewitując w jego stronę zostawiając Daniela samego z Jenną

"Powinniśmy pójść pod kwaterę kontradmirała i zobaczyć co ustalą w twojej sprawie" zaproponował

"OK"

Skierowali się w stronę kwater mieszkalnych, kierując się na sam koniec, gdzie mieściła się duża kwatera kapitana okrętu. Przed drzwiami czekała także Nadia.

"Na co czekasz?" zapytał ja Daniel

"Muszę zdać raport ze zniszczeń na waszych kombinezonach" odpowiedziała służbowym tonem "Ale uważam, że spisaliście się świetnie!"

Drzwi się otworzyły i wyszedł przez nie kapitan Frost. Nadia weszła do pomieszczenia i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Leo zwrócił się do Jenny:

"Ustaliliśmy z kontradmirałem, że zostaniesz tutaj, dopóki nie dotrzemy do jakiejś cywilnej placówki. Będziesz dzielić pokój z oficerem łącznościowym, Nadią"

"Gdzie się teraz znajdujemy?" zapytał Daniel

"Trudno teraz ustalić" odpowiedział "Jeden z odłamków kolonii oderwał nam radar, ponadto odłamki utrudniają orientację. Powiem krótko: nasza sytuacja jest nieciekawa. Teraz idźcie się umyć i wypocząć"

"Masz się w co przebrać?" zapytała Nadia wychodząc z pomieszczenia

"Nie bardzo... ubrania zostały w wahadłowcu..." zaczęła "...a ten z kolei został na nieistniejącej już kolonii..."

"Hmm... " zmierzyła ją wzrokiem "Myślę, że mój zapasowy mundur będzie na ciebie pasował. Tylko odczepimy odznakę i stopień z pagonów, żeby szef się nie czepiał"

"Nie chciałabym sprawiać kłopotu..." powiedziała

"Ale najpierw do łazienki!" odbiła się od ściany, biorąc Jennę pod ramię "Ciebie też to dotyczy!" krzyknęła z oddali do Daniela "A potem dołącz do tej reszty pokemonów w stołówce"

Pół godziny później chłopacy zebrali się na stołówce.

"Jak dobrze jest znów znaleźć się w świeżym, czystym mundurze!" stwierdził Rafael

"Martwi mnie to, co zobaczyliśmy dzisiaj" zaczął Martin "Wydaje mi się, że tamta grupa za nami podąża"

"To tylko twoje subiektywne wrażenie" odpowiedział Daniel "Zwykły zbieg okoliczności, że trafiliśmy na nich drugi raz"

"Tylko że coś mi mówi, że będziemy na nich wpadać częściej..." dokończył

"Wybaczcie, że musieliście czekać" usłyszeli znajomy dziewczęcy głos dobiegający od strony wejścia

Obejrzeli sie i zobaczyli Nadię, a wraz z nią Jennę w mundurze. Dziewczyna czuła się niepewnie w wojskowym uniformie. Swoje czarne włosy miała spięte w kuc. Rozejrzała się po sali i usiadła na najbliższym wolnym miejscu.

"Opowiedz nam o sobie" poprosiła Nadia, siadając koło Rafaela

"Jak już wiecie, nazywam się Jenna Smith" zaczęła opowieść "Jestem z pochodzenia Amerykanką. Mam 18 lat i jestem świeżo po jednym z liceów ogólnokształcących w stanie Virginia. Moim hobby była zawsze fotografia i publicystyka, dlatego postanowiłam zostać niezależną fotoreporterką. W trakcie pobytu na stacji Copernicus poznałam osobę podzielającą podobne zainteresowania. Była nią Aria Raven, pochodząca z Anglii. Połączyłyśmy siły i stworzyliśmy zespół reporterski. Z najciemniejszych zakamarków Sieci wyszukałyśmy informacje o kolonii badawczej L-4, a także co na niej badano..."

"Przypominasz trochę Lukasa" wtrącił Martin z uśmiechem

"Kogo?" zapytała "I pod jakim względem?"

"Przyjaciela. Zginął w 74-tym" odpowiedział "Wygrzebywał tajne informacje o kombinezonach bojowych siedząc na zwykłym chacie"

"Szacun dla niego" powiedziała Jenna "Kontynuując: wynajęłyśmy mały, dwuosobowy prom i poleciałyśmy na tam w poszukiwaniu sensacyjnego materiału. Rozdzieliłyśmy się, ale teraz wiem, że to był wielki błąd z mojej strony. Gdy przeszukiwałam komputer w bloku mieszkalnym A-1, wpadliście do pomieszczenia" spojrzała na Martina i Daniela. "Resztę już znacie"

-

**_Draco Mortis_, mostek**

"Ale bajzel..." stwierdził Steiner

"Jak ich teraz namierzymy?" zapytał Roybee

"Czujniki ciepła i podczerwień odpadają" odpowiedział jeden z oficerów

"Zostaje kontakt wzrokowy. Tylko, że odłamki są rozrzucone w promieniu 4000 kilometrów" zaczął pułkownik "Twoi podopieczni będą musieli regularnie przeprowadzać zwiad"

"Wszyscy czterej?" zapytał

"Nie profesorze, tylko trzech. Numer '1' siedzi w kubryku. Masz zakaz podawania mu leków przez 2 dni. To jest kara za złamanie głównej zasady"

"Niech ci będzie" odparł z pogardą w głosie "Tylko nie miej potem pretensji, jak coś się stanie"

-

**_Lancer_, korytarz w kwaterach mieszkalnych**

Leo Frost szybkim krokiem dotarł do kwater mieszkalnych. Zastał tam Martina, Rafaela i Daniela.

"Rozkazano nam być w pogotowiu. Jak wiecie, straciliśmy radar i znajdujemy się na wielkim złomowisku. Mamy na zmianę ruszać na zwiad i wypatrywać zagrożenia"

"Kapitanie, gdzie teraz się kierujemy?" zapytał Koordynator

"Przede wszystkim na otwartą przestrzeń. Potem dołączymy do drugiej floty kosmicznej"

"Miejmy nadzieję, że obejdzie się bez niespodzianek"

C.D.N.

-

**Pilotom ORB powiodła się misja, jednak ich tropem ruszył** **okręt przeciwnika. Wśród odłamków zakłócających pole na radarze każdy ma równe szanse. Ciąg dalszy w następnym rozdziale pod tytułem "Ucieczka"**


	5. Faza 05: Ucieczka

**imię:** Jenna Smith (Naturalna)

**wiek:** 18 lat

**narodowość:** Amerykanka

**wzrost:** 168 cm

**waga:** 60 kg

**grupa krwi:** A -

**kolor włosów:** czarny, długie

**kolor oczu:** niebieski

* * *

**imię:** Nadia Bungalow (Naturalna) 

**wiek:** 19 lat

**narodowość:** Australijka

**wzrost:** 176 cm

**waga:** 62 kg

**grupa krwi:** O -

**kolor włosów:** blond, długie

**kolor oczu:** niebieski

**przynależność:** Drugi kontyngent floty kosmicznej ORB, porucznik

**KB:** N/D

* * *

**_Lancer_, hangar  
**

Następnego dnia Nadia skończywszy służbę na mostku udała się do hangaru, aby sprawdzić jak daleko posunęły się naprawy i uzupełnianie amunicji. Było to dla niej niewdzięczne zadanie, gdyż mechanicy nie lubili, gdy rozkazywała im kobieta. I to jeszcze młodsza od nich. Stanęła przed drzwiami do hangaru i poprawiła kołnierz. Odetchnęła głęboko i nacisnęła przycisk otwierający gródź. Gdy skrzydła się rozsunęły i zajrzała do wnętrza, przeżyła szok. Zobaczyła Jennę z grafikiem w ręce, stojącą na środku hangaru. I mechaników chodzących jak w zegarku.

"Zasobnik z rakietami dla Huntera jeszcze nie jest napełniony?!" krzyknęła w stronę operatora wózka widłowego "Zostały ci jeszcze 4 sztuki, szybciej, ruszaj się!"

"Boże, w życiu nie przypominam sobie takiego zapieprzu na tym statku" odpowiedział podnosząc wózkiem jedną z rakiet

"Mówiłeś pan coś?" zapytała patrząc mu prosto w oczy

"Przepraszam" odpowiedział z lękiem w oczach i wrócił do pracy

"Ej, wy trzej!" krzyknęła wskazując na ludzi stojących na podnośniku "Macie teraz zajmować się wymianą części pancerza Murasame 1 i 2! Nie opierdalać się! Do roboty!!"

"Eee... tak jest!" odkrzyknęli i zabrali się do roboty

"Skąd ją wytrzasnęli?" rzucił jeden z nich

"Nie pyskuj nierobie, tylko bierz się do pracy! Wszystko ma być gotowe, kiedy Murasame 3 wróci za 40 minut do hangaru!"

Nadia przetarła oczy i przyjrzała się raz jeszcze. Nie przywidziało jej się. Jenna tresowała tą niepokorną bandę. Odwróciła się i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Udała się w stronę mostka. Po drodze spotkała Frosta.

"Kapitanie, co Jenna robi w hangarze?" zapytała

"Poprosiła szefa o jakiś przydział, bo chciałaby też coś zrobić na tym statku. Kontradmirałowi niezbyt się to spodobało, więc posłał ją do hangaru, by mechanicy ją zniechęcili"

"Ale..." zająknęła się "Oni pracują co najmniej dwa razy szybciej! Wszyscy się jej... boją!"

"Co takiego?" zdumiał się "Poczekajmy, aż złoży raport... coś czuję, że będzie ciekawie"

Pół godziny później hangar został przygotowany do przylotu Daniela. Na hali zostało tylko kilku ludzi, by podłączyć przewody zasilające i przygotować Murasame Rafaela. Reszta ludzi znajdowała się za zamkniętą grodzią. Mechanicy siedzieli wyczerpani pod ścianą, a Jenna wpisywała ostatnie dane do grafika.

"Dobra robota, panowie!" powiedziała do nich z promiennym uśmiechem. Ci z kolei wydali z siebie cichy pomruk wdzięczności "Gdy tylko ciśnienie się wyrówna, zabierzecie się za Murasame 3. Powodzenia!"

I odeszła zostawiając zmęczoną załogę za sobą. W drodze do biura kontradmirała spotkała Rafaela w skafandrze pilota.

"Hej, Rav czy teraz twoja kolej?" zapytała

"Zgadza się, wracam za 3 godziny" odpowiedział, gdy się wyminęli

"Uważaj na siebie!" krzyknęła za nim machając na pożegnanie

Gdy zdała raport, zadowolona skierowała się w stronę kwater. Po drodze spotkała Nadię, która wzięła ją na stronę.

"Jak ty to robisz?" zapytała

"Jak robię co?" odpowiedziała zdziwiona Jenna

"W jaki sposób udało ci się porozstawiać ich po kątach?"

"Znam się na ludziach" zaczęła "Wystarczy, że raz rzucę okiem i już wiem, co im w duszy gra"

"Interesujące..." odparła

"Na przykład twój Rav, to porządny chłopak"

"Co?" zdziwiła się "Przecież nic ci nie mówiłam..."

"Jest coś takiego w waszych oczach..." uśmiechnęła się "Wyglądacie na szczęśliwych"

"A co sądzisz o innych?"

"Martin wygląda na osobę niespełnioną, ale to dobry człowiek. Kapitan Frost jest lwem o złotym sercu"

"A Daniel?"

"..." zawahała się "Dobrze mu się z oczu patrzy. Wygląda na silnego i oddanego swoim przekonaniom. Chyba przywiodła go tu jakaś tradycja rodzinna. Ale dość o mnie, opowiedz mi o was"

"Czyli?" zapytała Nadia

"No, o tobie i twoim chłopaku!" odpowiedziała podekscytowana "Jesteście kochankami? Opowiedz mi jak to jest?"

-

**Przestrzeń kosmiczna niedaleko _Lancer_'a**

"Widzisz coś?" rozległ się w radiu głos Frosta

"Sam złom" odpowiedział Rafael.

Rozejrzał się po kokpicie swojego kombinezonu bojowego. Poza zdjęciem Nadii nie było w nim nic ciekawego. Z kamer ciągle płynął ten sam obraz lewitujących szczątków metalu. Łączność na daleki zasięg wciąż nie funkcjonowała. Gdyby tylko odłamek nie urwał radaru...

"Takiego bajzlu to ja w życiu nie... O rzesz kur...!" urwał w pół słowa

Kątem oka zauważył spory odłamek lecący w jego stronę. Gwałtownie zwiększył ciąg i w ostatniej chwili wyminął fragment bloku mieszkalnego, po czym wykonał błyskawiczny zwrot i salwą rakiet rozbił go na mniejsze kawałki. Odetchnął z ulgą i rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu kolejnych fragmentów, które mogłyby w niego uderzyć.

"Co się stało?" usłyszał z radia

"Zagapiłem się i prawie wpadłem na... czekaj, coś znalazłem!" przybliżył obraz i przeżył szok "To... ta dziewczyna, która zginęła na stacji! Martwe... lewitujące... zwłoki!"

"Bierz ją na pokład" odpowiedział Frost "Trzeba ją wsadzić do lodówki, a potem urządzić porządny pogrzeb. Potem wracaj na patrol"

"Zrozumiałem" odpowiedział wyciągając mechaniczną dłoń kombinezonu

Ostrożnie złapał martwą dziewczynę, po czym zamknął ją w dłoni. Gdy wylądował w hangarze i położył ją na podłodze, nikt się nie odzywał. Następnie wyleciał dalej kontynuować rozpoznanie. Gdy wrota się zamknęły i ciśnienie ustabilizowało, zgromadzono się nad zwłokami. Mechanicy wynieśli je na pokład szpitalny, do kostnicy. Frost uznał za stosowne osobiste udanie się do Jenny i poinformowanie jej o wszystkim.

-

_**Lancer**_**, kwatery mieszkalne**

Znalazł ją w towarzystwie Nadii, na korytarzu kwater mieszkalnych. Nadia tłumaczyła jej zawiłości współżycia.

"...i gdy podczas ostatniego dnia urlopu zostaliśmy przyłapani przez mojego ojca, musiał uciekać przez okno! Z drugiego piętra!" powiedziała ze śmiechem

"Biedny Rav" Jenna roześmiała się

"Ale wystraszyłam się nie na żarty, gdy ojciec wyciągnął Benelli Crio i zaczął do niego strzelać" kontynuowała z nieco mniejszym uśmiechem "Zanim wytrąciłam mu strzelbę, śrut drasnął go w nogę. Rana nie była groźna, ale wył jak ranny dingo i..."

"Wybacz, że ci przerywam, ale Jenna musi pójść ze mną do kostnicy" wtrącił się Frost, po czym zwrócił sie do niej "Znaleźliśmy twoją przyjaciółkę"

Jenna westchnęła i poszła za kapitanem. Nadia spojrzała na wyraz twarzy koleżanki i poszła za nimi. Kilka chwil później znaleźli się w bocznej salce na pokładzie szpitalnym. Dziewczyna spoglądała w milczeniu na martwą Arię przykrytą po szyję białym prześcieradłem.

"Tak mi przykro..." powiedziała cicho Nadia

"Ilu to już ludzi?" zapytała Jenna patrząc w przestrzeń "Ilu już zginęło dla twojej samolubnej zachcianki?"

Nadia spojrzała na nią zdziwiona. Frost się nie odzywał, tylko dał dziewczynie do zrozumienia, że Jenna powinna zostać przez chwilę sama. Gdy wyszli, wsunęła ciało do lodówki, po czym zamknęła ją na klucz i podpisała odpowiedni dokument. Spojrzała na zamknięte drzwiczki lodówki i odetchnęła ciężko.

"Ilu to już ludzi zginęło dla Projektu Werewolf?" szepnęła

-

**Przestrzeń kosmiczna niedaleko _Lancer'a_**

"Co z nią zrobimy?" zapytał Rafael

"Sprawdzimy, czy ma jakąś rodzinę" odpowiedział Frost "Jeżeli nie, skremujemy zwłoki i spalimy urnę w atmosferze"

"Hm?" chłopakowi wydawało się, że dostrzegł kątem oka jakiś niewyraźny kontur znikający za sporym odłamkiem kolonii. Podleciał w tamtą stronę i niczego nie znalazł "Chyba popadam już w paranoję..."

Gdy odleciał w stronę dalszych odłamków, zza fragmentu lewitującego nieopodal wyłonił się przezroczysty kontur Strike Noir'a. Pilot włączył przybliżenie i spoglądał na wielki statek typu Izumo.

"Więc tu się ukrywacie" Adam uśmiechnął się złowieszczo "Pułkownik Steiner będzie zadowolony"

Powoli wycofał się zza odłamka i odleciał odpychając się od kolejnych większych fragmentów, gdyż ślad ciepła z dysz mógłby być łatwo wykryty. Wkrótce zniknął z pola widzenia.

"Rav, twój czas minął, wróć na statek" rozległ sie głos z radia

Rafael wykonał zwrot przez skrzydło i ruszył w stronę _Lancer'a_. Na ostatnich 300 metrach transformował w postać kombinezonu bojowego i wylądował. Tym razem do wyhamowania wystarczyły mu 2 kroki. Otworzył właz kokpitu i gdy wyszedł, zobaczył że następny w kolejce jest Martin. Piloci przybili w locie piątkę, po czym każdy skierował się w swoją stronę. Po zamknięciu grodzi zdjął hełm i rozpiął górę skafandra. Otarł pot z czoła. Po drodze do łazienki spotkał Daniela.

"Dostrzegłeś coś ciekawego?" zapytał

"Poza zwłokami nic" padła szybka odpowiedź "I jak Jenna się czuje?"

"Jest silna, szybko się z tego otrząsnęła" odpowiedział Koordynator, po czym uśmiechnął się beztrosko "Jest teraz w towarzystwie Nadii. Chyba cię obgadują"

"Co?" wykrzyknął i rzucił biegiem w kierunku wskazanym przez Daniela. Ten ukradkiem pobiegł za nim.

Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie dotarł tak szybko do kwatery swojej dziewczyny. Drzwi były otwarte, a z wewnątrz dobiegał głos Nadii i śmiechy Jenny. Żywo dyskutowały.

"...a najlepsze było wtedy, gdy w samych gaciach rzucił się do ucieczki, ale ojciec go dopadł, przywiązał do siodła i przeciągnął po rzepaku!"

"To chyba nie było dla niego zbyt miłe" odparła Jenna

"Nie było, ale gdy wróciłam z nim do domu, aby opatrzyć jego plecy i ramiona, po prostu kontynuowaliśmy to, co przerwał nam ojciec i..."

"Nadia!" usłyszała od strony wejścia. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła Rafaela

"Cześć, Rav!" rzuciła niewinnym głosem

"Jeżeli już musisz opowiadać jej intymne szczegóły naszego życia, to przynajmniej pomiń urlop na twoim rodzinnym ranchu. Twój ojciec ze strzelbą jeszcze mi się czasem śni po nocach" odpowiedział

"Ty mi lepiej powiedz, co tak dziwnie pachnie" wtrąciła Nadia "Natychmiast marsz do łazienki!"

Wstała, wzięła go pod ramię i zaciągnęła go do łazienki w jego kwaterze. Daniel zajrzał do kwatery i zastał w niej tylko Jennę.

"Oprowadzisz mnie po statku?" poprosiła "Odkąd tu jestem, byłam tylko w hangarze i kostnicy"

"Zgoda" odpowiedział

W połowie drogi pomiędzy kwaterami mieszkalnymi, a drogą na salę treningową zatrzymali się przy wielkim oknie, przez które było widać zaśmieconą przestrzeń. Jenna zwróciła się do Koordynatora.

"O co walczysz?"

"O honor mojej rodziny" odpowiedział "Fallow jest nazwiskiem z tradycjami wojskowymi. Ale nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że będę walczył na bezsensownej wojnie"

"A wiesz od czego się zaczęła?"

"Od ataku na Filipiny" westchnął ciężko "Przybyli, zobaczyli, załatwili nas. Jakimś cudem przeżyłem ja i Martin"

"Naprawdę tak myślisz?" odpowiedziała z tajemniczym błyskiem w oku "Naprawdę uważasz, że wszystko zaczęło się w bazie Glossary?"

"Nie rozumiem..." odparł

"Solen 2" odpowiedziała "Wszystko zaczęło się w dniu incydentu, kiedy niewielka grupa Daggerów L zaatakowała stację badawczą. Jaki był ich cel?"

"Nie mam pojęcia, słyszałem że porzucili badania nad ogniwem atomowym, więc nie wiem czego tam szukali" stwierdził niepewnie

"Zimna fuzja" Jenna spojrzała mu w oczy "Nowoczesne, wydajne źródło energii. Wykradziono stamtąd część danych dotyczących projektu. Na Filipinach zdobyto kolejną część danych"

Daniel patrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem

"Jeżeli rozpoczną się prace nad projektem, będą tylko trzy możliwe zakończenia" kontynuowała "Dominacja, zniszczenie lub pokój"

"Dlaczego mi to mówisz?" zapytał Daniel

"Przeczucie mi mówi, że będziesz osobą, która będzie miała znaczący udział w tej wojnie" odpowiedziała uśmiechając się "Poza tym, czuję, że można ci zaufać. Bardzo cię proszę, niech ta rozmowa zostanie między nami"

W tym momencie zawyły syreny alarmowe i rozległ się z głośników głos oficera wzywającego wszystkich do zajęcia stanowisk. Daniel popatrzył na Jennę, po czym pobiegł do szatni przebrać się w skafander. Spotkał tam Rafaela i Frosta przebierających się pospiesznie.

"Kapitanie, co się stało?" zapytał szybko zrzucając z siebie mundur

"Martin zauważył statek klasy Agamemnon lecący tuż za nami!" odpowiedział zapinając górną część skafandra "To z pewnością statek tamtej czwórki w Strike Noir'ach"

Po przebraniu się pobiegli do hangaru i wskoczyli do swoich kombinezonów bojowych. Daniel załączył system i w oczekiwaniu na swoją kolejkę do katapulty, zasunął szybkę hełmu. Myślał intensywnie o rozmowie z Jenną. Zaskoczyła go swoją wiedzą na tematy, o których głośno się nie rozmawia.

"Murasame 3, zajmij miejsce w katapulcie" usłyszał przez intercom

Skierował kombinezon bojowy w stronę otwartych wrót. Stanął na poduszkach magnetycznych i ustawił się odpowiednio. Podniosła się za nim osłona.

"Murasame 3, możesz startować"

"Daniel Fallow, Murasame, ruszam!"

Gdy pole magnetyczne wystrzeliło go na zewnątrz. Zajął pozycję na lewym skrzydle. Poleciał za Frostem w kierunku rufy i dostrzegł w oddali okręt Sojuszu Ziemskiego. Z _Lancer_'a zostały wystrzelone ładunki przeciwlaserowe i torpedy przeciwokrętowe. Pociski zostały zestrzelone zanim doleciały do _Draco Mortis_'a.

"Rozproszyć się!" rozkazał Frost

Murasamy przeszły transformację w tryb lotu i pomknęły w różnych kierunkach. Daniel kątem oka dostrzegł niewyraźny kontur kombinezonu bojowego i wykonał unik. Strzał z lasera minął go o pół metra. Spojrzał na tylną kamerę i dostrzegł Strike Noir'a z numerem '2' siedzącego mu na ogonie. Transformował w tryb kombinezonu bojowego i wleciał za spory odłamek kolonii, podczas gdy seria z szybkostrzelnych pistoletów rozbiła się na metalowym bloku. Wyleciał z ukrycia i wystrzelił z lasera w kierunku przeciwnika. Ten od niechcenia wyminął wiązkę, sięgnął do skrzydła i wyciągnął miecz. Daniel w ostatniej chwili sparował cios tarczą i odepchnął się od niego.

"Niech go szlag! Jest za dobry!" zaklął w radio "Szary, jak sytuacja?"

"Nie mogę się od niego opędzić! Przewiduje mój każdy ruch!" odkrzyknął

Kokpitem Martina szarpnęło, gdy Strike Noir '3' zamachnął się mieczem i odciął mu kawałek skrzydła. Natychmiast przeszedł w tryb KB i uderzył mieczem. Przeciwniczka uniknęła ciosu odlatując w lewo i szykowała się do kolejnego uderzenia. Nagle przypomniał sobie pewną rzecz, którą nauczył się od Luke'a kilka lat temu. Rzucił mieczem w Strike Noir'a i w tym samym czasie ruszył do szarży z karabinem laserowym. Przeżył szok. Przeciwniczka kopniakiem odbiła miecz, po czym obróciła się i wykopnęła jego laser. Martin chwycił za drugi miecz i wycelował w jej kokpit.

"Zdychaj!!" wrzasnął zamachując się

Przeżył kolejny szok. Złapała go za nogę i wzięła szeroki zamach, rzucając nim w lewitujący fragment kolonii. Chłopak wrzasnął, gdy jego kombinezon uderzył w odłamek. Po czym spojrzał przed siebie i zobaczył ostrze miecza zbliżające się do kokpitu. Próbował poderwać Marasame do lotu, ale zorientował się, że nie zdąży uciec.

"Nie!" krzyknął zamykając oczy

Nagle usłyszał uderzenie metalu o metal i zobaczył Huntera odrzucającego Strike Noir'a.

"Nic ci nie jest?" zapytał Frost posyłając w przeciwnika serię z rakiet

"Bywało lepiej" odpowiedział strzelając z karabinu laserowego. Przeciwnik wyminął wiązki i ponowił natarcie.

"Zajmę się tym tutaj, Rav potrzebuje pomocy, leć do niego!" rozkazał

Martin zwiększył ciąg i pomknął w strefę walki Rafaela z Strike Noir'em '4'. Ten zwarł miecz świetlny z mieczem przeciwnika, ale ten wyciągnął pistolet laserowy i wycelował w kamerę.

"Nic z tego!" krzyknął Martin celując w mechaniczne ramię.

Strzał był celny. Przestrzelone ramię eksplodowało. Numer '4' przerwał zwarcie i złożył skrzydła do strzału. Pociski minęły Rafaela o centymetry. Ten błyskawicznie się poderwał i strzelił z lasera. Strike Noir wykonał unik, ale wiązka drasnęła go w naramiennik. Martin wystrzelił salwę rakiet, ale przeciwnik uciekł przed nimi manewrując pomiędzy odłamkami. Wspólnie z Rafaelem rzucił się w pościg. Dostrzegli, że kombinezon kieruje się w stronę okrętu Sojuszu Ziemskiego. Nagle, okręt wystrzelił z głównego działa prosto w ich kierunku. Noir '4' wykonał gwałtowny unik i wiązka poleciała prosto w nich.

"Nie certolą się z nami" stwierdził Frost patrząc jak Murasame 2 i 3 w ostatniej chwili wyminęły strzał z działa okrętowego "Jak wasz stan energii?"

"42 procent" odpowiedział Martin uciekając przed pociskami Strike Noir'a

"34 procent" powiedział Rafael wchodząc w zwarcie z przeciwnikiem

"46 procent" zaraportował Daniel unikając strzałów z szybkostrzelnych pistoletów

"Niedobrze..." odparł kapitan

-

**_Draco Mortis_,** **mostek**

"Jak tam stan Strike Noir'ów?" zapytał pułkownik Steiner

"Kapitanie, poziomy energii Silvercrow 2, 3 i 4 spadły poniżej 50 procent!" odpowiedział oficer

"40 w prawo!" rozkazał "Załadować rakiety przeciwokrętowe!"

"Rozkaz! 40 w prawo!" odkrzyknął pilot

"Grupa Silvercrow, jak sytuacja?" przełączył widok na kamerę z kokpitów

"Silvercrow 2, poziom energii 41 procent, walczę z Murasame" odpowiedział John

"Tu Silvercrow 3, energia na poziomie 35 procent, walczę z niezidentyfikowanym nowym modelem" odpowiedziała Nataly

"Mówi Silvercrow 4, 32 procent energii, toczę walkę z dwoma Murasame. Jeden mocno uszkodzony"

"Wycelować działa na sterburcie w niezidentyfikowany model!" rozkazał Steiner "Numer 3, zejdź z linii ognia!"

Nataly nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Błyskawicznie zablokowała cios mieczem świetlnym i odbiła się od Huntera. Frost dostrzegł kątem oka potężną wiązkę laserową skierowaną wprost na niego. Uniknął pierwszej, ale nie udało mu się ominąć drugiej. W ostatniej chwili zasłonił się tarczą. Gdy wiązka w końcu się rozproszyła, Hunterowi padł Phase Shift. Jego kombinezon bojowy przypominał teraz nieco podrasowanego Astray'a. Zaklął i ruszył w stronę okrętu klasy Agamemnon.

"Kapitanie, niezidentyfikowany model zbliża się w naszą stronę" zakomunikował oficer

"Niech numer 3 go ściga!" rozkazał "Załadować rakiety!"

"Sytuacja nie wygląda wesoło" odparł Roybee "Jeżeli dotrze pod mostek, może zrobić się nieciekawie"

"Co proponujesz profesorze?" zapytał

"W hangarze stoi czwarty Strike Noir.." zaczął "...naładowany i gotów do startu. A pilot siedzi w kubryku"

"Więc mam go wypuścić?" zapytał pułkownik jadowitym tonem głosu

"W tej sytuacji to najbardziej logiczne wyjście. Zwłaszcza że jest najlepszy z całej czwórki" odparł naukowiec "Wprawdzie ten jeden dzień bez leków mógł go nieco osłabić, ale wciąż będzie groźnym przeciwnikiem"

"Ten jeden raz zrobimy wyjątek" włączył intercom "Donovan, wypuść go"

Młody szeregowy wyciągnął kartę magnetyczną i po włożeniu jej do czytnika wpisał kod. Gdy drzwi się otworzyły zobaczył młodego chłopaka z półdługimi brązowymi włosami skulonego w kącie. Wpatrywał się w pustkę przed nim.

"Ej!" powiedział szorstkim tonem "Wyłaź i wsiadaj do kombinezonu bojowego!"

Luke powoli wstał i podszedł do niego, z oczami skierowanymi na podłogę. Gdy był krok od Donovana, uderzył go z całej siły w brzuch. Szeregowy padł na kolana i złapał się za bojący splot słoneczny. Chłopak patrzył na niego zimnym wzrokiem.

"Zwracaj się z szacunkiem do oficera, ty szeregowy gnoju!" wycedził przez zęby

Gdy poczuł wstrząs, zorientował się że trzeba szybko działać. Spojrzał na skafander kosmiczny i uznał, że nie ma czasu na założenie go. Pobiegł do hangaru, gdzie dostrzegł zdziwione spojrzenia mechaników i wsiadł do Strike Noir'a. Zastanawiając się, co jest dziwnego w jego koszulce bez rękawów i krótkich dresowych spodenkach, włączył system i zobaczył na ekranie komunikatora znajomą twarz profesora.

"Podporuczniku Gaffled, gdzie twój skafander?" zapytał naukowiec

"Jeżeli zostałem wypuszczony, to chyba ważą się losy statku, czyż nie panie profesorze?" zapytał podchodząc na wyrzutnię magnetyczną "Nie ma czasu na takie drobiazgi"

"Nie do końca, po prostu jesteś teraz jedynym pilotem z maszyną w pełni mocy" odpowiedział Roybee "Jeżeli się dobrze spiszesz, odpuścimy ci drugi dzień w kubryku"

"Dziękuję" powiedział Luke, spoglądając na zezwolenie na start "Silvercrow 1, Strike Noir Custom, ruszam!"

-

**Przestrzeń kosmiczna pomiędzy _Draco Mortis_'em, a _Lancer_'em**

Kapitan Frost po zniszczeniu bocznego działa leciał z dużą prędkością w stronę mostka licząc, że uda mu się go zniszczyć zanim dogoni go numer '3'. Załoga mostka dostrzegła jak Hunter zatrzymuje się kilka metrów przed szybą i celuje z naręcznych laserów i naramiennych wyrzutni rakiet.

"Energia na poziomie 21 procent" stwierdził patrząc na wskaźnik "Mam nadzieję, że ten strzał wysta..."

Nie dokończył, bo od strony spodu coś chwyciło go za nogę i uderzyło nim w powłokę statku. Gdy odzyskał równowagę zobaczył przed sobą Strike Noir'a z numerem '1'. Z drugiej strony nadleciał także numer '3'. Frost znalazł się w potrzasku.

"Łap tamtego w Murasamie!" rozkazał Nataly "Do całej grupy Silvercrow: unieszkodliwić Murasame przeciwnika!"

"Tak jest!" odpowiedziała i poleciała z powrotem w kierunku okrętu klasy Izumo.

Gdy wyciągnął pistolety laserowe i wycelował w Huntera, Frost błyskawicznie się poderwał i szybko odleciał w kierunku statku. Luke czuł się mocno osłabiony, ale uśmiechnął się złowieszczo i włączył kamuflaż termooptyczny.

-

**_Lancer,_ mostek**

"Poziomy energii naszych kombinezonów bojowych spadły na krytyczny poziom!" zakomunikował oficer

"Za chwilę znajdziemy się w zasięgu dział statku przeciwnika!" krzyknęła Nadia

"Co z kapitanem Frostem?" zapytał kontradmirał Tsume

"Poziom jego energii spadł do 3 procent i jest poważnie uszkodzony" odpowiedziała "Wraca na statek"

"A co z resztą?" zapytał

"Za chwilę nie będą zdolni do walki!" powiedziała ze strachem w głosie

Gródź mostka otworzyła się. Wszyscy spojrzeli w tamtym kierunku i dostrzegli Jennę z zdeterminowanym wzrokiem. Dowódca zareagował najszybciej.

"To nie jest miejsce dla cywili! Wyjdź!" rozkazał

"Połączcie mnie z tamtym statkiem!" krzyknęła

"Powiedziałem, żebyś..." zaczął

"Nadia, połącz mnie z nimi, od tego zależy nasze życie!" dziewczyna powiedziała błagalnym tonem głosu. Ta spojrzała na nią ze zrozumieniem i zaczęła regulację częstotliwości.

Nagle cała załoga usłyszała krzyk pilota okrętowego. Wszyscy spojrzeli przez główną szybę mostka i dostrzegli jak przezroczysty kontur nabiera kształtów. Dwie sekundy później zobaczyli Strike Noir'a '1' celującego w mostek z dwóch działek i pistoletów.

-

**Sytuacja zmieniła się z niebezpiecznej na śmiertelnie groźną. Co się stanie z _Lancer_'em? ** **Ciąg dalszy w następnym rozdziale pod tytułem "Niespodziewana pomoc"**


	6. Faza 06: Niespodziewana pomoc

Załoga _Lancer_'a patrzyła ze zgrozą jak Strike Noir '1' ładował energię do strzału. Hunter był w stanie tylko wlecieć do hangaru, a Murasamy były coraz bliższe zniszczenia. Nadia ustawiła częstotliwość zewnętrzną i Jenna złapała za słuchawkę.

-

_**Draco Mortis**_**, mostek**

"Kapitanie, mamy przekaz ze statku przeciwnika, na wszystkich częstotliwościach" zakomunikował oficer łącznościowy

"Interesujące" odparł pułkownik Steiner "Połączyć"

Na komunikatorze wyświetlił się obraz młodej dziewczyny z długimi, czarnymi włosami. Dowódca podniósł jedną brew w akcie zaskoczenia. Dziewczyna także wydawała się być zaskoczona, ale natychmiast zwęziły jej się oczy i popatrzyła na pułkownika

"Pułkownik Arnold Steiner!" krzyknęła "Co to ma znaczyć? Ci ludzie uratowali mnie i zamierzali odstawić w najbliższym cywilnym porcie! Urządzacie tu sobie pole bitwy w mojej obecności?"

Wszyscy wydali się zaskoczeni. Luke przestał ładować energię. Strike Noir'y przestały atakować Murasamy. Frost zatrzymał się w połowie drogi do hangaru.

"Kapitanie, kto to jest?" pytali oficerowie

"VIP" odpowiedział

"Przesyłam kod identyfikacyjny" powiedziała dziewczyna "880504-09598-GN"

"Potwierdzam" odpowiedział Steiner "880504-09598-GN Jenna Montgomery"

Załoga _Lancer_'a popatrzyła na nią podejrzliwie. Załoga _Draco Mortis_'a czekała na rozkazy. Steiner pokręcił głową i westchnął.

"Sytuacja się zmieniła" odpowiedział "Wycofać wszystkie kombinezony bojowe. Opuszczamy strefę walki"

"Co takiego?!" wykrzyknął Luke "Przecież już ich mieliśmy! Co to ma, kurwa, znaczyć?!"

"Hamuj się, podporuczniku!" odpowiedział profesor "Wracajcie na statek, to rozkaz!"

"Ghhhh... Tak jest..." odpowiedział "Oddział Silvercrow, zabieramy się stąd"

-

_**Lancer**_**, mostek**

Strike Noir'y porzuciły swoich przeciwników i odleciały. Luke w drodze powrotnej mijał Huntera i nie omieszkał go potrącić. Atmosfera na mostku _Lancer_'a była gęsta jak zupa.

"Należą się wam słowa wyjaśnienia" odpowiedziała do załogi "Nie nazywam się Smith. Moje nazwisko brzmi Montgomery i jestem wnuczką Jamesa Montgomery, obecnego prezydenta Federacji Atlantydzkiej"

Kontradmirał Tsume zmierzył ją zimnym wzrokiem, ale zaraz się rozpromienił i odpowiedział:

"Wygląda na to, że zawdzięczamy ci życie. Zgodnie z obietnicą odstawimy cię w najbliższym cywilnym porcie. Teraz odejdź do swojej kwatery, musimy przedyskutować kilka spraw"

-

_**Draco Mortis**_**, hangar**

"To było niespodziewane, co nie Luke?" zapytał Adam

"Taa..." odpowiedział, z trudem skupiając wzrok na jednym punkcie. Miał mroczki przed oczami.

Luke otworzył kokpit, po czym wyszedł z maszyny. W połowie drogi do wyjścia z hangaru, dostał zadyszki. Teraz, gdy napięcie opadło, dzień bez leków zrobił swoje.

"Luke, co ci jest?" zapytała Nataly

Nie odpowiedział. Uderzył pięścią w panel kontrolny i otworzył drzwi. Po drodze minął szeregowego Donovana, który stał oparty o ścianę, trzymał się za brzuch i ciężko oddychał.

"A temu co się stało?" zapytał John, wymijając żołnierza

Luke odbił się w boczny korytarz i poleciał w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego. Adam i Nataly podążyli za nim. Otworzył drzwi i stanął przed ekipą medyczną.

"Leki" powiedział krótko

Medycy przynieśli kilka fiolek, a chłopak nie czekając na lekarza, wziął strzykawkę i po kolei wstrzyknął sobie zawartość każdej fiolki. Po ostatnim zastrzyku odetchnął z ulgą i wyszedł ze skrzydła. Na korytarzu spotkał przyjaciół.

"Jak się czujesz?" zapytał Adam

"Jak po zażyciu, słabo..." odpowiedział zawisając w przestrzeni. Adam i Nataly wzięli go pod ramiona i zanieśli do kwatery. Tam padł na łóżko i wkrótce zasnął.

"Nie spodziewałem się spotkać w tym miejscu wnuczki prezydenta" stwierdził Adam

"Luke może mieć problemy, jeżeli wyjdzie na jaw incydent w kolonii L-4" odpowiedziała Nataly "W głowie mi się to nie mieści- okręt przeciwnika przewożący ważną osobistość Federacji Atlantydzkiej"

"Mam nadzieję, że pułkownik Steiner wie co robi..." westchnął

Nataly popatrzyła przez szybę na oddalający się okręt typu Izumo i pogrążyła się w rozmyślaniach.

-

**_Lancer_, kwatery mieszkalne**

Jenna siedziała na łóżku w kwaterze, którą dzieliła z Nadią. Po półgodzinnym oczekiwaniu. Do pokoju weszła jej współlokatorka. Na jej twarzy malował się podziw.

"Przepraszam, że cię oszukałam" powiedziała Jenna

"Nie przejmuj się tym" odpowiedziała Nadia "Twoja interwencja nas uratowała"

"Jak się mają piloci?"

"Są wyczerpani, ale cieszą się z twojego czynu. Tylko, że ich Murasamy są uszkodzone i trzeba kilku dni, by je naprawić, więc gdybyś mogła pogonić tych gości w hangarze..."

"Oczywiście!" odpowiedziała z promiennym uśmiechem

"W końcu opuściliśmy pole odłamków. Za kilka dni dotrzemy do portu kosmicznego Deimos. Tam cię wysadzimy"

"Niech więc tak będzie. Póki co, idę zadbać o naprawy!" odpowiedziała, kierując się w stronę hangaru.

Nadia wracając na mostek spotkała po drodze Rafaela.

"Rav, jak się czujesz?" zapytała obejmując go

"Jestem po prostu wyczerpany" odpowiedział przytulając ją "Rany, naprawdę myślałem, że już po mnie..."

"Co myślisz o tym wszystkim?"

"Sam nie wiem, co o tym myśleć. Znajdujemy dziewczynę na opuszczonej stacji, a ta okazuje się być VIP-em i w dodatku podróżuje sobie statkiem przeciwnika. Nie wiem, czy można jej ufać..."

"Miejmy nadzieję, że to się nie obróci w coś niemiłego..." odpowiedziała

-

_**Lancer**_**, kwatera Martina i Daniela**

"Nie spodziewałem się takiego obrotu sprawy" stwierdził Martin "Ale przynajmniej jesteśmy bezpieczni dopóki mamy ją na pokładzie"

"Z pewnością..." odparł Daniel będąc myślami przy jego ostatniej rozmowie z Jenną. Jej znajomość sekretów wojskowych niepokoiła go.

"Wydaje mi się, że czeka nas kilka dni pełnych wrażeń"

Daniel nic nie odpowiedział. Przewrócił się na drugi bok i wlepił wzrok w ścianę. Jenna z pewnością nie była zwykłą nastolatką...

-

_**Draco Mortis**_**, kwatera Luke'a i Nataly**

Luke siedział na łóżku i czytał książkę. Był porządnie zagłębiony w lekturze, gdy otworzyły się drzwi pokojowej łazienki i wyszła z niej Nataly. Była tylko owinięta ręcznikiem. Chłopak przełknął ślinę.

"I co sądzisz o moim ciele?" zapytała dziewczyna

"Eeem..." zarumienił się "Masz niezłą figurę, Vixen"

"Przyznasz, że mam czym oddychać, nieprawdaż?" powiedziała, chwytając ręcznik na wysokości piersi zalotnie odsłaniając kawałek po kawałku

"Tak..." odpowiedział czując rosnące pożądanie

Nataly podeszła do niego i przewróciła go na łóżko. Klęknęła nad nim i zaczęła ściągać mu koszulkę.

"Chcesz?" zapytała z osaczającym uśmiechem

"Bardzo" odpowiedział

Dziewczyna położyła się na niego, po czym pocałowała. Luke przyciągnął ją bliżej i pogłębił pocałunek językiem. Po kilkunastu sekundach przerwali pocałunek, po czym Nataly zdjęła ręcznik ukazując mu swoje nagie ciało. Żądza chłopaka osiągała maksimum.

"A teraz zobaczymy, co tam masz" powiedziała z uśmiechem, zdejmując mu spodenki

"Luke"

"Jesteś gotowy?" zapytała zalotnie rozsuwając nogi

"LUKE!!!"

Chłopak gwałtownie otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się po pustym pokoju. Zobaczył Adama stojącego w drzwiach do kwatery. Westchnął, po czym jego wzrok padł na poduszkę. Podniósł ją i gwałtownie cisnął w twarz gościa. Rzut był celny.

"Za co?" zapytał Adam, odrzucając ją z powrotem w Luke'a

"Taki piękny sen, dopóki się w niego nie wchrzaniłeś" odpowiedział łapiąc ją w locie "Czego chcesz?"

"Zbiórka na mostku za 10 minut" odpowiedział Adam

"Dzięki, zaraz tam będę" podszedł do szafki

Spojrzał na swój mundur oficerski, który nosił od momentu zakończenia szkolenia. Z pięciuset osób końca treningu dożyło tylko ich czworo. Ale nie narzekał- liczyło się dla niego tylko to, że w końcu mógł zostać pilotem. Założył na siebie uniform i w drodze na mostek zapiął kołnierz. Przyszedł na mostek akurat na czas. Stanął na baczność i zasalutował. Pułkownik Steiner przywołał na komputerze listę rozkazów i przeczytał ją na głos.

"Nowe rozkazy brzmią następująco" zaczął "Mamy udać się do neutralnego portu kosmicznego Deimos, znajdującego się w 2 punkcie Langrange'a. Tam weźmiemy na pokład wnuczkę prezydenta, Jennę Montgomery i przewieziemy ją na orbitę. Tam odleci wahadłowcem do Waszyngtonu. Jakieś pytania?"

"Co zrobimy w kwestii dyskietki z brakującymi danymi?" zapytała Nataly

"Podporucznik Trent zadała słuszne pytanie" zwrócił się do reszty grupy "Tym razem chciałbym wysłuchać waszych propozycji"

"Skoro ona nie zna naszych tożsamości, to może ktoś z nas przebierze się w cywilne ciuchy, zakoleguje się z nią, a potem odbierze jej dyskietkę" zaproponował John "Proponuję podporucznika Gaffleda"

"Odmawiam" rzucił szybko

"A to czemu, jeśli można spytać?" zapytał Steiner

"Nie odpowiem na to pytanie" oświadczył Luke "Zamiast tego proponuję wyprzedzić okręt klasy Izumo i poczekać w porcie na ich przylot. Przygotujemy pokój na tym statku, a następnie ktoś go przeszuka i zabierze dyskietkę"

"Słucham dalszych propozycji" odpowiedział pułkownik

"Uważam że powinniśmy poczekać, aż znajdzie się na pokładzie" zaczęła Nataly "Wtedy porozmawiam z nią i delikatnie zejdę na temat danych"

"Wszystko do dupy" stwierdził Steiner "Zrobimy tak..."

-

_**Lancer**_**, strzelnica**

"Jeśli nie umiesz precyzyjnie wycelować, to otwórz drugie oko" Frost poinstruował Martina "Bierz przykład z Daniela"

"Spróbuję" odpowiedział przeładowując broń

"Kto cię nauczył tak strzelać?" zapytał kapitan

"Kłusował z ojcem i kuzynem" wtrącił Martin zgryźliwym tonem

"Jak cię jebnę, to polecisz kłusem!" odpowiedział Daniel, po czym zwrócił się do Frosta "Należałem do kółka myśliwskiego. Bażant na stole był na porządku dziennym"

"I jak smakuje?" zapytał Rafael

"Nieźle, ale szybko się nim przejada" odpowiedział "Szary, nadgarstek ma być sztywny"

"Trafiony!" wykrzyknął trafiając cel w tarczę na głowie

"Świetnie" pochwalił go Frost "A czy bylibyście w stanie strzelić do człowieka?"

"Nie rozumiem" odpowiedział Martin

"Mówię o centrum dowodzenia kolonii L-4" zaczął "Tamta czwórka nie zawahała by się strzelić do was. Mamy wojnę. Albo strzelisz albo zostaniesz zastrzelony"

"Kapitan Leo Frost proszony jest o udanie się na mostek w trybie natychmiastowym" rozległo się z głośników

"Ćwiczcie dalej" rzucił krótko i wyszedł

"Jak myślicie, o co może chodzić?" zapytał Rafael

"Pewnie przyszły dalsze rozkazy" odpowiedział Martin "Skoro wołają tylko jego, to pewnie nie ma to z nami nic wspólnego"

-

_**Lancer**_**, mostek**

"Kapitan Leo Frost stawia się na rozkaz" powiedział salutując

"Spocznij" odpowiedział kontradmirał Tsume "Dostaliśmy przekaz ze statku przeciwnika"

"Zapewne dotyczy naszego gościa?" zapytał Frost

"Zgadza się. Panna Montgomery jest ważną osobą i dlatego okręt typu Agamemnon _Draco Mortis_ ofiarowuje pomoc w nawigacji na stację Deimos"

"A jeśli to pułapka?" zapytał

"Dopóki mamy na pokładzie wnuczkę prezydenta nie odważą się nic zrobić" kontynuował Tsume "Ponadto chcą się upewnić, że nic się jej nie stało, dlatego proszą o spotkanie w przestrzeni pomiędzy naszymi okrętami"

"Ile osób ma się stawić?"

"Proszą tylko o obecność jednego z nas. Ich wysłannikiem również będzie jeden z pilotów"

"Nie podoba mi się to. Arnold Steiner słynie z nietypowych metod walki. Jego okręt nie bez powodu nazywa się 'Smok Śmierci'." odpowiedział zimnym tonem

"Dlatego nie wyślemy ciebie, tylko któregoś z naszych młodych pilotów"

"Co takiego?!" wykrzyknął Frost "Absolutnie! Nie zgadzam się!"

"Kapitanie, jesteś na tym statku jedną z sił, która wprawia go w ruch. Nie możesz ryzykować" zaczął spokojnie tłumaczyć "Uważam, że gdy zostawimy rozmowę pannie Montgomery, wtedy nic się nie stanie"

"Czy ona wie o spotkaniu?" zapytał kapitan

"Tak, zgodziła się pod warunkiem, że nie sprawi kłopotu. Leo, zrozum że bez radaru mamy małe szanse na trafienie na stację"

"..." zamyślił się "Tak jest... wybiorę pilota"

"Możesz odmaszerować" powiedział kontradmirał

Frost zasalutował i odszedł klnąc pod nosem na ten plan.

-

_**Lancer**_**, strzelnica**

Nie musiał długo szukać. Jenna stała zaraz pod drzwiami na mostek. Jego podopieczni byli jeszcze na strzelnicy. Wziął głeboki oddech, po czym wyjaśnił im sytuację.

"Kto będzie tym 'wybrańcem'?" zapytał Rafael

"Wiedzcie, że robię to z ciężkim sercem" odpowiedział Frost "Postanowiłem wybrać sierżanta Fallowa"

Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w jego kierunku. Jenna podeszła do niego.

"Będę cię chroniła całym moim autorytetem" powiedziała "Będzie dobrze"

"Idźcie przebrać się w skafandry" rozkazał "Za 10 minut wyruszacie"

Gdy wyszli zwrócił, się do Rafaela i Martina. Miał poważny wyraz twarzy.

"To, co wam teraz powiem, będzie wbrew rozkazom" zaczął, ściszając głos "Przebierzcie się zaraz po nich. Macie być w każdej chwili gotowi do startu. Wasze Murasamy są wprawdzie uszkodzone, ale kazałem załadować amunicję"

"Zastanawiam się w co gra nasz dowódca?" stwierdził Martin "Bratać się z wrogiem..."

"Czas pokaże, teraz możemy tylko czekać" odpowiedział kapitan i wyszedł ze strzelnicy.

-

_**Draco Mortis**_**, mostek**

"Kapitanie, mamy przekaz z _Lancer_'a" zakomunikował oficer łącznościowy "Stawią się w umówionym punkcie"

"Rybka połknęła haczyk" powiedział Steiner z uśmiechem "Tsume, jesteś żałosnym głupcem. Ale tak bywa, gdy do stopnia kontradmirała dochodzi się koneksjami rodzinnymi "

"Podporucznik Gaffled jest gotów do startu" ogłosił Roybee

"Mam nadzieję profesorze, że reszta grupy zapoznała się z naszym planem?" zapytał pułkownik

"Oczywiście" odpowiedział "Będą dokładnie trzymać się wytycznych"

"Przekażcie podporucznikowi pozwolenie na start" rozkazał

"X105E-C możesz startować" zakomunikował oficer

"Strike Noir Custom, Silvercrow 1, ruszam!" odpowiedział Luke startując z wyrzutni magnetycznej

-

_**Lancer**_**, mostek**

"Z _Draco Mortis_'a wystartował właśnie Strike Noir!" zakomunikowała Nadia "Zbliża się do umówionego punktu"

"Dajcie go na ekran i powiększcie" rozkazał kontradmirał

W kombinezon bojowy został wycelowany teleskop ukazując zbliżającego się Luke'a. Po minucie zatrzymał się w przestrzeni.

"Co on kombinuje?" zapytał dowódca Tsume

"Jego prędkość spadła do zera" odpowiedział oficer "Patrzcie!"

Strike Noir powoli otworzył właz do kokpitu. Na ekranie ukazał się pilot w czarnym skafandrze z numerem '1' na piersi. Rozpiął pasy bezpieczeństwa i stanął na otwartym włazie. Czekał.

"Zbliżenie na pilota" rozkazał kontradmirał "Może uda nam się go zidentyfikować"

"Rozkaz" odpowiedział oficer przybliżając obraz "Nic z tego, nosi kask z przyciemnianą szybą. Czeka na nas"

"Porucznik Bungalow, przekaż sierżantowi pozwolenie na start"

"Tak jest" odpowiedziała Nadia "Daniel, Jenna, startujcie"

"Zrozumiałem" na ekranie wyświetlił się obraz Daniela i Jenny siedzących w kokpicie "Daniel Fallow, Murasame, startuję!"

"Nie martw się o nas" powiedziała Jenna

-

**Przestrzeń pomiędzy _Draco Mortis_'em, a_ Lancer_'em**

Z wyrzutni wyleciał sfatygowany Murasame, noszący jeszcze ślady poprzedniej walki. Transformował w tryb lotu i po chwili był na umówionym miejscu. Tam transformował z powrotem w kombinezon bojowy. Zredukował ciąg do zera. Naprzeciwko unosił się w przestrzeni nieuszkodzony Strike Noir. Daniel otworzył właz do kokpitu i rozpiął pasy bezpieczeństwa. Jenna pierwsza wyszła na klapę.

"Jestem wedle umowy" powiedziała "Czego od nas chcecie?"

"Pułkownik Arnold Steiner przesyła pozdrowienia i ofiarowuje pomoc w dotarciu na stację Deimos" odpowiedział

"To już wiemy" wtrącił Daniel wychodząc z kokpitu "Coś jeszcze?"

"Prosimy, aby panna Montgomery przeszła do nas na _Draco Mortis_'a"

"Co takiego?!" wykrzyknął Koordynator "Masz nas za idiotów?"

"Spokojnie" Jenna położyła rękę na jego ramieniu "Dlaczego miałabym skorzystać z tej oferty?"

"Mojemu dowódcy bardzo zależy na pani bezpieczeństwie" odpowiedział Luke "Czuje się odpowiedzialny za panią, zwłaszcza po walce w Arabii Saudyjskiej 7 lat temu"

Jenna spuściła wzrok. Wzmocniony mówił o przeprawie przez pustynię, w trakcie której zginął jej ojciec. Jego towarzysz broni, wtedy jeszcze starszy sierżant Steiner, nie zdążył na czas z posiłkami. Oddział Nicola Montgomery'ego został zmieciony z powierzchni ziemi przez siły ZAFT'u. W kąciku jej oka pojawiła się łza.

"Tak, rozumiem" odpowiedziała słabym głosem "Czy na mocy całego swojego autorytetu pułkownik Arnold Steiner gwarantuje bezpieczeństwo załodze _Lancer_'a?"

"Całkowite bezpieczeństwo" odpowiedział Luke

Jenna przeskoczyła z włazu Murasame na Strike Noir'a. Luke podał jej rękę i pomógł wylądować na klapie włazu. Daniel wydawał się zaskoczony. Wzmocniony i Jenna weszli do kokpitu, po czym pilot zamknął właz. Kombinezon bojowy oddalił się i powrócił na statek.

-

_**Lancer**_**, mostek**

"Co takiego?" wykrzyknął kontradmirał "Wystawiła nas?"

"Raczej nie" wtrąciła Nadia "Jenna wie, co robi"

-

_**Draco Mortis**_**, mostek**

"Tego się nie spodziewałem" stwierdził Steiner

"Czego dokładnie?" zapytał profesor Roybee

"Że bez problemów przejdzie na nasz statek" odpowiedział "Reszta oddziału Silvercrow może wysiąść z maszyn. Zbliżymy się do ich okrętu. Przekaż im, żeby trzymali się tuż obok nas"

"Tak jest!" odpowiedział oficer łącznościowy

"To się robi coraz ciekawsze" powiedział pułkownik z tajemniczym uśmiechem

-

**_Draco Mortis, _hangar**

Strike Noir '1' wylądował po czym ruszył na swoje miejsce w hangarze. Załoga ustawiła się w dwuszeregu. Gdy Jenna postawiła stopę na pokładzie stanęli na baczność i zasalutowali. Ta skinęła głową. Luke wskazał jej drogę na mostek. Po drodze spotkali pułkownika Steinera.

"Dziękuję, że przeszłaś na pokład _Draco Mortis_'a" powiedział, po czym zwrócił się do chłopaka "A ty numerze '1' idź się przebrać i dołącz do reszty"

"Tak jest" zasalutował i odszedł w stronę szatni

"Musimy omówić kilka spraw, panie pułkowniku" Jenna powiedziała stanowczym tonem

"Zgadza się" odpowiedział

-

_**Lancer**_**, szatnia**

"Muszę przyznać, że ja też nie spodziewałem się takiego obrotu sprawy" stwierdził Frost

"Kontradmirał Tsume pewnie nie będzie zachwycony" Martin zapiął mundur pod szyją

"Martwcie się lepiej o to, czy nas zaatakują" wtrącił Rafael "Nie maja już powodu, aby do nas nie strzelać"

"Nie bójcie się o to" powiedział Daniel "Dopóki Jenna jest u nich na pokładzie, nie odważą się nas zaatakować"

"Czemu tak sądzisz?" zapytał Frost poprawiając kołnierz

"Wie jak przemówić do człowieka, by słuchał bez gadania" odpowiedział "W każdym razie musimy jej zaufać"

"Mam nadzieję, że się nie mylisz" westchnął Rafael, zamykając szafkę

Z głośników rozległ się głos oficera.

"Sierżant Fallow proszony jest o stawienie się na mostek"

Daniel nerwowo spojrzał na głośnik.

"Idę z tobą" powiedział Frost "Kontradmirał Tsume prawdopodobnie szuka kozła ofiarnego, nie pozwolę aby oskarżył cię o coś"

Kapitan i jego podopieczny wyszli z szatni pozostawiając za sobą zaniepokojonych chłopaków. Koordynator szedł jak na ścięcie.

-

_**Draco Mortis**_**, kwatera dowódcy**

"...tu zamierzam dotrzymać słowa" kontynuował Steiner "Nie zaatakuję _Lancer_'a ani nikogo z załogi. Port kosmiczny Deimos znajduje się trzy dni stąd. Jeżeli będą się trzymać tuż obok nas, to nic się nie stanie"

"Mam nadzieję, panie pułkowniku" stwierdziła Jenna

"Obsługa stacji jest już poinformowana o wszystkim. Będzie czekał na panią prom, który skieruje się prosto do Waszyngtonu"

"Ufam, że nie sprawię kłopotu?" zapytała

"Ależ skąd!" wykrzyknął "Wezwałem już oficer Trent, która zaprowadzi panią do kajuty"

Chwilę później rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi.

"Podporucznik Nataly Trent, stawia się na wezwanie" powiedział dziewczęcy głos

"Proszę wejść" odpowiedział Steiner "Zaprowadź naszego gościa do jej kwatery. Rano oprowadź po statku"

"Tak jest" odpowiedziała, po czym zwróciła się do Jenny "Proszę za mną"

-

**_Draco Mortis, _kwatery mieszkalne**

"Oto pani kwatera" powiedziała dziewczyna wskazując na otwarty jednoosobowy pokój

"Proszę cię, skończ z tą 'panią', przecież jesteśmy w tym samym wieku" pokręciła głową, po czym wyciągnęła do dziewczyny rękę "Mów mi Jenna"

"Nataly" dziewczyna uścisnęła dłoń, uśmiechając się "Miło mi cię poznać"

"Czy mój mundur nie sprawi problemu?" zapytała spoglądając na zapasowy uniform Nadii, który nosiła na sobie

"Jest bez pagonów i odznaki, więc nie ma o czym mówić" rzuciła krótko Nataly "Rozgość się, pobudka o godzinie siódmej. Miłej nocy"

"Nawzajem" odpowiedziała z uśmiechem

-

_**Lancer**_**, mostek**

"Pańska obecność jest tutaj zbędna, kapitanie Frost" rzucił krótko Tsume, gdy tylko pojawili się na mostku

"Dziękuję, postoję" odparł bezczelnie "Ta sprawa dotyczy mojego podwładnego, więc zamierzam przysłuchiwać się"

"Niech ci będzie" powiedział kontradmirał zażenowanym tonem głosu "Sierżancie Fallow, czy wiesz dlaczego zostałeś wezwany?"

"Nie" odpowiedział Daniel

"Dlaczego nie zareagowałeś, gdy zakładniczka zamierzała wrócić do przeciwnika?" zapytał

"Co takiego?" wykrzyknął zdziwiony "Jaka zakładniczka? Myślałem, że jest naszym gościem?"

"Dopóki mieliśmy ją na pokładzie, byliśmy bezpieczni. Twoja bezmyślna akcja postawiła nas w niebezpieczeństwie" wskazał na okręt klasy Agamemnon lecący obok ich statku "Spójrz na nich, w każdej chwili mogą nas zaatakować"

Frost czuł, jak wszystko się w nim gotuje. Załoga patrzyła z konsternacją na kontradmirała.

"Masz coś do dodania?" zapytał zimnym głosem

"Nie" odpowiedział Daniel "Nie rozumiem gdzie w tym jest moja wina"

Tsume wstał z fotela, podszedł do chłopaka i złapał go za kołnierz i porządnie potrząsnął. Koordynator spojrzał ze strachem w oczach na kontradmirała. Ten uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.

"Czeka cię sąd polowy" stwierdził "I egzekucja za zwrócenie zakładnika, rozumie..."

Nagle rozległ się wystrzał z pistoletu i policzek Daniela został ochlapany krwią ze skroni dowódcy. Ciało bezwładnie upadło na posadzkę. Wszyscy gwałtownie się odwrócili i zobaczyli Frosta trzymającego pistolet. Z lufy wciąż wydobywał się dym. W jego oczach można było odczytać pogardę.

"Nie masz kwalifikacji do dowodzenia wojskiem, Tsume" powiedział tonem głosu zupełnie wypranym z uczuć

"Leo, coś ty zrobił..." jęknęła Nadia

"Pisz" zwrócił się do niej "Dnia 10.11 C.E.77, o godzinie 20:23 kontradmirał Tsume nie zastosował odpowiednich środków ostrożności, w związku z czym został wessany w próżnię, podczas otwarcia grodzi hangaru. Ciało spłonęło w atmosferze ziemskiej"

Nadia pisała drżącymi rękoma.

"Jako najstarszy stopniem przejmuję dowodzenie" kontynuował "Niech słowo o tym, co zaszło nie opuści statku. Ciała pozbądźcie się w sposób, który podałem"

Załoga, nieco już uspokojona zabrała się za wykonanie polecenia.

"Nadio, przekaż Rafaelowi, że od dzisiaj zasiada za sterami Huntera" powiedział spokojnie

"Tak jest" odpowiedziała wstając z fotela.

_"Byłeś głupcem, Tsume"_ pomyślał, patrząc jak załoga wynosi zwłoki_ "Zgubiły cię koneksje rodzinne i przesadna pewność siebie"_

-

C.D.N.

**Nastąpiła nieprzewidziana zmiana dowódcy. Hunter zmienił właściciela. Co się stanie z Jenną?** **Ciąg dalszy w następnym rozdziale pod tytułem "Draco Mortis"**


	7. Faza 07: Draco Mortis

_**Draco Mortis,**_** kwatery mieszkalne**

Gdy budzik zadzwonił o 7:00 Jenna już nie spała. Wstała z łóżka i ubrała się w swoje zaimprowizowane ubranie z munduru oficera ORB. O godzinie 7:20 zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi.

"To ja, Nataly Trent" rozległ się dziewczęcy głos

"Wejdź, proszę" odpowiedziała Jenna odblokowując drzwi

Dziewczyna weszła do pokoju niosąc tackę ze śniadaniem, którą położyła na stoliku koło łóżka.

"Dzięki, nie musiałaś..."

"Daj spokój, trzeba coś zrobić dla zabicia czasu" powiedziała Nataly z uśmiechem

"Długo już nie śpisz?" zapytała

"Niektórzy na tym statku zaczynają dzień o wpół do szóstej" odpowiedziała "Między innymi ja..."

"Współczuję"

"...przy czym czas do 8:30 wypełnia nam sala gimnastyczna. Chłopacy pewnie jeszcze ćwiczą"

"Zaprowadzisz mnie tam?" zapytała, zabierając się za śniadanie

"Oczywiście" odpowiedziała Nataly

Pięć minut później Jenna skończyła śniadanie i razem z Nataly udała się w stronę sali gimnastycznej.

-

_**Draco Mortis**_**, sala gimnastyczna**

"Jesteśmy prawie na miejscu" powiedziała dziewczyna

Zza zamkniętych drzwi dobiegł dźwięk uderzenia metalu o metal. Gdy Nataly otworzyła drzwi, Jenna zobaczyła Luke'a i Adama. Mieli na sobie tylko spodenki sportowe. Dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się na widok ich wysportowanych ciał. Wzmocnieni stali naprzeciwko siebie w postawach bojowych. Adam trzymał nóż wojskowy w prawej ręce, a Luke w lewej. Krążyli wokół siebie niczym lwy, czekając na okazję do ataku.

"Chłopaki, mamy gościa" powiedziała Nataly

"O, cześć Vixen!" zawołał Luke

"Czy to nasz gość?" zapytał Adam

"Jesteśmy tu tylko przelotem, nie przeszkadzajcie sobie" powiedziała Jenna, uśmiechając się

Luke ponownie przyjął postawę bojową i podniósł nóż nieco wyżej. Adam ruszył do ataku, ale przeciwnik uniknął ciosu i wyprowadził cięcie na wysokości jego karku. Adam zablokował atak i podłożył nogę przeciwnikowi. Luke upadł na ziemię, ale błyskawicznie podciął przeciwnika. Wykonali przewrót w tył i obaj stanęli na nogi. Przyjaciele ruszyli na siebie. Cios, blokada, finta i kolejny cios. Noże przecinały powietrze z dużą prędkością. Jenna zauważyła tatuaż na ich ramionach.

"Nataly, dlaczego ten chłopak z półdługimi włosami ma wytatuowaną '1' na prawej łopatce i kod kreskowy pod nią?" zapytała

"To Luke, z nim wczoraj przyleciałaś na statek. Numer '4' to Adam" zaczęła tłumaczyć "Numery odzwierciedlają pozycję w naszej grupie. Ja mam na łopatce numer '3'

"A numer '2'? " zapytała

"Nazywa się John. Pułkownik posłał go z jakąś sprawą do laboratorium"

Adam wykonał kopnięcie z półobrotu, lecz Luke uchylił się, przerzucił nóż do drugiej ręki, po czym kopnął przeciwnika w kolano, doskoczył do niego podczas upadku i przystawił mu nóż do gardła.

"Dość!" wykrzyknął Adam, patrząc na ostrze. Luke podał mu rękę i pomógł wstać

"Wspaniale walczyliście!" pochwaliła ich Jenna

"To jeszcze nie jest szczyt naszych możliwości, ciągle ćwiczymy..." zaczął Luke

"Nie bądź taki skromny, to była mistrzowska walka"

"Dzięki" odpowiedzieli równocześnie Adam i Luke

Jenna spojrzała Luke'owi w oczy i chwilę się w nie wpatrywała bez słowa. Następnie podeszła do niego.

"Byłeś w kolonii L-4, prawda?" zapytała

"O co ci chodzi?" odpowiedział

"O to, co zaszło" powiedziała poważnym tonem głosu "Widzę to w twoich oczach, masz morderstwo na sumieniu"

"Wykonywałem rozkaz" stwierdził Luke, czując pustkę w głowie i ssanie w żołądku

"Służba wojskowa sprawia ci satysfakcję, prawda?" zapytała patrząc mu w oczy

"Tak" odpowiedział krótko

"Zatem zamordowanie bezbronnej dziewczyny, również cię satysfakcjonuje, nieprawdaż?" powiedziała bez emocji

Luke wziął głęboki oddech i podszedł krok bliżej. Jenna nie cofnęła się.

"Nie mieszaj w to Arii!" wycedził przez zęby

"Arii?" udała zdziwioną "A więc ją znałeś? I to nie powstrzymało cię przed zastrzeleniem jej? Musisz przyznać, że nic cię już nie tłumaczy"

Luke zrobił kolejny krok naprzód. Teraz stali tylko dwa kroki od siebie. Adam i Nataly patrzyli w milczeniu na tę wymianę zdań.

"A najgorsze, że miała tylko dziewiętnaście lat" kontynuowała "Była taka pełna życia..."

Luke zacisnął rękę na rękojeści noża i patrzył Jennie w oczy lodowatym wzrokiem. Dziewczyna się nie cofnęła.

"Luke, nie" szepnęła Nataly

"...i bardzo chciała znaleźć jakiegoś fajnego chłopaka. Upatrzyła sobie jednego, ale do niczego nie doszło, bo mieli się spotkać po wyprawie na kolonię L-4..."

W oczach Luke'a pojawiła się rządza mordu.

"...i wtedy wtrąciłeś się ty. Nigdy już do niego nie przyjdzie, a on nigdy już jej nie zobaczy. Smutne"

Wszystko rozegrało się błyskawicznie. Luke zrobił krok naprzód, zamachnął się nożem, po czym rzucił nim we wschodnią ścianę. Jenna spojrzała w tamtą stronę i zobaczyła go wbitego w dziesiątkę na tarczy. Poczuła jak kropla potu spływa jej po skroni. Gdy odwróciła wzrok, by ponownie spojrzeć na chłopaka, zobaczyła jak wychodzi z pomieszczenia, z ręcznikiem na ramieniu. Nataly i Adam odetchnęli z ulgą. Adam wrócił do ćwiczeń. Dziewczyna podeszła do Jenny i położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu. Wyszły z sali gimnastycznej.

"To nie było mądre" powiedziała Nataly poważnym tonem głosu

"Chciałam wybadać, jaki jest" odpowiedziała Jenna

"Mogłaś zginąć!" krzyknęła

"Nie, widziałam w jego oczach, że nie zamierza tego zrobić" stwierdziła

"Nie igraj z ogniem, teraz ci się poszczęściło, nie wiem jak zareaguje następnym razem" Nataly wzięła głęboki oddech "Jeżeli wydaje ci się, że to pozbawiony uczuć rzeźnik, to jesteś w błędzie"

"Jednak popełnił morderstwo i nic tego nie zmieni"

"Może Luke tego nie okazuje, ale jest wrażliwym chłopakiem. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo przeżył tamtą tragedię" zmierzyła ją zimnym wzrokiem "Zwłaszcza, że twoja przyjaciółka była dla niego kimś bliskim, chociaż ona nigdy tego nie odwzajemniła"

Jenna nie odzywała się. Nie wiedziała co powiedzieć.

"To nasz sektor szpitalny" Nataly kontynuowała oprowadzanie

-

_**Draco Mortis**_**, mostek**

"Kapitanie, mały obiekt został właśnie wystrzelony z _Lancer_'a" zakomunikował oficer "Rzucam zbliżenie na ekran"

Na głównym monitorze pojawił się obraz metalowej trumny.

"Przeskanować" rozkazał Steiner, poprawiając swoje przyciemniane okulary

Chwilę później wynik skanu pojawił się na jego palmtopie. Pułkownik uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył numer identyfikacyjny znajomego kontradmirała.

"Coś takiego..." powiedział do siebie "Wygląda na to, że załoga _Lancer_'a w końcu wzięła sprawy w swoje ręce. Interesujące..."

Załoga patrzyła w konsternacji na trumnę ściąganą ziemskim polem grawitacyjnym. Dowódca wstał z miejsca i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Zamierzał osobiście poinformować o tym profesora Roybee, który zazwyczaj przesiadywał w skrzydle szpitalnym.

-

_**Draco Mortis**_**, skrzydło szpitalne**

Po drodze minął Luke'a, już w mundurze, który zasalutował, po czym skierował się w stronę hangaru. Po kilku minutach dotarł do sektora szpitalnego. Nataly gdy go spostrzegła, stanęła na baczność i zasalutowała.

"Dzień dobry, pułkowniku" powiedziała Jenna

"Spocznij, podporuczniku Trent" powiedział, po czym zwrócił się do Jenny "Dzień dobry"

"Oprowadzam naszego gościa po statku" zameldowała Nataly "Teraz zahaczyliśmy o szpital"

"Gdzie jest profesor Roybee?" zapytał

"Jest teraz w swoim gabinecie. Czyta jakiś raport" odpowiedziała Nataly

Steiner podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je swoją kartą magnetyczną. Naukowiec siedział za biurkiem i pisał na komputerze. Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył dowódcę.

"Jakieś wieści?" zapytał Roybee

"Najlepsze" odpowiedział pułkownik "Wygląda na to, że załoga _Lancer_'a zlinczowała kontradmirała Tsume"

"Jak bardzo?"

"Jego zwłoki pewnie w tej chwili płoną w atmosferze" uśmiechnął się, poprawiając przyciemniane okulary

_"Druga dobra wiadomość"_ pomyślał profesor _"A pomyśleć, że dziesięć minut temu wystarczyła mi wiadomość o gotowości startu projektu Werewolf. W Tokio przechwycono kolejną część danych. Brakuje tylko ostatniej"_

"Jak daleko znajduje się stąd port Deimos?" zapytał wracając myślami do gabinetu

"Jeszcze tylko dwa dni drogi" odpowiedział Steiner "Po uzupełnieniu zapasów zamierzamy pozbyć się _Lancer_'a i jego załogi"

"Bardzo dobrze" odparł Roybee "Cieszę się, że wszytko przebiega zgodnie z planem. Napije się pan whisky?"

"Trzyma pan alkohol na pokładzie?" zapytał pułkownik służbowym tonem, patrząc jak profesor wyciąga butelkę ze schowka.

"Niech pan da spokój, jedna lampka na jakiś czas jest bardzo zdrowa" odpowiedział nalewając trunek do dwóch lampek, po czym wręczył jedną Steinerowi "Zdrówko"

-

_**Draco Mortis**_**, korytarz**

Od spięcia na sali gimnastycznej atmosfera wycieczki była napięta.

"Mam prośbę" powiedziała Jenna. Nataly odwróciła się do niej

"Tak?" zapytała

"Zaprowadzisz mnie do Luke'a? Chciałabym go przeprosić"

"Zobaczmy" powiedziała, włączając komunikator "Luke, jesteś tam?"

"Tak, Vixen, o co chodzi?" rozległ się głos z komunikatora

"Gdzie teraz jesteś?"

"W hangarze, robię przegląd Strike Noir'a" odpowiedział "A czemu pytasz?"

"Zaraz tam będę, nie ruszaj się stamtąd" powiedziała Nataly wyłączając komunikator "Jenna, idziemy"

**_Draco Mortis_, hangar**

"Obijacie się" Luke powiedział do mechaników "Amunicja do CIWS nie jest jeszcze załadowana?

"Pracujemy tak szybko, jak tylko się da" tłumaczył się szef mechaników

"Luke!" usłyszał wołanie w oddali

Odwrócił się i zobaczył Nataly w towarzystwie Jenny. Spojrzał na nią i momentalnie przeniósł wzrok na Strike Noir'a. Kontynuował przegląd. Chwilę później poczuł dłoń na ramieniu. Odwrócił się i dostrzegł przyjaciółkę.

"Posłuchaj mnie przez chwilę, nie odwracaj się" powiedziała Nataly

"Jeżeli ta Jenna przychodzi dalej mnie oskarżać, to podziękuję za jej towarzystwo" powiedział zimnym tonem głosu, patrząc jak dźwig przenosi zasobnik z amunicją do karabinków

"Przeholowała, przyznaję, ale wcale nie chciała cię urazić" odpowiedziała przechodząc z nim pomiędzy dwoma kontenerami

"Nie zamierzam mieć z nią nic wspólnego!" krzyknął tak głośno, że prawie cała obsługa hangaru zwróciła wzrok w jego kierunku. Jenna patrzyła ze smutkiem górnego pokładu.

Nagle usłyszeli z góry zgrzyt metalu. Luke spojrzał w górę i zobaczył jak zasobnik z amunicją zahaczył o wystający fragment rusztowania i jego zawartość wypadła lecąc prosto na głowy jego i Nataly. Zareagował szybko. Błyskawicznie odepchnął przyjaciółkę. Nataly upadła na podłogę i zobaczyła jak kilka pocisków kalibru 22 mm spadło na Luke'a. Jeden uderzył go w głowę. Wzmocniony upadł na podłogę. Spod jego zranionej głowy pociekła krew.

"Kur..." szepnął, po czym zapanowała ciemność

-

_**Draco Mortis**_**, pokój w skrzydle szpitalnym**

"Ała..." stwierdził otwierając oczy i czując ogromny ból głowy. Dotknął jej i poczuł, że ma ją owiniętą bandażem.

"Obudziłeś się?" usłyszał znajomy głos. Spojrzał w lewo i dostrzegł Nataly siedzącą przy łóżku

"Co mi jest?" zapytał

"Niegroźny wstrząs mózgu" odpowiedziała "Szybko doszedłeś do siebie, ale musisz tu leżeć do jutra"

"Co z tą całą Jenną?" przypomniał sobie o tym, że jego przyjaciółka nie była w hangarze sama

"Jest teraz w swojej kwaterze. A tak między nami: nie spodziewała się, że mi pomożesz, zwłaszcza że miałeś szansę na ucieczkę, a ja nie"

"To drobiazg" odparł

"Nie" zaprzeczyła "Gdyby nie ty, to ja bym tu leżała"

Luke dostrzegł dziwną determinację w jej oczach. Nataly uśmiechnęła się.

"Dziękuję" powiedziała siadając koło niego na krawędzi łóżka

"Naprawdę, nie ma za co" odwzajemnił uśmiech "Do portu Deimos dotrzemy i tak pojutrze. Co potem?"

"No więc, Jenna zamierza zaaranżować spotkanie z jednym z pilotów" odpowiedziała "Ktoś z nas będzie jej towarzyszył jako ochrona"

"Tym pomartwimy się pojutrze" stwierdził

"Naprawdę, dziękuję ci za dzisiaj" uśmiechnęła się, po czym położyła dłoń na jego policzku "Luke, jeszcze jedna sprawa..."

Zamknęła oczy, po czym powoli nachyliła głowę i pocałowała go w usta. Luke poczuł jak ból głowy odlatuje, po czym powoli zamknął oczy. Po kilku sekundach Nataly przerwała pocałunek. Wpatrywali się w siebie zarumienieni.

"Jak się czujesz po tym uderzeniu w głowę?" zapytała

"Całkiem nieźle..." uśmiechnął się lekko "...ale poczuję się lepiej, jak zrobisz tak jeszcze raz"

Nataly uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała go jeszcze raz. Podniosła głowę i powoli wstała. Zarumieniła się nieco bardziej

"No to... trzymaj się" pomachała mu na pożegnanie, po czym wybiegła z sali

Luke uśmiechnął się, położył się i podłożył ręce pod głowę. Patrzył w sufit.

-

**_Draco Mortis_, kwatera kapitana**

"Kto ma pojawić się na tym spotkaniu?" zapytał Jennę pułkownik Steiner

"Pilot Murasame 3, sierżant Daniel Fallow" odpowiedziała "Możliwe, że zabierze ze sobą jeszcze jedną osobę"

"Kogo?"

"Tego nie wiem dokładnie" zawahała się "Może kogoś z zespołu albo dowódcę, kapitana Leo Frosta"

"Leo Frost?!" wykrzyknął Steiner "Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś o nim wcześniej?"

"Nie pytał pan" odpowiedziała krótko

_"Więc za sterami kombinezonu typu Gundam siedział słynny Żelazny Lew_..." pomyślał _"14 Dagger'ów L i ciężki transportowiec w Arabii Saudyjskiej"_

"Panie pułkowniku?" zapytała Jenna

"Tak?" odpowiedział, wracając na ziemię

"Wspominał pan o jakiejś ochronie..."

"Zgadza się. Pójdzie z tobą podporucznik Nataly Trent" powiedział pułkownik "W razie problemów poradzi sobie. Zna sztuki walki i dobrze strzela z broni krótkiej"

"Dziękuję" odpowiedziała z uśmiechem "To wszystko, o co proszę"

"Proszę cię teraz o odejście, muszę zaaranżować kilka spraw" poprosił

Gdy za Jenną zamknęły się drzwi, Steiner podszedł do drzwi od łazienki i otworzył je. Stał za nimi John Axel.

"Słyszałeś wszystko?" zapytał

"Tak" odpowiedział Wzmocniony

"Jestem bardzo ciekaw, o czym będą tam dyskutować" zaczął "Znasz rozkazy"

"Tak jest" opowiedział "Jutro o 9:00 w kawiarni 'Herbal' "

-

**_Lancer,_ stołówka**

"Nie zapomnij broni osobistej" wtrącił Martin "Kto wie, w co się to obróci"

"To tylko zwykłe spotkanie, wątpię by trzeba było strzelać" odpowiedział "Port Deimos jest neutralny. Tamtejsza policja szybko tłumi zamieszki"

"Problem polega na NEUTRALNOŚCI" zaznaczył Rafael "Jak w jednym miejscu skupi się banda z ORB, ZAFT'u i Sojuszu Ziemskiego, to coś może nie zagrać i to nie raz"

"Do tego dodam możliwych członków Błękitnego Kosmosu" wtrącił się Martin "Nie afiszuj się zbytnio ze swoim pochodzeniem"

"Daniel, powiedz mi, o czym Jenna zamierza z tobą dyskutować?" zapytał Rafael

"Prosiła by zachować to w tajemnicy" odpowiedział Koordynator "Więc nie mogę powiedzieć, przepraszam"

"Sierżant sztabowy Martin Dusky proszony jest o niezwłoczne stawienie się w biurze kapitana" rozległo się z głośników

"Idę" odpowiedział krótko i wyszedł

Gdy Martin wyszedł, Rafael podszedł do Daniela.

"Idziesz sam?" zapytał

"Tak, czemu pytasz?"

"Gdy dotrzemy na stację, będziemy mieli dzień wolny, aż do uzupełnienia zapasów" odpowiedział poważnym tonem głosu "Gdyby coś się działo, ja i Nadia przybędziemy tak szybko, jak to będzie możliwe"

-

**_Lancer_, kwatera kapitana**

"Spocznij" odpowiedział Frost "Słuchaj mnie uważnie, bo sprawa jest bardzo delikatna"

Kapitan wstał, podszedł do drzwi i zaryglował je. Powolnym krokiem usiadł za biurkiem, po czym wziął głęboki oddech.

"Jak zapewne wiesz, jutro panna Montgomery zamierza się spotkać z Danielem, aby omówić parę spraw. Ciekawi mnie, jakie to będą sprawy, dlatego powierzam ci zadanie szpiegowania ich"

"Mam szpiegować przyjaciela?" zapytał zaskoczony

"Nie traktuj tego jak szpiegowanie" odpowiedział Frost "Pamiętaj, że nadal nie rozwiązaliśmy kwestii dyskietki, którą ma przy sobie. Jestem ciekaw, co zrobi z tymi danymi"

"Tak jest" zasalutował

-

_**Draco Mortis**_**, kwatery mieszkalne**

"Wszystko jest gotowe do jutrzejszej wyprawy" oświadczyła Nataly "Pójdę z tobą jako ochrona"

"Dziękuję" odpowiedziała Jenna "Nie sprawi to żadnego kłopotu?"

"Nie, przecież i tak będziemy mieć dzień wolny" uśmiechnęła się "Zakładam, że wypad nie skończy się na kawiarni"

"Oczywiście, że nie!" odpowiedziała Jenna "Nataly, tak przy okazji, jak się czuje Luke?"

"Głowa w bandażach" powiedziała "Przejdzie mu do jutra. Możliwe, że pójdzie z Adamem do salonu arcade"

"A John?" zapytała

"Nie wiem, Wolf to odludek. Zawsze trzyma się na uboczu" tłumaczyła "Trochę mnie przeraża, zwłaszcza że nie może pogodzić się z tym, że jest drugi w zespole"

-

**12.11 C.E.77**

**_Lancer,_ mostek. Godzina 7:50  
**

"Kapitanie, zbliżamy się do celu" zakomunikował pilot

"Nadio, połącz mnie z kontrolą lotów" rozkazał, po czym podniósł słuchawkę "Okręt wojenny _Lancer_ prosi o pozwolenie na dokowanie"

"Tu stacja Deimos, _Lancer_, prześlij kod identyfikacyjny" podła odpowiedź

Nadia wystukała na klawiaturze odpowiednią sekwencję, po czym wysłała ją do kontroli lotów. Po minucie oczekiwania, na konsoli pojawiła się informacja.

"Kod identyfikacyjny potwierdzony. Kierujcie się do hangaru numer 34. Życzymy miłego pobytu"

Nadia spojrzała przez szybę na okręt _Draco Mortis_, który skierował się w inną stronę. Odetchnęła z ulgą. Jego obecność była stresująca dla załogi. Kapitan Frost wydał rozkaz lotu wzdłuż lamp nawigacyjnych i redukcji ciągu. Okręt wykonał zwrot w tył i powoli kierował się na wstecznym do hangaru. W połowie drogi podleciały wahadłowce holownicze i przyczepiły do statku grube, metalowe liny holownicze. Teraz _Lancer_ był prowadzony na swoje miejsce. Chwilę po wlocie do hangaru podleciała obsługa techniczna by przymocować przewody zasilające i zbiorniki paliwa. Frost rozejrzał się po mostku, po czym wstał i powiedział:

"Wszyscy, który skończą wachtę mogą opuścić statek i wyjść na miasto"

-

**_Draco Mortis_, kwatery mieszkalne**

"Jesteś gotowa do wyjścia?" zapytała Nataly, trzymając przycisk intercomu.

"Moment" padła odpowiedź

Nataly czekała pod drzwiami. Miała na sobie niebieskie jeansy i ciemnozieloną, rozpinaną bluzę. Rozpięła ją i wyciągnęła pistolet z kabury pod ramieniem. Wyciągnęła magazynek i sprawdziła ilość naboi. Przeładowała broń, po czym włożyła do magazynka kolejny pocisk. Teraz stan amunicji wynosił 18+1. Zabezpieczyła pistolet i wsadziła go z powrotem do kabury. Następnie podwinęła rękaw i sprawdziła, czy nóż wojskowy jest gotowy do szybkiego wyciągnięcia. Po sprawdzeniu wszystkiego zapięła bluzę, wyprostowała rękaw i spokojnie czekała. Po dwóch minutach otworzyły się drzwi od kwatery Jenny. Była ubrana w niebieską bluzę i spodnie jeansowe.

"Wiedziałam, że będą na ciebie pasowały" stwierdziła Nataly

W tym samym czasie w innym pokoju Luke szykował się do wyjścia. Wyciągnął z szafki czarną rozpinaną bluzę z kapturem i czarne spodnie. Przezornie sprawdził stan amunicji w pistolecie, po czym włożył go do kabury. Nóż wojskowy zawędrował do pokrowca na prawym ramieniu. Stanął w postawie bojowej i szybko wyciągnął nóż, po czym wykonał kilka machnięć, a całość zakończył kopnięciem z wyskoku. Uśmiechnął się i schował nóż do pokrowca. Wyszedł z kajuty i skierował się do hangaru. Tam czekało na niego podpisanie karty zmian, po czym wyszedł ze statku. Jak na zwykły port kosmiczny, Deimos zrobił na nim duże wrażenie. Główna hala miała jedną, wielką szybę w kształcie kopuły, przez którą widać było Ziemię.

_"No to do arcade! Biedni gracze!"_ pomyślał kierując się w losową stronę

-

**Port kosmiczny **_**Deimos**_**, hala główna**

"No to trzymaj się Daniel!" wykrzyknął Martin

"Nie idziecie?" zapytał

"Kończymy wachtę za godzinę, potem może się spotkamy" odpowiedział Rafael _"Ciekawe, czy zabrał broń osobistą?"_ pomyślał

Daniel wyszedł z hangaru i skierował się w stronę wejścia. Trafił do innej kondygnacji w sali z kopułą. Sięgnął do kieszeni munduru i wyciągnął kartkę z zapisanym adresem. Po upewnieniu się, co do lokalizacji kawiarni, skierował się w swoją stronę. Po drodze widział wielu żołnierzy, zarówno w barwach Sojuszu Ziemskiego, jak i paru oficerów ORB oraz kilka Czerwonych Płaszczy z ZAFT'u. Zastanawiało, go dlaczego nie dochodzi do żadnych rozruchów w tym miejscu. Nagle dostrzegł sprzeczkę, która przerodziła się w rękoczyny pomiędzy żołnierzem ORB i ZAFT'u. Niecałą minutę później przybiegł oddział policji i wypałował obydwu, po czym skuli ich kajdankami i odprowadzili.

_"Doskonała policja, lepsza niż u mnie w Australii"_ pomyślał, po czym spojrzał na zegarek _"Mało czasu..."_

Ruszył pospiesznym krokiem.

-

W tym samym czasie Adam opuścił _Draco Mortis_'a i skierował się w stronę pierwszego lepszego lokalu karaoke. Musiał przebyć całą szerokość hali, półtora kilometra, zanim znalazł rzeczony lokal. W drzwiach wejściowych minął pilota ZAFT'u. Wzmocniony odwrócił się i zastanowił, czy już przypadkiem gdzieś go nie widział.

-

John umiejscowił się na dachu lokalu położonego naprzeciwko kawiarni 'Herbal'. Rozłożył zaawansowany mikrofon kierunkowy i założył słuchawki na uszy. Wyciągnął z plecaka lornetkę i spoglądał na pusty jeszcze lokal.

C.D.N.

**Oba okręty dotarły do miejsca przeznaczenia. Jak dalej potoczą się losy bohaterów? Ciąg dalszy w następnym rozdziale pod tytułem "Brakująca część"**

* * *

Zdarzyło wam się kiedyś, że mieliście zaplanowane następne trzy rozdziały, a nie umieliście dopchnąć obecnego do końca:) Drugą połowę tego rozdziału musiałem pisać na siłę... 


	8. Faza 08: Brakująca część

**imię:** Michael 'Corgan' Grain (Koordynator)

**wiek:** 19 lat

**narodowość:** N/D, kolonia Aprilius 2

**wzrost:** 186 cm

**waga:** 78 kg

**grupa krwi:** A +

**kolor włosów:** czarne, krótkie

**kolor oczu:** brązowy

**przynależność:** Pierwsza flota ZAFT'u, kapral (Zielony Płaszcz)

**KB:** ZGMF-1000 Zaku

* * *

**Port kosmiczny_ Deimos_, hala główna**

Luke wędrował wzdłuż pasażu handlowego w poszukiwaniu swojego sanktuarium rozrywki, jednak nie mógł przestać myśleć o zaaranżowanym spotkaniu i sprawach omawianych podczas niego. Rozkazy mówiły wyraźnie, że nie wolno mu się na nie stawić. Leniwym krokiem mijał jakiś hotel, gdy dostrzegł salon arcade. Uśmiechnął się i ruszył pospiesznym krokiem w stronę budynku. Gdy był kilkanaście metrów przed nim, nagle zza rogu wpadł na niego pilot ZAFT'u. Ręka Wzmocnionego odruchowo zawędrowała do rękawa z nożem, ale powstrzymał się w połowie drogi i wyglądało to jak zwykły odruch obronny. Pilot cofnął się.

"Najmocniej prze..." przyjrzał się Luke'owi "Lukas?"

"Hę?" odpowiedział zdziwiony "My się znamy?"

"Nie pamiętasz?" zapytał "Turniej arcade, jakiś tydzień temu w Crescent City"

"Taaa... pamiętam" odpowiedział, przypominając sobie zwycięstwo w czternaście sekund "Corgan"

"Jestem kapral Michael Groin. Uważam, że postąpiłem wtedy trochę nie fair. Zawodowi piloci nie powinni startować w takich zawodach... może to i lepiej, że zostałem pokonany"

Luke lekko się uśmiechnął na słowa 'zawodowi piloci'. Biedny Koordynator nie wiedział, że próbował walczyć przeciwko parze elitarnych pilotów Sojuszu Ziemskiego. Wzmocniony przypomniał sobie jedną rzecz.

"A gdzie twoja dziewczyna... Pixy, czy jak jej tam było?"

"Pixy to ksywa. Naprawdę nazywa się Lucy" wytłumaczył "Została w Ameryce, odwiedzam ją na każdej przepustce. Nie należy do personelu wojskowego"

"Rozumiem" odpowiedział Luke

"A gdzie twoja siostra?" wypalił nagle Michael "...Vixen?"

"Widzę, że pamiętasz" odpowiedział przypominając sobie blef na zawodach

"Takich pięknych dziewcząt się nie zapomina" wspomniał rozmarzony Koordynator "Te zielone oczy..."

"Gdzieś się kręci na tej stacji" wtrącił Luke "Nie zatrzymywałem jej"

"Nie boisz się, że coś jej się stanie?" zapytał

"Bardziej martwiłbym się o tego, który ją napadnie" rzucił krótko "Wchodzisz?" zapytał wskazując na salon arcade

"Pewnie"

Obaj skierowali się do budynku. Po chwili siedzieli w symulatorach i zaczął się deathmatch.

-

**Port kosmiczny _Deimos_, okolica kawiarni Herbal**

Jenna i Nataly szły w stronę ustalonego lokalu. Po drodze mijały grupkę ludzi noszących charakterystyczny znaczek na ubraniu. Jenna westchnęła patrząc na nich. Byli to członkowie organizacji rasistowskiej Błękitny Kosmos. Ekstremistyczna grupa nienawidząca Koordynatorów dążąca do wymazania ich ze świata. Nataly spojrzała kątem oka na jednego z nich i zauważyła, że się jej przygląda. Zastanawiało ją, w jaki sposób znajdują osoby narodzone w probówce. Martwiła się o bezpieczeństwo Jenny, ponieważ przy kodzie genetycznym Nataly również manipulowano, choć nie była Koordynatorką.

"Nie odwracaj się, patrzą w naszą stronę" syknęła Nataly

"Nie zwracaj na nich uwagi, nie odważą się w miejscu publicznym" odpowiedziała Jenna "Jesteśmy tu trochę przed czasem"

"Na kogo czekamy?" zapytała

"Na Daniela Fallow'a, pilota Murasame 3. Nie martw się, to porządny facet" odpowiedziała dziewczyna "Tak przy okazji, jak się czuje Luke?"

"Do wczoraj miał bandaż na głowie, ale doszedł do siebie" wytłumaczyła Nataly "Też jest na przepustce i kręci się gdzieś w tej okolicy"

"Tak szybko?" zdziwiła się "Przecież dostał po głowie półkilogramowym pociskiem?!"

"Zdrowieje bardzo szybko" odpowiedziała Wzmocniona wymijającym tonem głosu "Ktoś idzie"

Jenna spojrzała w stronę ogromnego placu i dostrzegła znajomego Koordynatora. Szedł ubrany w swój mundur pilota. Gdy podszedł do dziewczyn wyciągnął rękę na powitanie. Jenna uścisnęła jego dłoń.

"Witaj" powiedział Daniel, po czym spojrzał na Nataly "Kto to?"

Wzmocniona nie odpowiedziała, tylko przyglądała się mu nieufnie. Daniel spojrzał w jej oczy, lecz nie wyrażały żadnej emocji. Wyciągnął rękę i Nataly odwzajemniła przywitanie. Podeszła bliżej i przysunęła głowę do jego ucha.

"Zrób jeden podejrzany ruch" szepnęła mu do ucha "To skręcę ci kark i obetnę jaja"

Daniel stał i w głębokim szoku patrzył jak Nataly z niewinnym wyrazem twarzy staje koło Jenny. Wnuczka prezydenta wskazała na lokal i ruchem ręki zaprosiła go do środka. Koordynator wszedł pierwszy.

"Co mu powiedziałaś?" szepnęła Jenna

"Wyjaśniłam mu najważniejszą zasadę spotkania" odparła Nataly "Teraz wie czego NIE robić"

-

**Port kosmiczny _Deimos_, dach budynku naprzeciwko kawiarni**

John leżał na dachu motelu położonego dokładnie naprzeciwko miejsca spotkania. Dzięki zaawansowanemu mikrofonowi kierunkowemu, odległość półtora kilometra nie stanowiła problemu. Gdy tylko założył słuchawki na uszy, usłyszał kwestię Nataly. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

_"Oj, Vixen, 3 lata minęły, a ty nadal jesteś taka sama" _pomyślał

W lornetce zobaczył jak cała trójka wchodzi do środka. Przybliżył obraz i przyjrzał się Danielowi. Zauważył coś dziwnego w jego oczach. Natychmiast rozpoznał, co to takiego.

"Koordynator" powiedział do siebie "Wszyscy powinniście gryźć ziemię"

Podkręcił głośność, aby dosłyszeć, co mówią przez szybę. Regulował barwę dźwięku, aż uzyskał czysty sygnał.

_"Zaprosiłam was w celu omówienia kilku spraw, które mogą mieć znaczący wpływ na przebieg tej wojny. Jak wiecie mój dziadek jest prezydentem Sojuszu Ziemskiego i jego siedziba znajduje się w Białym Domu w Waszyngtonie. Jest także najwyższym zwierzchnikiem wojskowym w kraju. A sprawa dotyczy właśnie tej..."_ wyciągnęła z wewnętrznej kieszeni bluzy dyskietkę _"...że tak ją nazwę 'brakującej części'. Dla tej dyskietki zginęła już jedna osoba, a dla całego projektu niezliczone ilości ludzi. Ten fragment danych jest ostatni. Wczoraj w Tokio zdobyto przedostatnią część"_

_"Do czego zmierzasz?"_ zapytał Daniel

_"Do tego, że gdy tylko przylecę do Waszyngtonu, zamierzam oddać te dane w ręce prezydenta"_ odpowiedziała _"Zależy mi na tym, żeby projekt Werewolf został ukończony"_

_"Werewolf?"_ zapytała zdziwiona Nataly, przypominając sobie, że Luke wspominał coś o nim w zniszczonej kolonii L-4

_"SCMS-01 Werewolf"_ wytłumaczyła Jenna _"Space Compressing Mobile Suit. Potężny kombinezon bojowy zasilany reaktorem na zimną fuzję. Jest już prawie ukończony, brakuje tylko danych, które pozwolą ukończyć źródło zasilania. Reaktor na zimną fuzję został zaprojektowany przez inżynierów z ORB, po czym projekt wykradł Sojusz Ziemski. Kto znajdzie się w posiadaniu tego kombinezonu bojowego, ten będzie mógł zadecydować o przebiegu wojny"_

"Interesujące..." stwierdził John słysząc ostatnie zdanie Jenny

_"Ten kombinezon bojowy ma jedną wadę. Jego interfejs będzie w stanie obsłużyć tylko Wzmocniony, a tych jeśli mam aktualne informacje, obecnie jest tylko czterech"_ objaśniła, patrząc na błysk w oku Nataly _"Sprowadzili jakiegoś Koordynatora, by sprawdzić, czy da sobie radę, ale w momencie podłączenia stracił panowanie, a minutę później zmarł na zawał serca. Dodam, że Werewolf był aktywowany zaledwie w dwudziestu procentach. Współczuję osobie, która podłączy się przy pełnych stu"_

"Skąd to wszystko wiesz?" zapytała Nataly "I dlaczego mówisz nam to wszystko? To chyba ściśle tajne?"

_"Dziadek pokazał mi go w zeszłym roku. Mówię wam to dlatego, że mi również zależy na jak najszybszym zakończeniu wojny, ale skoro rządzący nic nie robią w tym kierunku, zamierzam wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Brakuje mi tylko ludzi, więc szukam odpowiednich kandydatów. Z wszystkich stron, to jest, Sojuszu Ziemskiego, ORB i ZAFT'u. Z Federacji ORB znalazłam już jednego człowieka..."_ wskazała na Daniela _"...jesteś nim ty"_

"_Ja?!_ "zapytał zdumiony _"Przecież nie mam żadnych specjalnych zdolności... nawet nie zestrzeliłem jeszcze żadnego kombinezonu bojowego"_

_"Mylisz się"_ wtrąciła _"Zobaczysz, o czym mówię, gdy nadejdzie czas. Chociaż Koordynatorzy różnią się od nas, Naturalnych tylko nieznacznie, kilku z nich ma coś co jest podobne do gwałtownego 'skoku adrenaliny'. Nie wiadomo dokładnie, co to jest, ale podczas działania zachowują się jak berserkerzy. Ostatnim zaobserwowanym przypadkiem był Andrew Fallow podczas bitwy pod Moskwą w 64-tym. Dlatego pomyślałam, że być może odziedziczyłeś gen odpowiadający za tą zdolność"_

_"Gen berserkera?"_ zdziwił się Daniel_  
_

"Dobrze poinformowana" stwierdził John "Ciekawe co na to pułkownik Steiner?"

-

**Port kosmiczny _Deimos_, salon arcade**

"Wtopiłeś" stwierdził Luke "Stawiasz pepsi"

"Przynajmniej teraz utrzymałem się całe 19 minut" odparł

Obaj wyszli z budynku i skierowali się w stronę małego sklepiku w wąskiej uliczce obok salonu gier. Ekspedientem był młody chłopak, na oko czternastoletni. Znudzony zagadnął klientów.

"Słyszeliście o incydencie sprzed 3 dni?" zapytał "Jacyś terroryści zniszczyli opuszczoną kolonię L-4"

"Robią się coraz bezczelniejsi" stwierdził Luke beznamiętnym tonem głosu

"Ciekawe, dlaczego to zrobili?" zastanawiał się Michael, kładąc na ladę pieniądze

"Podobno wypadła z punktu Langrange'a" odpowiedział Luke

Rozmowę przerwał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Luke spojrzał ukradkiem i zobaczył dwóch umięśnionych mężczyzn. W ich oczach odczytał pogardę. Dzieciak popatrzył na nich ze strachem w oczach i sięgnął po telefon.

"Wynocha stąd, bo wezwę gliny" zagroził. Jeden z nich roześmiał się.

"Nie podskakuj gówniarzu, bo załatwimy cię jak tych cholernych Koordynatorów" wskazał na Michaela i Luke'a

"Przekleństwo Ziemi" stwierdził drugi, wyciągając nóż sprężynowy "Za naszą błękitną planetę!"

"Błękitny Kosmos" szepnął Luke do Koordynatora "Masz broń?"

"Zdałem przy wyjściu ze statku" odpowiedział ze strachem w głosie

"Co to za żołnierz, który nie nosi broni?" zapytał, po czym skierował się w stronę trzymającego nóż "Ej, ty!"

Ten popatrzył na niego, po czym podniósł nóż. Był zdecydowany zadać cios.

"Jeżeli trzymasz nóż tak luźno, to można ci go łatwo..." błyskawicznie wykopnął mężczyźnie nóż z ręki, który potoczył się w kąt sklepiku "...wytrącić!"

Reszta potoczyła się szybko. Drugi zamachnął się na niego pięścią, ale Luke uchylił się i podciął go. W tym samym czasie pierwszy podniósł nóż z podłogi i zamachnął się w stronę Wzmocnionego. Uniknął ciosu i dobył noża wojskowego ukrytego w rękawie. Pierwszym cięciem zranił napastnika w nogę, a ten złapał się za nią i przyklęknął na jedno kolano. Luke wykorzystał ten moment i wbił mu nóż w tchawicę. Przeciwnik próbował zaczerpnąć powietrza, ale nie potrafił. Krew leciała z przebitego gardła. Na koniec Wzmocniony chwycił mocniej nóż, przekręcił go w pozycję poziomą i wyrwał z przeciwnika, który padł na ziemię w kałuży krwi.

"Rzuć nóż albo go zarżnę!" krzyknął drugi napastnik chwytając dzieciaka

Luke wzruszył ramionami i upuścił nóż na podłogę. Po czym rozpiął swoją czarną bluzę. Wyciągnął pistolet z kabury i odbezpieczył go. Spojrzał z pogardą na rasistę.

"Wszyscy jesteście tacy sami" stwierdził "Puste groźby, nic więcej"

Pociągnął za spust. Kula trafiła przeciwnika między oczy. Padł na ziemię bez życia. Luke zabezpieczył broń i schował do kabury, po czym zapiął bluzę. Wytarł nóż o koszulę jednego z mężczyzn, po czym podwinął rękaw i umieścił go w pokrowcu. Rozejrzał się po sklepiku i spostrzegł dzieciaka zlanego w spodnie, a także Michaela w którego oczach malował się horror. Wzmocniony podszedł do niego, złapał za kołnierz munduru i mocno potrząsnął.

"Nie gap się jak ciele na malowane wrota! Wychodzimy!" powiedział stanowczo "A ty, młody, lepiej zostaw ten kram i uciekaj stąd"

W pośpiechu wyszli z zaułka na główny plac, gdzie znaleźli pierwszą lepszą wolną ławkę i usiedli.

"Gdzie nauczyłeś się tak walczyć?" zapytał Michael "I skąd masz broń?"

"Broń mam z Allegro" Luke rzucił w miarę wiarygodny blef "Walki nauczyłem się w szkole"

"Ale... zabiłeś ich" wyjąkał

"Gdybym tego nie zrobił, to ty leżałbyś martwy!" warknął "I gdzie twoja broń osobista? Ciota z ciebie, a nie żołnierz"

"Wszyscy mi to mówią..." zmarkotniał "Poza Lucy, oczywiście..."

"Więc co robisz w wojsku?" zapytał Wzmocniony

"Zachęcił mnie jakiś głupi slogan 'Równość dla kolonii', czy jakoś tak. Wstąpiłem kilka miesięcy temu i dorobiłem się stopnia kaprala"

"Niepokoją mnie ci ludzie na środku placu" Luke wskazał na sporą grupę ludzi stojących jakieś trzysta metrów od nich "Wygląda to na jakieś zgromadzenie, a z tego nigdy jeszcze nic dobrego nie wyszło"

-

**Port kosmiczny _Deimos_, klub karaoke**

"Drugie miejsce zajmuje Adam Blanc!" ogłosił sędzia "Proszę o brawa! A teraz czas na ogłoszenie zwycięzcy- jest nią Alexandra Inhert! Gratulujemy!"

Na podium weszła młoda blondynka z ciemnożółtymi oczami. Ruchem ręki poprawiła swoje średnie włosy i odebrała nagrodę pieniężną. Sędzia uścisnął jej dłoń, po czym zeszła ze sceny i przysiadła się do stolika Adama, który otwierał puszkę z napojem.

"Nie przejmuj się, to było tylko 5 punktów" odpowiedziała z pocieszającym uśmiechem

"Nie przejmuję się" odpowiedział "W końcu i tak nikt nie miał z tobą żadnych szans. Masz zbyt piękny głos, by ktoś mógł cię przebić w śpiewaniu. Myślałaś kiedyś o karierze piosenkarskiej?"

"Za bardzo cenię sobie wolność. Mów mi Alex" powiedziała z uśmiechem "Poza tym, głos zawdzięczam manipulacjom genetycznym. Taka zachcianka rodziców. Popatrz mi w oczy, przecież w ludzkim ciele nie ma takiego barwnika"

"Jesteś Koordynatorką pierwszego pokolenia?" zapytał Adam, patrząc jej w oczy "Ile masz lat?"

"Zgadza się, jestem z pierwszego pokolenia. Mam siedemnaście lat. Pochodzę z jednej z wysp na Pacyfiku"

Adam dostrzegł, jak do ich stolika ukradkiem podeszła jakaś kobieta. Wzmocniony sięgnął nieznacznie do rękawa z nożem. Alexandra siedziała spokojnie.

"Za naszą błękitną planetę!" krzyknęła kobieta wyciągając z kieszeni nóż sprężynowy "Zdychaj Koordynatorko!"

Alexandra chwyciła za solniczkę stojącą na stole i rozbiła ją na twarzy napastniczki. Gdy ta zakryła oczy, Koordynatorka doskoczyła do niej i wykręciła jej rękę z nożem. Gdy upadła na kolana, Alexandra chwyciła wolną ręką krzesło i potężnym uderzeniem powaliła przeciwniczkę. Wszystko trwało jakieś cztery sekundy. Adam nawet nie wyciągnął noża z rękawa. Cały lokal patrzył w osłupieniu.

"Przepraszam za bałagan" powiedziała Koordynatorka "Ile za straty?"

"Na mój koszt" odpowiedział barman "Tylko obiecajcie, że już tu nie przyjdziecie"

"Gdzieś ty się nauczyła tak walczyć?" zapytał Adam wychodząc z lokalu zaraz za nią

"Dziadek mnie nauczył" odpowiedziała krótko "Dokąd idziesz?"

"Poszukać znajomych, przejdziesz się ze mną?"

"Hmm... czemu nie?" odpowiedziała idąc za nim

-

**Port kosmiczny _Deimos_, kawiarnia Herbal**

"Drugą sprawą jest to, że poszukuję Wzmocnionego żołnierza" Jenna zniżyła głos do szeptu "Tylko on będzie miał szansę podłączyć się do interfejsu Werewolfa"

"Mówiłaś, że na chwilę obecną jest tylko czterech. Gdzie ich szukać?" zapytał Daniel

"Nie mam pojęcia, ale zaufani ludzie przeszukują bazy danych ORB, ZAFT'u i Sojuszu Ziemskiego" powiedziała beznamiętnie "Sądzę, że to tylko kwestia czasu... Nataly, na co patrzysz?"

"Niepokoi mnie ta grupka ludzi na środku placu" odpowiedziała "Robi się coraz większa"

"Siemka Vixen!" usłyszała znajomy głos dobiegający od strony drzwi.

Nataly odwróciła się i zobaczyła Adama i jakąś blondwłosą dziewczynę. Spojrzała jej w oczy i domyśliła się pochodzenia. Koordynatorka. Daniel popatrzył się na Adama, następnie na Nataly.

"Jesteście rodzeństwem?" zapytał spoglądając na ich zielone oczy i brązowe włosy

"Tak" odpowiedziała szybko Nataly, patrząc wymownym wzrokiem na Adama, który zrozumiał, że ma się nie odzywać "Kim jest twoja koleżanka?"

"Nazywam się Alexandra, miło mi" przedstawiła się, podając rękę wszystkim "Spotkaliśmy się w klubie karaoke, ale jakaś kobieta z Błękitnego Kosmosu zaatakowała nas"

"Widzę, że ją obroniłeś" stwierdziła Jenna "Nieźle, Adam"

"W zasadzie to ona sama się..." zaczął

"Wiecie co?" przerwała mu Jenna "Wydaje mi się, że tamto zgromadzenie to spora grupa członków Niebieskiego Kosmosu"

Wszyscy spojrzeli w jej stronę.

"Czuję, że w najbliższym czasie może tu być gorąco" dodała stanowczym tonem głosu "A statek odlatuje dopiero jutro"

Zadzwonił dzwonek, sygnalizując otwarcie drzwi. Adam i Nataly nieznacznym ruchem ręki sięgnęli do rękawa, gdy zobaczyli młodego oficera ORB, idącego pod ramię z blondwłosą dziewczyną, także w oficerskim mundurze z tej samej organizacji. Zaraz za nimi wszedł wysoki chłopak w mundurze pilota ORB. Jenna natychmiast rozpoznała przybyłych.

"Rav, Nadia!" pomachała im ręką "Witajcie! Cześć Szary!"

Wzmocnieni spojrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem, co nie uszło jej uwadze. Wycofali ręce z rękawów i odetchnęli z ulgą.

"Cóż to za zgromadzenie?" zapytała Alexandra

"Już sam nie wiem" stwierdził Martin, wkładając rękę do kieszeni, w której znajdowała się taśma z zapisem rozmowy "Zbieg okoliczności"

"Dzień pełen niespodzianek" stwierdziła Jenna

"A będzie jeszcze ciekawiej" wtrącił się Martin "Tamci ludzie są z Błękitnego Kosmosu. Zamierzają urządzić tu małą rzeź Koordynatorów. Pytanie brzmi: kiedy?"

-

**Port kosmiczny _Deimos_, główny plac**

Luke siedział na ławce i zaniepokojony patrzył na coraz większą grupę ludzi gromadzących się na placu. Michael stojący obok patrzył na niego, nie wiedząc o co chodzi.

"Nad czym się zastanawiasz?" zapytał Michela "Chyba się domyśliłeś, że to Błękitny Kosmos"

"Ale..." zaczął

Zdanie przerwał mu patrol policji jadący w stronę zgromadzenia. Funkcjonariusze wysiedli z jeepa i zaczęli wypytywać kilku ludzi z zamiarem spisania. Chwilę później padli pod ciosami gazrurek i kijów baseballowych, a jeep został przewrócony na dach i podpalony. Ludzie rozbiegli się na wszystkie strony z okrzykiem 'Za naszą błękitną planetę!'. W porcie rozpętało się istne piekło. Spora grupa rasistów zabrała się za mordowanie Koordynatorów, bez względu na wiek i płeć.

"No to dupnie..." stwierdził Luke, widząc jak 3 z nich biegnie w jego kierunku.

Ręka odruchowo sięgnęła po nóż. Z okrzykiem rzucił się w ich stronę i wbił najbliższemu z nich nóż w podbrzusze, po czym wyciągnął i jednym szybkim ruchem poderżnął mu gardło. Gdy pozostała dwójka to zobaczyła, rzuciła się do ucieczki. Luke wyciągnął pistolet i strzelił w tył głowy jednemu z nich. Drugi gdy to zobaczył, dostał jeszcze większego przyspieszenia, ale po chwili jego czaszka pękła od strzału z drugiej strony. Ciało padło na ziemię i chwilę drgało.

"Niech to szlag, dlaczego właśnie teraz?" wyciągnął z kieszeni komunikator "Adam, John, zbiórka w miejscu spotkania!"

"Już jestem na miejscu" rozległ się głos Adama

"Zrozumiałem" odpowiedział John, w tle dało się słyszeć odgłosy rozmontowywania karabinu snajperskiego "A zaliczyłem tylko jednego, cholera..."

"Idziemy!" rozkazał Michaelowi "Trzymaj się blisko. Żołnierz bez broni..."

"Kim naprawdę jesteś?" zapytał

"Im mniej będziesz wiedział, tym dłużej pożyjesz" odpowiedział, blokując nożem nóż jednego z rasistów.

Członek Błękitnego Kosmosu nie spodziewał się zablokowania ciosu, a chwilę później już nie żył.

-

**Port kosmiczny _Deimos_, kawiarnia Herbal**

"Pieprzeni Koordynatorzy!"wrzasnął jeden z napastników trzymając się za przestrzeloną rękę

Poleciała butelka i trafiła go w głowę. Stracił przytomność. Alexandra wydała okrzyk zwycięzcy zza przewróconego stolika. Przewrócili stoły i ustawili je rzędem, tworząc zaporę. Poza Jenna i Alexandrą wszyscy mieli broń osobistą. Przykucnęli tak, aby widzieć, co dzieje się nad krawędzią osłony. Na zewnątrz odgrywała się wielka walka pomiędzy Błękitnym Kosmosem, Koordynatorami i policją.

"Mamy wracać na statek" powiedziała Nataly do Jenny "Wahadłowiec już na nim czeka"

"Dzięki, że wszyscy mnie ochraniacie" stwierdziła roztrzęsionym głosem

"Jak zamierzamy się przedostać do doków?" zapytał Adam "Przebijanie się siłą nie wchodzi w grę. Mam trzy magazynki"

"Czekamy na '1' i '2'. Utrzymujemy pozycję, dopóki nie przybędą" odpowiedziała Nataly

"Kim są ci '1' i '2'?" zapytała Nadia przeładowując broń

Nataly zignorowała pytanie, wychyliła się zza zapory i postrzeliła napastnika z koktajlem Mołotova. Butelka wypadła mu z ręki, rozbiła się na podłodze, a jej zawartość podpaliła mu ubranie. Żywa pochodnia biegła na oślep, dopóki się nie potknęła i przewróciła.

"Wiem, że to nieodpowiednia chwila, ale skąd macie broń, cywile?" zapytał Martin

Nataly zamachnęła się i wymierzyła mu siarczysty policzek. Adam wzdrygnął się. Martin trzymał się za piekący policzek.

"Zamiast zajmować się pierdołami, skup się na obronie" warknęła "Chyba że chcesz zakończyć życie w tej chwili"

Rafael dostrzegł granat w ręce jednego z napastników, który złapał łyżkę, wyrwał zawleczkę i rzucił nim przez framugę, już bez szyby.

"Za wcześnie!" krzyknął Adam kopiąc w locie granat, z powrotem w rzucającego.

Eksplozja wyrwała z framugi resztki szkła, a napastnika odrzuciła kilkanaście metrów do tyłu. Na ziemię padło ciało bez głowy i jednej ręki. Adam w ostatniej chwili schował się za zaporą. Piloci ORB patrzyli na niego z podziwem.

"Jeżeli chcemy się stąd wyrwać, to proponuję teraz!" krzyknął Martin

"Nie, mamy czekać na resztę!" krzyknęła Nataly

"Czekając na nich damy się pozabijać" stwierdził, biorąc Jennę pod ramię

Daniel kątem oka zauważył trzech chłopaków biegnących w stronę kawiarni. Dwóch było w ubraniach cywilnych, ostatni w mundurze pilota ZAFT'u. Odruchowo wycelował, lecz gdy miał już nacisnąć spust, kula z pistoletu Johna wytrąciła mu broń z ręki. Daniel patrzył z przerażeniem, jak chłopak wytrącił bronie wszystkim, którzy w niego celowali. Drugi, z półdługimi włosami wyciągnął nóż i przeskoczył przez framugę.

"Zostaw Jennę, psie z ORB!" krzyknął przeskakując barykadę i przewracając Martina.

Luke doskoczył do leżącego pilota i przełożył nóż ostrzem do dołu. Z dzikim okrzykiem zamachnął się, gotowy zabijać. Martin patrzył na niego z przerażeniem, ale nagle dostrzegł coś znajomego w jego rysach.

"Lukas?!" zapytał z niedowierzaniem w głosie

Wzmocniony zatrzymał się w połowie ruchu. Puścił pilota i przyjrzał mu się. Wszystko się zgadzało.

"Sz-Szary?" wyjąkał

**C.D.N.**

**Neutralny port kosmiczny stał się regularnym polem bitwy. W tych nieprzewidzianych warunkach może się czaić tylko zniszczenie. Ciąg dalszy w następnym rozdziale pod tytułem "Rzeź Koordynatorów" **


	9. Faza 09: Rzeź Koordynatorów

Luke patrzył w szoku na przyjaciela. Martin i Rafael patrzyli na niego z niedowierzaniem, przekonani, że zginął trzy lata temu. Reszta zgromadzonych rzucała pytające spojrzenia. Jako pierwszy otrząsnął się Luke. Podszedł do Martina i złapał go za kołnierz munduru. Wyglądało to ciekawie, bo Martin był od niego większy prawie o głowę.

"Co tu robisz do jasnej cholery?!" zapytał z pretensją w głosie "Zachciało ci się bawić w wojnę?" spojrzał na Rafaela "Ty też Rav?!"

"Myśleliśmy, że nie żyjesz..." odpowiedział niepewnie, przyglądając się mu "Wyglądasz jakoś inaczej..."

"To tylko niewielka cena za przeżycie" wtrącił Luke "Jaki statek?"

"Okręt wojenny typu Izumo, _Lancer_..." zaczął Martin

_"Nie!"_ Luke krzyknął w myślach

"...razem z Rafaelem i Danielem..." wskazał na przyjaciół, po czym przyjrzał się całej czwórce "Jesteście do siebie trochę podobni... te oczy i kolor włosów..."

"Nie!" przerwał mu w połowie zdania

"Personel cywilny nie powinien włóczyć się po strefie walki" powiedziała Nadia "Chodźcie z nami na statek"

Na dźwięk słowa 'cywilny', Wzmocnieni popatrzyli na siebie i wybuchnęli śmiechem. Luke ruchem ręki uciszył grupę i spojrzał zimnym wzrokiem na przyjaciela.

"Jeśli nie zauważyłeś, to miejsce zamieniło się w pole bitwy!" krzyknął strzelając do mężczyzny z koktajlem Mołotowa "Jenna, zabieramy cię stąd"

"Co?" zdziwił się Rafael

"A co z nimi?" zapytała Jenna wskazując na resztę grupy "Albo idziemy wszyscy, albo nikt się stąd nie ruszy!"

"Jenno Montgomery!" krzyknęła Nataly "Zanim coś powiesz, wiedz, że udzielono nam pozwolenia na użycie siły w przypadku twojej odmowy, a tego byśmy nie chcieli, prawda chłopaki?"

Wzmocnieni przytaknęli, co miało tak złowrogi wygłos, że Martin odruchowo wycelował w Luke'a, który nie pozostał mu dłużny i również podniósł pistolet. Za oknem wybuchł granat ręczny i chmura pyłu wleciała do kawiarni przez resztkę szyby. Luke wykorzystał ten moment i wytrącił przyjacielowi broń, po czym razem z Adamem wziął Jennę pod ramię. Wzmocnieni wyskoczyli przez szybę i uciekli w kierunku hangaru _Draco Mortis'a_. Gdy chmura opadła załoga _Lancer'a_ rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu, ale nigdzie nie mogli dostrzec Jenny.

"Porwali ją?" zapytała Nadia

"Raczej zabrali na _Draco Mortis'a_" wypalił nagle Rafael

Wszyscy spojrzeli pytającym wzrokiem w jego kierunku.

"Czy nie wydaje wam się dziwne, że mają taki sam, zielony kolor oczu?" zaczął objaśniać "Luke miał błękitne. Ponadto są świetnie wyszkoleni w walce, o której nie miał zielonego pojęcia, no może poza salonami gier. Martin, ty również słyszałeś jak trzy lata temu został wyssany w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Czytałeś może e-mail, który dostaliśmy od twojego brata?"

"Nie" odpowiedział krótko

"Źle" skomentował to Daniel "Wiedziałbyś, że próbka krwi jednego z napastników w bazie Glossary miała nienaturalnie wysokie wskazania enzymów. A ja jestem pewien, że to właśnie oni nas wtedy zaatakowali. Rozpoznaję jego głos"

"Zatem sugerujecie, że..." zapytała Nadia

"To właśnie oni są 'Wzmocnionymi', cała czwórka zgodnie z tym co mówiła Jenna" dokończył Daniel

"Lukas? Wzmocnionym?" zdziwił się Martin

Michael i Alexandra wydawali się nie nadążać za dyskusją. Widząc jak za oknem kilku rasistów tłucze gazrurkami parę Koordynatorów, zasugerowali powrót do hangaru statków. Wszyscy zadecydowali, że najpierw pobiegną do hangaru cywilnego odstawić Alexandrę. Wyskoczyli przez resztki szyby, kierując się na zachodnią część portu kosmicznego. Po drodze widzieli dymiące resztki Koordynatorów podpalonych koktajlami Mołotowa. Wszędzie unosił się nieprzyjemny swąd. Nagle Daniel dostrzegł coś, co zmroziło mu krew w żyłach.

"Padnij!" wrzasnął do reszty grupy, widząc jak jeden z członków Błękitnego Kosmosu skierował w ich stronę wyrzutnię rakiet

Pocisk przeciął powietrze zostawiając za sobą smugę białego dymu. Daniel w ostatniej chwili odskoczył, patrząc ze zgrozą jak rakieta minęła go o pół metra, po czym rozbiła się o lokal mieszkalny, wyrzucając w powietrze kawałki metalu i kamienia. Rafael wycelował i trafił napastnika prosto między oczy. Szczątki budynku opadły na ziemię i nagle coś z miękkim plaskiem upadło obok nich. Gdy spojrzeli w kierunku odgłosu zauważyli mężczyznę rozerwanego w połowie, którym jeszcze szarpały pośmiertne wstrząsy. Część grupy nie mogła wytrzymać tego widoku i zwymiotowała.

"Straszne" odpowiedział Michael "Dlaczego ci ludzie walczą?"

"A coś ty za jeden?" zapytał Martin, który uświadomił sobie, że nie zapytali go o imię

"Michael Groin, ale mówcie mi Corgan" odpowiedział, rzucając metalowym odłamkiem w jednego z rasistów

"Jest!" krzyknęła Nadia pokazując wejście na terminal cywilnego hangaru

Nagle potężna eksplozja wstrząsnęła całym portem, a z wejścia buchnęło gorące powietrze i dym, ścinając wszystkich z nóg. Gdy po dłuższej chwili byli w stanie się podnieść dostrzegli zrujnowane wejście do hangaru. Nie mogli uwierzyć własnym oczom.

"Walka toczy się też na zewnątrz?!" wykrzyknęła zdumiona Alexandra

"Nie ma wyjścia, idziesz z nami na statek" oświadczyła Nadia

"Ale..." zaczęła niepewnie

-

**_Draco Mortis_, szatnia**

"Nie możesz!" krzyknął John

"Zamknij się!" warknął Luke, zapinając kombinezon

Atmosfera w szatni była gęsta jak zupa. Wzmocnieni próbowali powstrzymać Luke'a, który właśnie założył kask i zapiął rękawice. Następnie wyciągnął z szafki karabin i załadował go, po czym odtrącił ręką Adama, który stanął mu na drodze. Nataly potrząsnęła Johnem, patrząc jak Luke idzie w stronę hangaru.

"Zróbcie coś!" krzyknęła

John skoczył do terminalu komunikacyjnego na ścianie szatni.

"Tu Silvercrow 2, łączcie mnie z kapitanem!"

"Pułkownik Steiner, słucham" rozległa się odpowiedź dowódcy

"Chodzi o Silvercrow 1, on..."

"Czekajcie, mam pilne połączenie z hangaru" przerwał mu

-

**_Draco Mortis_, hangar**

"Kapitanie, numer '1'wsiadł do kombinezonu bojowego i zagroził, że jeśli nie otworzymy grodzi, to ją rozwali!" na intercomie pojawił się obraz spanikowanego mechanika

Pułkownik Steiner przełączył na kokpit Strike Noir'a i obraz przełączył się na kamerę wewnętrzną ukazując pilota w czarnym kombinezonie.

"Podporuczniku, co to ma znaczyć? Żądam wyjaśnień!"

"Odmawiam wyjaśnień!" krzyknął Luke "Załatwię wszystko po swojemu!"

"A jeśli odmówię?" zapytał Steiner

Luke przygotował lasery do strzału. Widać było, że nie żartuje. Na mostku wrzało. Dowódca błyskawicznie podjął decyzję.

"Masz pozwolenie na start" oświadczył zimnym tonem "Pożałujesz tego jak wrócisz"

"Dziękuję" odpowiedział Luke, opuszczając szybkę kasku "Silvercrow 1, Strike Noir Custom, ruszam!"

Kombinezon bojowy wyleciał z wyrzutni, po czym skierował się przez mały otwór w grodzi. Gdy wyleciał na zewnątrz momentalnie został zaatakowany przez dwa Zaku. Błyskawicznie wyminął obie maszyny, zestrzeliwując je kilka sekund później. Rozejrzał się wokół i dostrzegł, że przestrzeń kosmiczna wokół portu zamieniła się w regularne pole bitwy pomiędzy trzema frakcjami. Zaku, Astray'e, Strike Daggery walczyły ze sobą podobnie jak statki kosmiczne. Luke westchnął.

"Pieprzony Błękitny Kosmos" warknął "Gdyby nie oni, nie byłoby tej walki..."

W ostatniej chwili wyminął wiązkę z dział okrętowych. To przypomniało mu, po co wystartował ze statku.

_"Szary, Rav... to nie wasza walka" _pomyślał _"Skoro chcecie się bawić w wojnę, dopilnuję_ _byście nie mieli gdzie wrócić. Może to wam uświadomi zagrożenie"_

Szarpnął za manetki i wykonał zwrot przez skrzydło, kierując się w stronę hangaru 34...

-

"Dzięki za odstawienie!" powiedział Michael wymieniając uściski dłoni "Uważajcie na siebie"

"Powodzenia" odpowiedział Martin

Gdy za Koordynatorem zamknęła się gródź, cała grupa odetchnęła z ulgą. Daniel rozejrzał się po głównej hali, która przypominała teraz pobojowisko. Dymiące szczątki funkcjonariuszy policji i rasistów leżały na ziemi, miejscami przysypane gruzem. W powietrze wzbijały się kłęby dymu z ruin budynków i kałuż ognia. W oddali słychać było odgłosy walki, które ciągle przybierały na sile.

"Skoro już go odprowadziliśmy, proponuję wrócić na _Lancer'a_" powiedział Rafael "Zbyt długo tu zabawiliśmy"

Nagle Martin zauważył kątem oka, jak jeden z członków Błękitnego Kosmosu mierzy do Nadii z pistoletu. Odruchowo odepchnął ją i kula przeszyła na wylot jego ramię.

"Szary!" krzyknął Rafael

"To tylko powierzchowna rana..." odpowiedział, łapiąc się za ranę i patrząc jak Daniel celnym strzałem powalił napastnika "Nic mi nie będzie"

"Im szybciej dotrzemy na statek, tym lepiej" zarządził Daniel "Ruszamy!"

Grupa przez dziesięć minut musiała się przebijać przez regularne pole bitwy, spoglądając jak kolejne oddziały policji i wojska uzbrojone w coraz cięższy sprzęt wybiegały do głównej hali. Wkrótce dotarli do grodzi hangaru numer 34. Szczęśliwie, nikt nie sprawiał problemów podczas przejścia przez bramkę. Pospiesznym tempem przekroczyli otwartą gródź i wspięli się po pomoście na pokład _Lancer'a_. Daniel doskoczył do naściennego interkomu i wezwał mostek. Na ekranie ukazał się Leo Frost.

"Melduję powrót grupy" zakomunikował Koordynator "Sierżant sztabowy Dusky został postrzelony w ramię, mamy cywila, czekamy na rozkazy"

"Słuchajcie uważnie" powiedział dowódca "Rafael i Daniel natychmiast do kombinezonów bojowych, Nadia do radiostacji, Martin w drodze do skrzydła medycznego zostawi cywilkę w szatni, gdzie ma siedzieć aż się stąd wydostaniemy. Ruszać się!"

"Tak jest!" krzyknęła grupa, po czym każdy ruszył na przydzielone stanowisko

Daniel jednym skokiem znalazł się przy swoim Murasame. Wsiadając do kokpitu aktywował system i widząc jak Rafael wsiada do Huntera, ustawił radio na jego częstotliwość.

"Rav?" zapytał Koordynator zapinając pasy "Poradzisz sobie z Gundamem?"

"Muszę" odpowiedział krótko "Jest podobny do Astray'a, a na dodatek ma pancerz Phase Shift. Nie ma się czym martwić"

"Miejmy nadzieję" stwierdził Daniel, kierując się w stronę katapulty i ustawiając na pozycji "Daniel Fallow, Murasame, ruszam!"

Kombinezon bojowy wystrzelił z katapulty, ustępując miejsca Rafaelowi, który stanął właśnie na magnetycznej blokadzie stóp.

"Rafael Peafowl, Hunter, startuję!" zakomunikował

"Bądź ostrożny" usłyszał w interkomie głos Nadii

-

**Port kosmiczny _Deimos, _przestrzeń kosmiczna**

Gundam wystartował, po czym zajął miejsce na dziobie okrętu. Chłopak czuł się nieswojo patrząc na piekło, które rozpętało się na zewnątrz.

"Daniel, pilnuj mostka i nie daj się zestrzelić" rozkazał

"Zrozumiałem" odpowiedział, ale tknięty nagłym przeczuciem spojrzał w górę i dostrzegł niewyraźny kontur kombinezonu bojowego "Rav! Mamy problem! To znowu jeden z nich!"

_"Kurwa! Jak mnie zauważył?"_ zdziwił się Luke

Wyłączył kamuflaż swojego Strike Noir'a. Niewyraźny kontur szybko nabrał kształtów i ujawnił się jako kombinezon bojowy z wycelowanymi działkami w stronę mostka _Lancer'a_. Rafael gwałtownie zwiększył ciąg i staranował przeciwnika, łapiąc go przy okazji. Obie maszyny z głośnym hukiem uderzyły w ścianę hangaru. Luke chwycił ramiona Huntera i próbował wyrwać się z uchwytu. Młody oficer ORB nie do końca zdając sobie sprawę z tego co robi, przełączył radio na częstotliwość zewnętrzną.

"Lukas?" zapytał, obawiając się odpowiedzi

"Rav?" odpowiedział zaskoczony, widokiem przyjaciela za sterami Huntera "Ty pilotujesz tego Gundama?"

"Więc to naprawdę ty..." westchnął, słysząc jego głos "Co ty tu robisz?"

"Próbuję wybić wam z głowy kombinezony bojowe i służbę wojskową" odpowiedział zimnym głosem "Jeśli nie zauważyłeś, to przypomnę ci, że ZAFT atakuje nasze statki, ponieważ sądzi, że Sojusz Ziemski jest winny atakowi Błękitnego Kosmosu, ORB również do nas strzela, bo toczycie z nami wojnę"

Strike Noir potężnym kopnięciem odepchnął Huntera, który z łoskotem opadł na kadłub _Lancer'a_. Rafael szybko podniósł maszynę, po czym ruszył, aby ponownie złapać Luke'a, ale zahamował tuż przed nim, widząc jak trzyma skierowany w niego pistolet laserowy. Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Nie chciał walczyć przeciwko przyjacielowi. Luke również się wahał, ale w jego przypadku posłuszeństwo było warunkiem przeżycia.

"Co robisz w Sojuszu Ziemskim?" zapytał z pretensją w głosie "Przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi! Chodź do nas, jestem pewien, że wszyscy cię ciepło przyjmą, tylko proszę cię, nie każ mi z tobą walczyć, nie chcę tego i ty z pewnością również"

"Nie mogę do was dołączyć, nawet gdybym chciał" odpowiedział Luke kalibrując celownik "Tak bywa na wojnie. A teraz Rav, chodź tu i zastrzel mnie! Tak jak być powinno!"

Strike Noir odleciał od niego na kilkadziesiąt metrów, ciągle mierząc z pistoletu. Rafael nie był pewien, co powinien zrobić. Dopiero salwa z rakiet lecąca w jego kierunku, zestrzelona przez Daniela uświadomiła mu, że znajduje się w środku walki.

"Rav, co robisz?" zapytał Daniel "Rusz się, bo cię zestrzelą!"

"Sorry" odpowiedział, po czym ponownie przełączył na Strike Noir'a "Zatem nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru. Wybacz"

Hunter Gundam wycelował naramienne wyrzutnie rakiet, po czym wypuścił salwę w stronę przeciwnika. Luke wyciągnął drugi pistolet i zestrzelił wszystkie, zanim doleciały choćby do połowy drogi, po czym ustawił działka laserowe i oddał strzał w Huntera. Rafael wyminął pocisk i w tym momencie tuż nad nim wystrzeliła wiązka z działa okrętowego. Wzmocniony nie był zaskoczony taką taktyką i uniknął trafienia, jednocześnie strzelając z CIWS'ów w Huntera. 12,5 milimetrowe pociski odbiły się od Phase Shiftu.

"Nieźle ci idzie" pochwalił go, unikając przypadkowych wiązek lasera "Trzy lata temu nie miałeś żadnych szans"

"Poniekąd twoja szkoła" odpowiedział "Przestań, nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy"

"Nie słyszałeś?" zapytał Wzmocniony "To jest wojna: strzelaj lub zostań zastrzelony!"

Celny strzał z pistoletu przestrzelił prawą naramienną wyrzutnię rakiet, powodując jej wybuch. Hunter został odrzucony na przypadkowy kombinezon bojowy, wytrącając go z kursu. Próbując odzyskać równowagę, dostrzegł wiadomość na ekranie komputera pokładowego "Wszystkie okręty wojenne ORB mają opuścić strefę walki i przegrupować w punkcie 464:76:123"

"Odwrót?" zdziwił się

Kątem oka spostrzegł Strike Noir'a lecącego w jego kierunku z wyciągniętym mieczem. Nie pozostał mu dłużny i aktywował miecz świetlny. Miecze obu kombinezonów bojowych zwarły się, próbując uzyskać przewagę. Nagle stało się coś, czego Luke nie przewidział. Rafael wyprostował rękę i pociski z naręcznego działka laserowego trafiły w głowę, uszkadzając główną kamerę. Wzmocniony zaklął, widząc jak największy ekran stracił obraz, a sekundę później poczuł gwałtowne szarpnięcie kokpitu i na bocznej kamerze dostrzegł, jak został odrzucony od przeciwnika, który pospiesznie wrócił na swój okręt.

"Niech to szlag!" krzyknął uderzając pięściami w fotel pilota "Dlaczego?! Dlaczego muszę walczyć przeciwko wam?"

"Silvercrow 1, _Draco Mortis_ opuszcza strefę walki" rozległ się głos oficera łącznościowego "Pospiesz się lub odlecimy bez ciebie"

"Zrozumiałem, wracam"

Wykonał zwrot i ruszył w kierunku swojego statku. Po drodze musiał jeszcze zestrzelić trzy Zaku, które próbowały go zestrzelić, po czym z dużą prędkością wyminął Moebiusa lecącego w stronę portu kosmicznego. Kątem oka dostrzegł coś nietypowego w tym pancerzu bojowym. Odwrócił się i ze zgrozą spojrzał na rakietę z głowicą atomową podczepioną pod nim. Gwałtownie zwiększył ciąg i ruszył za pancerzem bojowym.

"Nie rób tego!" krzyknął przez radio

"Za późno kolego" odpowiedział pilot pancerza "Za naszą błękitną i czystą planetę!"

Luke wycelował z działek i posłał wiązkę żółtego lasera w jego stronę. Chybił. Skoncentrował się i ponownie wystrzelił. Tym razem ku jego przerażeniu, na drogę strzału dostał się cywilny wahadłowiec. Prom kosmiczny pod wpływem strzału złamał się na pół i eksplodował, zabijając wszystkich pasażerów. Wzmocniony puścił stery i złapał się za głowę, gdy dotarła do niego agonia niewinnych ludzi.

"Nie..." szepnął, patrząc jak Moebius wystrzelił rakietę

Głowica atomowa pomknęła w kierunku głównego filaru portu kosmicznego. Potężna eksplozja przełamała konstrukcję na kilka części. Port rozszczelnił się i ci ludzie, którzy nie zdołali uciec na czas zostali wyssani w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Wzmocniony patrzył na to w szoku i niedowierzaniu. Dostrzegł Moebiusa.

"Morderca!" wrzasnął taranując pancerz bojowy

Rękami kombinezonu bojowego chwycił pancerz i wyrwał właz z kokpitu. Drugim ciosem wytargał fotel razem z pilotem.

"Dlaczego?" zapytał "Dlaczego tylu niewinnych ludzi?"

Odpowiedział mu tylko śmiech pilota. Luke w przypływie gniewu zacisnął rękę kombinezonu, miażdżąc pilota razem z fotelem. Odwrócił wzrok i ruszył w drogę powrotną na _Draco Mortis'a_, wymijając po drodze szczątki portu kosmicznego.

-

"Co to było?!" wykrzyknął Daniel patrząc jak potężna eksplozja łamie port kosmiczny na pół

"Jak oni mogli?" zapytał Rafael "Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Lukas jest po ich stronie..."

"Opuściliśmy strefę walki, wracajcie na pokład" rozległ się głos Frosta

Kombinezony bojowe wleciały z powrotem do hangaru. Gdy ciśnienie się ustabilizowało, wysiedli z maszyn i ruszyli do szatni. Daniel bez słowa otworzył drzwi i spostrzegł Alexandrę, która siedziała na ławce. Dziewczyna otworzyła usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale momentalnie zamilkła, gdy Rafael uderzył pięścią w szafkę. Drzwiczki wygięły się od siły ciosu.

-

**Przyjaciele spotkali się ponownie na polu bitwy. Sojusz Ziemski ponownie użył broni atomowej, a wybuch wojny totalnej jest już tylko kwestią czasu. Jak potoczą się losy bohaterów? Ciąg dalszy w następnym rozdziale "Cisza przed burzą"**


	10. Faza 10: Cisza przed burzą

**Księżyc, baza Sojuszu Ziemskiego**

''Profesor Roybee czeka na ciebie w wahadłowcu'' powiedział pułkownik Steiner ''Nie spóźnij się''

''Tak jest'' odpowiedział Luke salutując

Wzmocniony wyszedł z mostka, kierując się w stronę hangaru. Przechodząc przez kwatery mieszkalne spotkał Johna stojącego przy oknie. Ten spojrzał na niego.

''Czego chce od ciebie profesorek?'' zapytał

''Mam udać się z nim do filii firmy, która zbudowała nasze Strike Noir'y'' odpowiedział ''Podobno jest to związane z nowymi modelami, które mamy dostać''

''Nowe kombinezony bojowe?'' John nie krył zaciekawienia

''Nie znam szczegółów. Wszystkiego dowiem się na miejscu'' Luke wzruszył ramionami, po czym ruszył w kierunku szatni ''Trzymaj się, Wolf''

''Narazie'' odpowiedział

Takiego spokoju w szatni _Draco Mortis'a_ już dawno nie pamiętał. Do tej pory zaglądał tu tylko w przypadku alarmu bojowego. Spokojnie wyciągnął z szafki zwój szaro-czarny skafander pilota i rozpiął zamek błyskawiczny, odkładając całość na ławkę obok. Gdy zdjął mundur i założył na siebie dolną część skafandra, zauważył w drzwiach wejściowych Nataly.

''O co chodzi?'' zapytał

''Przed chwilą pułkownik dołączył mnie do obstawy profesora'' wyjaśniła, podchodząc do swojej szafki

''Lecisz z nami, bo chcesz obejrzeć nowe kombinezony bojowe?'' zapytał nie mogąc ukryć uśmiechu ''Przejrzałem cię na wylot''

''_Richtig_'' odpowiedziała w swoim ojczystym języku ''Zgadłeś, podporuczniku''

Luke zapiął skafander pod szyją i wyciągnął z szafki kask. Sięgnął do przycisków na lewej ściance, kontrolujących położenie dwóch szybek i poniósł przyciemnianą, po czym zwykłą, gdyż nie widział potrzeby zasłaniania twarzy podczas lotu wahadłowcem. Zostawiając Nataly za sobą w szatni, wyszedł przed pomieszczenie i oparł się o ścianę. Dwie minuty później dziewczyna wyszła z pomieszczenia, ubrana w skafander. Założyli kaski i poszli w kierunku hangaru, mijając po drodze stołówkę, w której Adam zabawiał część załogi odgrywając skecz jakiegoś kabaretu. Gdy weszli do hangaru, dostrzegli pułkownika Steinera, opartego o ścianę koło drzwi.

"Piloci '1' i '3', mam nadzieję że nie przyniesiecie nam wstydu" powiedział spoglądając wymownie na Luke'a "Może jesteście niezależną grupą specjalną, ale tak długo jak służycie na tym okręcie w grę wchodzi moja reputacja"

"Nie zaliczymy żadnej wpadki'' odpowiedziała Nataly stając wraz z drugim Wzmocnionym na baczność

"Co się tyczy ciebie podporuczniku Gaffled" spojrzał na chłopaka "Wiedz, że w zeszłym tygodniu byłem bardzo łagodny dla ciebie. Zwykłego żołnierza posłałbym pod sąd polowy i kazał rozstrzelać"

"Rozumiem, panie pułkowniku" odpowiedział salutując

"Rozejść się" rozkazał Steiner, po czym zniknął za drzwiami

Wzmocnieni przeskoczyli barierkę i lotem w stanie nieważkości doskoczyli do wahadłowca kosmicznego, zadokowanego przy wyrzutni, zatankowanego i gotowego do lotu. Otworzyli drzwi i stanęli obok, czekając na profesora. Po kilku minutach usłyszeli dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i spojrzeli w tamtą stronę mając nadzieję dostrzec naukowca i opiekuna zarazem. Zdziwili się, gdy dostrzegli Jennę ubraną w zwykłe wyjściowe ubranie. Dziewczyna podskoczyła do wejścia wahadłowca i spojrzała na jego nazwę 'Beta-7'

"Lecisz z nami?" zapytał Luke

"O niczym nie słyszałeś?" zapytała go Jenna "Mój dziadek ma być w sztabie generalnym z wizytą"

"Prezydent?!" zdziwił sie "Wow..."

Drzwi do hangaru ponownie się otworzyły i stanął w nich profesor Roybee i kilku naukowców, wszyscy w drogich garniturach. Gdy naukowcy weszli do wahadłowca, opiekun podszedł do Luke'a.

"Jak się czujesz?" zapytał

"Po zeszłotygodniowej 'korekcie', pana pułkownika?" zgadywał "Dobrze"

Naukowcy oraz Jenna zajęli miejsca dla pasażerów. Wzmocnieni weszli do kokpitu i usiedli na miejscach dla dwóch pilotów. Luke aktywował system i po kolei załączał kolejne podsystemy. Kątem oka dostrzegł, jak Nataly przygląda się sekwencji przycisków.

"Vixen, nie myślałaś kiedyś o nauce latania wahadłowcem?" zapytał

"Zacznę się uczyć po zakończeniu wojny. Póki co wystarczy znajomość kombinezonu bojowego i Skygraspera" odpowiedziała, chwytając za mikrofon "Zaraz startujemy, proszę zapiąć pasy"

Wzmocniony opuścił zwykłą szybkę kasku i chwycił za przepustnicę.

"Tu wahadłowiec Beta-7, startujemy" zakomunikował czekając na sygnał z katapulty

Gdy otrzymał sygnał do startu zwiększył ciąg do maksimum i z dużą prędkością opuścił _Draco Mortis'a_. Po wylocie z katapulty zredukował prędkość do jednej trzeciej i wyleciał przez otwartą gródź ogromnego hangaru bazy księżycowej. Wzmocniony rozejrzał się wokół, obserwując zabudowania na powierzchni księżyca. W oddali zamigotała sygnalizacja wieży kontrolnej budynku, który był miejscem przeznaczenia lotu. Nataly spoglądała na obraz z kamery wewnętrznej.

"Luke, popatrz na garnitur profesora, ciekawe ile kosztował..." zagadnęła spoglądając na kosztowny garnitur od Armaniego

"Powiadają, że to krawat pokazuje twój status społeczny" odpowiedział zwróciwszy uwagę na szczegóły "A krawat profesora wygląda jak by był kupiony w lumpeksie"

"Słyszałem to, podporuczniku" rozległ się donośny głos z przedziału pasażerskiego

"Eee... co? Vixen! Dlaczego nie wyłączyłaś mikrofonu?" wykrzyknął, redukując głośność do zera. Przed całkowitym wyciszeniem usłyszał jeszcze śmiechy reszty naukowców i Jenny.

Luke spojrzał na przyjaciółkę, która patrzyła na niego przepraszającym spojrzeniem, nie mogąc się powstrzymać od nerwowego uśmiechu. Pokręcił głową, co miało taki skutek, że prawie uderzył w pojedynczego Daggera L lecącego na patrol. Spojrzał na niego z gniewem kierowcy w oczach.

"Jak jedziesz, skurwysynu je..." krzyknął wymachując pięścią

"Jak kierowca osobówki..." przerwała mu Nataly, patrząc na jego zachowanie

"Ojciec często tak reagował, gdy jechałem z nim samochodem. Jako jego syn mam... obciążenia genetyczne" tłumaczył się, przelatując w tym samym czasie nad koszarami "Nic na to nie poradzę"

Nataly roześmiała się, patrząc jak Wzmocniony próbuje się wytłumaczyć ze swojego zachowania. Nagle przypomniał się jej poruszany dawno temu temat rozmowy i postanowiła ponownie go poruszyć.

"Luke?" zapytała

"Hmm?"

"Wiem, że to wbrew naszym zakazom, ale powiedz mi... czy kontaktowałeś się z rodziną?"

"Nie" odpowiedział krótko, a po chwili wziął głęboki oddech i kontynuował "Ale sprawdzałem w bazie danych. Przeprowadzili się do księżycowego miasta Copernicus. Moja siostra kończy w tym roku podstawówkę. Tak jest najlepiej, zwłaszcza że córusia zawsze była oczkiem w głowie rodziców"

"Młodsze rodzeństwo zawsze tak ma" stwierdziła Nataly

"Szkoła jako ośrodek nauki nie znaczyła dla mnie nic" powiedział Wzmocniony "Sens życia odnalazłem dopiero za sterami kombinezonu bojowego"

"Pamiętasz może w jaki sposób załapałeś się na zabieg Wzmocnienia?" zapytała, coraz bardziej zaciekawiona

"Niedużo, same obrazy. Zanim znalazłem się w komorze kriogenicznej, pamiętam tylko zatrzaskujące się drzwi ewakuacyjne, dźwięk  
tłuczonego szkła..." próbował sobie przypomnieć szczegóły "Potem szarpnięcie... wylot przez rozbitą szybę..."

"Pamiętasz może co było dalej?" spojrzała kątem oka na odległość od celu

"Hmm..." zastanowił się "Później była już tylko próżnia..."

Gdy wypowiedział ostatnie słowo, poczuł nagle zimny pot na plecach. Przez jego głowę z ogromną prędkością przeleciały wspomnienia ekstremalnie niskiej temperatury, duszenia się i innych okropieństw. Ręce zaczęły drżeć w stopniu uniemożliwiającym trzymanie sterów. Jego oddech stał się ciężki. Złapał się za głowę.

"Eeem... Luke?" zapytała Nataly, spoglądając na niego. Wyciągnęła rękę w jego kierunku.

"NIEEE!!!" krzyknął, gwałtownie odtrącając jej rękę "Ratujcie mnie!! Ja nie chcę umierać!! NIE CHCEEEE!!!

Zaczął gwałtownie szarpać się z klamrą pasa bezpieczeństwa, próbując go szybko odpiąć. Do oczu napłynęły mu łzy. Nataly widząc to, wypięła się z pasów i próbowała go uspokoić, ale została brutalnie odepchnięta. Wzmocniony wyciągnął nóż i drżącymi rękoma rozpaczliwie próbował przeciąć pasy. Dziewczyna otworzyła przedział pasażerski i szybko odnalazła wzrokiem opiekuna.

"Profesorze!" krzyknęła "Luke przez przypadek wypowiedział blokujące słowo!"

"Niech to szlag..." syknął, sięgając do nesesera po środki uspokajające "Trzymaj go!"

-

**Wzgórza nieopodal bazy księżycowej**

"Pieprzeni Naturalni, kto by pomyślał, że odbudują się tak szybko po strzale z Genesis w 71-szym" powiedział pierwszy pilot w czerwonym kombinezonie, patrząc przez lornetkę

"Najgorsze jest to, że znowu bawią się bronią atomową" odpowiedział pilot w zielonym kombinezonie "Powiadamiamy flotę?"

"Corgan, nie bądź taki niecierpliwy. Operacja Moon zacznie się dopiero za jakiś czas"

-

**Baza księżycowa**

Po kilku minutach szarpania się i wstrzykiwania przeróżnych specyfików Wzmocniony siadł na fotelu trzymając się za boki. Ciągle drżał. Nataly chwyciła za stery i próbowała samodzielnie dotrzeć na miejsce. Wieża kontrolna sztabu generalnego pojawiła się w oddali. Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki oddech i szykowała się do lądowania.

"Tu Beta-7 proszę o pozwolenie na lądowanie" powiedziała przez radio, zniżając lot. Denerwowała się.

"Tu sztab generalny, udzielam pozwolenia" padła odpowiedź

Nataly przełknęła ślinę i skierowała się w stronę otwieranego właśnie hangaru. Gdy złapała za przepustnicę, poczuła dłoń Luke'a na swojej dłoni. Spojrzała w jego stronę.

"Vixen, masz za duży ciąg" odpowiedział "Zredukuj do jednej trzeciej. Zmniejsz kąt podejścia"

Posłuchała go i ze zmniejszoną prędkością podeszła do lądowania.

"Teraz powoli stabilizuj, zmniejszaj ciąg o pięć procent na trzy sekundy" poinstruował

Z duszą na ramieniu wykonała polecenie i po chwili elegancko wylądowała na podłodze hangaru. Luke wypiął się z pasów i otworzył drzwi do przedziału pasażerskiego. Nataly podeszła do wyjścia i otworzyła gródź. Gdy naukowcy zaczęli wychodzić, Wzmocniony dostrzegł opiekuna, który podszedł do niego.

"Jak samopoczucie?" zapytał

"Dobrze, profesorze" odpowiedział "Dziękuję za pomoc"

-

Naukowcy stali przed wahadłowcem i rozmawiali o sprawach codziennych. Gdy dołączył do nich profesor Roybee, zaprzestali rozmów i ruszyli za nim wgłąb kompleksu. Opiekun ruchem ręki przywołał Wzmocnionych aby szli obok niego. Zdjęli kaski i dołączyli do grupy. Po kilku minutach dotarli do sporej jaskini, uszczelnionej i przerobionej na siedzibę sztabu generalnego. Na samym środku stał ogromny biurowiec, po lewej stronie koszary, a po prawej spory hangar. Przed budynkiem stała fontanna, a przed nią na placu wymalowany był ogromny symbol Sojuszu Ziemskiego: Kula ziemska z księżycem wyrastająca z dwóch liści. Minąwszy ją weszli do biurowca i znaleźli się w wielkiej hali wejściowej. Do naukowców podeszła grupka urzędników i odeszła z większością uczonych.

"Nie idzie pan z nimi?" zapytała Nataly

"Nie" odpowiedział Roybee "Mam spotkać się osobiście z ważną osobą"

Przeszli do bocznej sali urządzonej na pokój konferencyjny. Wzmocnieni rozglądali się ciekawie po wystroju sali, gdy głos Jenny zwrócił ich uwagę.

"Cześć dziadku!" zawołała

Luke i Nataly spojrzeli na drugi koniec sali, gdzie u szczytu stołu siedział sam prezydent. Gdy zobaczył przybyłych, wstał i skierował się w ich stronę. Profesor Roybee zaczął wyciągać z nesesera dokumenty i raporty, a Wzmocnieni odruchowo stanęli na baczność. Głowa sojuszu uściskała Jennę na powitanie, po czym zwróciła się do naukowca.

"Jak zawsze zastaję cię w dobrym zdrowiu Roybee" uśmiechnął się i uścisnął naukowcowi dłoń "A to z pewnością twoi podopieczni?"

"Zgadza się, panie prezydencie" odpowiedział uniżonym tonem głosu, patrząc jak stają na baczność i salutują

"Słyszałem o waszych dokonaniach w bazie Glossary, ale nie miałem okazji spotkać się z wami osobiście" powiedział spoglądając na skafandry Wzmocnionych "Numer '1' i '3'... Ty z pewnością jesteś Luke Gaffled, a ta młoda dama to Nataly Trent?"

"To dla nas zaszczyt, panie prezydencie" odpowiedzieli, wymieniając uściski dłoni

"Teraz wybaczcie mi, ale muszę zająć się sprawami wyższej wagi" odpowiedział i skierował się w stronę Jenny, która wyciągnęła dyskietkę z danymi

Chwilę później podszedł do nich jakiś człowiek w średnim wieku i pokazał ręką, by za nim szli. Gdy odwrócili się, Nataly wydawało się, że dostrzegła złowieszczy błysk w oku profesora Roybee, choć było to może tylko wrażenie. Skierowali się w stronę wielkiej grodzi wbudowanej w skale na wschód od sztabu generalnego. Przy wejściu stało czterech ciężkozbrojnych strażników, którzy stanęłi na baczność i przepuścili całą trójkę. Przeszli przez długi korytarz na którego końca pilnowało kolejnych dwóch strażników. Mężczyzna podszedł do czytnika w celu zeskanowania siatkówki. Chwilę później drzwi się otworzyły, ukazując wielki, ciemny hangar. Gdy weszli zapaliły się światła ukazując im trzy nowe kombinezony bojowe i Skygraspera z dodatkowym wyposażeniem. Wszystkie miały metaliczny, szary kolor.

"Gundamy!" wykrzyknął Luke spoglądając na nie pożądliwie

"I Skygrasper?" zdziwiła się Nataly

"Cztery nowoczesne kombinezony bojowe" powiedział mężczyzna "Dzięki zapisom walk, które nam przesłaliście byliśmy w stanie dopracować je w najdrobniejszych szczegółach. Zostały zbudowane praktycznie tylko pod kątem waszych stylów walki. Podporucznik Trent, proszę za mną"

Zaprowadził ją do Skygraspera z dodatkami. Po czym pokazał jej właz do kokpitu, ale kazał nie wsiadać, dopóki nie skończy objaśniać.

"To GAT-X650 Skybreaker" wyjaśnił "Kombinezon bojowy z transformacją w tryb samolotu. Zalecam start i lądowanie w tym właśnie trybie. Posiada ulepszone źródło zasilania i oczywiście Phase Shift"

"Uzbrojenie?" zapytała, patrząc z zachwytem na swoją maszynę

"Dwa CIWS 12,5mm umiejscowione po obu stronach głowy, działo laseroweMA-M343, cztery wyrzutnie rakiet typu powietrze-powietrze, dwie w stopach i ramionach, multifazowe działo laserowe MGX-2237 Ardor wbudowane w korpus, dwa miecze świetlne. Wyposażenie dodatkowe to tarcza kompozytowa MA-MV05. Ach, zapomniałbym- działo Ardor jest dostępne tylko w trybie kombinezonu bojowego"

"Jest wspaniały" powiedziała z uśmiechem

"Musi być. Inaczej nie wypuścilibyśmy go z naszej fabryki" odpowiedział mężczyzna "A teraz podporuczniku Gaffled, proszę za mną"

Luke poszedł za nim w stronę pierwszego z trzech kombinezonów stojących w stelażach zabezpieczających. Wysoki na dziewiętnaście metrów, dzierżący tarczę w jednej ręce, z rozkładanymi metalowymi skrzydłami na plecach robił spore wrażenie, nawet z wyłączonym systemem.

"Następna z maszyn to GAT-X202 Viper" wskazał na nowoczesny kombinezon "Zwrotny kombinezon bojowy przeznaczony do walk przeciwko szybkim przeciwnikom w atmosferze ziemskiej i kosmosie. Również posiada ulepszone źródło zasilania i Phase Shift. Tarcza kompozytowa pokryta jest dodatkowo substancją rozpraszającą wiązki laserowe, co znacznie zmniejsza ich siłę przebicia. Nie muszę dodawać, że zwiększy to 'żywotność' tej nieszczęsnej tarczy. Uzbrojony jest standardowo w dwa CIWS, noże szturmowe Armor Schneider chowane w nogach, a ponadto w dwa działka energetyczne MMI-M20S Porcus IX umieszczone na udach, wysokoenergetyczny karabin laserowy MA-M343 z granatnikiem, dwa miecze świetlne. Te skrzydła które ma na plecach, służą nie tylko jako stateczniki przy dużych prędkościach. W każdym ze skrzydeł znajdują się dwa DRAGOONy, co daje łączną liczbę czterech"

"Jak nimi sterować?" zapytał Wzmocniony

"Reagują na twoje fale mózgowe" wyjaśnił mężczyzna "Można również przekazać je komputerowi, ale nie jest to dobry pomysł, bo algorytmy są na dłuższą metę przewidywalne"

"_Wolę nie wiedzieć, co by się działo, gdybyś siadł za sterami Gundama..._" Luke z uśmiechem wspomniał słowa przyjaciela "No to zobaczysz..."

"Hm?" zdziwił się mężczyzna

"Aaa... nic, mówiłem do siebie" odpowiedział Wzmocniony "Co się stanie z naszymi Strike Noir'ami?"

"Podczas waszej wizyty zostały przetransportowane do głównego hangaru. Polecą na ziemię i będą stanowiły podstawę do nowego modelu produkowanego seryjnie" wyjaśnił, podsuwając im gruby plik dokumentów "Teraz wypełnijcie papiery"

-

**Sztab generalny, pokój konferencyjny**

"To wszystko, jeśli chodzi o mój raport" powiedział Roybee, siadając na swoim miejscu

"Muszę przyznać, że jestem pod wrażeniem osiągnięć pańskich podopiecznych" odpowiedział prezydent "Na początku patrzyłem z niesmakiem na ten projekt, ale widać że nie miałem racji. A teraz przejdźmy do najważniejszej sprawy, czyli omówienia projektu Werewolf"

"Jak mniemam, projekt wystartował?" zapytał profesor

"Z chwilą dostarczenia brakujących danych przez moją wnuczkę, rozpoczęły się prace nad reaktorem fuzyjnym. To tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy ci cholerni pacyfiści z ORB przekonają się o naszej sile. A potem zajmiemy się skazą rodzaju ludzkiego, czyli koloniami. Profesorze Roybee, zostaje pan oddelegowany do prac nad projektem, więc będzie musiał się pan na jakiś czas rozstać ze Wzmocnionymi. Jestem pewien, że ma pan aż nadto asystentów, którzy przejmą pana obowiązki w syntetyzowaniu leków"

"Tak jest" odpowiedział Roybee

"Ponadto chcę, aby prace zostały ukończone w ciągu trzech miesięcy, gdyż nasze plany nabierają tempa właśnie po tym czasie. Dostanie pan do pomocy najlepszych inżynierów, doborowy sztab naukowców jaki tylko można sobie wymarzyć"

"Dziękuję" powiedział skłaniając głowę "Panie prezydencie, a co zrobimy w kwestii..."

-

**_Nietzche, _hangar**

"Pospieszcie się!" krzyknął oficer w czerwonym mundurze "Operacja Moon niedługo się zacznie! Wszystko ma być gotowe na czas!"

W hangarze panował ruch jak w mrowisku. Piloci kończyli przeglądy swoich Zaku, starając się by wszystko było zapięte na ostatni guzik. Był tam także Michael Groin, który czuł niezdrową ekscytację przed misją. Wprowadził ostatnie parametry do swojego kombinezonu bojowego, po czym wysiadł i wyskoczył na pomost prowadzący do szatni. Po dotarciu na miejsce otworzył swoją szafkę i wyciągnął z niej swój zielony skafander. Gdy kończył zakładanie go, do szatni weszła reszta pilotów.

"Ci cholerni Naturalni zobaczą, co znaczy zadrzeć z Koordynatorami!" wykrzyknął pierwszy z nich "Odpłacimy im za port Deimos"

"Zobaczymy jak sobie poradzą bez swoich ukochanych głowic atomowych" stwierdził drugi "Corgan, jesteś gotów przed swoim chrztem bojowym?"

"Tak" odpowiedział pewnie "Mam nadzieję, że nie będziecie mnie wstrzymywać"

"To moja kwestia" powiedział z uśmiechem oficer w czerwonym mundurze, wchodząc do szatni

"Cliff, jak tam twój Avenger?" zapytał jeden z pilotów

"Gra i trąbi" odpowiedział, zakładając swój czerwony skafander "Nie muszę przypominać szczegółów operacji?"

"Nie" odpowiedzieli chórem

"Zatem wsiadajcie do maszyn i czekajcie na sygnał" rozkazał "Corgan, zostań na chwilę"

Gdy piloci wyszli, Cliff podszedł do Michaela. Miał poważny wyraz twarzy.

"Corgan, jak się czujesz przed swoją pierwszą walką?" zapytał

"Nienajgorzej" odpowiedział z nutką niepewności w głosie

"Słuchaj mnie teraz uważnie" zaczął, zniżając głos do szeptu "Jeżeli poczujesz że zaraz cię dopadną lub zniszczą twojego Zaku- uciekaj. Nawet jeżeli jest to wbrew rozkazom"

"Ale ja..."

"Nic nie mów, po prostu zajmij swoje miejsce przy Blokadzie Neutronów nr5. Jesteś w drużynie z Rogerem i Nielem" powiedział spokojniejszym tonem głosu "Powodzenia i nie daj się zabić."

"Cliff, mam pytanie"

"Słucham?"

"Długo jesteś czerwonym płaszczem?"

"Jakiś rok" odpowiedział "Zostałem nim, gdy miałem dwadzieścia jeden lat. No, ale dość już zwlekania, pędź do hangaru. Jeśli operacja się powiedzie, twój ojciec na pewno będzie z ciebie dumny"

-

"Czy wszyscy są gotowi?" zapytał Cliff przez radio

"Tak!" odpowiedzieli chórem

"Towarzysze broni" rozległ się we wszystkich głośnikach głos kapitana "Ot tej misji zależy, czy Sojusz Ziemski jeszcze jeszcze kiedyś użyje broni atomowych. Pamiętajcie o swoich rodzinach czekających w koloniach i walczcie o dobro wszystkich Koordynatorów. Niniejszym rozpoczynamy operację Moon"

"Proszę o pozwolenie na start" powiedział Koordynator w czerwonym Skafandrze

"ZGMF-X580 Avenger, możesz startować" odpowiedział oficer koordynujący

"Dziękuję. Cliff Soryu, Avenger Gundam, ruszam!"

Z wyrzutni wyleciał nowoczesny kombinezon bojowy. W lewej ręce trzymał tarczę, a w prawej karabin laserowy. Z pleców wystawały dwa wyłączone miecze świetlne. Zza pleców zwisały przymocowane dwa złożone działka pozytronowe. W ciągu kilku sekund płyty pancerza pokryły się czerwono-żółtym Phase Shiftem. Za nim wystartowały trzyosobowe zespoły Zaku trzymające Blokady Neutronowe na wielkim stelażu. Pozostałych kilkanaście statków również wystrzeliło zespoły z urządzeniami. Rozpoczęła się szczegółowo zaplanowana operacja.

"Spodziewajcie się Strike Daggerów, Daggerów L i prawdopodobnie kilku nowych modeli" ostrzegł Cliff "Drużyny z _Nietzche_, rozproszyć się i wylądować w wyznaczonych punktach"

-

Luke i Nataly kończyli wypełniać dokumenty. Nagle, nudne zajęcie zostało przerwane przez potężny wstrząs. Cały hangar zadrżał. Towarzyszący im mężczyzna zaklął i podbiegł do terminalu naściennego i zaczął wypytywać o sytuację. Po chwili zwrócił się do Wzmocnionych.

"ZAFT przypuścił atak na bazę" powiedział "Zamierzają zainstalować na terenie i w jej okolicach Blokady Neutronowe. Sztab generalny rozkazał natychmiast zawiązać ich walką. Nie możemy dopuścić, by powiodła się instalacja"

"Startujemy" powiedział krótko Luke, zakładając kask "Bierzemy nasze nowe cacka"

"Zaraz, moment!" wykrzyknął zdumiony mężczyzna "Nie testowaliśmy ich jeszcze!"

"Tak długo, póki mogą latać są dobre" odpowiedział Wzmocniony, podchodząc do wyciągnika "Chodź, Vixen"

Dziewczyna podbiegła do włazu i po chwili siedziała za sterami Skybreaker'a. Kokpit tak bardzo różnił się od Strike Noir'a. Luke usadowił się w swoim Gundamie. Opuścił klawiaturę i zaczął wprowadzać ostatnie poprawki w systemie.

"Ustawienia CPG kompletne. Połączenia koncentratorów jonowych zadowalające. Parametry serwomechanizmów podniesione o jedną trzecią. Akumulator i przepływ mocy w normie. Oprogramowanie zaktualizowane" komunikował centrum dowodzenia, wpisując błyskawicznie komendy na klawiaturze "Wszystkie zespoły sprawne. Viper, aktywacja systemu"

"Bądź ostrożny" usłyszał głos Nataly, której obraz pojawił się na komunikatorze

"Ty również" odpowiedział, po czym wziął głęboki oddech i niepewnie kontynuował "Vixen, gdy już się to skończy, muszę z tobą o czymś porozmawiać"

"OK" odpowiedziała, zakładając kask

"X202 Viper, masz pozwolenie na start" rozległ się głos w radiu poparty równoczesnym rozsunięciem się grodzi na suficie. Luke dostrzegł przez nie przelatujące pociski i rozbłyski wybuchów

"Silvercrow 1, Viper Gundam, startuję" zakomunikował, zwiększając ciąg do maksimum

W ciągu dwóch sekund kombinezon bojowy pokrył się biało-niebieskim pancerzem Phase Shift. Luke wyleciał z otwartego hangaru w przestrzeń powietrzną nad bazą księżycową.

-

**Sojusz Ziemski został zaskoczony przez ZAFT. Straty są nieuniknione. Ciąg dalszy w następnym rozdziale pod tytułem "Upadek Smoka"**


	11. Faza 11: Upadek Smoka

Michael wraz z innymi zespołami skierował się w stronę bazy księżycowej celem zainstalowania blokad neutronów. Niezliczone ilości trzyosobowych zespołów Zaku zapełniły przystrzeń powietrzną nad księżycem. Koordynator dostrzegł w oddali siły wroga. 

Na spotkanie z nimi wyleciały z hangarów Daggery L i Strike Daggery. Przestrzeń przecięły wiązki laserowe i rakiety powietrze-powietrze. Kombinezony bojowe Sojuszu Ziemskiego prowadziły ogień zaporowy, osłaniając pilotów lecących na spotkanie z siłami ZAFT'u. Pierwsze eksplozje rozświetliły powierzchnię księżyca, ogień szybko gasł w zetknięciu z próżnią. Na księżycową skałę spadły pierwsze resztki maszyn.

Jego chrzest bojowy nie przebiegał tak, jak sobie go wyobrażał. Był przerażony. Pociski z dział stacjonarnych śmigały koło kombinezonów bojowych, co chwila zestrzeliwując kilka. Pot lał się gęsto z czoła Koordynatora, co chwilę musiał podnieść szybkę kasku i strzepnąć głową. Jeden z pocisków uderzył w zespół obok, przebijając na wylot jednego z Zaku. Maszyna eksplodowała, a od wybuchu zajęła się blokada neutronów, która pociągnęła za sobą pozostałe dwie maszyny. Odłamki odbiły się od kombinezonu Michaela.

"Aaa!!" krzyknął, zamykając oczy. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i drżącymi rękoma chwycił manetki. Myślał tylko o jak najszybszym zakończeniu walki i powrocie do bazy "Boże, dlaczego wstąpiłem do wojska?"

"Nowy, uspokój się" padło zdanie przez radio "Jeśli spanikujesz, to będzie po tobie"

Naprzeciw ich zespołu leciały w ścisłym szyku Daggery L. Michael patrzył z przerażeniem, jak celują w nich karabinami laserowymi. Jego maszyna miała obie ręce zaciśnięte na blokadzie neutronów. Nagle czerwona wiązka laserowa przecięła próżnię i przestrzeliła na wylot trzy maszyny. Czerwony kombinezon bojowy z dużą prędkością przeleciał obok i przeciął dwie maszyny mieczami świetlnymi.

"Cliff!" krzyknął Michael patrząc na Gundama

"Trzymać szyk!" rozkazał podległym grupom, chowając miecze "Kanonierzy za mną!"

Złapał za karabin laserowy i tarczę, po czym poleciał osłaniać inne zespoły. Kilka Zaku Gunner poleciało za nim, torując sobie drogę wystrzałami z potężnych dział laserowych. Czerwone promienie rozświetlały powierzchnię księżyca, niszcząc Strike Daggery. Chłopak patrzył z podziwem na wyczyny bardziej doświadczonych pilotów. Spojrzał na ekran radaru i odczytał wysokość. Do powierzchni brakowało już tylko pół kilometra.

Z tej wysokości zabudowania bazy były doskonale widoczne. Baterie przeciwlotnicze były coraz bliżej, zdążyły zestrzelić kilkanaście Zaku. Młody Koordynator był coraz bardziej przerażony. Jego organizm pracował na najwyższych obrotach. W głowie miał tylko jedną myśl- 'przeżyć'. Jeden Zaku z jego zespołu rzucił granatem w działo przeciwlotnicze, co rozerwało je na kawałki. Michael wziął głęboki oddech i trochę się uspokoił. Do powierzchni zostało dwieście metrów.

Zbłąkana wiązka laserowa trafiła maszynę pilota, który przed chwilą rzucił granatem. Wybiła dziurę w korpusie, zabijając pilota na miejscu. Jego Zaku rozluźnił uchwyt i zaczął opadać, ciągnięty grawitacją księżyca. Brak trzeciej maszyny spowodował utratę stabilności lotu. Dwa kombinezony bojowe próbowały utrzymać kurs, ale nic nie mogło zapobiec wylądowaniu blisko środka bazy. Michael myślał teraz tylko o zainstalowaniu blokady i jak najszybszej ucieczce.

Tuż przy powierzchni bazy targnął nimi wstrząs eksplodującego budynku. Maszyny wraz z blokadą zostały rzucone w dwa różne miejsca. Michael został oddzielony od zespołu. Zaku z potężnym łoskotem uderzył w jedną z metalowych dróg i sunął po niej kilkanaście metrów, by w końcu zatrzymać się niedaleko biurowca. Niedaleko upadł jego towarzysz, wciąż trzymając wielkie urządzenie.

"Niech to szlag!" zaklął, próbując wypoziomować maszynę. Gdy złapał za manetkę, dostrzegł jak otworzył się niedaleko hangar i wyleciał z niego nowoczesny kombinezon bojowy. Zatoczył koło i wylądował na ulicy, po czym pokrył się pancerzem Phase Shift koloru białego i niebieskim na płytach pancerza. Koordynator nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom "Nowy model? Gundam?!"

Zaraz za nim wyleciał myśliwiec, który transformował w kombinezon bojowy, pokrywając się jednocześnie biało-pomarańczowymi barwami. Natychmiast ponownie transformował w samolot i pomknął w stronę pozostałych zespołów. Michael patrzył na Gundama z rosnącym strachem. Podniósł swoją maszynę i przeżył chwilę grozy, gdy nowy model obrócił głowę w jego kierunku.

"Corgan, uciekaj!" usłyszał przez radio krzyk towarzysza

Zaku puścił blokadę neutronów, która przewróciła się na ulicę, po czym wyciągnął karabin laserowy i wystrzelił kilka wiązek w stronę przeciwnika. Ten błyskawicznie zasłonił się tarczą i wystrzelił ze swojego karabinu, odstrzeliwując mu ramię. Następne wiązki trafiły w korpus i głowę. Maszyna zniknęła w potężnej eksplozji.

"Roger!!" wykrzyknął chłopak, patrząc na opadające szczątki Zaku. Poderwał swój kombinezon do lotu wyskoczył kilkanaście metrów w górę. Zauważył, że kilku zespołom się powiodło. Blokady wwierciły się w ziemię, pozwalając pilotom na wsparcie innych grup. Złapał za radio "Nawiązałem kontakt wzrokowy z nowym modelem, proszę o wsparcie!"

Kilka kombinezonów bojowych dołączyło do niego i w liczbie siedmiu ruszyli do ataku. Gundam poderwał się z ziemi i skierował się w sam środek ich grupy. Pierwszy Zaku został przecięty na pół mieczem świetlnym. Odwrócił się i wystrzelił z działek umieszczonych na udach. Szczątki kolejnych dwóch maszyn spadły na powierzchnię księżyca.

"Kto to do cholery jest?!" padały krzyki w radiu "Za szybki! Okrążyć go, natychmiast!!"

Gundam wykonał zwrot przez skrzydło, chowając tarczę za plecami i oddał strzał z karabinu, przy równoczesnym wyciągnięciu miecza świetlnego. Jeden z pilotów ZAFT'u natarł na niego z toporem, który został zablokowany mieczem. Zwarcie trwało jakąś sekundę, po czym nowy model oddał z bliskiej odległości strzał z działek, całkowicie niszcząc Zaku. Z siedmiu kombinezonów zostało już tylko trzy.

"Cliff! Pomocy!" krzyknął przez radio jeden z pilotów

Chwilę później został zestrzelony. Dymiące szczątki rozbiły się o jeden z budynków. Michael patrzył jak Gundam niszczy kolejnego Zaku. Teraz został już tylko on. Wiedział, że za chwilę będzie następny. Maksymalnie zwiększył ciąg i zaczął uciekać, ale po chwili poczuł, szarpnięcie i został rzucony na ulicę. Maszyna wbiła się w metalową konstrukcję. Chwycił za manetki i próbował się podnieść, ale momentalnie Viper Gundam przygniótł go stopą.

"Wzywałeś wsparcie, a teraz uciekasz?" rozległo się pytanie. Michael zastanawiał się, czy już nie słyszał tego głosu

"Nie byłbyś taki mocny w zwykłej maszynie!!" Koordynator bez zastanowienia krzyknął w mikrofon. Gundam podniósł karabin i wycelował w korpus.

Chłopak zamknął oczy, przekonany że za chwilę zginie. Zamiast tego usłyszał wybuch. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył Vipera leżącego kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej. Nad jego Zaku stał czerwono-złoty Avenger Gundam. Złożył działka pozytronowe na plecach i obrócił głowę w jego kierunku.

"Nic ci nie jest?" zapytał pilot

"Na szczęście nie" odpowiedział Michael "Dzięki, Cliff"

Viper podniósł się z ziemi i wystrzelił z karabinu. Avenger zasłonił się tarczą i natarł na wroga. Dwa Gundamy zwarły się, każdy próbował przewrócić przeciwnika. Nie mogąc uzyskać przewagi, poderwały się z ziemi i wyleciały w przestrzeń powietrzną nad bazą, w sam środek walczących.

"Corgan, dołącz do oddziału kanonierów!" rozkazał Cliff "Twoim zadaniem będzie wspieranie pozostałych zespołów dopóki nie przylecą sojusznicy!"

"Tak jest!" odpowiedział Koordynator i poleciał w stronę okrętów ZAFT'u. Spojrzał ostatni raz na wsteczną kamerę i dostrzegł dowódcę i wrogiego Gundama walczących z ogromną prędkością

-

**Baza księżycowa, sztab generalny**

"Przełamali drugą linię obrony" zakomunikował oficer

"Straciliśmy kontakt z trzecim batalionem Strike Daggerów" powiedział drugi

"Blokady neutronów pokrywają 60 procent powierzchni bazy"

"Niech batalion 1 i 3 przegrupuje się i zaatakuje zespoły Zaku od siódmego do dwudziestego trzeciego. Ogień zaporowy! Okręty klasy Magellan i Agamemnon startują i zajmą walką klasę Nazca. Nie pozwólcie im przełamać trzeciej linii obrony!" rozkazywał mężczyzna w podeszłym wieku, z którego munduru można było wyczytać stopień admiralski "Co z Viperem i Skybreakerem?"

"Silvercrow 3 zestrzeliła jeden krążownik typu Nazca i nawiązała walkę z oddziałem Ginn'ów" zakomunikował oficer, monitorując na ekranie stan nowoczesnych kombinezonów bojowych "Silvercrow 1 jest zajęty walką z nieznanym Gundamem"

"Gdzie pozostała dwójka? Czy zajęła pozycję?"

"Tak, panie admirale. Silvercrow 2 i 4 znajdują się na pokładzie _Proclaimer_'a. GAT-X101 Crusher oraz GAT-X190 Terra zostały przeniesione do hangaru okrętowego i są gotowe do startu. Rozkazy?"

"Niech czekają" odpowiedział spokojnym głosem, po czym zwrócił się do siedzącego obok prezydenta "Panie prezydencie, tu nie jest bezpiecznie. Nalegam, aby udał się pan na pokład _Proclaimer_'a. Major odprowadzi pana na pokład"

Wskazał ręką na trzydziestoletniego mężczyznę, który podszedł do stanowiska dowodzenia i zasalutował. Ruchem ręki poprosił prezydenta, by poszedł za nim. Montgomery wstał i przed wyjściem z pomieszczenia zwrócił się po raz ostatni do admirała.

"A co z profesorem Roybee i jego ekipą? Kto dowodzi na tym okręcie?"

"Została przetransferowana do _Proclaimer_'a, podobnie jak oddział Silvercrow. Teraz priorytetem jest pańskie bezpieczeństwo w drodze na Ziemię. Okrętem dowodzi porucznik Rene la Vaes. Ukończył akademię z najwyższymi stopniami. Jestem pewien, że czeka go wspaniała kariera"

"Dziękuję, admirale" odpowiedział prezydent kłaniając się "Powodzenia"

"Nawzajem, panie prezydencie" stanął na baczność i zasalutował. Gdy przywódca narodu wyszedł, admirał usiadł w fotelu i ponownie zaczął dowodzić obroną "Wysłać oddział Daggerów L do obrony północnej linii! Oddziały Windam 1 do 4 natychmiast startować! Okręty klasy Magellan- okrążyć flotę Nazca i zestrzelić ile się da!"

Prezydent idąc korytarzem prowadzącym do podziemnego hangaru spostrzegł swoją wnuczkę.

"Jenna! Idziemy na pokład _Proclaimer_'a!"

-

**Przestrzeń powietrzna nad bazą księżycową.**

"Może w końcu łaskawie zdechniesz?!" wykrzyknął Cliff, strzelając w Avengera z działek pozytronowych. Przeciwnik z łatwością uniknął strzału, wyprowadzając równocześnie kontrę. Koordynator wykonał zwrot przez skrzydło i wiązka przeleciała obok, rozbijając się o jeden z budynków "To już jest przegięcie!"

Gundamy przelatywały wśród walczących nie mogąc uzyskać przewagi. Bitwa trwała, a na pole walki powoli zbliżały się krążowniki typu Nazca. Z hangarów startowały okręty Magellan, prowadząc ogień zaporowy. Kilka kombinezonów Zaku zostało rozerwanych siłą strzału.

W innej części pola bitwy leciały krążowniki Nazca, strzelając z dział okrętowych w stronę pojedynczego kombinezonu bojowego w trybie myśliwca, nie mogąc go zestrzelić z powodu jego szybkości i zwrotności. Piloci Zaku Gunner prowadzili nieskuteczny ostrzał. Co chwila wybuchał jeden z nich, trafiony celną wiązką laserową. W pościg ruszył oddział Ginn'ów. Nie dorównywał prędkością.

"Skygrasper?! Szybki!" wykrzyknął jeden z pilotów

"Co to za model? Zestrzelił już jeden krążownik!! Łapać go!" krzyknął dowódca

Piloci ZAFT'u pomknęli za myśliwcem. Przez kilka minut próbowali go złapać, aż nagle zredukował prędkość, rozpędzone maszyny minęły go. Gdy znalazł się za nimi zestrzelił jednego Ginn'a, po czym transformował.

"Kombinezon bojowy?!" wykrzyknął któryś z nich. Skybreaker wystrzelił z działka na korpusie. Czerwona wiązka przestrzeliła jedną z maszyn na wylot, po czym trafiła w silnik krążownika. Ginn'y rozproszyły się, próbując okrążyć Gundama. Nataly uśmiechnęła się i ruszyła im naprzeciw.

-

**Baza księżycowa, hangar**

Jenna wraz ze swoim dziadkiem, prezydentem, szła korytarzem w otoczeniu grupy żołnierzy. Po przejściu przez kilka punktów kontrolnych znaleźli się w ogromnym hangarze pod powierzchnią księżyca. Po ujrzeniu zadokowanego białego okrętu, zaparło jej dech w piersiach. Przetarła oczy i przyjrzała mu się raz jeszcze.

"Czy to okręt klasy Archanioł?" zapytała

"Zgadza się" odpowiedział prezydent

Po przejściu przez opuszczony trap weszli na pokład. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się. Wnętrze tak bardzo różniło się od _Draco Mortis_'a. Na spotkanie z nimi wyszedł młody oficer o stopniu porucznika. Wzorowo stanął na baczność i zasalutował.

"Witam na pokładzie LCAM-03XP _Proclaimer_. Jestem porucznik Rene la Vaes i jestem kapitanem tego okrętu" powiedział spokojnym tonem głosu

"Zamierza nas pan odstawić na orbitę, zgadza się?" zapytała Jenna

"Oui, mademoiselle" odpowiedział "Czy zechcą państwo towarzyszyć nam na mostku?"

"Z przyjemnością" odpowiedział prezydent, odprawiając eskortę ruchem ręki. Idąc korytarzem obok porucznika, zapytał "Jakim uzbrojeniem dysponuje ten okręt?"

"Już mówię: dwa podwójne wysokoenergetyczne działa 'Gottfried' Mk.71 225cm, dwa liniowe działa 'Valiant' Mk.8 110cm, dwa pozytronowe działa 'Lohengrin', dwadzieścia dwa karabiny wielolufowe CIWS 'Igelstellung' 75mm, przeciw-okrętowe rakiety 'Sledgehammer', M114 'Korinthos' ziemia-powietrze, 'Wombat'; razem 30 wyrzutni, trzydzieści dwie wyrzutnie rakiet 'Helldart' ziemia-powietrze, ładunki anty-promieniowe i wyrzutnie flar. Ponadto dwie katapulty liniowe i cztery kombinezony bojowe na pokładzie"

"Tylko cztery?" zdziwiła się Jenna

"GAT-X202 Viper Gundam, GAT-X650 Skybreaker Gundam, GAT-X101 Crusher Gundam i GAT-X190 Terra Gundam. Cztery nowinki techniczne, razem tworzą czteroosobową armię, więc proszę się nie obawiać o swoje bezpieczeństwo" wyjaśnił, otwierając drzwi windy "A oto nasz mostek"

Mostek _Proclaimer_'a był bardzo nowoczesny. Naprzeciw windy znajdowały się dwa stanowiska nasłuchowe, zajęte przez młodych, świeżo upieczonych absolwentów akademii wojskowej. Kapitan, zgodnie ze zwyczajem osobiście dobrał załogę. Wyglądali na pewnych siebie. La Vaes, wskazał prezydentowi fotel obok miejsca kapitana, a Jennie polecił usiąść obok oficera koordynującego. Dziewczyna miała stamtąd wgląd na status wszystkich kombinezonów bojowych grupy Silvercrow. Poziomy Luke'a i Nataly nie spadły jeszcze poniżej 60 procent, a Johna i Adama były w pełni naładowane.

"Przygotować się do startu. Załoga na stanowiska bojowe" powiedział przez mikrofon porucznik la Vaes

-

**Przestrzeń nad bazą księżycową**

Michael leciał wraz z oddziałem kanonierów wspomóc kilka ostatnich grup z blokadami. Gdy na ich drodze stanął oddział Strike Dagger'ów, kanonierzy wystrzelili z dział laserowych, niszcząc większość z nich. Jeden z pilotów uniknął wiązki, po czym wykonał zwrot i poleciał w kierunku Michaela. Koordynator opanował strach i przystawił do oczu ekran komputera celowniczego. Namierzenie wroga trwało ułamek sekundy.

Jego Zaku wystrzelił z karabinu laserowego i odstrzelił przeciwnikowi rękę z bronią. Nacisnął ponownie spust. Kolejne wiązki trafiły w kokpit i jego przeciwnik zniknął w potężnej eksplozji. Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą i poleciał za swoim oddziałem.

"Brawo młody!" pochwalił go któryś z pilotów

"Teraz jesteś jednym z nas" powiedział drugi

Michael uśmiechnął się i pewnie skierował się za oddziałem w stronę sztabu generalnego. Obrona wyraźnie osłabła. Gdy dwadzieścia trzy maszyny ZAFT'u podleciały na wysokość dwustu metrów, dostrzegli nadlatującego w ich stronę Skybreaker'a. Oddział rozproszył się, a myśliwiec transformował w tryb kombinezonu bojowego, celnymi, pojedynczymi strzałami unieszkodliwiając kilka Zaku. Chłopak gwałtownie pociągnął za manetki i w ostatniej chwili uniknął wiązki. Wycelował i nieskutecznie wystrzelił kilka razy.

"Jeszcze jeden Gundam?!" wykrzyknął zdziwiony "Brudne triki, Sojuszu Ziemski"

Patrzył na walczący kombinezon, z mieszaniną podziwu i strachu. Przez chwilę marzył o własnym Gundamie, ale uderzenie innego Zaku szybko wyrwało go z zamyślenia. Szybkim ruchem uwolnił się od ciężaru zezłomowanego kombinezonu bojowego i ruszył do ataku. Sięgnął do tarczy naramiennej i wyciągnął z niej topór z laserowym ostrzem.

Z pełną prędkością nadleciał z tyłu Skybreaker'a i zamachnął się bronią. Przeciwniczka od niechcenia wyminęła cios i złapała go za mechaniczną rękę. Trzymała go przez dwie sekundy, po czym potężnym kopnięciem posłała go w kierunku któregoś z budynków. Maszyna z łoskotem rozbiła się o biurowiec. Michael wiedział, że może teraz liczyć tylko na siebie. Adrenalina pozwoliła utrzymać jego świadomość na przyzwoitym poziomie.

Błyskawicznie wstał i odskoczył do tyłu. Czerwona wiązka laserowa uderzyła tam, gdzie przed chwilą stał. Złapał za skrzynię biegów, przepustnicę i wycofał się za budynek, mając nadzieję na zgubienie prześladowczyni.

-

_**Proclaimer,**_** mostek**

"Kapitanie, mamy przekaz z kwatery głównej" zakomunikował oficer łącznościowy

"Na ekran" rozkazał porucznik Rene

Na ekranie naprzeciw fotela dowódcy pojawił się obraz admirała. Rene wstał i zasalutował.

"Nowe rozkazy, poruczniku" powiedział ciężkim głosem "Baza jest już stracona. Przełamali trzecią linię obrony. Masz natychmiast startować, wydałem rozkaz ewakuacji dla wszystkich statków. Życie prezydenta jest teraz w twoich rękach, życzę powodzenia"

"Dziękuję, panie admirale. Bez odbioru" powiedział rozglądając się po mostku "Raport"

"Silniki sprawne, przepływ mocy w normie" zakomunikował pilot

"CIC sprawne" powiedział oficer łącznościowy

"Uzbrojenie aktywne" strzelec sprawdzał systemy usbrojenia

"Wszystkie systemy sprawne, gotowi do startu" zakomunikował pierwszy oficer

"Panie prezydencie, proszę zapiąć pas" poprosił porucznik "Będzie dynamiczne wyjście"

"Co ma pan na myśli?" zapytał prezydent

"Baza jest i tak stracona, nie ma czasu na otwarcie włazu" zwrócił się do strzelca "Gdy osiągniemy maksymalną prędkość bojową,wystrzelić z dział szturmowych"

"Tak jest!"

-

**Przestrzeń powietrzna**

Cliff ze wszystkich sił starał się odeprzeć nacierającego Viper'a. Obaj piloci nie mogli osiągnąć przewagi w starciu. Koordynator wycelował z działek pozytronowych, lecz spudłował i wiązka przestrzeliła budynek. Biurowiec eksplodował i zawalił się. Błyskawicznie wyciągnął miecze świetlne i wszedł w zwarcie z przeciwnikiem. Zwiększył ciąg i próbował złapać maszynę.

"Zdechnij w końcu!" krzyknął przez radio

"Nawzajem" padła odpowiedź ze strony Luke'a

Gundamy odbiły się od siebie i przez kilka chwil lewitowały naprzeciwko siebie w odległości kilkudziesięciu metrów. Gdy przeciwnicy ponownie ruszyli na siebie, dostrzegli potężną eksplozję w okolicy środka bazy. Z chmury dymu wyłonił się wielki, biały okręt wojenny klasy Archanioł. Kombinezony bojowe na polu walki zatrzymały się na chwilę, otrząsając się z zaskoczenia, a gdy pierwsze wrażenie minęło, ponownie ruszyły do natarcia.

"Co to za okręt? _Nietzche, _odbiór!" Cliff krzyknał w mikrofon, starając się skontaktować z okrętem flagowym. Kątem oka dostrzegł, jak Viper Gundam odlatuje w kierunku okrętu z dużą prędkością. Wycelował karabinem "A ty dokąd? Aaa!"

Jego przeciwnik wykonał unik i Koordynator dostrzegł szeroką wiązkę zielonego lasera wystrzelonego w jego Avengera. W ostatniej chwili uniknął strzału, tracąc połowę jednej nogi. Zaklął.

W innej części bazy Michael leżał przygnieciony przez Skybreaker'a. Gundam zamachnął się mieczem świetlnym i spudłował, gdyż Koordynator zwiększył ciąg i jego Zaku wyleciał spod nogi. Nastąpiła niedaleko potężna eksplozja. Spojrzał na kombinezon bojowy i wycelował z karabinu. Zdziwił się, gdy Skybreaker odleciał w kierunku wybuchu, z którego wyłonił się okręt wojenny.

"Dziękuj swojemu szczęściu, drugi raz mi się nie wywiniesz" usłyszał w radiu dziewczęcy głos dobiegający z Gundama

"Dziewczyna?!" zdziwił się, ocierając pot z czoła "Rany..."

-

**_Proclaimer, _mostek**

"Silvercrow 1 i 3 wracają zgodnie z rozkazem" zakomunikował oficer koordynujący

"Doskonale, losowe uniki" rozkazał pilotowi "Wystrzelić Sledgehammer'y, cel: okręty klasy Nazca, wycelować Lohengriny. Ognia!"

Z okrętu wystrzelone zostały rakiety anty-okrętowe, które pomknęły w stronę najbliższego statku ZAFT'u. Na chwilę przed uderzeniem, z _Proclaimer_'a wysunęły się działa pozytronowe i dwa potężne promienie przestrzeliły statek na wylot. Rakiety zrobiły resztę. Okręt klasy Nazca złamał się na pół i eksplodował.

"Kapitanie, Viper Gundam i Skybreaker Gundam wylądowały"

"Nic tu po nas, wystrzelić race" rozkazał Rene

Z _Proclaimer_'a wystrzelono trzy race sygnalizujące odwrót. Niedobitki floty Sojuszu Ziemskiego poleciały za okrętem klasy Archanioł, który powoli opuszczał pole walki. Wokół niego zebrało się siedem statków, trzy klasy Magellan i cztery Agamemnon. Flota ZAFT'u widząc to, ruszyła w pościg.

"Kapitanie, namierza nas sześć okrętów!" krzyknął oficer przy CIC

"Unik!" rozkazał la Vaes

"Nie da rady! Za mało miejsca!" krzyknął pilot

Nazca wystrzeliły z dział okrętowych. Deszcz wiązek poleciał w stronę _Proclaimer_'a.

"Miejmy nadzieję, że pancerz to wytrzyma" powiedział Rene

Nagle na linię strzału wleciał okręt klasy Agamemnon, przyjmując na siebie wszystkie wiązki. Wybiły w okręcie wiele dziur i był bliski wybuchu.

"Meldunek! Co to za okręt?" zapytał porucznik la Vaes

"_Draco Mortis, _kapitanie" zameldował oficer

Jenna siedząca obok oficera koordynującego wstrzymała oddech i zaczęła się modlić w duchu.

-

_**Draco Mortis**_**, mostek**

Armold Steiner siedział na fotelu pilota. Sam. Jego załoga ewakuowała się do innych okrętów na jego wyraźny rozkaz. Wyły syreny alarmowe. Okrętem wstrząsnęła eksplozja. Pułkownik zdjął z nosa swoje przyciemniane okulary i spojrzał po raz ostatni na _Proclaimer_'a.

"Tym razem zdążyłem" uśmiechnął się, wstając z fotela i salutując przy oknie "Ciebie Nicol, nie zdążyłem uratować, ale dzięki temu twoja córka przeżyje"

Statkiem szarpnęła kolejna eksplozja.

"Nie daj się, Jenno. Żegnaj"

-

_Draco Mortis_'em wstrząsnęła kolejna eksplozja i chwilę później cały okręt został rozerwany na kawałki. Jenna nie mogła na to patrzeć. Po policzku spłynęła jej łza. Wzmocnieni stojąc w hangarze, nie mogli uwierzyć w to, co właśnie zobaczyli. Luke odwrócił wzrok i przed oczami stanęła mu scena zeszłotygodniowej 'korekty', którą sprawił mu pułkownik. Nie była miła, zakończyła się pęknięciem kości ramienia, ale nauczyła go czegoś o samowolnym decydowaniu podczas walki. Pokręcił głową.

"To nie musiało się tak skończyć..."

-

"To wielka strata" powiedział porucznik la Vaes "Jednak dzięki jego poświęceniu możemy dalej żyć..."

"Kapitanie, klasa Nazca się oddala" zakomunikował oficer

"Maksymalna prędkość, okręt jest szybki, nie dogonią nas" rozkazał

-

**_Nietzche,_ mostek**

"Kapitanie, niedobitki nieprzyjaciela opuszczają pole walki"

"Rybka połknęła haczyk" powiedział kapitan z uśmiechem "Nasi sojusznicy zajmą się nimi, gdy dolecą do orbity"

-

**Na wojnie każdy coś traci. Ciąg dalszy w następnym rozdziale pod tytułem "Zerwane więzi"**


	12. Faza 12: Zerwane więzi

"Nie mogę uwierzyć, że go już nie ma..." powiedział Adam przez interkom siedząc w swoim Gundamie

Terra oraz pozostałe trzy maszyny stały zabezpieczone na stelażach w hangarze _Proclaimer_'a. Mieli przykazane siedzieć na stanowiskach, aż do opuszczenia strefy zagrożenia. Godziny dłużyły się niemiłosiernie.

-

Ten dzień był ciężkim ciosem dla Sojuszu Ziemskiego. Niespodziewany atak ZAFT'u, będący odpłatą za zniszczenie portu Deimos, spowodował utratę bazy księżycowej, jednej z najważniejszych baz zaopatrzeniowych. Jednak porażka Naturalnych nie była kompletna. Nowoczesny okręt wojenny _Proclaimer_ i cztery kombinezony bojowe typu Gundam zdołały uciec ze strefy walki, pozostawiając za sobą szczątki okrętu _Draco Mortis_, którego kapitan, pułkownik Arnold Steiner w obronie wnuczki prezydenta, Jenny Montgomery, zdobył się na ostateczne poświęcenie.

W końcu ogłoszono przejście w stan zwykłej gotowości bojowej i zmęczeni piloci mogli w końcu odpocząć. Kwatermistrz zaprowadził czwórkę Wzmocnionych do ich kwater. Pewną nowością było dla nich to, że dostali jednoosobowe kajuty oficerskie. Po zajęciu przydzielonych kwater zauważyli, że ich rzeczy zostały wcześniej przeniesione. Po długim i odświeżającym prysznicu ubrali się w swoje zwykłe mundury oficerskie.

Luke zapiął kołnierz i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Skierował się korytarzem na przeciwną stronę bloku mieszkalnego, do kabiny Nataly. Podszedł do drzwi i nacisnął dzwonek.

"Kto tam?" zapytała

"To ja"

"Moment" powiedziała. Niecałą minutę później wyszła z kwatery ubrana w mundur. Luke uśmiechnął się na jej widok "O co chodzi?"

"Musimy porozmawiać" powiedział poważnym tonem głosu "Czy moglibyśmy znaleźć jakieś ustronniejsze miejsce?"

-

Jenna wędrowała korytarzami statku, rozmyślając o wydarzeniach sprzed kilku godzin. Nie mogła się pogodzić ze śmiercią tego wspaniałego człowieka. Stanęła przy oknie i spoglądała w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Westchnęła i oparła się o barierkę przy ścianie. Śmierć pułkownika Steinera była dla niej bolesnym ciosem. Po kilku minutach dostrzegła kątem oka Luke'a i Nataly lecących w jej stronę, po czym skręcających w ciemny, boczny korytarz. Jenna, ciekawa, podkradła się do krawędzi.

"Czy to dobre miejsce?" usłyszała głos Nataly

"Myślę, że tak" odpowiedział Luke, po czym nastąpiła chwila przerwy. Kontynuował "Chciałem porozmawiać z tobą o tym, co wydarzyło się wcześniej w porcie Deimos. Mam na myśli spotkanie z kawiarni"

"Z pilotami z _Lancer_'a?"

"Tak. Ciągle nie mogę w to uwierzyć, ale pilot kombinezonu Hunter Gundam, Rafael Peafowl i pilot jednego z Murasame, Martin Dusky, to moi przyjaciele z dzieciństwa. Przeżyłem wielki szok, gdy odkryłem, że walczę przeciwko nim, a naprawdę tego nie chcę, uwierz mi"

"Wierzę"

"Chciałbym cię o coś poprosić, chociaż poszedłbym za to pod sąd polowy, dlatego proszę cię, przemyśl to dobrze"

"O co chodzi?"

"Proszę cię o przeprogramowanie komputera celowniczego w twoim Gundamie, tak żeby nie namierzał kokpitu" wziął głęboki oddech "Zrobiłem to już w swoim i jestem przekonany, że oni również"

Jenna z niedowierzaniem słuchała dalej, schowana za rogiem korytarza.

"Rozumiem" odpowiedziała Nataly "Jeśli to twoi przyjaciele, to nie mam zamiaru ich krzywdzić "

"Dziękuję ci"

Jenna szybko odbiła się od ściany i poleciała ukradkiem w kierunku swojej kwatery. Po drodze na jej ustach zagościł lekki uśmiech

_"Zmieniłam o tobie zdanie, podporuczniku Gaffled" _pomyślała z radością

-

**Trochę później**

"Jakieś postępy z systemem DRAGOON?" zapytał mechanik, zaglądając do wnętrza kokpitu Viper'a

"Nie" odpowiedział krótko Luke "Powiedziano mi, że reagują na fale mózgowe, ale w czasie ostatniej walki nie byłem w stanie ich uaktywnić, ciekawe od czego to zależy?"

"Kiepskiej baletnicy i stringi na dupie przeszkadzają" usłyszał zgryźliwy komentarz z Gundama obok

"Wolf, nie bądź taki do przodu" odgryzł się Wzmocniony "Z tego co słyszałem, całą walkę przesiedziałeś sobie w hangarze"

"Tylko wykonywałem rozkazy" zaperzył się John

"Taa... jasne"

Atmosfera w hangarze nieco się rozluźniła. Przegląd maszyn pozwolił wszystkim na chwilę zapomnieć o bitewnym zgiełku, który szalał nie tak dawno temu. Statek znajdował się w połowie drogi na Ziemię. Po przeglądzie piloci mieli trochę czasu na kilkugodzinny sen. Najwcześniej wstała Nataly, która przeciągnęła się i poszła zwiedzić okręt. Na korytarzu przy oknie dostrzegła Adama. Pomachał jej ręką i podszedł do niej.

"Jak leci?" zapytał

"Pomalutku, ciekawi mnie kiedy przylecimy na Ziemię"

"Za jakieś dwadzieścia godzin" uśmiechnął się "Tak bardzo tęsknisz za Ziemią?"

"Też się na niej urodziłeś, to normalne że nie czujemy się dobrze w kosmosie" odpowiedziała spoglądając przez okno na gwiazdy

"Mogę cię o coś zapytać?" w głosie można było wyczuć niepewność i lekkie zdenerwowanie

"Słucham?"

"Jestem ciekaw, czy... Nie, źle to sformułowałem" zawahał się i wziął głęboki oddech "Nataly, chcę ci coś powiedzieć... ja..."

"Witam szanowną załogę" rozległ się głos nieopodal, zagłuszając jego ostatnie słowo. Adam wystraszony odwrócił się i spostrzegł porucznika la Vaes. Stanął na baczność i zasalutował, podobnie jak Nataly

"Podporuczniku Trent, chciałem pani powiedzieć, że podczas ostatniej bitwy było was stać na więcej"

"A co może o tym wiedzieć oficer bez doświadczenia, który siedzi sobie wygodnie w fotelu, podczas gdy piloci starają się uratować jego nędzną rzyć?" odpowiedziała zgryźliwie Wzmocniona

"Jak zwracasz się do swojego dowódcy?" zapytał z cieniem gniewu w głosie

"Moim dowódcą jest podporucznik Luke Gaffled!" powiedziała ze złością, lekko się rumieniąc "Ty pojawiłeś się potem, mając przypadkiem jedną belkę więcej na pagonie"

Odeszła bez słowa, pozostawiając Adama i Rene la Vaes'a na korytarzu. Wzmocniony spojrzał na dowódcę, po czym zasalutował i odszedł w przeciwnym kierunku. Zatrzymał się przy oknie po drugiej stronie okrętu. Westchnął i spojrzał na księżyc w pełni.

_"...kocham cię" _dokończył w myślach ostatnie słowo, które zagłuszył mu kapitan

-

Luke siedział przy komputerze w swojej kwaterze i przepisywał dane, które wykradł kiedyś profesorowi Roybee. Po kilkunastu minutach wszystko było gotowe. Włożył dyskietkę do stacji i zapisał na niej dane. Po skończonej pracy wyłączył komputer. Spojrzał na mały nośnik danych, który trzymał w ręce, po czym włożył go do wewnętrznej kieszeni munduru. Miał dziwne przeczucie dotyczące wejścia w atmosferę. Usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi.

"Tu profesor Roybee, wchodzę" powiedział dobrze znany mu głos należący do opiekuna "Mam jedną sprawę, którą chciałbym z tobą omówić"

"Jaką sprawę?"

"Odkryliśmy skuteczny sposób na użycie systemu DRAGOON"

-

**_Lancer, _pokój planowania. 12 godzin przed planowanym czasem akcji**

"Oto wytyczne z kwatery głównej" powiedział kapitan Frost, wskazując na duży ekran umieszczony na ścianie "W naszą stronę zmierzają niedobitki floty Sojuszu Ziemskiego w liczbie siedmiu statków. Trzy Magellany, trzy Agamemnony i jeden nieznany okręt klasy Archanioł"

"Jakiej klasy?!" zdziwił się Martin "Zbudowali trzeci okręt tego typu?"

"Tyle dobrego, że tylko jeden z nich rozbija się po niebie" wtrącił Daniel "_Dominion _został zniszczony w C.E 71..."

"...a _Archanioł _zniknął po zniszczeniu fortecy _Mesjasz_ w C.E.73 i od tamej pory go nie widziano" dokończył Rafael "Wiemy, uczono nas o tym w szkole pilotów"

"Proszę o ciszę" powiedział spokojnym głosem Frost "Celem misji jest przecięcie drogi i zniszczenie ich. Najlepiej będzie można tego dokonać czekając na orbicie, dlatego właśnie jesteśmy tutaj. Priorytetem jest okręt klasy Archanioł, gdyż przewozi samego prezydenta Sojuszu Ziemskiego"

"Polowanie na grubego zwierza" mruknął Daniel, przypominając sobie czasy w kółku myśliwskim

"Nasz okręt wejdzie do akcji podczas pierwszej fazy wejścia w atmosferę. Po uszkodzeniu statku przeciwnika, odlatujemy. Spalą się w atmosferze. To wszystko, rozejść się"

Kapitan zapalił światło i wyszedł pierwszy, zostawiając za sobą podwładnych. Rafael podszedł do ekranu i przyjrzał się nazwom statków. Każdy jakąś miał oprócz klasy Archanioł oznaczony jako 'nieznany'. Martin zauważył zmartwienie przyjaciela.

"Rav, coś cię dręczy?" zapytał

"Odetchnąłem z ulgą" odpowiedział wskazując na znaczniki statków "Nie ma _Draco Mortis_'a"

"Ciekawe co się dzieje z Lukasem?" zastanawiał się Rafael "Pewnie został przeniesiony do jakiejś placówki na Ziemi"

"W każdym razie, mam nadzieję nie spotkać się z nim więcej na polu bitwy"

"A nawet jeśli, to będziesz w stanie do niego strzelić?" zapytał Daniel. Obaj odwrócili głowy w jego kierunku, patrząc na niego z zaskoczeniem "Mamy wojnę: strzelaj lub bądź zastrzelony. Przyjaźnie niewiele znaczą na przeciwnych frontach"

"Nie strzelę do niego, nawet jeśli będę musiał" zaperzył się Martin "Co więcej, będę w stanie przeprogramować komputer celowniczy, by nie namierzał kokpitu. On z pewnością czuje to samo co my dwaj"

"Mam nadzieję, że się nie mylisz" odpowiedział Daniel "W przeciwnym wypadku błąd będzie cię kosztował życie"

"Dość o nas, jak się czujesz przed potyczką na oczach swojego ojca?" zagadnął Koordynatora Rafael "Nadgorliwość jest gorsza od faszyzmu, więc niech cię nie poniesie"

"Nie musisz mi przypominać, to oczywiste że się denerwuję" odpowiedział, patrząc na drzwi wejściowe "Jedyny wyczyn o którym słyszał, to porażka w bazie Glossary, więc uważa, że nie nadaję się na żołnierza. Ech, życie..."

-

**Godzina przed planowanym czasem akcji**

W hangarze _Lancer_'a panował ożywiony ruch. Mechanicy dokonywali ostatnich poprawek, w czym asystowali im piloci. Rafael siedział w kokpicie swojego Hunter'a, sprawdzając czy wszystkie parametry są takie, jak powinny być. Miał dziwne przeczucie dotyczące nadchodzącej walki. Nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że coś pójdzie nie tak.

"Rav?" usłyszał w intercomie głos Nadii "O czym teraz myślisz?"

"Coś się stanie. Czuję to" powiedział

"To tylko twoje subiektywne wrażenie, nie przejmuj się tym"

Kilka minut później, razem z resztą pilotów poszedł do szatni. Martin i Daniel pierwsi założyli na siebie swoje biało-jasnoniebieskie skafandry, a chwilę później wyszedł za nimi Rafael w biało-czerwonym skafandrze oficera. Usadowili się w swoich maszynach, dokonując ostatniej kontroli, po czym po kolei stawali w katapulcie. Po wylocie w przestrzeń kosmiczną stanęli na dziobie statku i czekali na przeciwnika.

-

**_Proclaimer_, hangar**

Załoga znajdowała się w pełnej gotowości bojowej. Ostatnim przygotowaniom asystował osobiście profesor Roybee, który podskoczył na wysokość kokpitu Viper'a i zaglądnął do środka. Jego podopieczny był zajęty ostatnimi poprawkami w systemie celowniczym.

"Wiesz, co powinieneś zrobić?" zapytał naukowiec

"Przed startem wypijam zawartość" podniósł nieprzezroczystą butelkę z zapieczętowanym korkiem "I daję z siebie wszystko"

Profesor przytaknął i odskoczył w stronę wyjścia na korytarz. Po drodze minął Jennę, która zmierzała do hangaru. Otworzył drzwi windy i podjechał na stanowisko dowodzenia. Podszedł do porucznika la Vaes i zagadnął go.

W międzyczasie wnuczka prezydenta weszła do hangaru. Szybko omiotła wzrokiem całe pomieszczenie i wypatrzyła szary kombinezon bojowy należący do Luke'a. Przeskoczyła barierkę i podleciała do kokpitu. W pobliżu nie było nikogo. Zajrzała do środka i dostrzegła w nim Wzmocnionego w czarno-szarym skafandrze pilota.

"O czym teraz myślisz?" zapytała

"O bezpiecznym lądowaniu w Zatoce Kalifornijskiej. Wasze bezpieczeństwo jest priorytetem" odpowiedział, nie przerywając pracy

"Nie obejdzie się bez walki"

"Tak bywa"

"A co chcesz osiągnąć z przepisanym systemem celowniczym?" zapytała, patrząc jak oderwał ręce od klawiatury i spojrzał na nią inkwizytorskim wzrokiem

"Skąd o tym wiesz?"

"Usłyszałam waszą rozmowę, znaczy się twoją i Nataly" powiedziała, patrząc mu w oczy "Wiesz, czym to grozi"

"Nie dbam o to" spojrzał na ekran komputera i ponownie zaczął pisać "Przynajmniej tak długo, dopóki Rav i Szary są moimi przeciwnikami. Nie zabiję ich"

"Rozumiem cię, ale żeby wciągać w to Nataly? Kim ona jest dla ciebie?" Wzmocniony ponownie przerwał zajęcie i spojrzał na nią. Stała dokładnie na skraju pokrywy włazu. Złapał za dźwignię i właz zamknął się, zostawiając Jennę przed zamkniętą maszyną. Wyłączył zewnętrzny mikrofon i kontynuował przepisywanie programu.

"Nie twój interes" powiedział w stronę wyjścia z kokpitu. Jenna skonsternowana, wróciła na mostek.

-

Znalazła się na mostku dokładnie w momencie, w którym kapitan i profesor kończyli rozmowę. Usadowiła się w fotelu obok oficera koordynującego. Kątem oka spoglądała na dziadka, który przysłuchiwał się rozmowie.

"Więc jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem, mam puścić tylko podporucznika Gaffleda" zapytał Rene, chcąc się upewnić czy się nie przesłyszał

"Cieszę się, że pan mnie rozumie" odpowiedział profesor

"Zaraz, zaraz jeszcze nie wydałem zgody!" zaperzył się kapitan "Nie podoba mi się robienie z pilotów królików doświadczalnych"

"Chyba się nie zrozumieliśmy" przerwał mu naukowiec "To SĄ zwierzątka laboratoryjne, z których postanowiono zrobić pilotów. Poza tym nie chcę na narażać reszty z nich gdyby coś poszło nie tak. Nie znamy jeszcze efektów ubocznych"

"Niech więc tak będzie" przytaknął Rene "Jeśli coś będzie nie tak, wysyłam resztę grupy. Może pan odejść"

Jenna z niepokojem chłonęła każde słowo.

-

**Nadszedł czas akcji, _Proclaimer, _hangar**

"Dostrzeżono przeciwnika" rozległ się w interkomie głos oficera "Trzydzieści okrętów klasy Izumo, X-202 Viper, masz pozwolenie na start, reszta pilotów ma czekać na pozwolenie"

"Zaraz, zaraz!" krzyknął John "A co z nami? Czemu my nie startujemy?"

"Reszta ma czekać na pozwolenie" powtórzył oficer

"Zrozumiałem" powiedział Luke, idąc w stronę katapulty liniowej. Po ustawieniu się w podstawkach magnetycznych sięgnął po zakorkowaną butelkę.

Ruchem ręki odłamał szyjkę i przyjrzał się brunatnemu płynowi w środku. Wychylił ją i jednym haustem pochłonął zawartość. Czegoś tak ohydnego jeszcze nie pił. Skrzywił się i zamknął oczy. Gdy je otworzył, zobaczył jak wszystkie kolory uległy wyostrzeniu, a jego wzrok koncentrował się bardziej na tym, co znajduje się z samego przodu. Wszystkie kombinezony bojowe na zewnątrz były znacznie lepiej widoczne. Źrenice skurczyły mu się do minimalnych rozmiarów. Uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na zielone światło.

"Silvercrow 1, Viper, ruszam!" powiedział wylatując z prawej katapulty i kierując się w stronę okrętów przeciwnika na tle Ziemi. Teraz wszystko wydawało mu się takie proste...

-

**Drugi kontyngent floty kosmicznej ORB, orbita okołoziemska**

Okręty Zjednoczonych Emiratów szykowały się do walki. Z trzydziestu statków wystartowało kilkadziesiąt Astray'ów i kilkanaście Murasame. Z grupy wyróżniała się maszyna Rafaela w barwach zielono-brązowych, Hunter Gundam. Kombinezony dobrały się w pięcioosobowe zespoły, lecąc w szyku 'V'. Okręty wojenne czekały na orbicie. Wszystkie czekały na rozkazy z okrętu flagowego 'Colossus'.

Na mostku _Colossus_'a, przy mapie taktycznej stał wraz z kilkoma oficerami taktycznymi admirał Andrew Fallow. Był to dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna w średnim wieku, doświadczony dowódca i znakomity pilot. Spoglądał na znacznik _Lancer_'a i znajdującą się przy nim kropkę z napisem 'LM-03'. Jeden z oficerów dostrzegł to i zagadnął admirała.

"Sir, czy to pański syn?"

"Zgadza się" odpowiedział mocnym głosem "Mam nadzieję, że sprawi się lepiej, niż podczas ataku na Filipinach. Nikt nie będzie hańbił nazwiska Fallow"

"Admirale, wykryto kombinezony bojowe przeciwnika!" zaalarmował oficer "Ilość: ...jeden?!"

"Jaja sobie z nas robią?" rzucił Fallow "Co to za kombinezon?"

"Nie ma go w naszej bazie danych. Nowy model!"

"Gundam?" uśmiechnął się złowieszczo "Nie wrócimy do domu bez fantów. Przechwycić"

"Grupy Astray 7 i 8, przechwycić nieznany kombinezon przeciwnika" rozkazał pierwszy oficer

Dziesięć maszyn poleciało na spotkanie z nieznanym. Po chwili piloci dostrzegli biało-niebieski kombinezon bojowy. Leciał na nich z ogromną prędkością. Nagle z jego metalowych skrzydeł wystrzeliły cztery małe podłużne obiekty, które szybko rozproszyły się i zniknęły w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Gundam wyciągnął karabin laserowy i wystrzelił w stronę jednej z maszyn, odstrzeliwując jej rękę.

"Jesteś mój!" krzyknął jeden z pilotów, zachodząc Viper'a od tyłu, ale w ciągu ułamka sekundy został zestrzelony przez DRAGOON'a, który pomknął dalej i razem z pozostałymi trzema zniszczył pięć Astray'ów trafiając je gdzie popadnie. Pozostali piloci patrzyli z przerażeniem na tą kanonadę jednej maszyny i czterech działek zdalnie sterowanych.

"Co to było?!" wykrzyknął jeden z nich, strzelając z karabinu laserowego. Gundam od niechcenia wyminął wiązkę i odciął Astray'owi nogi mieczem świetlnym, wytrącając kopnięciem karabin "Ratunku, to nie jest człowiek!!"

"Ha... hahahahahaaaaa!!!!" wybuchnął szaleńczym śmiechem Luke, patrząc na pełnię możliwości maszyny "Nic mnie nie zatrzyma!!"

Celnymi strzałami z karabinu i przy użyciu DRAGOON'ów wykończył pozostałe cztery Astray'e.

-

"Przyznaję, że to było COŚ!" wykrzyknął zdumiony Rene la Vaes do siedzącego obok prezydenta "Do wszystkich statków: cała naprzód, oddziały Strike Dagger, Windam i Dagger L startować. Przygotować się do walki ze statkami i kombinezonami!" rozkazał, po czym zwrócił się do swojej załogi "Zwrot 14 stopni w prawo! Wystrzelić ładunki przeciw-promieniowe! Wycelować Gottfried 1 i 2! Załadować Wombat'y! Przebijemy się przez nich"

Okręty Sojuszu Ziemskiego ruszyły z pełną prędkością, rozmieszczając swoje kombinezony bojowe. _Proclaimer _wysunął się nieznacznie naprzód i wystrzelił z potężnych dział, niszcząc jeden z okrętów Izumo, co wprowadziło zamęt w strefie walki. Statki zaczęły strzelać do siebie z dział okrętowych.

"Lohengrin 1, ognia!" rozkazał porucznik. Ze statku wystrzelił szeroki, czerwony promień, który przestrzelił na wylot jeden z okrętów i zniszczył kilka kombinezonów, które znalazły się na drodze strzału "Przygotować się do pierwszej fazy wejścia w atmosferę"

-

"Czterdzieści w prawo!" rozkazał admirał Fallow. _Colossus_ wykonał gwałtowny skręt i kilka zielonych wiązek ominęło okręt flagowy. Jeden ze statków za nimi nie miał tyle szczęścia i zniknął w potężnej eksplozji "Wystrzelić Wombat'y! Lohengrin, ognia!"

Z _Colossus_'a wytrzelił szeroki czerwony promień przebijając na wylot okręt klasy Agamemnon. Rakiety zostały zestrzelone przez zmasowany ostrzał z CIWS. Statki Sojuszu Ziemskiego rozproszyły się, unikając salwy przeciwnika. Admirał rzucił okiem na mapę taktyczną.

"_Hectic, Tiberian, Legacy _i _Revenant_, przyszpilić przeciwnika! Reszta okrętów, zwiększyć ciąg o 20 procent przy jednoczesnym wystrzeleniu rakiet! Brać ich!"

-

"Żryj to!" krzyknął Daniel, przestrzeliwując kokpit Windam'a, po czym ruszył w stronę dwóch Strike Dagger'ów, przecinając jednego z nich mieczem. Drugi widząc to, zaatakował Koordynatora, lecz został momentalnie zestrzelony przez Martina w Murasame"

"Wszystko gra?" zapytał przyjaciela

"Jak najbardziej" odpowiedział rześko Daniel "Gdzie Rav?"

W pobliże podleciał Hunter Gundam, taranując Dagger'a L, łapiąc za głowę i wbijając miecz w kokpit. Odskoczył od eksplodującej maszyny.

"Lecę na spotkanie z nowym modelem, za mną" rozkazał

"Tak jeeeest" odpowiedział Martin, wciąż nie mogąc się przyzwyczaić do przyjaciela-dowódcy

-

Luke wpadł w prawdziwy szał bitewny. Rozochocony sukcesem w walce z dziesięcioma maszynami naraz ruszył w stronę jednego z okrętów Izumo, wymijając po drodze lasery i rakiety. Gdy znalazł się na wysokości mostka kapitańskiego uniósł karabin. Z podwieszonego pod nim granatnika wystrzelił pocisk, przebijając się przez szybę. Załoga mostka zginęła na miejscu, a po chwili zajął się cały okręt, który potężnie eksplodował.

"Kto następny?" zapytał patrząc na pole walki. Nagle, tknięty przeczuciem wykonał gwałtowny unik i ułamek sekundy później ominęło go kilka zielonych wiązek laserowych. Odwrócił się w kierunku strzałów i spostrzegł Gundama i dwa Murasame lecące w jego kierunku. Tego nie przewidział "Hunter? Rav?"

Kombinezony bojowe rozproszyły się, próbując okrążyć jego Viper'a i w tym momencie eksplodował kolejny okręt Izumo, pociągając za sobą jednego Magellan'a. Maszyny zostały odrzucone siłą wybuchu. Luke wykorzystał ten moment, by przywołać myślą DRAGOON'y, które podleciały do kombinezonu i zajęły miejsca w skrzydłach. Błyskawicznie rozejrzał się i po chwili jego wyostrzony wzrok dostrzegł Huntera.

"Rav, przestań! Nie chcę z tobą walczyć!" krzyknął przez radio. Gundam momentalnie się zatrzymał, podobnie jak dwa Murasame

"Lukas?! Pilotujesz tego Gundama?" zapytał zdziwiony Rafael, po chwili otrząsając się z zaskoczenia "Nie widzę powodu dalszej walki między przyjaciółmi. Chodź z nami"

"Rav..." Wzmocniony pokręcił głową "Mówiłem ci. To jest niemożliwe, nawet gdybym chciał"

Pięć kombinezonów ustawiło się w okrąg, aby lepiej widzieć się nawzajem. Daniel niespokojnie przyglądał się konwersacji pomiędzy przyjaciółmi z dzieciństwa. W końcu nie wytrzymał

"Dlaczego?!" zapytał oskarżycielskim tonem "Czemu walczysz dla tych rzeźników, skoro tego nie chcesz?"

"Bo..." zaczął, czując jak wzrok wraca mu do normy. Gdy zastanawiał się co odpowiedzieć, by nie zdradzić za dużo szczegółów, poczuł potworny ból, dobiegający z okolic żołądka. Po chwili ból rozlał się po całym ciele "Aaaa!! Kurw... Ach!!

-

_**Proclaimer**_**, mostek**

"Silvercrow 1, co się dzieje?" zapytał zaniepokojony oficer koordynujący, słysząc krzyki Wzmocnionego "Odbiór!!"

"Wygląda na to, że specyfik przestał działać" stwierdził profesor Roybee "Sugeruję wypuścić resztę grupy Silvercrow"

"Zezwalam" powiedział porucznik la Vaes "Cała załoga, przygotować się do drugiej fazy wejścia w atmosferę"

Okręt wojenny powoli się nagrzewał od tarcia atmosfery

-

**Przestrzeń kosmiczna**

Wzmocniony siedział w kokpicie swojej maszyny, trzymając się za boki. Nie mógł opanować wszechogarniającego bólu. Pot gęsto lał mu się z czoła, a ręce drżały. Piloci patrzyli na to z konsternacją.

"Lukas, co ci jest?" zapytał Rafael

"Zostawcie mnie!" krzyknął Luke

"Co się stało, powiedz!" krzyknął Daniel "Zabieramy go na pokład, medycy mu pomogą"

"Zostawcie mnie!!" powtórzył Wzmocniony

Z tyłu podleciał Murasame 1 należący do Martina i chwycił Gundama pod ramiona, po czym zaczął go odciągać w stronę _Lancer_'a. Luke podniósł głowę i spojrzał w wsteczną kamerę.

"PUSZCZAJ!!!" wrzasnął, nieświadomie posyłając impuls mózgowy do systemu sterowania DRAGOON'ami

Cztery zdalnie sterowane działka laserowe wyleciały spod jego skrzydeł. Przeleciały kilkanaście metrów, po czym błyskawicznie zawróciły, ustawiły się w szyku 'X' i wystrzeliły wiązki. Martin został trafiony z czterech wiązek równocześnie. Wszystkie trafiły w kokpit. Maszyna rozerwała się na dwie części i eksplodowała. Rafael i Daniel patrzyli na to w szoku i przerażeniu.

"SZARY!!!" krzyknął Koordynator

"..." Rafael nie był w stanie wypowiedzieć ani jednego słowa. Na jego oczach zginął najlepszy przyjaciel

-

**_Lancer_, mostek**

"Kapitanie, straciłam kontakt z Murasame 1!!" krzyknęła Nadia, patrząc na napis na tablicy rozdzielczej 'Murasame 1, signal lost'

"Co?!" wykrzyknął kapitan Leo Frost. Zacisnął pięść i uderzył w poręcz fotela

-

**Przestrzeń powietrzna**

DRAGOONY wróciły do swoich miejsc pod skrzydłami. Luke siedział w kabinie nie czując bólu spowodowanego chemią. Czuł teraz coś o wiele głębszego, bardziej raniącego, w okolicach serca. W jego oczach stanęły łzy. Jednym ruchem zdjął kask. Złapał się za głowę, zaciskając pięści w bezsilnej złości.

"C... co ja zrobiłem..." powiedział do siebie, czując że wzbiera się mu na okrzyk rozpaczy "NIEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

Rafael tkwił w bezruchu, próbując się otrząsnąć z szoku. Daniel spoglądał na szczątki Murasame i poczuł, jak po policzkach spływają mu gorące, słone łzy. Ciężko oddychał. Spojrzał na Gundama pilotowanego przez Luke'a.

"Ty..." szepnął

Przełknął ślinę. Czuł jak wzbiera się w nim niepohamowany, pierwotny gniew. Zamknął oczy. Spłynęły kolejne łzy. Nagle poczuł się dziwnie, jak gdyby coś pękło mu w głowie. Otworzył oczy. Jego źrenice były skurczone do minimalnych rozmiarów, a tęczówki rozszerzyły się nieznacznie, tak że całe oczy wydawały się być trochę większe i całe niebieskie. Spojrzał z nienawiścią na maszynę Luke'a. Wyciągnął miecz świetlny, ruszając na pełnym ciągu na swojego przeciwnika.

"NIE DARUJĘ CI TEGO!!!"

-

**Ciąg dalszy w następnym rozdziale pod tytułem "Przebudzenie"**


	13. Faza 13: Przebudzenie

**_Proclaimer_, hangar**

"Do wszystkich jednostek, macie pozwolenie na start. Wróćcie przed trzecią fazą wejścia" zakomunikował oficer koordynujący

"Silvercrow 2, Crusher Gundam, startuję!" powiedział John, wylatując z katapulty liniowej. Kombinezon, dzierżący w dłoniach dwa potężne działa pozytronowe pokrył się niebiesko-złotym pancerzem PS i ruszył w stronę Huntera i jednego Murasame

"Silvercrow 2, Skybreaker Gundam, ruszam!" Nataly włączyła Phase Shift i w trybie samolotu pomknęła za Crusher'em

"Silvercrow 3, Terra Gundam, do dzieła!" Adam aktywował pancerz PS i jego maszyna pokryła się czarno-fioletowymi kolorami. W jednej ręce trzymał karabin z granatnikiem, w drugiej tarczę. Z pleców wystawały cztery metalowe wysięgniki.

Grupa szybkim tempem skierowała się w stronę dowódcy i dwóch maszyn przeciwnika.

-

**Przestrzeń kosmiczna**

Daniel spoglądał na szczątki Murasame i poczuł, jak po policzkach spływają mu gorące, słone łzy. Ciężko oddychał. Spojrzał na Gundama pilotowanego przez Luke'a.

"Ty..." szepnął

Przełknął ślinę. Czuł jak wzbiera się w nim niepohamowany, pierwotny gniew. Zamknął oczy. Spłynęły kolejne łzy. Nagle poczuł się dziwnie, jak gdyby coś pękło mu w głowie. Otworzył oczy. Jego źrenice były skurczone do minimalnych rozmiarów, a tęczówki rozszerzyły się nieznacznie, tak że całe oczy wydawały się być trochę większe i całe niebieskie. Spojrzał z nienawiścią na maszynę Luke'a. Wyciągnął miecz świetlny, ruszając na pełnym ciągu na swojego przeciwnika.

"NIE DARUJĘ CI TEGO!!!"

Zamachnął się mieczem świetlnym, celując prosto w kokpit Gundama. Luke w ostatniej chwili zorientował się w sytuacji i przezwyciężając ból po specyfiku, zasłonił się tarczą. Daniel z całej siły napierał na przeciwnika.

Miecz zaczął wypalać ścieżkę na tarczy. Nagle, Koordynator przerwał zwarcie i ciosem z kolana podbił rękę Viper'a z tarczą do góry. Szybkim ciosem obciął rękę kombinezonu, pozbawiając go tarczy.

"Co?!" zdziwił się Luke

Daniel wykonał obrót i potężnym kopnięciem odepchnął Gundama od siebie. Viper zaczął płonąć, co sugerowało, że zszedł za nisko. Wzmocniony wysłał mentalny impuls i wysłał sterowane działka na przeciwnika. Korzystając z chwili, założył kask.

DRAGOON'y pomknęły w Daniela, zasypując go strzałami. Koordynator wykonał zwrot przez skrzydło i celnym strzałem zestrzelił jedno z działek. Nagle, zobaczył w głowie obraz jednego z działek, przelatujących za jego plecami. Odwrócił się i dostrzegł go, wyraźnie odróżniał się od reszty otoczenia. Przez głowę przemknął kolejny obraz, pokazujący gdzie obiekt będzie za ułamek sekundy. Daniel strzelił bez celowania i trafił w sam środek działka, które eksplodowało.

Tknięty kolejnym przeczuciem, wykonał unik, dokładnie w momencie w którym trzecie działko wystrzeliło. Wiązka minęła go o centymetry. Wystrzelił z CIWS, trafiając je. Źrenice pomniejszone do minimum, doskonale pozwalały się skupiać na celu. Wyminął trzy wiązki z czwartego DRAGOON'a i strzelił kilka metrów obok. Perfekcyjnie wyczuł miejsce, gdzie odleci po strzale.

Teraz nic nie stało mu na przeszkodzie do Viper'a, który próbował wyrwać się z pola grawitacyjnego Ziemi. Uniósł karabin i patrząc nienawistnym wzrokiem, wycelował. Na drodze stanął mu Hunter Gundam, który zasłonił kombinezon Luke'a.

"Rav, nie wtrącaj się w to!" warknął Daniel

"Wystarczy!" krzyknął Rafael "Zginęło już wystarczająco wielu, nie pozwolę ci go zabić"

"Gdyby nie ten twój... przyjaciel, Szary nadal by żył!" krzyknął, w dalszym ciągu namierzając Viper'a "Odsuń się, bo przestrzelę ciebie, by go dosięgnąć!"

Nagle, zobaczył obraz nadlatującej wiązki laserowej. Wykonał gwałtowny unik i dwa czerwone promienie minęły go o kilka metrów. Odwrócił się i zobaczył trzy Gundamy lecące w jego kierunku. Błyskawicznie transformował w tryb samolotu i przemknął między nimi. Gdy znalazł się za ich plecami, przeszedł w tryb KB i wystrzelił z karabinu. Adam sparował cios tarczą, przez co nie zauważył nadlatującego Murasame. Uchylił się i dzięki temu stracił tylko prawą nogę.

Daniel zwiększył ciąg do maksimum i podleciał do Crusher'a, który wystrzelił w jego kierunku dwanaście rakiet. Koordynator nie pozostał mu dłużny i skontrował swoimi rakietami. W międzyczasie Rafael otrząsnął się z szoku i poleciał w dół, chcąc pomóc Luke'owi. Nataly źle odczytała jego intencje i zmuszony był walczyć z Skybreaker'em.

-

Załoga _Lancer_'a była w pełni pochłonięta pościgiem za _Proclaimer_'em, który przygotowywał się do drugiej fazy wejścia w atmosferę. Do statku klasy Archanioł brakowało im jeszcze tylko dwóch kilometrów. Nadia odebrała komunikat radiowy z Murasame Daniela.

"Kapitanie, sierżant Fallow prosi o wystrzał z Lohengrin'a w przesłane koordynaty"

"Wykonać" rozkazał strzelcowi

Z okrętu wojennego wystrzelony został szeroki, czerwony promień pozytronów

-

Koordynator złapał Adama za pozostałą z nóg i rzucił go na linię strzału. Wzmocniony w ostatniej chwili wysunął przed siebie wszystkie metalowe wysięgniki i z końcówek zaczęła promieniować energia, która przekształciła sie w tarczę energetyczną i zasłoniła całą maszynę. Wiązka z Lohengrin'a uderzyła w nią i przez kilka sekund pozytrony ścierały się z cząsteczkami tarczy.

Czerwona wiązka została rozbita na kilkanaście mniejszych promieni, które odbite, zaczęły siać zamęt na polu bitwy. Kilka przestrzeliło jeden ze statków ORB, zniszczony został jeden okręt klasy Agamemnon i kilka kombinezonów bojowych, których piloci mieli pecha znaleźć się na linii rykoszetu. Terra Gundam był w nienaruszonym stanie, nie licząc odciętej wcześniej nogi.

Zaskoczony Daniel ponowił natarcie, ale drogę do przeciwnika przeciął mu czerwony strumień pozytronów z dział Crusher'a. Niebiesko-złoty kombinezon przemknął obok Murasame, po czym odwrócił się i posłał w jego stronę salwę rakiet. Daniel przeszedł w tryb samolotu i poleciał po szerokim łuku, kontrując salwę własnymi rakietami. John złączył działa w jedno dłuższe i zamiast pojedynczego strzału, posłał w Daniela ciągły strumień pozytronów.

Wyostrzony wzrok Koordynatora pozwolił mu dostrzec ruch rąk Crusher'a, gdy łączył dwa działa. Transformował ponownie w tryb KB i kolejny obraz przemknął mu przez głowę, pokazując trasę ciągłego strumienia. Wyminął wiązkę, która przestrzeliła na wylot okręt klasy Izumo i strzałem z karabinu laserowego przestrzelił Gundamowi prawą rękę. Niezdolny do dłuższego utrzymania broni, odłączył drugie działko i jedną ręką prowadził nieskuteczny ogień.

"Co to za pilot?" wykrzyknął zdumiony John "Przecież to zwykły Murasame! Jak to możliwe?!"

Koordynator przeleciał mu tuż przed nosem i zatrzymał się kilka metrów od niego. Zamachnął się mieczem świetlnym. John z braku tarczy zasłonił się działkiem, które zostało przecięte na pół. Otworzył wyrzutnie rakiet umieszczone w ramionach i szykował się do strzału, jednak jego zamiar udaremnił ogień z CIWS Murasame, które przestrzeliły rakiety zanim zostały wystrzelone. Kopnięciem odrzucił Crusher'a. Rakiety eksplodowały, wyrządzając Gundamowi spore obrażenia.

"Niech to szlag!" krzyknął Wzmocniony, gdy zaiskrzyło się w kokpicie. Wybuch niemal całkowicie pozbawił go energii pancerza. Po chwili Phase Shift się wyłączył i kolory zeszły z kombinezonu, pozostawiając go w szarych barwach "Tu Silvercrow 2, nie jestem zdolny do dalszej walki, wracam"

Daniel chciał ruszyć w pościg, ale kątem oka dostrzegł Viper'a walczącego z grawitacją Ziemi. Strzałami z karabinu i CIWS'ów opędzał się od atakujących zewsząd Astray'ów. W ciągu ułamka sekundy jego wyostrzony wzrok dostrzegł Rafaela walczącego z Skybreaker'em i Terrą. Pomknął w ich stronę na pełnym ciągu. Energia maszyny spadła do jednej trzeciej.

Hunter Gundam został odrzucony siłą wybuchu pocisku z granatnika. Zza niego wyłonił się Adam, trzymając dymiący karabin laserowy. Nataly skoordynowanym atakiem odstrzeliła jego naramienne wyrzutnie rakiet. Rafael wyciągnął w ich stronę naręczne działka laserowe i deszcz pocisków zasypał Gundamy, jednak żaden z nich nie dosięgnął celu.

W tym momencie przyleciał Daniel i wszedł w zwarcie z Skybreaker'em. Odepchnął maszynę kopnięciem. Chciał jak najszybciej dostać się do Luke'a i pomścić przyjaciela. Drogę zastąpił mu Terra Gundam. Zamachnął się w jego kierunku mieczem świetlnym, ale Koordynator sparował cios swoim własnym i uderzył go tarczą. Przed oczami stanął mu kolejny obraz.

Luke odparł wszystkie Astray'e, które go atakowały i zwiększył ciąg do maksimum, powoli przezwyciężając siłę grawitacji. W górze widział Adama walczącego z Murasame. Chciał teraz jak najszybciej wrócić na _Proclaimer_'a, który kończył drugą fazę wejścia w atmosferę.

Walka robiła się coraz zacieklejsza. Adam z całych sił starał się odeprzeć Daniela, który nie ustawał w wysiłkach dostania się do Luke'a. Wzmocniony wycelował i strzelił w przeciwnika z karabinu laserowego. Przeczucie podpowiedziało Danielowi, by zasłonił się tarczą pod pewnym kątem. Zielona wiązka odbiła się od tarczy i trafiła Viper'a w dysze silników.

Luke z przerażeniem spoglądał jak pocisk przestrzelił mu silnik. Wybuch oderwał mu jedno skrzydło. Pozbawiony ciągu zaczął spadać w atmosferę ziemską.

"Nieeeeeeee!!!" krzyknął spadając z coraz większą prędkością

Nataly dostrzegła płonącego Gundama. Spadał w atmosferę gubiąc po drodze różne pomniejsze części, które od razu się spalały. Odwróciła się w jego stronę i gdy chciała ruszyć, została chwyconą przez Adama.

"Puść mnie!" krzyknęła

"Nic już nie można dla niego zrobić! Przestań albo sama spłoniesz!" odpowiedział stanowczym głosem

"Ale... ja..." zaczęła

"Musimy wracać, _Proclaimer_ wchodzi w trzecią fazę wejścia"

Gundamy z dużą prędkością poleciały w stronę statku klasy Archanioł. Daniel, zadowolony z siebie przestał ich ścigać. Napięcie opadło i poczuł się bardzo zmęczony. Tak bardzo, że stracił przytomność. Rafael, któremu wyczerpał się Phase Shift, złapał go i odleciał w stronę _Lancer_'a

"Lukas..." spojrzał ze smutkiem w stronę spadającej maszyny "Najpierw Szary, a teraz ty..."

-

_**Lancer**_**, mostek**

"Już się nam nie wywiną!" powiedział kapitan Frost, następnie zwracając się do strzelca "Ognia ze wszystkich dział! Tylko nie spudłuj, bo masz jedną szansę"

Działa okrętowe wystrzeliły i trafiły _Proclaimer_'a w prawy lewitator. Okręt przechylił się na prawo i zaczął szybciej opadać.

"Doskonała robota!" pochwalił go dowódca. Chwilę później mina mu zrzedła. Okręt przeciwnika pokrył się ognioodpornym żelem i ustabilizował tor lotu "Pfff... zawiedliśmy. Wracamy na orbitę, zanim i nas wciągnie"

"Kapitanie, Hunter i Murasame 3 wracają do hangaru" zakomunikowała Nadia

"Mechanicy, przygotować się na powrót kombinezonów bojowych. Wracamy na orbitę okołoziemską"

-

**21.11 C.E.77 Bermudy**

_Proclaimer _unosił się spokojnie na wodach Oceanu Atlantydzkiego. Wzmocnieni wyszli ze skrzydła szpitalnego po codziennej dawce leków. Wszyscy byli wyczerpani wczorajszą bitwą na orbicie. Z całej grupy statków ocalał tylko ich jeden. Grupa była przybita utratą dowódcy, który spadł w atmosferę. Rozeszli się w swoich kierunkach. Nataly skierowała się w stronę swojej kwatery.

Po drodze spotkała porucznika la Vaes, który skończył zmianę. W ręku trzymał kartonowe pudło. Podszedł do Wzmocnionej. Nataly stanęła na baczność i zasalutowała. Po komendzie 'spocznij', zaczęli konwersację.

"Dobrze się spisałaś, podporuczniku Trent" pochwalił ją. Dziewczyna skinęła głową, ale nie pocieszyła jej pochwała. Wręczył jej pudło, wraz ze słowami "Proszę się tym zająć"

"Po co mi to pudło?" zapytała

"Podporucznik, a właściwie kapitan Gaffled otrzymał oficjalny status KIA" wyjaśnił jej "To standardowa procedura. Proszę zapakować do pudła jego mundur i rzeczy osobiste"

"Jak to KIA?" zapytała roztrzęsionym głosem

"Znaleziono Viper'a, a właściwie to, co z niego zostało. Rozrzucone na przestrzeni kilku kilometrów. Korpus wylądował na jednej z wysp Oceanu Spokojnego. Całkowicie zniszczony i częściowo stopiony. Pilot nie miał żadnych szans"

I odszedł zostawiając skamieniałą Nataly za sobą. Stała tak przez kilka minut, po czym spojrzała na kartonowe pudło.

"Luke... martwy?"

-

Wzmocniona weszła do kwatery Luke'a. Podeszła do szafki i wyciągnęła z niej mundur. Gdy zgięła go na pół, chcąc sięgnąć po resztę rzeczy, zauważyła jak z wewnętrznej kieszeni wypadła dyskietka. Zaintrygowana, włożyła ją do komputera. Na ekranie wyświetliła się długa lista środków chemicznych o skomplikowanych nazwach, a pod nimi notatka zostawiona przez Wzmocnionego.

_"Jeśli to czytasz, to znaczy, że nie ma już mnie wśród żywych. Ta długa lista specyfików jest tym, co utrzymuje nas przy życiu. Każdy Wzmocniony powinien znać je na pamięć, ponieważ nigdy nie wiadomo, co się nam przytrafi podczas służby. Zastanawiasz się pewnie, skąd to wszystko zdobyłem? Wykradłem je naszemu opiekunowi, profesorowi Roybee. Znalazłem coś jeszcze. Cały swój dorobek naukowy zawdzięcza eksperymentom na istotach ludzkich i nie zawaha się przed kolejnymi. Nie zażywaj nic, co znajduje się poza tą listą. Nie wiadomo, co się wydarzy. Miej oczy szeroko otwarte i nie daj się zabić"_

Na dyskietce znalazła jeszcze jeden ukryty plik. Uruchomiła go. Wyświetlił się napis 'podaj hasło'. Przez kilka chwil zastanawiała się, co może być hasłem. Z braku pomysłu, wpisała swój pseudonim 'Vixen'. Wyświetliła się kolejna notatka.

_"Nataly, byłem pewien, że w końcu odnajdziesz tą wiadomość. Przykro mi, że dowiadujesz się o tym w takich okolicznościach. Kiedy w kolonii badawczej L-4 zastrzeliłem Arię, stwierdziłem że nie zasługuję już na miłość drugiej osoby. Ktoś, kto odbiera życie drugiemu człowiekowi, nie powinien się z nikim wiązać. Jednak, gdy jakiś czas później ochroniłem cię w hangarze przed spadającym pociskiem, uświadomiłem sobie, że to co do ciebie czuję wykracza poza relacje pomiędzy przyjaciółmi. Jesteś dla mnie kimś bardzo specjalnym. Kocham cię"_

Nataly wstała od biurka i z mundurem Luke'a w ręku wyszła chwiejnym krokiem na korytarz. Przeszła kilka metrów i przykucnęła na ziemi, przytulając do siebie jego mundur. Łzy gęsto kapały na posadzkę. Płakała. Jenna przechodząc nieopodal usłyszała jej płacz. Podeszła i przykucnęła przy niej. Nataly spojrzała na nią wilgotnymi oczyma.

"Gdybym powiedziała mu wcześniej, co do niego czuję, na pewno potoczyłoby się to inaczej" załkała, przytulając mundur jeszcze mocniej "Dlaczego? Dlaczego odszedł?"

Jenna objęła ją i odprowadziła do kwatery. Za rogiem stał Adam z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi. Westchnął i opuścił głowę.

"Vixen... więc w twoim sercu nigdy nie było dla mnie miejsca..." spojrzał przez okno na wieczorne niebo. Przypomniał sobie przyjaciela, z którym regularnie ćwiczył "Luke..."

-

**Orbita okołoziemska, _Lancer_**

W hangarze stał jednoosobowy wahadłowiec gotowy do startu. Daniel podszedł do niego i usiadł w kokpicie. Podszedł do niego kapitan Frost. Wręczył mu zapieczętowane dokumenty.

"To raport dla Admirała Fallow'a. Powodzenia" powiedział

"Dziękuję kapitanie" odpowiedział, salutując "Nie wie pan, dlaczego admirał wezwał właśnie mnie?"

"Zapewne chce cię wynagrodzić za zasługi w bitwie. Muszę przyznać, że zszokowałeś nas swoimi umiejętnościami"

-

Rafael siedział w swojej kwaterze. Na podłodze stało pudło z rzeczami należącymi do Martina. Zostaną odesłane do jego rodziny w Anglii. Siedział na łóżku, ubrany w swój mundur oficerski i rozmyślał o ostatniej bitwie. Rozmyślania przerwał mu dzwonek do drzwi.

"Rav, mogę wejść?" zapytała Nadia

"Proszę" odpowiedział, słysząc głos swojej dziewczyny "Co cię tu sprowadza?"

"Jestem już po służbie" powiedziała spoglądając na niego. Był blady jak ściana, a oczy miał podkrążone "Możesz mi powiedzieć, co dokładnie się tam stało?"

"Coś strasznego..." odpowiedział słabym głosem, a po policzku spłynęła łza "W ciągu kilku minut straciłem dwóch najlepszych przyjaciół. Nie wiem, co teraz robić..."

"Wyglądasz okropnie" powiedziała, przytulając go ze współczuciem "Najlepiej będzie jak weźmiesz prysznic i pójdziesz do łóżka"

"Razem?" zapytał

"Tak, razem" odpowiedziała, prowadząc go do łazienki

-

Daniel leciał wahadłowcem w stronę _Colossus_'a, niepewny tego, co go czeka. Myśl o spotkaniu z ojcem go cieszyła, ale równocześnie przerażała. A jeśli nie będzie zadowolony? Czy wreszcie będzie z niego dumny? Te i inne myśli pędziły mu po głowie jak oszalałe. Po drodze patrzył na ekipy zbierające szczątki maszyn w celu ponownego przetopienia. W bitwie stracili dziewięć okrętów, a ponadto zawiedli.

Po kilku chwilach zobaczył przed sobą okręt flagowy należący do admirała Fallow'a. Chwycił za radio i ustawił częstotliwość okrętu. Wziął głęboki oddech i wezwał oficera łącznościowego.

"Tu Daniel Fallow z okrętu wojennego klasy Izumo, _Lancer_. Proszę o pozwolenie na lądowanie"

"Tu _Colossus_" rozległ się głos oficera "Skieruj się od tylnego hangaru"

Posłuszny poleceniu, wykonał skręt, kierując się w stronę otwierającego się właśnie luku do hangaru. Wleciał do niego i wylądował. Otworzył osłonę kokpitu i wysiadł z wahadłowca. Dostrzegł idącego w jego kierunku oficera w średnim wieku. Poprawił kołnierz od munduru i stanął na baczność. Oficer zasalutował.

"Sierżant Daniel Fallow?" zapytał mocnym głosem

"Tak jest" odpowiedział pewnie Koordynator

"Proszę za mną, admirał cię oczekuje"

-

**_Lancer_, kwatera Rafaela**

Woda leciała z prysznica, spływając po nagich ciałach Rafaela i Nadii. Ręka chłopaka była zatopiona w jej jasnych włosach, drugą obejmował ją w talii. Ręce Nadii były splecione za jego szyją, a jej język mocował się z jego językiem. Rafael przerwał pocałunek, po czym zaczął ją całować w szyję. Dziewczyna zadowolona, zamknęła oczy i odchyliła głowę.

Jego ręka spoczęła niżej, na jej pośladku, po czym przesunęła się niżej, zatrzymując się na udzie. Delikatnie uniósł jej nogę, po czym wprowadził swoją męskość w jej ciało. Nadia jęknęła z zadowoleniem, mocno przytulając go do siebie. Rafael kilkakrotnie wszedł w nią. Dziewczyna wydała z siebie głośny jęk, po którym pocałowała go w usta.

"Rav... nie powinniśmy przenieść tego do pokoju?" zapytała, zarumieniona z podniecenia

Chłopak przytaknął i pomógł jej wytrzeć włosy, po czym wyszli z łazienki, trzymając się za ręce.

-

_**Colossus**_**, pokój planowania**

"Niniejszym, odznaczam cię za zasługi Orderem Nebuli" powiedział Admirał Fallow, przypinając medal "Ponadto swoimi czynami udowodniłeś, że twoje umiejętności godne są stopnia oficerskiego. W imieniu Ojczyzny i Przywódcy mianuję cię podporucznikiem. Tak trzymaj, podporuczniku"

"Dziękuję panie admirale" powiedział z uśmiechem Daniel

"To wszystko, możecie odejść" zwrócił się do towarzyszących mu oficerów. Gdy wyszli, spojrzał z uśmiechem na swojego syna "Jestem z ciebie dumny"

"Dzięki, tato" odpowiedział uśmiechnięty

"Naprawdę spektakularna akcja... zwykłym Murasame odeprzeć cztery Gundamy. Cieszę się mając takiego syna, jak ty. Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa, która cię dotyczy"

"Słucham?" odpowiedział Koordynator

"Uznaliśmy, że twoje umiejętności zasługują na lepszą maszynę. _Lancer_ wejdzie w atmosferę i uda się na wyspę Onogoro. Będzie tam na ciebie czekał nowiutki Gundam, najlepszy jaki mógł powstać do tej pory w zakładach Morgenroete"

"Mój własny Gundam?" Daniel nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszał. Ta wiadomość momentalnie przyćmiła wszystkie smutne wydarzenia minionego dnia

"Teraz cała załoga zorganizowała małą uroczystość, która zacznie się zaraz w stołówce, będzie nam miło, jeśli zechcesz w niej uczestniczyć"

"Pewnie"

Wyszedł za ojcem, kierując się w stronę stołówki okrętowej. Świętowanie trwało przez godzinę, po której spojrzał na zegarek i oświadczył, że czas na niego. Na odchodne usłyszał, że ma zabrać z szatni czerwony skafander oficerski.

-

**_Lancer_, kwatera Rafaela**

Naga para odpoczywała na łóżku. Nadia leżała na brzuchu zmęczona, ale zadowolona. Rafael leżał na boku obok niej, gładząc ją po pośladku. Pocałował ją. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i położyła się na niego, splatając swoje dłonie z jego. Patrzyła mu głęboko w oczy.

"Pamiętaj, zawsze będę przy tobie" powiedziała, całując go "Zawsze znajdziesz pociechę w moich ramionach"

"Jesteś najwspanialszą osobą, jaką znam" odpowiedział, uśmiechając się "Dziękuję ci"

Nadia położyła się obok i przykryła ich kołdrą. Rafael przytulił ją do siebie. Zawsze odczuwał spokój, gdy przytulał do siebie jej ciepłe ciało. Wkrótce oboje zasnęli.

-

**Hangar**

Mechanicy skończyli uzupełniać paliwo w wahadłowcu. Daniel wyszedł z niego i udał się prosto w stronę kwatery kapitana trzymając w ręce teczkę z rozkazami. Nacisnął dzwonek. Głos kapitana Frosta nakazał mu wejść. Koordynator stanął na baczność i zasalutował.

"Spocznij" rozkazał dowódca "Z twojego skafandra wnioskuję, że uczyniono cię oficerem. Gratuluję"

"Dziękuję, panie kapitanie" odpowiedział "Czy podporucznik Peafowl jest teraz na służbie?"

"Dałem mu dzień wolnego. Myślę, że potrzebuje teraz czasu, by się uspokoić" wziął do ręki kopertę z rozkazami i otworzył ją "Więc admirał Fallow każe nam wylądować na wyspie Onogoro i udać się do siedziby Morgenroete? Niech i tak będzie. Zaczniemy sekwencję wejścia w atmosferę za osiem godzin. Do tego czasu idź się przespać"

"Tak jest" zasalutował i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, kierując się w stronę kwatery, którą dzielił z Martinem. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zauważył, było kartonowe pudło zawierające mundur i rzeczy osobiste. Westchnął "O co właściwie walczymy?"

-

**Załoga uda się na wyspę Onogoro, gdzie czeka Gundam i dwóch nowych pilotów. Jednak Sojusz Ziemski nie da o sobie tak szybko zapomnieć. Ciąg dalszy w następnym rozdziale pod tytułem "Ukradkowy atak"**


	14. Faza 14: Ukradkowy atak

"Kapitanie, zakończyłem przygotowania do sekwencji wejścia w atmosferę" zameldował główny pilot

"Dobrze" potwierdził Frost "Do całej załogi: przygotować się do lądowania! Zająć pozycje! Reszta niech zajmie miejsca siedzące i nie zapomni zapiąć pasów"

"No to do dzieła" powiedział pilot, zniżając lot "Miejsce lądowania: Linear Driver, przewidywany czas lotu 20 minut"

-

**Wyspa Onogoro, główna siedziba Morgenroete**

"_Lancer _właśnie wylądował" powiedział jeden z oficerów "Hamuje"

Okręt wojenny klasy Izumo hamował na torze o długości czterdziestu kilometrów. Pod sam koniec toru wjechał do hangaru, skąd potężna winda zabrała go kilkaset metrów pod ziemię, gdzie stało kilka innych statków ORB. Ekipa techniczna od razu zabrała się do naprawy pomniejszych usterek i podłączyła przewody z paliwem.

Daniel, podekscytowany szedł w kierunku wyjścia z okrętu. Spotkał tam Rafaela i kapitana Frosta, pogrążonych w rozmowie. Gdy do nich podszedł, przerwali dyskusję.

"Poczekaj na mnie, muszę wyjść Hunterem" powiedział Rafael, kierując się w stronę hangaru okrętowego. Przed załomem korytarza odwrócił się i krzyknął "Nie tylko ty wyjdziesz z fantami!"

"Co miał na myśli?" zapytał Daniel, gdy przyjaciel zniknął za rogiem

"Victoria postanowiła przeprowadzić szereg zmian i poprawek w Hunterze" odpowiedział kapitan

"Kim jest ta cała Victoria?"

"Victoria Aziz to czołowy inżynier Morgenroete. Zasłynęła projektem MVF-M11C Murasame, który od razu przeszedł do masowej produkcji. Hunter to także jej dziecko. Cztery lata temu zaprojektowała go na podstawie planów Astray'a. Uznała, że jest już przestarzały, więc w ciągu jednego dnia wykreśliła plany i zamierza teraz wprowadzić je w życie. Od jakiegoś czasu w hangarze stał nowoczesny kombinezon bojowy, brakowało tylko pilota. W ostatniej bitwie wygryzłeś Rav'a z pozycji pierwszego pilota i uznała, że ty go dostaniesz"

"Mam pytanie... czy nie czuje się pan ograniczony na mostku kapitańskim?" zapytał niepewnie. Dowódca rozejrzał się wokół, po czym nachylił się do Koordynatora

"Wiesz co by się stało, gdybym wtedy nie zareagował, prawda?" Frost zniżył głos do szeptu "Całą prawdę o tamtym zdarzeniu znają tylko ty, ja i kilku oficerów. Dość już zwlekania, nie każmy kobiecie czekać"

Daniel zszedł po schodkach i rozejrzał się wokół. Ogromna, naturalna jaskinia została przystosowana do potrzeb armii, mieszcząc w sobie hangar, pola treningowe i wydział inżynieryjny. Do Koordynatora podeszła kobieta w średnim wieku, ubrana w służbowy uniform Morgenroete. Uścisnęli dłonie, po czym spojrzała na Gundama wychodzącego z hangaru okrętowego. Ziemia drżała z każdym krokiem.

"Victoria Aziz" przedstawiła się kobieta

"Podporucznik Daniel Fallow" ukłonił się z szacunkiem "Miło mi panią poznać"

Hunter podszedł do nich, z hukiem stawiając ostatni krok. Sięgali mu ledwo do trzech czwartych stopy. Victoria przyjrzała się kombinezonowi, po czym krzyknęła głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu "Dzieciaku, zniż się do mojego poziomu!"

Rafael błyskawicznie podchwycił aluzję i opuścił się na podnośniku linowym. Stanął na baczność i zasalutował.

"Odstawisz go do boksu numer szesnaście" wskazała odległy zakątek jaskini "Nie potrąć niczego po drodze, bo osobiście się z tobą policzę"

"Tak jest" odpowiedział chłopak i wsiadł do swojej maszyny. Gdy Hunter odszedł wystarczająco daleko, by nie odczuwać wstrząsów spowodowanych jego krokami, Victoria wskazała Koordynatorowi drogę. Szedł za nią dobrych kilka minut, zanim nie znalazł się w ciemnym hangarze.

Chwilę po ich wejściu zapaliły się główne światła, ukazując nowoczesny kombinezon bojowy stojący w boksie. Bez żadnych dodatków, o szarej, metalicznej barwie wyłączonego Phase Shiftu. Victoria podeszła do konsoli sterującej i zapaliła światło, przez co maszyna była teraz doskonale widoczna.

"ORB-02 Fury. Nasze najnowocześniejsze cacko. Uzbrojony w dwa CIWS 20 mm, i dwa noże przeciwpancerne M71-AAK"

_"Nie wygląda zbyt okazale" _pomyślał Daniel. Victoria dostrzegła jego wyraz twarzy i załączyła światło przy ścianie, ukazując czerwono-czarny plecak dla kombinezonów bojowych

"A01E Blade Pack" powiedziała z uśmiechem "Pierwszy z wariantów Gundama Fury. Dwa przeciw-okrętowe miecze MMI-710 Excalibur, dwa ostrza-bumerangi RQM60 i karabin laserowy MA-BAR72. Ten wariant nie posiada tarczy, więc się pilnuj"

Załączyła kolejny reflektor, patrząc na rosnącą ekscytację Koordynatora. Jego oczom ukazał się fioletowy plecak z przymocowanymi działami pozytronowymi. "A02E Beam Pack, drugi wariant. Dwa wysokoenergetyczne działa Kerberos M2000F dalekiego zasięgu, te największe to MMI-M16XE2 Deluge o mocy zdolnej przebić dwa okręty na wylot, karabin laserowy MA-BAR72, dwa miecze świetlne, dwie wyrzutnie rakiet GMF39. Zabiera bardzo dużo energii z akumulatora"

"Wyrzutnie jakich rakiet?" zapytał przytomnie Daniel

"Firefly" odpowiedziała służbowym tonem głosu, ukazując ostatni plecak, koloru czerwono-niebieskiego "A03E Balance Pack, ostatni z wariantów. Karabin laserowy MA-BAR72, dwa miecze świetlne, rozkładana tarcza MMI-RG59V. Ten tryb zużywa najmniej energii i masz w końcu dostępną tarczę. Podoba ci się?"

"Jest... niesamowity" powiedział Koordynator, wodząc wzrokiem po wszystkich plecakach

"O konfiguracji będziesz musiał zadecydować przed misją. Jest twój" odwróciła się i skierowała do wyjścia. Chłopak wyszedł za nią. Po zamknięciu drzwi zwróciła się do niego "Zbierz jak najwięcej danych i prześlij je do nas. Ćwiczenia z tym modelem zaczniesz jutro rano"

-

**Korytarz**

"Jest wspaniały!" opowiadał Daniel, żywo gestykulując. Rafael słuchał go z zaciekawieniem "Ma aż trzy tryby działania! Nie mogę się doczekać jutrzejszej próby!"

"Huntera rozebrała na części pierwsze i tresuje przy nim techników" wtrącił Rafael "Pamiętasz jak Jenna ustawiała naszych? Efekt pomnóż razy dziesięć"

"Straszna kobieta..." wzdrygnął się "Jest jeszcze kawa w automacie?"

"Chyba tak" odpowiedział, patrząc jak Koordynator podchodzi do dystrybutora i naciska przycisk, podstawiając swój metalowy kubek. Gdy spotkał sie z brakiem odzewu ze strony maszyny, kopnął ją i po chwili strumień ciemnego płynu napełnił kubek "Wybierasz się gdzieś?"

"Idę zaczerpnąć trochę świeżego powietrza" wyciągnął kubek z podajnika, kierując się do windy "Idziesz?"

"Nie, chcę spędzić trochę czasu z Nadią" odpowiedział, skręcając w stronę _Lancera _"Przez ostatnich kilka tygodni byliśmy ciągle w stanie gotowości i nie mieliśmy czasu dla siebie"

-

Daniel stał przy krawędzi portu, spoglądając na płynący w oddali cywilny wycieczkowiec. Ciepła kawa parowała z metalowego kubka. Przeszedł kilka kroków, spoglądając na hangary i budynki koszar. Wśród nich stał także biurowiec będący siedzibą zarządu Morgenroete. Był wieczór. O tej porze dnia panował w bazie mały ruch. Spojrzał za siebie.

Baza podzielona była na dwie części. Pierwsza była portem morskim położonym u wybrzeża klifu, w którym znajdowało się wejście do podziemi. Druga część wybudowana była na klifie i mieściła hangary kombinezonów bojowych. Koordynator przeszedł kilka kroków wzdłuż barierki i spojrzał na morską wodę. Wypił łyk kawy.

"Mówiłam ci, żebyś zostawił mnie w spokoju!" rozległ się podniesiony głos zza budynku. Zaintrygowany, podszedł kilka metrów, gdy nagle zza rogu wpadła na niego młoda dziewczyna w mundurze pilota. Kubek z kawą upadł na ziemię. Ciemny płyn rozlał się po betonie. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z lękiem w oczach i wycofała się dwa kroki "Najmocniej przepraszam"

Ukłoniła się w geście przeprosin. Daniel przyjrzał się jej. Miała na oko szesnaście lat. Jej idealnie białe włosy średniej długości kontrastowały z czerwonymi oczami. Mundur wskazywał na rangę szeregowca. Zza rogu wyskoczył mały, czerwony obiekt wielkości piłeczki do tenisa i zatrzymał się przy niej, kołysząc się z jednego boku na drugi "Co jest?" zapytał metaliczny głosik

"Haro?" zdziwił się Koordynator, przyglądając się robocikowi "Nie wiedziałem, że je produkują..."

"Jest bezcenny" odpowiedziała dziewczyna "Zrobił go dla mnie mój starszy brat. Jeszcze raz przepraszam za kawę"

"Nic się nie stało" machnął ręką, po czym przypomniał sobie o jednym istotnym szczególe rozmowy "Jak się nazywasz?"

"Szeregowiec Clarice Blanc" stanęła na baczność i zasalutowała. Piłeczka podskoczyła kilka razy "A to Haro"

"Podporucznik Daniel Fallow" odpowiedział Koordynator "Miło mi cię poznać"

"Daniel Fallow?!" wykrzyknęła zdziwiona "TEN Daniel Fallow??" To prawdziwy zaszczyt móc poznać pana osobiście"

"Nie rozumiem twojej reakcji" powiedział, nieco zbity z tropu jej reakcją. Uśmiechnęła się.

"Jest pan bardzo znany w armii. Człowiek, który nawiązał równorzędną walkę z czterema Gundamami i zniszczył jednego... niesamowite..."

Zaa rogu wybiegł młody chłopak z półdługimi czarnymi włosami i fioletowymi oczami. Na widok Daniela zatrzymał się i zasalutował. Również miał rangę szeregowego pilota i wskazujący na to mundur. Oczy Clarice zwęziły się na jego widok i cofnęła się o krok. Chłopak spojrzał na nią zrezygnowanym wzrokiem. Nie umknęło to uwadze Daniela.

"Mówiłam ci, że poza treningami nie chcę, byś przebywał w pobliżu mnie!" powiedziała zirytowanym głosem

"Ale... Clarice..." odpowiedział zakłopotany "Wyszłaś tak szybko, że nie zdążyłaś się dowiedzieć o naszym przydziale"

"Jak to: naszym? Co masz na myśli, Takeshi?" zapytała

"Zostaliśmy przeniesieni, nie wiedziałaś o tym?" zdziwił się szeregowy

_"Coś takiego"_ Daniel uniósł brew w geście zdumienia, po czym zwrócił uwagę na ich oczy. Postanowił trochę poigrać z nimi i zapytał pogardliwym tonem głosu "Jesteście oboje Koordynatorami?"

"Zgadza się" dziewczyna wychwyciła ton jego głosu i szybko dodała "Ma pan coś przeciwko nam?"

"A jeśli mam?" zapytał niewinnym tonem głosu

Clarice otworzyła usta by coś powiedzieć, ale Takeshi pierwszy wtrącił swój komentarz "Panie oficerze" powiedział oficjalnym tonem głosu, stając na baczność "To wolny kraj, tutaj każdy może mieć poglądy skrajnie anty-koordynatorskie. Obawiam się, że tak długo, jak walczymy po jednej stronie, będzie musiał nas pan tolerować. Oczywiście to nie problem wystąpić z sił mobilnych ORB i udać się do Sojuszu Ziemskiego, tych rzeźników miotających w nas głowicami atomowymi"

Wziął głęboki oddech. Daniel uśmiechał się w duchu, niecierpliwie oczekując ciągu dalszego. Chłopak kontynuował "Jeżeli nasza obecność jest solą w pańskim oku, to bardzo mi przykro. Wyższy stopień nie upoważnia nikogo do nietolerancji. To wszystko, co chciałem powiedzieć, panie podporuczniku" zakończył, salutując

"Strzał w dziesiątkę i dokładnie to, co chciałem usłyszeć" skomentował Daniel "Wracam do siebie, może się jeszcze kiedyś zobaczymy"

Odszedł kilka metrów i ponownie odwrócił się w ich stronę "Nie przejmujcie się tym co powiedziałem wcześniej. Ja też jestem Koordynatorem" Odwrócił się i udał się w drogę powrotną na okręt. Clarice patrzyła na niego z uwielbieniem. Gdy odszedł, zwróciła się do Takeshi'ego.

"Na jaki okręt nas przenieśli?" zapytała

"Zdaje mi się, że statek kosmiczny klasy Izumo, _Lancer_" odpowiedział zamyślony chłopak

"Naprawdę?!" wykrzyknęła Koordynatorka "Zdajesz sobie sprawę kto to był?"

"Ten oficer?"

"Zgadza się, to był czołowy pilot _Lancer_'a, Daniel Fallow!"

"Wporzo!" wtrącił Haro, latający nieopodal. Clarice chwyciła go do ręki i rozmarzona, poszła szybkim krokiem w stronę koszar. Takeshi został na wybrzeżu, spoglądając na spokojne morze. Dostrzegł błysk na horyzoncie, będący zapewne światłem odbitym od wody. Powolnym krokiem ruszył do koszar po swoje rzeczy.

-

**_Lancer_, hangar**

"Podporucznik Daniel Fallow zgłasza się na służbę" Koordynator zasalutował i zajął swoje miejsce w kokpicie Murasame. Opuścił do siebie klawiaturę i jak zwykle zaczął przegląd techniczny. Wiedział, że to jego ostatni przegląd tej maszyny, więc starał się wykonać go jak najlepiej.

"Daniel!" usłyszał kilka minut później głos Rafaela dobiegający z podestu nieopodal. Wychylił się z kokpitu i spojrzał na przyjaciela, który ruchem ręki pokazał mu, żeby podszedł do drzwi wyjściowych. Koordynator wyskoczył z Murasame i podszedł do niego "Mamy nowych pilotów"

"Przydział na nasz okręt?" zapytał go. Otworzył drzwi i skierowali się w stronę kwatery kapitańskiej. Zza zamkniętych drzwi dobiegały odgłosy rozmowy. Daniel zdziwił się, gdy je usłyszał "Te głosy brzmią znajomo..."

Po kilku minutach drzwi się otworzyły i wyszedł przez nie kwatermistrz, trzymający w ręce teczkę dokumentów. Chwilę po nim z pokoju wyszły dwie znane mu osoby. Spojrzał na nich z zaskoczeniem. Po sekundzie otrząsnął się z zaskoczenia "To wy? Nie spodziewałem się, że przeniosą was właśnie tutaj"

"Pan Fallow!" wykrzyknęła Clarice, poprawiając ruchem ręki swoje białe włosy. Dostrzegła Rafaela stojącego obok niego. Razem z Takeshim stanęła na baczność i zasalutowała "A... przepraszam za brak dyscypliny. Jestem szeregowa Clarice Blanc"

"Szeregowy Takeshi Brook" powiedział chłopak

"Już się znacie?" zapytał kapitan Frost, nawiązując do pierwszego spotkania między Rafaelem i spółką "To się zdarza coraz częściej na tym statku... wszystko jedno, to są nasi nowi piloci. Teraz znowu będzie czterech pilotów, bo cierpieliśmy ostatnio pewne...braki. Zapoznajcie ich z rozmieszczeniem poszczególnych pomieszczeń i sektorów"

"A co z zakwaterowaniem?" zapytał Takeshi

"Ustaliliśmy że szeregowa Blanc zamieszka w kwaterze razem z porucznik Bungalow" dostrzegł cień zawodu w oczach Rafaela "Sorry, Rav. Szeregowy Brook został umieszczony w twojej kwaterze. Jutro rano zobaczymy co potraficie, do tego czasu macie wolne, użyjcie go by wypocząć i poznać załogę. To wszystko, odmaszerować"

-

"Całkiem spory ten statek" powiedział Takeshi po skończonym oprowadzaniu

"Nie byłeś nigdy na statku kosmicznym?" spytał Rafael, przypominając sobie, że nie spytał o datę przystąpienia "Kiedy wstąpiłeś do armii? I najważniejsze: byłeś kiedyś w kosmosie?"

"Wstąpiłem miesiąc temu. Zachęcony jakimś sloganem, nie pamiętam już jakim, było ich tak wiele..." odpowiedział, spoglądając na czubki swoich butów. Ten szczegół nie uszedł uwadze Rafaela. Spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się.

"Czy to był jedyny powód? Bo wydaje mi się, że nie"

"To jedyny powód" odpowiedział, rumieniąc się

"Na pewno?"

"No dobra!" wykrzyknął Takeshi, w mgnieniu oka robiąc się czerwony na twarzy "Clarice to moja koleżanka z byłej klasy. Jak usłyszałem, że wstępuje do Sił Mobilnych ORB, to również przystąpiłem do testów, bo zawsze chciałem być blisko niej! Pasuje?"

"Jak najbardziej" odpowiedział Rafael niewinnym głosem "I jak ci idzie?"

"Do dupy..." odpowiedział krótko

"Oto nasza kwatera" Rafael otworzył drzwi dwuosobowego pokoju. Takeshi rzucił swój bagaż na łóżko i zaczął przenosić swoje ubrania do szafy "Jakie kombinezony bojowe macie na pokładzie?"

"Obecnie dwa Murasame" Koordynator, słysząc to, podniósł wzrok znad bagażu. Z jego oczu można było wyczytać zdumienie. Chłopak nie zrozumiał ostatniego zdania "Powiedziałem: obecnie. Mój Hunter Gundam jest obecnie w szponach techników Morgenroete"

"Gundam?" zdziwił się szeregowy "Pilotujesz Gundama?"

"Nie tylko ja. Daniel idzie jutro na testy najnowszej maszyny zaprojektowanej osobiście przez Victorię Aziz. Wkrótce będziemy mieli na pokładzie dwa Gundamy. Jestem tylko ciekaw, jakie zmiany przeprowadzi w mojej..." Rafael podszedł do szafy i wydzielił połowę miejsca, przenosząc część ubrań do szafki na mundur

"Gundam... aż dwa na pokładzie... niesamowite!"

-

**Następnego dnia...**

Clarice siedziała w symulatorze. Od kilku minut zmagała się z symulacją walkipowietrznej. Wreszcie udało jej się zestrzelić ostatniego przeciwnika. Na ekranie wyświetlił się wynik "Zniszczonych: 13/15, Uszkodzeń: 5, Czas: 5:18, Ocena: **C**"

"Nieźle!" pochwalił ją Takeshi, spoglądając na tabelę wyników. Clarice zerknęła na Rafaela, który nie wydawał się być zadowolony. Nacisnął przycisk przy tablicy i wyświetliła się cała tabela wyników. Ranking wyglądał następująco:

1. LEO **S **

2. DAN **S**

3. RAV** A **

4. MAR** A**

5. CLA **C**

"No dobra, zestrzeliłaś trzynaście..." powiedział podporucznik spokojnym głosem "...a dwóch ci zwiało. Mogą wezwać wsparcie albo zdradzić twoją pozycję lub, co gorsza zawrócić i zaatakować, kiedy się tego najmniej spodziewasz. Jeśli **C** cię satysfakcjonuje, to ostrzegam, że być może przeżyjesz te pięć minut prawdziwej walki, a co potem? Druga sprawa to uszkodzenia. Do zniszczenia Murasame wystarczy tylko jeden dobrze wymierzony strzał, a ty zbyt rzadko używasz tarczy"

"Kim są LEO i MAR?" zapytała, wskazując na pierwsze i czwarte miejsce

"LEO to nasz kapitan, słynny 'Żelazny Lew', jestem pewien, że słyszeliście o nim i jego akcji w Arabii Saudyjskiej" przerwał i wziął głęboki oddech, po czym kontynuował "MAR... to Martin Dusky, jeden z moich dwóch najlepszych przyjaciół"

"Są tutaj na pokładzie?" zapytał Takeshi "Chętnie ich poznam"

"Nie żyją" powiedział grobowym tonem głosu "Zginęli podczas bitwy na orbicie. Byli dobrymi pilotami... i oddanymi przyjaciółmi"

"Och... przepraszam, nie wiedziałem..." chłopak spuścił głowę. Clarice powoli wysiadła z symulatora, spoglądając na czubki swoich butów. Haro wyskoczył z symulatora i wylądował w jej dłoni

"Zamiast przepraszać, powiedz mi lepiej co oznacza to twoje **D**?" Rafael błyskawicznie się opanował i powrócił do bieżącego tematu "Ciebie, Clarice, również to dotyczy. Nie wsiądziecie do kombinezonów, dopóki nie będziecie mieli **B ** "

"Co mamy teraz robić?" zapytała Koordynatorka

"Ćwiczyć, ćwiczyć. Macie teraz pół godziny wolnego, po czym wracamy do ćwiczeń. Rozejść się" Clarice żwawym krokiem skierowała się w stronę pomieszczeń mieszkalnych. Haro leciał zaraz za nią. Takeshi momentalnie ruszył za nią, ale został powstrzymany przez Rafaela, który złapał go za ramię. Pokręcił głową "To nie jest najlepszy pomysł"

"Ale..." zaczął

"Nie narzucaj się, bo cię znienawidzi" powiedział podporucznik szeptem "Jeśli ci na niej naprawdę zależy, to daj jej więcej przestrzeni. Wszystko przychodzi z czasem, wierz mi"

"..." zawahał się "Tak jest"

"Źle" wtrącił Rafael "Nie mówiłem tego jako wyższy stopniem. Ja naprawdę chcę ci pomóc"

"Dziękuję" uśmiechnął się i poszedł w stronę korytarza

Podporucznik odprowadził go wzrokiem, po czym ruszył na obchód hangaru. Maszyny były załadowane i gotowe, więc mechanicy mieli wolne. Krążył po pustym pomieszczeniu, pogrążony w rozmyślaniach _"Coś jest nie tak... Daniel pilotuje trochę ponad przeciętną, a nagle, pod wpływem impulsu, zaczął walczyć jak as lotnictwa. I jeszcze twierdzi, że niewiele z tego pamięta..." _ Zrobił już siódme kółko po wielkiej hali, w której stał symulator i dwa Murasame

_"I ta dziewczyna, Alexandra... ciekawe, czy bezpiecznie dotarła do domu?" _wspomniał, jak dzień po incydencie w porcie Deimos, razem z innymi cywilami została odesłana na Ziemię. Kilka okrążeń później do hangaru weszli nowi piloci, co wyrwało go z zamyślenia.

"Widzieliśmy przez okno nowy kombinezon Daniela!" powiedziała podniesionym głosem Clarice "Jest bardzo szybki i zwrotny, nie mogę się doczekać chwili, w której znajdzie się na pokładzie!"

"Wystarczy tych newsów" skomentował Rafael "Kontynuujemy ćwiczenia"

"Jest coś jeszcze" wtrącił się Takeshi "Oglądałem przed chwilą specjalne wydanie wiadomości. Nieznana grupa napadła na transport wojskowy ZAFT'u. Ich łupem padło osiem Ash'ów. Sojusz Ziemski dementuje plotki, że to ich sprawka. Totalna ściema, co nie?"

"Nie jest do końca powiedziane. Nieudany zrzut kolonii Junius 7 w 72-gim, spowodowała grupa radykalnych zwolenników odłamu politycznego" podporucznik aktywował symulator "Kto pierwszy?"

Zanim Koordynatorzy zdołali zadecydować, któremu przypadnie ten zaszczyt, odczuli wstrząsy i odgłosy ciężkich metalicznych kroków. Mechanicy momentalnie stawili się na wyznaczonych stanowiskach i otworzyli drzwi hangaru. Światło dzienne wpadło do pomieszczenia, a ich oczom ukazał się nowoczesny kombinezon bojowy. Podążały za nim trzy ciężarówki wiozące plecaki do różnych wariantów.

Fury Gundam umiejscowił się w boksie należącym do Murasame Martina. Metalowe ograniczniki zaczepiły się o maszynę, unieruchamiając ją. W ciągu kilku minut mechanicy zawiesili plecaki na stelażach. Młodzi Koordynatorzy wpatrywali się w ten kombinezon bojowy jak w obrazek. Otworzyła się klapa kokpitu i Daniel wyszedł na pomost. Clarice pobiegła w jego kierunku.

"To twoja nowa maszyna? Wspaniała!" powiedziała, wpatrując się w otwarty kokpit "Mogę zobaczyć go od środka? Proooooszę"

"Hmm... dobrze, tylko niczego nie dotykaj" zgodził się Koordynator. Dziewczyna błyskawicznie wskoczyła do środka i usadowiła się w fotelu "Niesamowity! Zupełnie inny niż Astray, czy Murasame!"

Daniel rozejrzał się po sali i dostrzegł w kącie Rafaela i Takeshi'ego. Przez chwilę zdawało mu się, że młody Koordynator spojrzał na niego mściwym wzrokiem, po czym wsiadł do symulatora i zaczął ćwiczenia.

"Czy posiada różne warianty Phase Shitf'u?" zapytała z kokpitu Clarice

"Tak" odpowiedział odruchowo Koordynator, patrząc na wybrzeże morskie, zanim hangar się zamknął

"Wporzo!" skomentował całą sytuację Haro

-

**Ciąg dalszy w pierwszym rozdziale podsumowującym, pod tytułem** **"W Matni"**


	15. Faza 15: W 'Matni'

Przestrzeń kosmiczna. Masa wolnego miejsca z świecącymi w oddali gwiazdami. Gdziekolwiek nie spojrzysz, wciąż widzisz to samo. Być może to nie jest przestrzeń kosmiczna, bo świeci zielonkawym odcieniem i sprawia wrażenie całkiem przytulnej. Do takich wniosków doszedł Wzmocniony, który ubrany w swój czarno-szary skafander błąkał się w tej pustce. Zegarek nie działał, więc dawno już stracił poczucie czasu.

"Niech mi ktoś do cholery powie, gdzie ja jestem!!!" krzyknął, a jego głos odbił się wielokrotnym echem "Po co mnie tu trzymacie?!"

"Masz problem" rozległ się głos, a jego echo przetoczyło się przez przestrzeń

"Ktoś ty?" zapytał Luke

"Ktoś, kogo zabiłeś" odpowiedział głos. Przed Wzmocnionym pojawiła się świetlista postać w skafandrze pilota ORB "Aż głupio pytać, czy mnie znasz..."

"Szary?" Wzmocniony poczuł się wyjątkowo słabo na myśl spotkania z najlepszym przyjacielem, który na dodatek zginął z jego ręki "Ja... wybacz mi, proszę... nie chciałem... przykro mi..."

"Teraz ci przykro?!" spytał oskarżycielskim tonem, krzyżując ręce na piersi, ale zaraz się uspokoił "Zdarza się na wojnie, było, minęło. Teraz mam przed sobą całą wieczność i w końcu odnalazłem odpowiedzi na dręczące mnie pytania"

"Co tu robisz?"

"Ściągnęła mnie tu siła twojej woli... czy jakoś tak" odpowiedział Martin, rozglądając się wokół "Wiesz, gdzie trafiłeś?"

"Nie mam pojęcia, nie wygląda mi to na Niebo, czy też Piekło. Straciłem tu już poczucie czasu i nie odczuwam głodu leków" Wzmocniony spojrzał raz jeszcze na zegarek, który wydawał się być zamrożony

"Ponieważ czas tutaj nie istnieje. Tu jest tylko przestrzeń, oderwana od linii czasowej. Jesteś w, nazwijmy to, 'Matni' "

"W czym?!" zdumiał się Wzmocniony "Przecież umarłem! Spłonąłem w atmosferze ziemskiej!"

"I trafiłeś do miejsca, o którym nawet Stwórca zapomniał. A to peszek"

"Mógłbyś sobie nie robić jaj?" Luke był coraz bardziej poirytowany

"Lukas, pamiętasz czasy szkolne, kiedy razem z Rav'em chodziłeś do jednej klasy i spotykaliśmy się na przerwach?"

"Jak najbardziej"

"Zatem pamiętasz również wycieczkę na stację Solen 2" Martin wskazał ręką na pustą przestrzeń i ukazał się ruchomy obraz przedstawiający przebieg wyprawy "Całkiem nieźle ci poszedł sparing z kapitanem Frostem. A teraz przejdźmy nieco dalej, do chwili, w której Daggery L podleciały niezauważone i wystrzeliły pociski"

Obraz przewinął się do przodu i ich oczom ukazała się scena, w której uczniowie uciekają wąskim wyjściem ewakuacyjnym, a Luke został zatrzaśnięty w pomieszczeniu z pękającą szybą. Wzmocniony przyjrzał się uważnie "Ciekawe, nigdy nie potrafiłem sobie przypomnieć tego momentu"

Szyba pękła i wszyscy zostali wyssani w próżnię. Luke złapał się za gardło. Żyły nabrzmiały mu na całym ciele. Po kilku sekundach podleciał do niego kombinezon bojowy i zamknął go w niewielkim kontenerze, będącym zapewne kapsułą ratunkową. Zza zniszczonej szyby spoglądał na nich profesor, a wtedy jeszcze doktor Roybee, ubrany w prowizoryczny foliowy skafander kosmiczny. Uśmiechał się triumfalnie.

"Zatem wiesz już, kto cię wtedy uratował" stwierdził Martin, przyglądając się zatrzymanemu obrazowi "Muszę przyznać, że miałeś więcej szczęścia niż rozumu. Przez trzy lata myśleliśmy, że nie żyjesz. Nie zdawaliśmy sobie sprawy z twojej obecności, gdy spotkaliśmy się w opuszczonej kolonii badawczej L-4"

"Byłoby lepiej, gdyby wtedy zginął!" rozległ się dziewczęcy głos, a przed nimi ukazała się świetlista postać Arii, ubranej w swój zwykły codzienny ubiór. Patrzyła na Luke'a nienawistnym spojrzeniem "Bezczelny skurwysyn"

"Aria..." Wzmocniony czuł ból w okolicach serca. Spuścił głowę i nie wiedział za bardzo, co powiedzieć "Aria... ja..."

"Nic nie mów" przerwała mu "Twojego czynu nic nie tłumaczy"

"Aria!" krzyknął Martin "Ponad trzy lata temu zachowałaś się jak suka! Dlaczego porzuciłaś go, bez żadnego słowa wyjaśnienia?"

"Jeśli nie zauważyłeś, zaczął się rok szkolny" stwierdziła zimnym tonem głosu "Nauka jest ważniejsza od związków uczuciowych"

"Wiesz jak się wtedy czułem?" zapytał Luke słabym głosem

"Nie odzywaj się!" Aria z trudem panowała nad gniewem "Morderco!"

Przed ich oczyma ukazała się kolejna scena, przedstawiająca incydent w kolonii L-4. Aria podbiegła do Luke'a i po krótkiej rozmowie, przytulił ją i strzelił jej w głowę. Tego było dla niego za wiele. Padł na kolana i zacisnął pięści w bezsilnej złości, zmuszony ponownie oglądać scenę, o której chciał zapomnieć.

"Co, prawda w oczy kole?" zadrwiła, patrząc na jego rozpacz "Rozkazy przede wszystkim? W twojej duszy nie ma już miejsca na litość? A może chciałeś popisać się przed tą wywłoką?"

Pojawił się obraz przedstawiający uśmiechniętą Nataly. Luke podniósł głowę, ale Aria pstryknęła palcami i obraz znikł. Aria uśmiechnęła się truimfalnie "Tak myślałam. Żałosne z ciebie stworzenie, nie uważasz?"

"Zostaw go" wtrącił Martin "Dobrze wiesz, że wypełnianie rozkazów stanowiło jego linię życiową. Niesubordynacja równała się brakiem leków na parę dni"

"Obejrzyj tą scenę raz jeszcze" pokazała Martinowi po raz kolejny dramatyczny fragment "Zabił mnie z premedytacją"

"A mnie przez przypadek. Pogódź się z tym... tak jak ja się pogodziłem" Martin ukazał scenę podczas pobytu Jenny na _Draco Mortis_'ie "Rozważmy teraz ten przypadek. Średnica pocisku z CIWS ma wymiary 12,5x30 mm i waży czterysta gramów. Zrzucona z osiemnastu metrów mogłaby rozłupać czaszkę. Lukas świadomie odepchnął tą dziewczynę, Nataly i dostał pociskiem po głowie. Czaszka wytrzymała uderzenie i wylądował w skrzydle szpitalnym ze wstrząsem mózgu"

"..." Aria spoglądała na scenę w skrzydle szpitalnym i poczuła ukłucie zazdrości, gdy Nataly go pocałowała "Co ma na celu pokazanie mi tego?"

"Że Lukas nie jest pozbawionym uczuć rzeźnikiem, za jakiego go bierzesz"

"Doprawdy?" zapytała z ironią, ukazując scenę w porcie Deimos, w której Luke zabił dwóch członków Błękitnego Kosmosu "A co powiesz o tym?"

"Wzięli go za Koordynatora. To normalne, że się bronił. Obronił nie tylko siebie, ale też obcego Koordynatora, Michaela Groin'a. To się chwali, zwłaszcza że są oni wrogami Sojuszu Ziemskiego" ich oczom ukazał się obraz portu Deimos, widziany z zewnątrz. Przestrzeń kosmiczna wypełniona była walczącymi statkami "Cofnijmy to i zobaczmy z tej właśnie perspektywy"

W momencie, w którym wybuchł sklep, co było sygnałem do ataku, kilka statków Sojuszu Ziemskiego rozpoczęło ofensywę. Reszta potoczyła się znanym już scenariuszem "Jak widzisz, Błękitny Kosmos ma szerokie wpływy. Tych kilka statków było kontrolowanych przez ich ludzi, a cała wina spadła na Sojusz Ziemski"

"Co się tyczy bazy na księżycu" Martin ukazał obraz bazy księżycowej. Wahadłowiec wylądował i wyszła z niego grupa naukowców, Jenna, Luke i Nataly "Ciekawa dziewczyna z tej Jenny, coś mi się zdaje, że jeszcze o niej usłyszymy"

"Zaraz, zaraz, jednego nie rozumiem" wtrącił Luke "Powiedziałeś mi, że czas tutaj nie istnieje"

"I tak w istocie jest, w końcu nie odczuwasz głodu leków" odpowiedział Martin, rzucając okiem na scenę pokazu nowoczesnych kombinezonów bojowych "Można jednak wywołać wydarzenia, które już były. Nazwijmy świat śmiertelnych równoległą rzeczywistością, z osobną linią czasową. A co się tyczy tego obrazu... zastanawiałem się kiedyś, co to będzie gdy siądziesz za sterami Gundama"

"Nie spodziewałeś się, że naprawdę go dostanę?" zapytał z uśmiechem

"Szczerze? Nie, przecież nie zdałeś testów, więc 'ty' w wojsku, to była dla mnie czysta abstrakcja. Walczyłeś całkiem nieźle"

"Jenna w tym czasie przeszła na pokład tego nowego statku" wskazała Aria. Na obrazie było widać profesora Roybee, prezydenta i Jennę, wchodzących na pokład _Proclaimer_'a "Co o tym sądzisz?"

"LCAM-03XP _Proclaimer_..." zastanowił się Luke "Głównodowodzący wiedział, co robi każąc jej i prezydentowi przejść na pokład. Nie zabawiłem zbyt długo na pokładzie, ale mogę stwierdzić, że to najbezpieczniejszy okręt, jaki wyszedł ze stoczni. Jednak jego kapitan, Rene la Vaes niezbyt przypadł mi do gustu"

"Słusznie" przytaknął Martin "To pedant, któremu zależy tylko na wykonaniu rozkazu..."

"Zupełnie jak on" wtrąciła Aria, wskazując na swojego byłego

"Lukas był posłuszny, bo od tego zależało jego życie. La Vaes'a nikt nie zmusza. Jest zajęty pogonią za orderami i awansami. Wiedziałaś o tym, że nie docenił ich obrony bazy i osłaniania jego okrętu. Śmierć pułkownika Arnolda Steinera to poniekąd jego wina"

"Muszę ci przyznać rację" odpowiedziała spoglądając na scenę, w której _Draco Mortis_ osłonił _Proclaimer_'a przed skoncentrowanym ostrzałem statków ZAFT'u, w skutek czego sam uległ zniszczeniu "Arnold Steiner był wielkim człowiekiem"

"Skoro poruszyliśmy już sprawę wydarzeń po bitwie na księżycu" Martin ukazał kolejny obraz na pokładzie _Proclaimer_'a. Przedstawiał on rozmowę Nataly z kapitanem "Być może nie było cię wtedy w pobliżu, ale jestem pewien, że to ci się spodoba"

"Podporuczniku Trent, chciałem pani powiedzieć, że podczas ostatniej bitwy było was stać na więcej"

"A co może o tym wiedzieć oficer bez doświadczenia, który siedzi sobie wygodnie w fotelu, podczas gdy piloci starają się uratować jego nędzną rzyć?" odpowiedziała zgryźliwie Wzmocniona

"Jak zwracasz się do swojego dowódcy?" zapytał z cieniem gniewu w głosie

"Moim dowódcą jest podporucznik Luke Gaffled!" powiedziała ze złością, lekko się rumieniąc "Ty pojawiłeś się potem, mając przypadkiem jedną belkę więcej na pagonie"

Luke zarumienił się, oglądając tą scenę. Nie uszło to uwadze Martina, który uśmiechnął się "Wygląda na to, że wiele dla niej znaczysz. Szkoda, że nie nic z tego nie wyszło. Na plus można zaliczyć to, że przeprogramowałeś komputer celowniczy i poprosiłeś ją o to samo. Wiesz, że czekał by cię sąd polowy, gdyby wyszło to na jaw?"

"Dobrze wiedziałem, co mi grozi" odpowiedział Wzmocniony "Mam jedno pytanie: dlaczego na orbicie czekały na nas siły ORB?"

"Podczas kilku dni dzielących incydent w porcie Deimos, a oblężeniem bazy księżycowej, Zjednoczone Emiraty ORB i Kolonie podpisały tajne porozumienie" wyjaśniła Aria, ukazując scenę w której reprezentant ORB i Przewodniczący ZAFT'u, podpisywali dokument "O spotkaniu wiedziało tylko kilku najważniejszych polityków i wojskowych. Otwarty atak na was byłby zaprzeczeniem zasady, mówiącej o tym, że ORB nigdy nie zaatakuje drugiej nacji"

"Strzał w dziesiątkę" przytaknął Martin, przywołując obraz walki na orbicie, w momencie, w którym Viper Gundam wkroczył do akcji "Nie mogę się powstrzymać, by tego nie skomentować. Siałeś zniszczenie nad bazą księżycową, prawda? Na orbicie byłeś jak Hunowie pod wodzą Attylli, ten system DRAGOON jest niesamowity"

"Czy wyczułem ironię w twoim głosie?" zapytał Luke

"Nie, naprawdę tak myślę. Sądzę, że byłby skuteczniejszy, gdyby dało się wydzielić przypadkowe myśli i zamierzonych" powiedział Martin niewinnym tonem głosu "Teraz przejdźmy do punktu kulminacyjnego"

Na przywołanym obrazie widać było Murasame rozerwanego na pół siłą eksplozji. Następny obraz ukazał rozpacz Daniela i jego skutki, a zwłaszcza oczy i gwałtowną zmianę stylu pilotażu. Spojrzał na Luke'a, który przyglądał się z pytającym spojrzeniem.

"Czy jest jakiś związek pomiędzy tymi oczyma, a zdolnościami bojowymi?" zapytał

"To jedno z pytań, na które otrzymałem odpowiedź" zaczął "Koordynatorzy są ludźmi ulepszonymi genetycznie, co dało im pewne ukryte możliwości. Jedną z nich widzisz właśnie teraz, jest to SEED"

"SEED?" zapytał Wzmocniony

"Super Ewolucyjny Element Dodatni" wyjaśniła Aria "Kolejny stopień ewolucji człowieka. W tym trybie osoba, zazwyczaj pilot, zostaje obdarzona nadzwyczajnym refleksem i zdolnością błyskawicznej analizy sytuacji. Koordynator wpada w niego zazwyczaj podczas sytuacji ekstremalnej, gdzie lęk o własne życie zostaje połączony z traumatycznym przeżyciem, rozumiesz?"

"Tak jakby" odpowiedział wymijająco Wzmocniony. Obejrzał raz jeszcze scenę i starał się jakoś go określić "Trudno go nazwać berserkerem, bo się kontroluje. Zdołał pokonać mnie i odeprzeć moich towarzyszy. Niesamowite, że potrafi tak walczyć bez Gamma Glifeptyny"

"Gamma-co?" zdziwił się Martin

"Gamma Glifeptyna, silnie uzależniająca substancja wynaleziona przez, wtedy jeszcze, doktora Roybee. Wzmacnia ona refleks i skraca czas reakcji, ale trzeba ją zażywać regularnie, podobnie jak dwadzieścia innych substancji upchniętych w pięć zastrzyków" wyjaśnił Luke, jednocześnie podnosząc lewą rękę i prostując swoje palce "Pięć dni, Szary. Tyle możemy przeżyć bez naszych 'substancji życia'. Później umarlibyśmy z wycieńczenia"

"Więc na tym polega wasze bezwzględne posłuszeństwo?" zapytała Aria "Na prostym uzależnieniu od medykamentów?"

"Nie nazwałbym tego uzależnieniem" zaperzył się "Mój organizm nie jest w stanie sam zaspokoić wszystkich potrzeb i dokonałby autokanibalizmu. Coś w stylu człowieka podłączonego pod respirator, który żyje tak długo, dopóki maszyna działa"

"Aha" odpowiedziała krótko dziewczyna

"Jedziemy dalej" wtrącił Martin, ukazując scenę, w której _Proclaimer_ wchodził w atmosferę i został trafiony w lewitator "Mógłbyś mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego się nie spalił?"

"To proste" odpowiedział Luke "Ten statek jest obecnie najnowocześniejszy we flocie. Konstruktorzy przewidzieli taką sytuację i zaprojektowali awaryjny system. W przypadku utraty stabilności, cały statek zostaje pokryty ognioodpornym żelem, który poprzez odpowiednie rozlanie się na powierzchni, wyrówna ciężar i ustabilizuje lot"

"To było niespodziewane" stwierdził Martin "Szkoda, że nie widziałem tego na własne oczy. Podobno jeden z waszych nowych Gundamów zniszczył więcej statków, niż jakikolwiek inny okręt"

"Terra Gundam, pilotowany przez Adama Blanc'a. Wyposażony jest w tarczę energetyczną, która jest w stanie rozbić wiązkę z Lohengrina na kilkanaście mniejszych. Ciekawy wynalazek"

"No dobrze, _Proclaimer_ wylądował bezpiecznie na Atlantyku i popłynął w stronę portu wojskowego na Florydzie" kontynuował Martin "Lukas, chciałbyś wiedzieć co ciekawego wydarzyło się podczas rejsu?"

"Zamieniam się w słuch" odpowiedział

"Zostałeś awansowany o dwa stopnie" zachichotał przyjaciel

"Bardzo śmieszne" skwitował to Wzmocniony "No to jestem teraz kapitanem-trupem i mam dużo wolnego czasu na rozważania erotyczno-filozoficzne"

"Jak uważasz" odpowiedziała Aria, ukazując scenę, w której Nataly została oddelegowana do pozbierania jego rzeczy "Ta dziewczyna znalazła twoją dyskietkę i przejrzała zawartość. Całkiem sprytne posunięcie z tą listą leków"

"Dzięki" odpowiedział uśmiechnięty

"Co zaś się tyczy tego drugiego, ukrytego pliku" przywołała scenę, w której Nataly, załamana przykucnęła na korytarzu, tuląc jego mundur "Nie uważasz, że było to samolubne?"

Luke nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Nataly odczekała chwilę, po czym kontynuowała "Dałeś jej nadzieję na coś, gdy nie mogła już tego uzyskać. To nie było mądre posunięcie"

"Co zamierzasz teraz robić?" zapytał go Martin

"Ile mamy czasu?" odpowiedział Wzmocniony pytaniem na pytanie

"Całą wieczność" odpowiedział jego najlepszy przyjaciel "Chcesz dalej obserwować?"

"Tak"

-

**Do kwatery głównej przybędą doniesienia o szykowanej ofensywie Sojuszu Ziemskiego. Potoczy się ona zupełnie inaczej niż ktokolwiek mógłby przypuszczać. Ciąg dalszy w następnym rozdziale pod tytułem "Pomoc humanitarna"**

* * *

Oki, teraz pora na bardziej formalne podsumowanie: 

1. **POSTACIE**

1.1. **Zjednoczone Emiraty ORB**

**1.1.1 **Rafael "Rav" Peafowl (Naturalny)

**wiek:** 19 lat

**narodowość:** Anglik

**wzrost:** 181 cm

**waga:** 70 kg

**grupa krwi:** 0 -

**kolor włosów:** czarne, krótkie

**kolor oczu:** brązowy

**przynależność:** Drugi kontyngent floty kosmicznej ORB, podporucznik

**KB:** MVC-G04 Hunter Gundam (obecnie w przebudowie)

**- **

**1.1.2** Leo Frost (Naturalny)

**wiek:** 27 lat

**narodowość:** Irlandczyk

**wzrost:** 187 cm

**waga:** 80 kg

**grupa krwi:** A -

**kolor włosów:** brązowe, krótkie

**kolor oczu:** niebieski

**przynależność:** Drugi kontyngent floty kosmicznej ORB, kapitan

**KB:** N/D

-

**1.1.3** Daniel Fallow (Koordynator - przebudził w sobie 'SEED')

**wiek:** 19 lat

**narodowość:** Australijczyk

**wzrost:** 184 cm

**waga:** 75 kg

**grupa krwi:** B -

**kolor włosów:** czarne, krótkie

**kolor oczu:** niebieskie

**przynależność:** Drugi kontyngent floty kosmicznej ORB, podporucznik

**KB:** ORB-02 Fury Gundam

-

**1.1.4** Martin ''Szary'' Dusky (Naturalny)

**wiek:** 20 lat

**narodowość:** Anglik

**wzrost:** 195 cm

**waga:** 86 kg

**grupa krwi:** A

**kolor włosów:** ciemny blond, długie

**kolor oczu:** niebieskie

**przynależność:** Drugi kontyngent floty kosmicznej ORB, chorąży

**KB:** MVF-M11C Murasame

- 

**1.1.5** Nadia Bungalow (Naturalna)

**wiek:** 19 lat

**narodowość:** Australijka

**wzrost:** 176 cm

**waga:** 62 kg

**grupa krwi:** O -

**kolor włosów:** blond, długie

**kolor oczu:** niebieski

**przynależność:** Drugi kontyngent floty kosmicznej ORB, porucznik

**KB:** N/D

- 

**1.1.6** Clarice Blanc (Koordynatorka 1-szego pokolenia)

**wiek:** 16 lat

**narodowość:** Austriaczka

**wzrost:** 162 cm

**waga:** 54 kg

**grupa krwi:** AB -

**kolor włosów:** białe, średnie

**kolor oczu:** czerwone

**przynależność:** Drugi kontyngent floty kosmicznej ORB, szeregowa

**KB:** MVF-M11C Murasame

- 

**1.1.7** Takeshi Brook (Koordynator)

**wiek:** 16 lat

**narodowość:** Austriak

**wzrost:** 173 cm

**waga:** 62 kg

**grupa krwi:** O

**kolor włosów:** czarny, półdługie

**kolor oczu:** fioletowy

**przynależność:** Drugi kontyngent floty kosmicznej ORB, szeregowy

**KB:** MVF-M11C Murasame

- 

**1.2 Sojusz Ziemski**

**1.2.1** Luke Gaffled (Wzmocniony, blokujące słowo: 'próżnia')

**wiek:** 19 lat

**narodowość:** Anglik

**wzrost:** 184 cm

**waga:** 74 kg

**grupa krwi:** B -

**kolor włosów:** brązowy (po kuracji), półdługie

**kolor oczu:** zielony (po kuracji)

**przynależność:** O.M.N.I. Enforcer, oddział do zadań specjalnych Silvercrow, kapitan

**KB:** GAT-X202 Viper Gundam (Silvercrow 1)

-

**1.2.2** John "Wolf" Axel (Wzmocniony)

**wiek:** 19 lat

**narodowość:** Amerykanin

**wzrost:** 181 cm

**waga:** 72 kg

**grupa krwi:** O

**kolor włosów:** brązowy (po kuracji), krótkie

**kolor oczu:** zielony (po kuracji)

**przynależność:** O.M.N.I. Enforcer, oddział do zadań specjalnych Silvercrow, podporucznik

**KB:** GAT-X101 Crusher Gundam (Silvercrow 2)

-

**1.2.3** Nataly ''Vixen'' Trent (Wzmocniona)

**wiek:** 18 lat

**narodowość:** Niemka

**wzrost:** 175 cm

**waga:** 61 kg

**grupa krwi:** AB

**kolor włosów:** brązowy (po kuracji), średnie

**kolor oczu:** zielony (po kuracji)

**przynależność:** O.M.N.I. Enforcer, oddział do zadań specjalnych Silvercrow, podporucznik

**KB:** GAT-X650 Skybreaker Gundam (Silvercrow 3)

-

**1.2.4** Adam Blanc (Wzmocniony)

**wiek:** 19 lat

**narodowość:** Austriak

**wzrost:** 185 cm

**waga:** 78 kg

**grupa krwi:** B

**kolor włosów:** brązowy (po kuracji), krótkie

**kolor oczu:** zielony (po kuracji)

**przynależność:** O.M.N.I. Enforcer, oddział do zadań specjalnych Silvercrow, podporucznik

**KB:** GAT-X190 Terra Gundam (Silvercrow 4)

-

**1.2.5 **Rene la Vaes (Naturalny)

**wiek:** 24 lata

**narodowość:** Francuz

**wzrost:** 187 cm

**waga:** 80 kg

**grupa krwi:** B -

**kolor włosów:** blond, krótkie

**kolor oczu:** niebieski

**przynależność:** O.M.N.I. Enforcer, kapitan okrętu wojennego LCAM-03XP _Proclaimer_, porucznik

**KB:** N/D

-

**1.2.6 **Emilio Roybee (Naturalny)

**wiek:** 32 lata

**narodowość:** Amerykanin

**wzrost:** 181 cm

**waga:** 67 kg

**grupa krwi:** A

**kolor włosów:** ciemny brąz, krótkie

**kolor oczu:** brązowe

**przynależność:** sztab naukowy, twórca i opiekun grupy Silvercrow

**KB:** N/D

-

**1.3 ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty)**

**1.3.1 **Michael 'Corgan' Groin (Koordynator)

**wiek:** 19 lat

**narodowość:** N/D, kolonia Aprilius 2

**wzrost:** 186 cm

**waga:** 78 kg

**grupa krwi:** A

**kolor włosów:** czarne, krótkie

**kolor oczu:** brązowy

**przynależność:** Pierwsza flota ZAFT'u, kapral (Zielony Płaszcz)

**KB:** ZGMF-1000 Zaku

-

**1.3.2 **Cliff Soryu (Koordynator)

**wiek:** 22 lata

**narodowość:** N/D, kolonia Aprilius 1

**wzrost:** 183 cm

**waga:** 73 kg

**grupa krwi:** AB

**kolor włosów:** brązowe, średnie

**kolor oczu:** zielony

**przynależność:** Pierwsza flota ZAFT'u, porucznik (Czerwony Płaszcz)

**KB:** ZGMF-X580 Avenger Gundam

-

**1.4 CYWILE**

**1.4.1** Jenna Montgomery (Naturalna)

**wiek:** 18 lat

**narodowość:** Amerykanka

**wzrost:** 168 cm

**waga:** 60 kg

**grupa krwi:** A -

**kolor włosów:** czarny, długie

**kolor oczu:** niebieski

**- **

**1.4.2** Aria Raven (Naturalna)

**wiek:** 19 lat

**narodowość:** Angielka

**wzrost:** 167 cm

**waga:** 62 kg

**grupa krwi:** B

**kolor włosów:** ciemny blond, długie

**kolor oczu:** niebieski

- 

**1.4.3** Alexandra 'Alex' Inhert (Koordynatorka 1-szego pokolenia)

**wiek:** 19 lat

**narodowość:** N/D, Kolonia Aprilius 1

**wzrost:** 170 cm

**waga:** 67 kg

**grupa krwi:** 0

**kolor włosów:** blond, średnie

**kolor oczu:** ciemnożółty

* * *

**2. KALENDARIUM**

**2.1 C.E.74**

_**27.09**_ Wycieczka edukacyjna na stację badawczą Solen 2, zakończona tragedią. Początek wojny. (Rozdział 1)

**_30.09 _**Rozpoczęcie projektu 'Wzmocnionych'**_  
_**

**_11.10 _**Rafael Peafowl i Martin Dusky wstępują do sił mobilnych ORB (z racji wyznawanych przekonań)

**-**

**2.2** **C.E.77**

_**12.02 **_Atak na bazę Glossary na Filipinach (Rozdział 2)

_**19.02 **_Laboratorium badawcze w Manili rozpoznaje napastników jako Wzmocnionych żołnierzy

_**07.11 **_Przeniesienie Martina i Rafaela na okręt wojenny _Lancer. _Wzmocnieni zostają przydzieleni na statek _Draco Mortis. _Planowanie wyprawy na kolonię badawczą L-4 (Rozdział 3)

_**08.11 **_Infiltracja kolonii badawczej L-4. Spotkanie z Jenną Smith. Śmierć Arii Raven. Luke spotyka przyjaciół z czasów szkolnych. Spotkanie zakończone walką na kombinezony bojowe, przerwaną przez wybuch kolonii. Odłamek niszczy radar _Lancer_'a. Luke zostaje umieszczony w kubryku za złamanie zasady 1 (Rozdział 4).

**_09.11_** Jenna gości na okręcie ORB. Adam z grupy Silvercrow odkrywa pozycję statku. Luke zostaje wypuszczony z aresztu. Walkę w polu szczątków przerywa Jenna, która ujawnia swoją tożsamość. Okazuje się być wnuczką prezydenta, Jenną Montgomery. (rozdział 5)

**_10.11_** Arnold Steiner proponuje pomoc w dotarciu do neutralnego portu kosmicznego Deimos. Jenna przechodzi na pokład _Draco Mortis_'a. Dowódca _Lancer_'a zostaje zastrzelony przez kapitana Frosta (rozdział 6)

**_11.11_** Wnuczka prezydenta poznaje codzienne życie na statku Sojuszu Ziemskiego. Dochodzi do spięcia pomiędzy nią, a dowódcą grupy Silcercrow (rozdział 7)

**_12.11_** _Lancer _i _Draco Mortis _przybywają do portu kosmicznego Deimos. Jenna aranżuje spotkanie z Danielem Fallow'em, na którym zdradza część swoich planów na najbliższą przyszłość. Członkowie organizacji rasistowskiej Błękitny Kosmos, organizują rzeź Koordynatorów. Luke ponownie spotyka przyjaciół, Martina i Rafaela, który tym razem go rozpoznają. Port zostaje zniszczony rakietą nuklearną (rozdział 8 i 9)

**_1_****_3.11_** Samowolna akcja Luke'a zostaje ukarana 'korektą' z ręki pułkownika Steinera. Kończy się pęknięciem żebra

**_15.11_** Federacja ORB zawiera potajemny sojusz z ZAFT'em

**_20.11_** _Draco Mortis_ stacjonuje w bazie księżycowej. Grupa Silvercrow otrzymuje nowoczesne kombinezony bojowe, Gundamy. ZAFT przypuszcza atak i zdobywa placówkę. Prezydent i sztab naukowy uciekają na pokładzie _Proclaimer_'a. Silvercrow 1 i 3 osłaniają odwrót. _Draco Mortis_ zostaje zniszczony. Ginie Arnold Steiner (rozdział 10 i 11)

**_21.11_** Flota kosmiczna ORB szykuje zasadzkę na orbicie okołoziemskiej. Osiem okrętów Sojuszu Ziemskiego zostaje zaskoczonych przez trzydzieści statków ORB. Wywiązuje się ostra walka, podczas której Gundamy prezentują swoje możliwości. Przyjaciele spotykają się ponownie. Luke przypadkowo zabija Martina. Daniel przebudza w sobie SEED i niszczy jego Gundama, który spada w atmosferę i uszkadza pozostałe trzy. Tylko _Proclaimer _zdołał się przebić i wylądować na Oceanie Atlantydzkim. Luke i Martin otrzymują status KIA. Nataly znajduje dyskietkę z spisem leków (rozdział 12)

**_23.11 _**_Lancer_ dokuje w siedzibie głównej Morgenroete. Daniel spotyka młodą pilotkę z czerwonym Haro (rozdział 14)

**_24.11_** Daniel otrzymuje nowoczesny kombinezon bojowy, Fury Gundam. Przydzieleni zostają nowi piloci: Clarice i Takeshi. Nieznani sprawcy porywają ZAFT'owi osiem Ash'ów. (rozdział 14)


	16. Faza 16: Pomoc humanitarna

**24.11 C.E.77**

**Baza sił Sojuszu Ziemskiego, Floryda**

Nataly stała oparta o barierkę na pomoście dla statków. Wpatrywała się w ocean, w stronę jej ojczystego kraju. Temperatura była dość wysoka, by nie marznąć będąc w samym mundurze. Wzmocniona rozmyślała o wydarzeniach ostatnich dni.

_"On już nie wróci" _przez głowę przeszły jej słowa, które usłyszała od Johna dzień po bitwie _"Lepiej się z tym pogódź. W przeciwnym razie będzie cię to kosztować życie. To nie tylko porada"_

"Co taka dziewczyna robi w takim miejscu?" z zamyślenia wyrwał ją męski głos.Nie zareagowała. Dalej wpatrywała się w ocean. Żołnierz nie dawał za wygraną "Ee... słuchasz mnie?"

"Zostaw ją, naprawdę nie warto..." odezwał się podenerwowany drugi głos. Nataly w dalszym ciągu nie reagowała, nawet wtedy, gdy pierwszy położył jej rękę na ramieniu "Może pójdziesz z nami do koszar? Będzie ci weselej, a i my się trochę rozerwiemy?"

Nataly miała w głowie totalny chaos. Przechodzący nieopodal Adam zauważył ich. Podbiegł do żołnierza, który ją trzymał i złapał go za włosy. Szarpnięciem odchylił jego głowę i przyłożył pistolet do karku. Żołnierz krzyknął z przerażenia. Drugi stał, będąc pogrążony w głębokim szoku. Dziewczyna otrząsnęła się z zamyślenia.

"Nie jest zbyt mądrze z nią zadzierać" powiedział Wzmocniony złowrogim tonem głosu "Podobnie jak ze mną"

"Odwal się dupku! Byłem pierwszy!" krzyknął, bezskutecznie próbując się wyrwać. Adam uderzył go kolbą pistoletu, zostawiając krwawy ślad na kości policzkowej.

"Wiesz kim jesteśmy?" zapytał, przyciskając lufę pod jego brodą "Przetrwaliśmy oblężenie na księżycu i na pokładzie _Proclaimer_'a odeskortowaliśmy prezydenta do tutejszego portu"

"To... wy jesteście... Silvercrow?!" wykrzyknął zdumiony. Adam wypuścił go i żołnierz razem z jego kolegą uciekli. Wzmocniony podszedł do Nataly. Uśmiechnął się lekko "Jak się czujesz po tym... wszystkim?"

"Czuję pustkę" odpowiedziała, ponownie spoglądając na ocean "Boję się, że wpłynie to na moje osiągi w walce"

"To normalne" odpowiedział, a gdy dostrzegł jej pytające spojrzenie, kontynuował "On był również moim przyjacielem. To normalne, że czujemy pustkę bez niego. Ale nie zapominaj, że mamy wojnę i musimy się szybko pozbierać, w przeciwnym wypadku szybko do niego dołączymy. Jestem pewien, że on nie chce byśmy teraz się załamywali"

"Ale to ciągle boli" powiedziała, spuszczając głowę. Wzmocniony stanął obok niej przy barierce.

"Jest jedna pozytywna strona bólu" Wzmocniony spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy "Dzięki niemu wiesz, że żyjesz"

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i oparła głowę na jego ramieniu. Westchnęła. Odczekała dłuższą chwilę, po czym spytała "Zostało nas już tylko trzech. Nie dasz się zabić, prawda?"

"Obiecuję" odpowiedział "Wracajmy na pokład, robi się zimno"

-

**Wyspa Onogoro, _Lancer_**

"Mógłbyś teraz ty ich przypilnować?" zapytał Rafael, spoglądając na zegarek

"Jasne" odpowiedział Daniel, opuszczając się na podnośniku. Podszedł do symulatora, zajmowanego obecnie przez Takeshi'ego. Zerknął na wyniki "Macie dziesięć minut przerwy"

Młodzi Koordynatorzy usiedli pod ścianą i odpoczywali. Clarice postanowiła rzucić jakiś temat do rozmowy "Podporucznik Peafowl powiedział, że nie wpuści nas do Murasame, dopóki nie będziemy mieć przynajmniej oceny **B**"

"W pełni sie z tym zgadzam" odpowiedział Daniel, patrząc na rozczarowanie Koordynatorki "Osobiście uważam, że powinno się dopuszczać dopiero z oceną **A**. ORB potrzebuje teraz ludzi i biorą kogo popadnie. Z niższą oceną to można sobie najwyżej pilotować Astray'a na placu treningowym. Murasame to maszyna drugiej generacji"

"Trochę wymagasz..." rzuciła Clarice

"Po prostu nie chcę stracić kolejnego towarzysza broni" odpowiedział stanowczym głosem, po czym wskazał na symulator "A teraz pokażcie mi wasze postępy"

Po dwóch próbach i kilkunastu minutach, Koordynator miał już panoramiczny obraz ich możliwości. Zdziwiony był tylko tym, że nota Clarice pogorszyła się o jeden. Teraz ona i Takeshi mieli po **D**. Spojrzał na nią "Co się stało?"

"Nie wiem... jakoś nie mogłam się skupić" skłamała, ukrywając fakt, że była zdekoncentrowana przez chęć wypadnięcia przed nim jak najlepiej "Następnym razem pójdzie mi lepiej"

"Mam nadzieję" odpowiedział patrząc raz na nią, a raz na młodego Koordynatora "W przeciwnym razie zostaniecie przydzieleni do czegoś innego niż pilotaż. Koniec na dziś, jutro kontynuujemy"

-

"Tak dalej nie może być" stwierdziła Clarice, gdy Daniel odszedł do swoich obowiązków. Takeshi rzucił w jej stronę pytające spojrzenie "Mam pewien pomysł, musimy tylko dogadać się z szefem mechaników"

"Hmm?" zdziwił się "A po co?"

"Jak to po co? Żeby trenować po godzinach, przecież chcesz w końcu wsiąść do kombinezonu? Zawiążmy mały sojusz wzajemnej pomocy" wyciągnęła rękę w jego kierunku

"Wchodzę w to" odpowiedział, uścisnąwszy jej rękę. Uśmiechnął się w duchu _"Super, pierwszy krok"_

-

**Później, tego samego dnia...**

Wrota hangaru _Lancer_'a otworzyły się i ciężkimi krokami wszedł na pokład Murasame z niestandardowym, niebieskim ubarwieniem. Po wejściu do boksu i zabezpieczeniu przez obsługę, wysiadł z niego Rafael. Gdy Clarice i Takeshi podeszli od strony włazu, zauważyli, że jego skafander również się zmienił. Zamiast płatów czerwonego, oficerskiego koloru, był w barwie niebieskiej, a jego hełm był ostrzej wyprofilowany.

"Panie podporuczniku, co to za skafander i kombinezon bojowy?" zapytała Koordynatorka, nie mogąc ukryć ciekawości

"To Murasame Custom" wyjaśnił, zdejmując kask. Podniósł walizkę "Victoria Aziz powiedziała, że ulepszenie Huntera potrwa dłużej niż się spodziewała, więc w zastępstwie stuningowała mi Murasame"

"A skafander? Wygląda świetnie!" Takeshi wpatrywał się zachwycony w skafander pilota

"Najnowszy patent Morgenroete. Skafander z ultra-trwałej plecionki, który obniża energię kinetyczną podczas uderzenia i zmniejsza przeciążenia, jakim jest poddane ciało w kokpicie"

"My też takie dostaniemy?" zapytała Clarice

"Niestety nie" odpowiedział, podnosząc wyżej walizkę "Ta technologia jest bardzo droga i mam jeszcze tylko jeden dla Daniela"

"Jak bardzo droga?"

"Jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem to jeden kosztuje dziesięć milionów"

"ILE?!" wykrzyknęli zdumieni

-

Rafael żwawym krokiem wszedł do kwatery kapitańskiej. Daniel już tam był. Chłopak stanął na baczność i zasalutował. Kapitan najpierw zwrócił się do niego "Spóźniłeś się"

"Przepraszam, ale musiałem załatwić kilka spraw w Morgenroete, związanych z maszyną, którą tu wprowadziłem" wyjaśnił, po czym pokazał walizkę i podał ją Koordynatorowi "Mam także nowy skafander dla Daniela. Później zostałem trochę przytrzymany przez naszych nowych pilotów"

"Zapomniałbym, jak sobie radzą?" spytał Frost

Piloci spojrzeli wymownie w sufit, po czym zdali sprawozdanie z ocen w symulatorze. Rafael był bardzo zdziwiony, że nota Clarice pogorszyła się o jeden. Kapitan nalał sobie kawy z ekspresu "A całe życie myślałem, że Koordynatorzy to urodzeni piloci... biorą teraz byle kogo"

"Zajmiemy się ich treningiem" obiecał Koordynator

"Mam nadzieję" odpowiedział kapitan Frost "Przyszły nowe rozkazy. Ponieważ ślęczymy w porcie i nic nie robimy, przydzielono nas do ochrony konwoju z lekarstwami. Wprawdzie międzynarodowe prawo wojny zabrania ataków na ośrodki medyczne i transporty, lecz nigdy nic nie wiadomo"

"Proponuję nie zabierać ich na tą misję" zaproponował Daniel "Nie panują jeszcze nad wszystkimi systemami, będą stanowić zagrożenie dla siebie i innych woków"

"Zgadzam się z nim" przytaknął Rafael "Zresztą powiedziałem im, że do maszyny wsiądą dopiero jak uzyskają ocenę **B **i zamierzam się trzymać tej decyzji"

"Przystaję na tą propozycję" odpowiedział kapitan "Wyruszacie za dziesięć godzin, a teraz rozejść się"

Piloci wyszli z kwatery kapitańskiej. Daniel spojrzał na walizkę, którą przekazał mu przyjaciel i spytał jak wygląda nowy skafander. Gdy usłyszał odpowiedź, że z pewnością mu się spodoba, z zaciekawieniem otworzył ją i wyciągnął zawartość. Jego uwagę przykuł ostro wyprofilowany kask w kolorze zielony metalik, a następnie wyciągnął resztę. Skafander był w tym samym kolorze, z wyjątkiem białych naramienników i pasków na tułowiu. W walizce znajdował się jeszcze odręcznie napisany liścik.

_"Powodzenia dzieciaku. Jeśli zarysujesz kask lub Gundama, będziesz miał ze mną do czynienia. Victoria Aziz"_

Daniel wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o konsekwencjach, ale zgniótł list i z uśmiechem wrzucił go do kosza "Straszna kobieta"

-

**W nocy**

Gródź prowadząca z korytarza do hangaru otworzyła się z cichym skrzypnięciem. Z ciemności wyłoniły się dwie nastoletnie postacie, które cichaczem przemknęły w stronę symulatora. Urządzenie było przykryte plandeką, ale nie stanowiło to problemu.

"Nie zdejmuj jej" powiedziała Clarice "I wyłącz dźwięk"

"Tak jest" odpowiedział Takeshi "Mamy tylko pół godziny zanim przyjdzie kolejna zmiana"

"Ok, załączaj" Clarice patrzyła jak Koordynator włącza zasilanie. Urządzenie bezgłośnie wystartowało. Słychać było tylko cichy szum radiatora "Przesuń się odrobinę, już i tak jest tu dość ciasno"

"Sorry" przeprosił i usunął się z fotela i zajął pozycję tuż za nim. Dziewczyna złapała za kontrolery i zaczęła ćwiczenia. Nagle uderzył go Haro, który przelatywał obok "Musiałaś go tu zabrać?"

"Nie moja wina, że jest tak zaprogramowany. A teraz nie marudź tylko czekaj na swoją kolej"

-

**Następnego dnia, rano...**

"Prawdziwa próba dla mojego Gundama"powiedział radośnie Daniel, załączając system. Na ekranie wyświetlił się charakterystyczny napis: **G**eneral **U**nilateral **N**euro-Link **D**ispersive **A**utonomic **M**anouver "Tu Daniel Fallow, wszystkie systemy sprawne. Wariant zrównoważony"

"Zrozumiałam" rozległ się głos oficera koordynującego, Nadii "ORB-02 Fury Gundam, możesz opuścić pokład. MVF-M11C, zdaj raport"

"Tu Rafael Peafowl, wszystkie systemy sprawne. Gotów do startu" odpowiedział, puszczając jej oczko przez intercom

"Udzielam pozwolenia, możesz opuścić pokład. Powodzenia" niebieski Murasame skierował swoje ciężkie kroki za odchodzącym Gundamem, który dzierżył karabin laserowy i tarczę. Nie załączył Phase Shift'u i nadal był szarej, metalicznej barwy. Koordynator obrócił się, aby lepiej widzieć stuningowanego Murasame

"Mam nadzieję, że za mną nadążysz" powiedział z złośliwym uśmieszkiem i wystartował. Kombinezon bojowy pokrył się biało-czarno-czerwonymi barwami. Chcąc wypróbować możliwości maszyny, zwiększył ciąg do maksimum. Po chwili z zaskoczeniem zauważył obok siebie niebieski kombinezon bojowy "Co takiego?!"

"Wygląda na to, że Victoria odstawiła kawał dobrej roboty" Rafael roześmiał się w intercom "Czujesz przeciążenie?"

"Nie. To pewnie zasługa tych nowych skafandrów" odpowiedział Koordynator, przyglądając się ponownie strukturze skafandra "Są warte swojej ceny. Dość gadania, kierujmy się w miejsce wyznaczone koordynatami"

Kombinezony bojowe pomknęły na miejsce przeznaczenia. Po dziesięciu minutach lotu dostrzegli na radarze samolot towarowy. Daniel ustawił częstotliwość radia i zakomunikował "Mówi Daniel Fallow. Zostaliśmy przydzieleni przez Morgenroete do odeskortowania was do miejsca przeznaczenia"

"Zrozumiałem. Lećcie tuż obok" padła odpowiedź pilota. Kombinezony bojowe przybliżyły się i zajęły miejsca po obu stronach samolotu "Naszym celem jest wyspa położona dwieście czterdzieści kilometrów na północ od naszej obecnej pozycji. Tsunami zniszczyło tam większość osiedli i potrzebują leków dla rannych"

"Tsunami?" zdziwił się Rafael "Przecież ta strefa jest daleko poza obszarem zjawisk tektonicznych"

"Nie wiadomo jak do tego doszło. Naszym zadaniem jest dostarczenie ładunku i nie kwestionowanie rozkazów przełożonych. Pomożecie nam potem w rozładunku. Wasze kombinezony bojowe mogą być zasilone z silników tego transportowca"

"W porządku" potwierdził "Za dziesięć minut osiągniemy cel wyprawy. Daniel, miej oczy otwarte do tego czasu"

-

Lot minął bez niespodzianek. Piloci wylądowali na małej wyspie, która była w większości zniszczona kataklizmem. Wynosząc ładunek do prowizorycznego szpitala polowego, spotkali tam dwójkę lekarzy. Jednego w średnim wieku, a drugiego całkiem młodego w okularach, który był zapewne pomocnikiem. Rafael rozpoznał w nim coś znajomego.

"Adam Dusky?" zapytał

"Rav?" zdziwił się, poprawiając okulary "Co robisz na tym zadupiu?"

"Eskortowaliśmy lekarstwa" odpowiedział, po czym wskazał na Koordynatora "Poznajcie się. Oto Daniel Fallow, pilot Gundama Fury. I Adam Dusky, chemik z laboratorium w Manili, brat Martina"

Gdy uścisnęli dłonie, Rafael postanowił zapytać o jego mentora "Profesor Joyce nie przybył tu osobiście?"

"TEN profesor Joyce?" Koordynator nie mógł ukryć zaskoczenia "Światowej sławy chemik i inżynier genetyki?"

"Zgadza się" odpowiedział Adam "Nie mógł przybyć osobiście, bo kilka dni temu został wezwany w jakiejś sprawie. Musiała być bardzo pilna, bo rzucił wszystko i do tej pory nie wrócił"

"Co chemik robi na misji lekarskiej?" zapytał z ciekawością Daniel

"Oprócz leków przywieźliście półprodukty, z których mogę utworzyć następne porcje lekarstw, w razie gdyby zabrakło. To znacznie wygodniejsze niż stosowanie gotowych, bo można dostosować stężenie do stopnia choroby lub zranienia" wyjaśnił, a gdy spostrzegł pytające spojrzenia, dodał "Innymi słowy, ciężko ranny nie ryzykuje przypadkowej śpiączki farmaceutycznej"

"Jakim cudem przez tą wyspę przetoczyło się tsunami?" zapytał ponownie Rafael, mając nadzieję na uzyskanie odpowiedzi z bardziej poinformowanego źródła "To mało prawdopodobne z punktu widzenia geografii"

"Mnie już nic nie dziwi" odpowiedział, napełniając strzykawkę jednym z lekarstw, po czym zaaplikował je rannemu "Bomba atomowa zabija tysiące ludzi, a człowiek który zginął wraca do życia i zabija mi brata"

"Przykro mi" powiedział Koordynator

"Było, minęło" odpowiedział Adam "To był naprawdę niefortunny zbieg wydarzeń. Już fakt, że Luke okazał się jednym ze Wzmocnionych był szokujący. Tak przy okazji, chcecie zobaczyć ich DNA?"

Przytaknęli i podszedł do stołka, na którym stał jego laptop. Wykonał kilka kliknięć myszą i na ekranie wyświetlił się obraz nietypowego łańcucha genetycznego "Przyjrzyjcie się temu. Łańcuch normalnego człowieka składa się z dwóch spiralnie skręconych helis. Ten osobnik ma aż cztery, przez co jego enzymy przekraczają wszelkie normy"

"Niesamowite" odpowiedział Daniel "A myślałem, że Koordynator jest skomplikowany genetycznie"

"Wcale nie" Adam zaprzeczył, po czym wyświetlił kolejny obraz "Jesteście tacy sami, jak my, Naturalni. Przy waszych genach tylko nieznacznie manipulowano, dając zwiększoną odporność na choroby i wysiłek fizyczny. Niezaprzeczalną zaletą Naturalnych jest to, że trzecie pokolenie nie jest bezpłodne. Z którego jesteś pokolenia?"

"Trzeciego..." zmarkotniał "Szkoda, że mi to przypomniałeś..."

"Są pewne zalety ze strzelania ślepakami" tym komentarzem rozładował ponurą atmosferę "Nie musisz martwić się o to, że trafisz"

"Ok, ale mimo to chciałbym żeby mój syn się urodził, a nie żeby go wyprodukowano w laboratorium" odpowiedział i skierował sie do wyjścia z namiotu "Sprawdzę jak przebiega reszta rozładunku"

"Jest trochę przewrażliwiony na tym punkcie" wyjaśnił Rafael, patrząc na odchodzącego przyjaciela "Tak poza tym, co u ciebie słychać?"

"Wszystko dobrze, chociaż rodzice nadal nie mogą się pogodzić ze śmiercią Martina. Zgłosiłem się tu dobrowolnie, bo nudziło mi się siedzenie w laboratorium. A co u ciebie? Słyszałem, że pilotujesz Gundama, więc dlaczego przyleciałeś w Murasame?"

"Hunter jest obecnie w przebudowie, prace nadzoruje sama Victoria Aziz. Ponadto przeniesiono na nasz statek dwójkę młodych rekrutów, Clarice Blanc i Takeshi'ego Brook'a. Ich osiągi są na razie, jak by to określić... niesatysfakcjonujące"

Koordynator wyszedł z namiotu i spojrzał na swoją maszynę. Podszedł do jednej ze skrzynek i usiadł obok niej. W zamyśleniu wpatrywał się w Pacyfik, a jego włosy powiewały na lekkiej bryzie. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go mały chłopiec z ręką w gipsie, który spoglądał raz na niego, a raz na Gundama.

"Jak urosnę, też będę pilotem" oświadczył

"Jak się nazywasz? Ile masz lat?" zapytał Daniel

"Nazywam się Miguel Steed i mam siedem lat" odpowiedział "Czy to trudne?"

"Musisz być zdrowy i naprawdę tego chcieć" uśmiechnął się, widząc jego zapał. Sam był kiedyś taki. Dzieciak przyjrzał się jego kaskowi, po czym założył go na głowę. Wprawdzie był na niego za duży, ale założenie go sprawiło mu dużo radości "Później reszta zależy tylko od twoich umiejętności i szczęścia"

"Zamierzam być sławny, jak 'Żelazny Lew' i zostać dowódcą całego okrętu wojennego" żywo gestykulował, mówiąc o swoich planach. Niedaleko stała jego matka, która zauważyła rozmowę i podeszła do nich i pouczyła swojego syna "Pan jest zajęty, nie zawracaj mu głowy, wracamy po lekarstwo"

"Nic nie szkodzi" odpowiedział Daniel, patrząc jak matka zdejmuje dziecku kask i oddaje mu. Gdy chłopiec odszedł kilka kroków, odwrócił się i jeszcze raz spojrzał na pilota w biało-zielonym skafandrze. Daniel uśmiechnął się do niego "Podejdź tu na chwilę"

Gdy dzieciak ze złamaną ręką podszedł do niego, sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni skafandra i wyciągnął z niej małą, płaską figurkę z brązu. Przedstawiała ona lecącego orła "Zawsze go nosiłem w trakcie walk. To mój symbol szczęścia. Może on spowoduje, że spełni się twoje marzenie. Powodzenia, Miguel"

"Dziękuję" odpowiedział radośnie i poszedł szybkim krokiem, pokazując matce, co dostał od pilota. Koordynator uśmiechnął się, po czym pomógł medykom wnieść większy pakunek medykamentów. W ten sposób upłynęło im całe południe.

-

"To już byłoby wszystko" powiedział pilot transportowca, odhaczając ostatnią pozycję na liście

"Dzięki za pomoc" odpowiedział główny medyk, uścisnąwszy jego dłoń "Uważajcie na siebie w drodze powrotnej"

Rafael i Daniel byli pogrążeni w pożegnalnej dyskusji z Adamem "Obiecajcie mi, że spotkamy się po wojnie dokładnie w takim składzie jak teraz i że nie dacie się zabić"

"Jasne" odpowiedzieli, wymieniając uściski dłoni "Powodzenia w pracy"

Piloci zajęli swoje stanowiska i uruchomili silniki. Daniel i Rafael wsiedli do swoich kombinezonów bojowych i odczepili przewody zasilające, po czym wzbili się w powietrze. Naturalny transformował kombinezon w tryb lotu i kołując nad obozowiskiem oczekiwali na wzlot transportowca. Wkrótce duży samolot wystartował i ruszyli za nim w drogę powrotną.

"Długo się znacie?" zapytał Koordynator, nawiązując do spotkania z Adamem "W jaki sposób został asystentem światowej sławy naukowca?"

"Znam go od podstawówki" odpowiedział, przypominając sobie dawne czasy "I zawsze był ponadprzeciętnie inteligentny. Jego IQ wynosi 148"

"Wow..." Daniel nie mógł ukryć podziwu

"Asystentem został przez przypadek. Procesor Joyce wizytował pracownię klasy chemiczno-biologicznej w jego liceum. Przyglądał się ich pracy i przejrzał sprawozdania. Gdy zobaczył jego pracę, uznał ją za wybitną i po lekcji zaproponował mu posadę asystenta i ucznia. Przyjął ją bez wahania..."

"Mamy odczyt na radarze!" przerwał im jeden z pilotów "Niezidentyfikowany kombinezon bojowy, leci z dużą prędkością w naszą stronę "

"Lecimy go sprawdzić" odpowiedział Rafael "Nie zbaczajcie z kursu"

"Tak jest" padła odpowiedź

Murasame Custom i Fury Gundam poleciały w stronę niezidentyfikowanego punktu na radarze. Wkrótce mogli nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy z celem. Ich oczom ukazał się nietypowy, ciemnożółty kombinezon bojowy, złożony do lotu jak Murasame. Daniel rozkazał przez radio "Pilot niezidentyfikowanego kombinezonu bojowego, podaj swoją tożsamość!"

Z karabinów przymocowanych do nóg maszyny wystrzeliły dwie zielone wiązki laserowe. Piloci wykonali unik i kombinezon przeleciał między nimi, mijając ich o kilka metrów, po czym odwrócił się i błyskawicznie transformował w normalny tryb. Teraz wyglądał jak Dinn o wyostrzonych, szpiczastych konturach. W rękach trzymał dwa karabiny laserowe. Czekał.

"Zidentyfikuj się, bo będziemy zmuszeni cię zestrzelić!" Koordynator powtórzył rozkaz. Kombinezon ruszył w jego kierunku, wystrzeliwując z karabinów. Daniel wyminął strzały i kontratakował swoim własnym. Ciemnożółty Dinn od niechcenia wyminął atak "Cholera, szybki jest"

Niebieski Murasame wystrzelił rakiety, które pomknęły w stronę przeciwnika. Dinn pozbył się ich kilkoma strzałami i zręcznie wymijając cios mieczem Gundama, wszedł w uścisk z Rafaelem. Naturalny czuł, że traci równowagę, po czym został odrzucony kopnięciem. Kombinezon bojowy wpadł do wody, wzbijając w powietrze całe metry sześcienne. Po chwili wynurzył się z niej i ruszył do ponownego natarcia, ale nie udało mu się trafić maszyny przeciwnika.

Teraz cała uwaga Dinn'a skupiła się na Danielu, który wymierzył karabinem i wystrzelił w jego stronę kilkanaście wiązek. Ciemnożółty kombinezon zręcznie wymijał każdą po kolei i staranował Koordynatora, który zasłonił się tarczą. Nagle, jego Gundam został chwycony i rzucony w stronę powierzchni wody. Gdy uderzył o powierzchnię, z jego ust wyzwolił się mimowolny krzyk. Podniósł głowę i z przerażeniem dostrzegł miecze świetlne wysunięte z końcówek stóp Dinn'a, który z dużą prędkością leciał w jego stronę. Po czole spłynęła mu kropelka potu.

"Daniel!" usłyszał krzyk Rafaela, który był przekonany, że przeciwnik zaraz go dopadnie. Koordynator poczuł się dziwnie, jak gdyby coś eksplodowało mu w czaszce, po czym jego wzrok się wyostrzył. Właśnie drugi raz w swoim życiu wszedł w tryb SEED. Odruchowo złapał za stery i zwiększył ciąg do maksimum, przez co jego maszyna wykonała ślizg na plecach po powierzchni wody i uniknęła ataku. Przeciwnik ponownie transformował w tryb lotu i wystrzelił z laserów.

Koordynator instynktownie wykonał unik i po chwili znalazł się tuż nad przeciwnikiem. Błyskawicznie dobył miecz świetlnego i obciął mu jedną z nóg. Maszyna zaraz po otrzymaniu ciosu wykonała zwrot przez skrzydło i zaczęła uciekać na pełnym ciągu.

"Niech to szlag!" usłyszeli w radiu dziewczęcy głos "Muszę dokonać poprawek, trzymajcie się panowie"

"Dziewczyna?" zdziwił się Daniel, którego wzrok wrócił do normy. Krótka walka bardzo go zmęczyła "Co to ma znaczyć?"

"Co ci się stało?" zapytał Rafael, słysząc ciężki oddech przyjaciela

"Jestem trochę zmęczony, to wszystko" odpowiedział, biorąc głęboki oddech "Zauważyłeś coś?"

"Co?"

"Nie atakowała, by zniszczyć" wyjaśnił, po analizie walki "Testowała możliwości swojej maszyny, bawiła się z nami"

"Jak myślisz, była z Sojuszu Ziemskiego?"

"Kto wie... wracajmy do bazy"

-

_**Lancer**_**, kwatera kapitana**

"To wszystko" Daniel tymi słowami podsumował swój raport

"Domyślacie się może, po czyjej stronie stała ta niezidentyfikowany pilotka?" zapytał kapitan Frost

"Kombinezon bojowy nie miał żadnych oznaczeń" tłumaczył Rafael "Zaatakowała nas bez wyraźnej przyczyny, więc do zebrania większej ilości danych proponuję uznać ją za wroga..."

"O tym zadecyduje kwatera główna" przerwał mu dowódca, po czym spojrzał na Koordynatora "Jeśli źle się czujesz, to idź do lekarza"

"Nic mi nie będzie" odpowiedział Daniel

"To nie tylko rada" machnął ręką "Idź"

Frost upewnił się, że odszedł wystarczająco daleko od drzwi, a następnie zwrócił się do Rafaela "Co dokładnie się tam wydarzyło?"

"No więc, był w dobrej kondycji, a po kilkudziesięciu sekundach, był już poważnie osłabiony. Gdyby przeciwniczka się nie wycofała, nie wiem, co by się mogło stać, to wszystko wydaje się jakieś dziwne. Podobne zdarzenie miało miejsce podczas bitwy na orbicie, ale tam walczył kilka minut, odparł przeciwnika, po czym zemdlał"

"Niepokojące... jest też druga zła wiadomość" zaczął poważnym tonem głosu "Wszystko wskazuje na to, że to tsunami nie było zwykłym kataklizmem, bo sytuacja powtórzyła się na trzech innych wyspach"

"Co takiego?!" wykrzyknął zdumiony "Co to może znaczyć?

"Wygląda na to, że ktoś sztucznie wzbudza podwodne trzęsienia ziemi" wyjaśnił dowódca, załączając mapę na wyświetlaczu ściennym "Spójrz na tą mapę. Wyspy układają się zupełnie losowo, więc nie możemy oszacować następnego miejsca kataklizmu. Dość już zawróciłem ci głowę. Idź trochę wypocząć, a potem kontynuuj szkolenie nowych"

"Tak jest" Rafael stanął na baczność i zasalutował. Uśmiechnął się w duchu. Dzień był pełen niespodzianek.

-

**???, centrum dowodzenia**

"Pani przewodnicząco, Lwica zgłasza swój powrót" zakomunikował oficer koordynujący "Jej kombinezon bojowy jest uszkodzony"

"Niech ląduje w hangarze" odpowiedziała młoda dziewczyna, najwyraźniej przewodnicząca "Powiedz jej, że czekam na raport. Będę w skrzydle szpitalnym"

"Tak jest" odpowiedział, po czym wrócił do swoich zajęć "TMS-E01 masz pozwolenie na lądowanie"

"Zrozumiałam" odpowiedziała pilotka. Skierowała się w stronę stromego klifu, którego część rozsunęła się, ukazując hangar. Uszkodzony kombinezon bojowy wylądował w trybie lotu, hamując na rozstawionej wcześniej gumowej siatce hamującej. Właz kokpitu otworzył się i wyszła z niego dziewczyna w biało-żółtym skafandrze. Na ramieniu miała wyszytego lwa. Omiotła hangar władczym spojrzeniem "Zajmijcie się nim i wprowadźcie odpowiednie poprawki"

"Będzie zrobione" odpowiedział szef mechaników, po czym cała ekipa zabrała się za naprawę i ładowanie energii "Przewodnicząca oczekuje cię w skrzydle szpitalnym, nie każ jej czekać"

Dziewczyna zdjęła kask, uwalniając swoje jasne włosy. Przechodząc koło lustra na korytarzy spojrzała przez chwilę na odbicie swoich żółtych tęczówek, po czym poprawiła swoje średniej długości włosy. Dojście do skrzydła szpitalnego zajęło jej niecałe trzy minuty. Zastała tam przełożoną siedzącą przy łóżku szpitalnym. Leżał na nim młody chłopak podłączony do respiratora. Większość ciała miał pokryte bandażami i plastrami "Pani przewodnicząca"

"Lwica" odpowiedziała dziewczyna, po czym roześmiała się "Alex, mówiłam ci, że nie musisz mnie tak tytułować, gdy w pobliżu nie ma ludzi

"W porządku, Jenna" spokojnym głosem zdała jej raport z przebiegu lotu próbnego. Wnuczka prezydenta słuchała ją z uwagą, od czasu do czasu zadając pytania "To wszystko, co o tym myślisz?"

"Sytuacja się komplikuje" stwierdziła ponurym głosem, po czym spojrzała na chłopaka "Mam nadzieję, że on szybko wybudzi się ze śpiączki i wspomoże naszą sprawę"

"Miejmy nadzieję" odpowiedziała Alexandra

**-**

**Sytuacja uległa komplikacji. Ktoś wywołuje sztuczne trzęsienia ziemi, a nieznana frakcja szykuje się do sekretnej operacji. ORB nie zamierza tolerować samowolnych akcji na swoim terytorium. Ciąg dalszy w następnym rozdziale pod tytułem "Ocean splamiony czerwienią"**


	17. Faza 17: Ocean splamniony czerwienią

"Dzisiaj zapowiada się kolejny słoneczny dzień, małe zachmurzenie, temperatura 26 stopni Celsjusza" Daniel siedział na skrzynce koło symulatora, przeglądając prognozę pogody na palmtopie. Jego myśli ciągle krążyły wokół wydarzenia sprzed sześciu dni, kiedy to zostali zaatakowani przez niezidentyfikowany kombinezon bojowy.

_"Kim była ta pilotka?"_ zastanawiał się, spoglądając kątem oka na Takeshi'ego, który z każdym dniem radził sobie coraz lepiej, raz nawet udało mu się uzyskać **B**, ale poproszony o powtórzenie, nie potrafił osiągnąć kolejnego sukcesu _"Ciekawe, po czyjej stała stronie?__ Naszej?__ Sojuszu Ziemskiego? ZAFT'u?"_

"Co jest? Daniel? Co jest?"Jego rozmyślania przerwał czerwony Haro, który zaczął podskakiwać wokół niego, pytając swoim mechanicznym głosikiem. Koordynator momentalnie się rozchmurzył, widząc tego małego, okrągłego robocika. Wyciągnął dłoń i Haro usiadł na niej "Wszystko OK?"

"Ty to masz beztroskie życie" stwierdził z uśmiechem, obracając go w dłoni, podziwiając jego precyzyjną konstrukcję "Wystarczy cię tylko zbudować i wymieniać baterie, czyż nie?"

"Tak" padła krótka mechaniczna odpowiedź, po której robocik ponownie wzbił się w powietrze. Wylądował na rękach Clarice, która stała nieopodal. Podeszła do niego i zapytała "O czym teraz myślisz?"

"O tej maszynie sprzed kilku dni, która..." zaczął, ale nagle przypomniało mu się coś ważniejszego "Odkładając to na bok, jak tam twój trening?"

"Tak sobie, ale robię co w mojej mocy" odpowiedziała wymijająco, spoglądając na swoje buty. Gdy chciała coś dodać, przerwał jej okrzyk radości dobiegający z symulatora. Odwróciła głowę "Co jest Takeshi?"

"Tylko spójrzcie" powiedział wskazując na tablicę wyników. Widniała na niej ocena **B plus**. Clarice opadła szczęka ze zdumienia, a Daniel kiwnął głową z uznaniem, po czym kazał mu powtórzyć ćwiczenie. Po dwóch minutach ponownie wyświetliła się ta sama nota, co sprawiło, że jego radość wzrosła jeszcze bardziej. Spojrzał na Daniela "I co ty na to?"

"Do maszyny, na przegląd techniczny" powiedział z uśmiechem, wskazując kciukiem Murasame, stojącego na stanowisku za jego plecami. Clarice spojrzała na niego z zazdrością. Daniel momentalnie to uchwycił i wskazał jej miejsce "Też masz teraz okazję. Do ćwiczeń"

Koordynatorka usadowiła się w fotelu i zaczęła ćwiczenia. Bez większych postępów. Jej największy sukces to **D plus**. Podporucznik westchnął i pokręcił głową., po czym nakazał powtórzenie symulacji. Rafael przyglądał się temu z oddali. Clarice ponownie rozegrała symulowaną walkę. Z podobnym skutkiem. Koordynator nie wytrzymał "Dzień w dzień to samo. Jak nas napadną, to zginiesz razem z załogą okrętu"

"Więc może Takeshi powalczy także za mnie?" rzuciła bezczelnym tonem głosu, wyskakując z urządzenia. Wzięła głęboki oddech, odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła. Gdy zamknęła się za nią gródź, podszedł do niego Rafael. Nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z takiego obrotu sytuacji.

"Co?" Koordynator odwrócił głowę w jego kierunku

"Nie domyślasz się w czym leży problem?" zapytał, a gdy zobaczył pytające spojrzenie przyjaciela, dodał "Problem leży w tym, że ona chce wypaść przed tobą jak najlepiej, więc twoja obecność ją peszy"

"Dobrze wiesz, że chcę ich przygotować do prawdziwej walki. Jeśli teraz wypuścimy ją na pole bitwy, to zginie w mgnieniu oka" tłumaczył, nie do końca pewien, co jego przyjaciel chciał przez to powiedzieć

"Pozwól, że ci to wyklaruję To co zaraz powiem, jest informacją z pierwszej ręki, czyli jej współlokatorki Nadii" Rafael wziął głęboki oddech "Clarice bardzo cię lubi. Powiedziała jej, że jesteś najfajniejszym facetem jakiego spotkała"

Koordynator nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. W ciągu jednej chwili zrobiło mu się gorąco. Jego przyjaciel kontynuował "Zrozum, że w szkole nie miała wielu kolegów. A Takeshi'ego uważa za niedojrzałego... nie będę kończył"

"Co więc sugerujesz?" zapytał

"Powinieneś iść za nią i przekonać do kontynuacji ćwiczeń" klepnął go po przyjacielsku w ramię "No, nie ociągaj się, to również jest twoim obowiązkiem, jako jej opiekuna"

Daniel westchnął i skierował się w stronę wyjścia z hangaru. Po kilkunastu minutach rozglądania się po korytarzach spotkał Nadię, która skierowała go do wyjścia na powierzchnię. Spotkał ją tam. Siedziała spoglądając na ocean, a koło niej kołysał się jej czerwony Haro, który zauważył go i podleciał. Uderzył w Koordynatora z małą siłą, a jego mechaniczny głosik zaskrzeczał "Giń! Giń!"

"Mój starszy brat zbudował go jakieś trzy lata temu" powiedziała, nie odrywając wzroku od oceanu "Haro nie odstępuje mnie na krok. Najpierw latał przy nim, a po wypadku samochodowym zaczął trzymać się mnie"

"Nic mu się nie stało?" zapytał, czując się niezręcznie

"Nie wiem, trumna na pogrzebie była zamknięta" odpowiedziała

"Masz całkiem beztroskie podejście do tak mrocznej przeszłości" poczuł się jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie

Koordynatorka uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na niego, chwilę później ponownie wpatrywała się w ocean. Westchnęła "Nie przejmuj się moim treningiem, w końcu i tak jestem defektem"

"Nie, nie jesteś" odpowiedział szczerze "Wcale nie uważam cię za defekt"

"Cieszę się, że tak uważasz, ale to prawda" chwyciła za kosmyk swoich białych włosów i obróciła go w palcach "Jestem z pierwszego pokolenia. Podczas modyfikacji genetycznych coś poszło nie tak i włosy straciły pigment. Wolę nie wiedzieć co jeszcze jest ze mną nie tak. Oczywiście dostaliśmy ogromne odszkodowanie, ale to nic we mnie nie zmieni"

"To nieprawda" odpowiedział, przykucnąwszy obok niej "Nikt nie uważa cię za gorszą od reszty. Jestem pewien, że po prostu brakuje ci odpowiedniej motywacji. Kiedyś kuzyn próbował nauczyć mnie jeździć samochodem i nie bardzo mi to wychodziło. Po tygodniu bezowocnych prób moja matka wpadła na pewien pomysł, po którym momentalnie nabrałem ochoty na ćwiczenia. Zastosuję podobny sposób"

"Co to był za pomysł?" zapytała z ciekawością w głosie. Koordynator dla lepszego efektu milczał przez chwilę, po czym odpowiedział:

"Jeśli osiągniesz ocenę **B**, to spełnię twoje jedno życzenie" przez chwilę oczekiwał na jej reakcję "Co ty na to?"

"W porządku!" odpowiedziała, momentalnie się rozpromieniając. Haro podskoczył i usiadł jej na wyciągniętej dłoni "Wchodzimy w to, Haro?"

"Wporzo!" odpowiedział robocik

"Co jej powiedziałeś?" zapytał Rafael, patrząc na Clarice, która z zapałem powtarzała ćwiczenie za ćwiczeniem

"Bardzo prosty i skuteczny sposób" Koordynator rozejrzał się i zniżył głos do szeptu "Powiedziałem, że spełnię jej jedno życzenie, ale proszę cię, nikomu o tym nie mów, zwłaszcza jemu" wskazał na Murasame, w którym siedział Takeshi

"Mogą z tego wyniknąć problemy" spojrzał raz jeszcze w stronę otwartego kokpitu "Takeshi czuje do niej coś więcej niż tylko sympatię, dlatego radzę ci, żebyś uważał"

"Więc co z tym robimy?"

"Rób... jak uważasz"

"Rav, możesz mi pomóc?" dobiegł głos z otwartego kokpitu

"Już idę" odpowiedział, stawiając nogę na podnośniku

**Kwatera główna Morgenroete**

"Pułkowniku, mamy odczyt na radarze" zakomunikował oficer "To znowu ten niezidentyfikowany kombinezon bojowy"

"Co tym razem?" zapytał dowódca

"Zaatakował lotniskowiec ZAFT'u" oficer przyglądał się odczytowi na radarze "Najbliżej miejsca zdarzenia jest Murasame R3, przekazuję obraz na ekran

Na wielkim naściennym wyświetlaczu ukazał się widok na pole bitwy z lotu ptaka. Widać było jak ciemnożółty kombinezon walczy równocześnie z kilkunastoma Dinn'ami, które nie potrafią za nim nadążyć i zostają po kolei zestrzelone. Ekipa monitorująca nie mogła ukryć zdziwienia. Po zestrzeleniu ostatniego, transformował w tryb lotu i podleciał do Murasame kołującego nad polem walki.

Cały ekran został zasłonięty kombinezonem bojowym, który uniósł karabin, po czym łączność się urwała. Dowódca poderwał się z fotela i kazał sprawdzić połączenie. Chwycił za słuchawkę "Pilot Murasame R3, zgłoś się!"

"Tu Mur...me... R..., z...szam się" rozległ się z głośnika niewyraźny głos "Strzał ...odził mi an..ny i sz...ki radar, co... ...a... robić?"

"Wracaj do bazy" rozkazał pułkownik "Powiadomcie Mikhail'a, że dokończy za niego patrol"

"Tak jest" odpowiedział oficer łącznościowy

**Bezdroża**

Tymczasem kilkadziesiąt kilometrów dalej grupa trzech Murasame patrolowała granicę państwa. Skierowali się w stronę tankowca, który wpłynął na ich wody terytorialne. Nawoływania przez radio nie dały żadnej odpowiedzi. Kombinezony wystrzeliły salwę ostrzegawczą, a gdy to nie poskutkowało, otworzyły ogień z karabinów laserowych, uważąjąc by nie trafić zbiorników. Spod wody wystrzeliło kilkanaście zielonych promieni, które rozerwały na pół jednego z Murasame.

"Tony! Epsilon 1, zostaliśmy zaatakowani, kontrola, czy mnie słyszycie?" krzyknął przez radio, ale nie spotkał się z żadnym odzewem. Spojrzał na ekran komputera pokładowego. Jego uwagę rozproszyła eksplozja drugiej maszyny. Spojrzał jeszcze raz. Na ekranie widniał napis 'Zagłuszanie'. Przełknął ślinę "Nie..."

Poczuł szarpnięcie i zorientował się, że coś go trzyma. Spojrzał na kamerę wsteczną i ze zgrozą patrzył na czarno-fioletowy kombinezon bojowy. Próbował się wyrwać. Bezskutecznie. Cztery zginane wysięgniki zakończone metalowymi chwytakami trzymały kończyny jego maszyny. Wypiął się z pasów bezpieczeństwa i otworzył kokpit. Skoczył.

"Gundam?" spojrzał przez ramię na kombinezon, do którego pleców przymocowane były dodatkowe, składane ramiona. Wolnymi rękami dobył mieczy i porozcinał Murasame na kawałki. Schował broń i powoli uniósł karabin, celując w jego spadochron. Wystrzelił. Wiązka spaliła materiał i przecięła linki. Pilot zdążył jeszcze tylko spostrzec, jak Gundam znika pod powierzchnią wody. Potem jego ciało połamało się, uderzając o powierzchnię wody.

"Terra jest wspaniały!" wykrzyknął Adam, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem. Przełączył kanał radiowy "Tu Silvercrow 3, misja przebiega zgodnie z planem"

"Przyjąłem" odpowiedział oficer koordynujący "Kontynuuj wedle wytycznych... czekaj! Ślad ciepła zmierza w twoim kierunku! Na 11 z góry"

"Co?!" wykrzyknął, spoglądając w górę. Dwie skondensowane wiązki laserowe przecięły powietrze z takim impetem, że rozstąpiły się chmury na drodze strzału. Wzmocniony wysunął przed siebie ramiona, których końce rozłożyły się i zaczęły emitować wielką tarczę energetyczną. Strzał rozbił się o nią, rozpraszając na kilka mniejszych. Woda zagotowała się w miejscu uderzenia. Włączył przybliżenie celu "Co to do cholery jest?"

Na dwudziestokrotnym powiększeniu widać było szary kombinezon bojowy, który wyglądem przypominał Dinn'a o zaostrzonych i opływowych kształtach. W ręku trzymał dwa karabiny laserowe, złączone w jeden. Błyskawicznie rozłączył broń i transformował w tryb samolotu. Wystrzeliwując kolejną salwę, ruszył wprost na niego z dużą prędkością. Adam od niechcenia wyminął pociski i ruszył do kontrataku.

Na ekranie komputera pokładowego Terry wyświetlił się napis 'Jesteś naszym wrogiem tak długo, póki walczysz dla Sojuszu Ziemskiego, Terra Gundam lub powinienem powiedzieć Adamie Blanc'. Wzmocniony wystrzelił kilka razy w stronę przeciwnika, który wyminął atak po szerokim łuku i przeszedł w tryb kombinezonu bojowego "Co to ma znaczyć?! Skąd znasz moje imię?"

Szary kombinezon wyciągnął miecze świetlne i wszedł z nim w zwarcie "O co ci chodzi? Dla kogo pracujesz?!" cztery ramiona rozłożyły się i gdy zamierzał pochwycić przeciwnika, ten wykonał pionowy zwrot w górę i z wielkim impetem kopnął Gundama w korpus. Adam błyskawicznie odzyskał równowagę i wystrzelił z lasera. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, przeciwnik spóźnił się z unikiem i wiązka przestrzeliła mu lewą rękę, która wybuchła, zostawiając postrzępiony, metalowy kikut.

"Jesteś mój!!" wrzasnął Wzmocniony zwiększając ciąg do maksimum. Jego miecz świetlny dzieliło już tylko kilka metrów od kokpitu nieznajomego "HAAAAA!!"

"Kamaz" męski głos rozległ się w głośniku. Adam spudłował, puścił stery i złapał się za głowę. Pot gęsto spływał po czole, a źrenice rozszerzyły się do maksymalnych rozmiarów. Przed oczami stanęła mu rozpędzona ciężarówka rzeczonej marki, która z impetem uderza w niego, odrzucając na kilkanaście metrów. Wzmocniony spanikował, a z oczu popłynęły łzy

"Nie... NIEEEE!!" krzyczał, tracąc kontrolę nad sobą "Zabierzcie mnie stąd!! Pomoooooocy!!

Niezidentyfikowany kombinezon bojowy ponownie przeszedł w tryb samolotu i odleciał na pełnym ciągu, zostawiając spanikowanego Wzmocnionego daleko za sobą. Tajemniczy pilot uśmiechnął się lekko.

**??, centrum dowodzenia**

"TMS-02 zbliża się do bazy" zakomunikował oficer koordynujący "Pilot zgłasza uszkodzenie lewej ręki"

"Otworzyć hangar" rozkazała Jenna "Alex, czekam na raport, jak tylko przejrzysz zapis walki"

"Tak jest" odpowiedziała Koordynatorka, patrząc kątem oka na obraz z kamery przedstawiającej otwarcie hangaru i przylot szarego kombinezonu bojowego. Szybkim krokiem ruszyła w stronę hangaru "Błyskawicznie odzyskał formę"

"To by było wszystko" dziewczyna zakończyła swój raport

"Wasze osiągi są naprawdę obiecujące" wnuczka prezydenta uśmiechnęła się "Dzięki wam mamy nadzieję na powodzenie naszego planu"

"To dobra wiadomość" odpowiedziała Alexandra, po czym wyciągnęła palmtop z kieszeni granatowej bluzy "Zanim tu przyszłam kazano mi przekazać, że napłynęła kolejna darowizna od sponsora"

"To druga dobra wiadomość" Jenna odetchnęła z ulgą "Ostatnio mieliśmy problem z płynnością finansową, nie możemy sobie pozwolić na tak częste uszkadzanie waszych maszyn. Odkładając na bok sprawy naszej organizacji, powiedz mi, jak się czuje nasz nowy pilot po locie testowym"

"Odkąd wybudził się pięć dni temu, to chyba aż za dobrze" rozpięła bluzę, po czym zdjęła koszulkę, ukazując spory siniak na prawym ramieniu "Na przykład, to zyskałam zaraz po jego przebudzeniu"

"Uderzył cię?!" wykrzyknęła zdumiona

"Nie do końca..." zawahała się "W zasadzie to trochę moja wina... kiedy się obudził, rozejrzał się nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem po sali i zapytał, czy umarł"

"Tylko dlatego?"

"Więc do niego podeszłam i powiedziałam, że żyje. Stwierdził, że mi nie wierzy, więc go pocałowałam, najgłębiej i najżywiej, jak tylko mogłam. Odepchnął mnie, straciłam równowagę, wpadłam na szafkę i siniak gotowy" wyjaśniła zapinając bluzę. Jenna westchnęła.

"Nie powinnaś była tego robić" odpowiedziała "Naruszyłaś jego sacrum. Gdzie jest teraz?"

"W pomieszczeniu medycznym" Alexandra schowała palmtop do kieszeni "W trakcie walki otworzyła mu się rana na brzuchu"

Jenna wprowadziła komendę z klawiatury i na ekranie ukazał się obraz pomieszczenia szpitalnego "Profesorze Joyce, jest u pana jeszcze pacjent?"

"Przed chwilą skończyłem zmieniać opatrunek i wyszedł, mówiąc że idzie na zewnątrz" odpowiedział naukowiec "To nie był najlepszy pomysł z posyłaniem go na pole walki przed całkowitym wyzdrowieniem"

"Gdy on się uprze, to nie zrezygnuje ze swojego zamiaru" odpowiedziała "Dziękuję, że rzucił pan wszystko w Manili i przyleciał do nas. Gdyby nie pan, to on z pewnością by nie przeżył"

"Drobiazg" odpowiedział starszy człowiek "Wolę służyć osobie, która ma realne plany zakończenia wojny, niż być zamieszanym w ciągłe machlojki urzędników"

"Dziękuję panu" szczerze odpowiedziała, gasząc monitor "Idę na pole, muszę z nim pomówić"

_**Lancer**_**, pokój odpraw**

"Sytuacja wygląda następująco" zaczął kapitan Frost, wskazując na dużą, trójwymiarową mapę "Piloci podczas rekonesansu wpadli na sygnatury ośmiu kombinezonów bojowych przebywających w naszej okolicy. Mamy zachować pełną gotowość bojową. Takeshi, to może być twoja pierwsza prawdziwa walka, niech cię nie poniesie. Nie wykonuj rozkazów na własną rękę i nie wyrywaj się do przodu. Rav, jesteś odpowiedzialny za jego bezpieczeństwo"

"Tak jest" odpowiedział podporucznik

"Myślę, że wkrótce Clarice dołączy do naszego grona. Jej ostatni wynik wynosił **C**" zameldował Daniel

"Im szybciej, tym lepiej" skomentował Frost

"Jestem tego pewien" Koordynator nie krył dumy w głosie

"To by było na tyle, rozejść się" rozkazał, wskazując drzwi

Po drodze do szatni Rafael zaczepił przyjaciela "Poczekaj" gdy Takeshi się oddalił, kontynuował "Co myślisz o tym wszystkim?"

"Mam nadzieję, że nie odstawi żadnego głupstwa. Bardziej ciekawi mnie, czy jeszcze kiedyś wpadniemy na NICH?" mocno podkreślił ostatnie słowo

"Pewnie siedzą teraz w Waszyngtonie i chronią prezydenta, nie musimy się więc niczego obawiać" podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je, ukazując młodego Koordynatora zapinającego skafander. Przez całą drogę do hangaru zamęczał ich pytaniami o przeżycia na polu bitwy.

**Wody graniczne ORB**

Wzmocniony powoli dochodził do siebie po szoku, jaki zaaplikował mu pilot niezidentyfikowanego kombinezonu bojowego. Otarł pot z czoła i wstał z łóżka. Ruchem ręki odtrącił medyka, który próbował go zatrzymać i poszedł pod pokład tankowca, w którym był ukryty jego Gundam. Przyjął raport od mechanika i wsiadł do maszyny. Wskaźnik zasilania wskazywał pełne naładowanie. Na ekranie intercomu pojawił się obraz oficera ubranego po cywilnemu.

"Już doszedłeś do siebie?"

"Tak, panie majorze" odpowiedział, uruchamiając system "Jestem gotów do kontynuowania misji"

"Dobrze" odpowiedział dowódca "Technicy skończyli przed chwilą przygotowywać Wzbudnik i dodatkowy akumulator, przygotuj się do przyłączenia"

"Tak jest" Adam przyglądał się obrazowi z kamery wstecznej i pilnował procesu przyłączania plecaka z wyprowadzeniem na prawą rękę kombinezonu. Technicy przyłączyli do ręki urządzenie wyglądające jak karabin laserowy o wydłużonej lufie i połączyli przewodem z plecakiem "Procedura montowania zakończona. Przepływ energii w normie, wysięgniki... nieznacznie ograniczone. Gotów do startu"

"Udzielam pozwolenia. Powodzenia" otworzyły się wrota luku towarowego, ukazując nieznacznie zachmurzone niebo

"Dziękuję. Silvercrow 3, Terra Gundam, startuję" kombinezon bojowy wyleciał przez otwarty luk, wykonał w powietrzu zwrot i zanurkował, znikając pod powierzchnią wody. Porównał koordynaty ze swoją mapą satelitarną, po czym ruszył w stronę celu misji.

"Godzina 14:23, znajduję się dwa kilometry od miejsca przeznaczenia. Maksymalne zagłuszanie radarów" Adam włączył nagrywanie dźwięku. Każdą próbę zapisywał dla techników, by w razie czego mogli na bieżąco dokonywać poprawek "Cel: baza woskowa Oftenhide. Rozpoczynam piątą próbę Wzbudnika"

Gundam wyciągnął przed siebie prawą rękę. Z lufy urządzenia wysunął się metalowy szpikulec, zakończony skomplikowanymi urządzeniami elektronicznymi. Wziął potężny zamach i z całej siły wbił go w dno. Zaświeciły się zielone diody umieszczone po bokach urządzenia, sygnalizujące przepływ energii "Poziom energii... 87 procent. To za Luke'a, wy pieprzone neutralne świętoszki... 100 procent! Uruchamiam Wzbudnik!"

Fala uderzeniowa przeszła po dnie, wzniecając chmury piasku. Huk był słyszalny pod wodą w promieniu kilku kilometrów. Ryby przepływające nieopodal zostały rozerwane na strzępy. Energia błyskawicznie się załadowała i oddał kolejny strzał. Później jeszcze jeden. Po trzydziestym siódmym skończyła się energia w dodatkowym akumulatorze. Kilka minut później zauważył grupę Ash'y przepływających nieopodal.

"Tu Silvercrow 3, zadanie wykonane" zameldował, przechodząc na łączność ultradźwiękową

"Dobrze, wracaj na Chronosa" rozkazał pilot jednostki dowodzącej "My zajmiemy się niedobitkami"

_**Lancer,**_** hangar**

"Do wszystkich pilotów, przyszły nowe rozkazy z kwatery głównej" zakomunikował Frost, ukazując się na ekranach interkomów "Macie natychmiast wystartować i wraz z oddziałem Murasame udać się na teren bazy Oftenhide. Jakieś pytania?"

"Skąd to poruszenie?" zapytał Rafael, zapinając pasy bezpieczeństwa

"Grupa Ash'ów niszczy bazę, KG uznało, że jeśli się pospieszycie, to ich dopadniecie"

"A jeśli zanurkują?" zapytał przytomnie Takeshi

"Wtedy liczę na Daniela" zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Koordynatora "Zgadza się?"

"Tak jest" odpowiedział, przełączając na głośnik. W hangarze zagrzmiało "Zamontować wariant nr1!" wrócił na łączność pomiędzy kombinezonami "Jeśli wyłączę laser, to Excalibury mogą być użyte pod wodą jako zwykłe miecze. Victoria jest genialna"

"Rafael Peafowl, Murasame Custom, startuję!" niebieska maszyna wyleciała przez otwarty szyb windy, po czym przeszła w tryb lotu i poleciała w miejsce wyznaczone koordynatami. Takeshi ustawił się na pozycji.

"Takeshi Brook, Murasame, ruszam!" czuł niezdrową ekscytację nadciągającą walką, wylatując zaraz za podporucznikiem. Kilkanaście sekund po nim, technicy skończyli montować wariant w maszynie Koordynatora. Ustawił się pod otwartym szybem

"Daniel Fallow, Sword Fury Gundam, do dzieła!" nowoczesny kombinezon wystartował z ogromną prędkością i dogonił grupę ośmiu Murasame, które leciały w szyku 'V'. Na czele grupy znajdował się Rafael, w swoim stuningowanym kombinezonie. Daniel przyspieszył i po chwili leciał tuż obok niego "Jak wygląda sytuacja?"

"Dostałem meldunek mówiący, że fala powodziowa unieruchomiła większość ich sił, reszta ponosi ciężkie straty z rąk Ash'ów" przełączył na częstotliwość wewnętrzną Murasame 2 "Takeshi, nie zawiedź naszych oczekiwań, pilotujesz moją dawną maszynę"

"Nie zawiodę!" odpowiedział z entuzjazmem w głosie

**Kilka minut później, okolica bazy Oftenhide**

"Do całego oddziału" Rafael przybrał postawę godną dowódcy "Zbliżamy się do celu. Wszyscy zmniejszą ciąg do 80 procent i wykonają zwrot o 20 stopni przez lewe skrzydło. Nie transformować w tryb KB, dopóki nie wydam rozkazu"

"Tak jest!" krzyknęli piloci

* * *

**Nowatorski pomysł Sojuszu Ziemskiego został odkryty przez siły mobilne ORB. Wyniknie z tego walka, w trakcie której dojdzie do niespodziewanego zdarzenia. Jak dalej potoczą się losy bohaterów? Ciąg dalszy w następnym rozdziale pod tytułem "Rozdzielone rodzeństwo"**


	18. Faza 18: Rozdzielone rodzeństwo

Murasame leciały w charakterystycznym szyku 'V'. Dziewięć kombinezonów bojowych zbliżało się do bazy. W oddali widać było, że większość jej powierzchni znajdowała się pod wodą. Daniel odłączył się od grupy i poleciał na zwiad. Jako pierwszy dotarł do bazy Oftenhide, po czym wylądował na środku zalanego placu. Kilka maszyn, stanowiących tutejszy garnizon, leżało na ziemi, totalnie zniszczone.

"Jak tu cicho" stwierdził, szukając na wykrywaczu ciepła śladów życia. Wskazania były negatywne "Za cicho. Rav, dostrzegliście coś?"

"Nic a nic" odpowiedział Rafael, spoglądając na swoje czujniki "Chyba przybyliśmy za późn..."

Jego ostatnie słowo zagłuszył strzał z lasera i jeden z Murasame runął do morza. Grupa wykonała zwrot i zobaczyła Ash'a chowającego się pod wodą. Otworzyli ogień, po czym zawrócili i oddali kolejną salwę. W powietrze wzbiły się kłęby pary wodnej, która częściowo ograniczyła widoczność

**Niedaleko stamtąd**

Jenna powoli szła po schodach prowadzących na powierzchnię. Po przekroczeniu ostatniego stopnia znalazła się wśród gęstych krzaków zasłaniających wejście. Przeszła obok nich i poczuła powiew morskiego powietrza. Rozejrzała się wokół i dostrzegła pilota siedzącego na klifie. Podobnie jak reszta był ubrany w granatowe spodnie i bluzę, którą miał rozpiętą, aby nie uciskała opatrunku. Podeszła do niego.

"Jak się czujesz?"

"Dobrze, wszystko dzięki twoim ludziom" odpowiedział, wpatrując sie swoimi zielonymi oczami w toczącą się w oddali walkę "Zabawne... gdyby tylko wiedzieli, że jesteśmy niemal po sąsiedzku"

"Chcesz wziąć udział w tej walce?" zapytała, wyciągając z kieszeni komunikator

"To nie ma sensu" odchylił się do tyłu i położył na trawie. Jego wzrok spoczął na przelatujących chmurach "Tempest 1 i 2 nie są przystosowane do walki podwodnej. A nawet jeśli, to i tak nic nie zdziałam walcząc z ośmioma naraz"

"A twój popis na orbicie? Zestrzeliłeś dziesięć w ciągu minuty"

"Ile o mnie wiesz?" zmienił temat rozmowy

"No... podporucznik..."

"Teraz kapitan" wtrącił

"Kapitan Luke Gaffled, typ genetyczny: Wzmocniony, O.M.N.I. Enforcer, były dowódca grupy do zadań specjalnych Silvercrow, były pilot kombinezonu bojowego Viper Gundam"

"No właśnie - Wzmocniony" wpatrywał się bez wyrazu w przelatujące chmury "Rezultat podejrzanych eksperymentów na ludziach przeprowadzanych przez żądnego wiedzy profesorka. Przysposobienie genetyczne pozwalające na osiąganie wyników lepszych od większości pilotów. Jednak, o mało co nie zabił mnie Koordynator, który przebudził w sobie SEED"

"SEED? Chodzi ci o gen berserkera?" Jenna nie kryła zaciekawienia "Wychodzi na to, że odziedziczy..."

"To NIE jest gen berserkera!" przerwał jej "Super Ewolucyjny Element Dodatni. Czynnik zapisany głęboko w genach Koordynatora. W odpowiedniej sytuacji może go przebudzić, wtedy jego zmysły ulegają wyostrzeniu. Jednocześnie zachowuje trzeźwy osąd sytuacji, więc nazwa 'berserker' odpada"

"Skąd to wiesz?"

"Gdy leżałem nieprzytomny, widziałem wiele rzeczy" odpowiedział przybierając pozycję siedzącą "Ale to teraz nieistotne. Popatrz tam"

-

**Baza Oftenhide**

"Niech to szlag!" krzyknął Rafael, wystrzeliwując rakietę. Ash zanurzył się i pocisk rozbił się o taflę wody. Wykonał zwrot "To beznadziejne!"

"Schodzę pod wodę" oświadczył Daniel. Gundam wleciał pod powierzchnię, wzburzając tony wody

"Pogięło cię?!" wykrzyknął

Maszyna z hukiem zanurzyła się pod wodę, wzbijając w powietrze metry sześcienne cieczy. Pierwszą rzeczą którą poczuł po zejściu było uderzenie Ash'a. Sekundę później był trzymany przez dwa inne. Następnie odrzucenie wybuchem torpedy. Gdy widoczność się ustabilizowała dostrzegł trzy inne płynące w jego kierunku.

"Nie mam tarczy?!" wykrzyknął ze zgrozą, patrząc na zbliżające się pociski. Gestem rozpaczy zasłonił się mieczami. Podwodne pociski rozbiły się na nich. Na twarzy Koordynatora pojawił się lekki uśmiech "No jasne! Brak tarczy nie oznacza braku osłony!"

Fury Gundam ruszył na pełnym ciągu na przeciwników, ale jego manewr został wyminięty przez znacznie bardziej zwrotne Ash'e, przystosowane do tego środowiska. Odruchowo odwrócił się i dostrzegł przeciwnika mierzącego w jego stronę metalowymi szczypcami. Zamachnął się mieczem i rozciął go na pół. Wybuch odrzucił go na kilkadziesiąt metrów. Gdy wrócił do położenia równowagi dostrzegł coś, co przyprawiło go o ciarki.

"Zam'za'zah?!" spojrzał z przerażeniem na czteronożny pancerz bojowy, płynący w jego kierunku. Ash'e rozproszyły się, zostawiając mu miejsce na przepłynięcie. Daniel zwiększył ciąg i wynurzył się na powierzchnię, po czym wzbił w przestworza. Widząc oddział Murasame krzyknął przez radio "Uciekajcie stąd!"

"Co jest?" zapytał Takeshi. Ułamek sekundy później z wody wystrzeliły cztery potężne promienie laserowe, całkowicie niszcząc jednego z Murasame

"Odwrót!" krzyknął Rafael. Reszta Murasame poleciała za nim, pospiesznie oddalając się z pola bitwy. Daniel leciał na samym końcu i stwierdził ze zdziwieniem, że pancerz bojowy go nie ściga. Rafael odetchnął "Co to do cholery było?"

"Pancerz bojowy Zam'za'zah" odpowiedział Koordynator, wysuwając się na początek szyku. Teraz leciał tuż obok niebieskiego kombinezonu przyjaciela "Ponadto pod wodą znajdowało się osiem Ash'y, jednego udało mi się zniszczyć"

"Nie waż się robić tego ponownie" warknął "Kto normalny walczy na zasadach przeciwnika? Zrób tak jeszcze raz, to osobiście wywlokę cię z pod wody i 'skoryguję'!"

"Od kiedy poczułeś się zobligowany do wydawania mi rozkazów?" zapytał bezczelnie

"Nie wydaję ci rozkazów, idioto!"

"Sorka" odpowiedział szczerze Koordynator

-

"I po walce. Szkoda, że Viper nie nadaje się już do naprawy. Wyleciałem Tempest'em, bo chciałem sprawdzić czy nie wyszedłem z wprawy po kilkudniowej śpiączce"

"Czy... przemyślałeś moją propozycję?"

"O rany..." stwierdził, siadając "Znowu będę częścią wyposażenia i zwierzątkiem doświadczalnym?"

"..." w mgieniu oka spuściła głowę

"Żartowałem" uśmiechnął się, po czym podał jej rękę "Doskonale cię rozumiem, że przeprowadziliście kilka testów, aby mnie lepiej leczyć i jestem za to wdzięczny. Możesz na mnie liczyć"

"Dziękuję" odpowiedziała, uścisnąwszy jego dłoń "Planujemy coś większego. Związanego z bazą zaopatrzeniową Sojuszu Ziemskiego. Plan na pewno przypadnie ci się spodoba"

"Mam jeden warunek. Jeśli ta Koordynatorka chce żyć ze mną w zgodzie, to niech lepiej trzyma swoje hormony na uwięzi"

-

_**Lancer**_**, hangar**

"Niech to szlag!" krzyknął Rafael, rzucając kask za siebie. Został złapany w locie przez Daniela "Tak niewielu przeciwników, a takie straty!"

"Nie bierz tego tak do siebie" Koordynator próbował go pocieszyć. Takeshi przyglądał się temu z oddali "Mogło być gorzej"

"Pierwszy raz dostałem ludzi pod swoją komendę i od razu na starcie straciłem dwóch" odebrał kask "Nie nadaję się na dowódcę, ani na pilota Huntera"

Clarice wysiadła z symulatora i z zaciekawieniem przysłuchiwała się rozmowie. W końcu postanowiła dorzucić swój komentarz "Jeśli czegoś pragniesz z całej siły, to choćby się paliło i waliło, osiągniesz swój cel" a gdy dostrzegła spojrzenie Rafaela, dodała "Tak w każdym razie mówili moi rodzice"

"A jak twoje postępy?" zapytał Daniel, podchodząc do urządzenia. Po przejrzeniu ostatnich wyników dorzucił "Nie za wiele tych postępów"

"A czy to prawda,że jak tylko skończą się naprawy i remont Huntera, wyruszymy w kosmos?" zapytała Koordynatorka

"To jeszcze trochę potrwa" odpowiedział, siadając na pobliskiej skrzynce "Tak spieszno ci do opuszczenia wyspy Onogoro? Do rozłąki z rodzicami? Pożegnałaś się z nimi chociaż?"

Clarice spuściła głowę i przez długi czas nic nie mówiła. Daniel zaczął coś podejrzewać.

"A chociaż wiedzą, że tu jesteś?"

Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała niezręczna cisza. Koordynator rozejrzał się wokół, by sprawdzić czy nikt nie podsłuchuje, po czym białowłosa Koordynatorka pokręciła głową "Nie wiedzą"

"Zwiałaś" stwierdził "Oni pewnie wyrywają sobie włosy z rozpaczy, zastanawiając się gdzie jesteś. Nie możemy tego tak zostawić, lecimy do nich"

"Nie mam jeszcze przepustek" odpowiedziała, spoglądając na podłogę "Za krótko służę w Siłach Mobilnych. Poza tym, boję się, że będą chcieli, bym opuściła wojsko"

"Pogadam z kapitanem" stwierdził Koordynator, kierując się w stronę wyjścia z hangaru

-

"Na jak długo chcesz tą przepustkę?" zapytał Frost

"Co?!" Koordynator nie spodziewał się, że otrzyma ją bez żadnych przeszkód. Stanął na baczność "Przepraszam, jestem trochę zaskoczony. Myślę że przepustka 24-godzinna powinna wystarczyć. Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa"

"Słucham" kapitan wyprostował się w fotelu i nalał sobie kubek kawy

"Potrzebuję jeszcze jednej dla Clarice Blanc" gdy dostrzegł pytające spojrzenie przełożonego, wyjaśnił "Jeśli chcemy aby była dobrym pilotem, powinna załatwić wszystkie niedokończone sprawy. Proszę na mocy całego mojego autorytetu, to bardzo ważne. Chciałbym na ten cel użyć jeszcze jednej całodziennej przepustki z mojego limitu"

"Ufam, że doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mamy tutaj zagrożenie atakiem. Co wtedy?"

"Rav popilotuje za mnie Fury, a my postaramy się wrócić najszybciej, jak to tylko możliwe. Czy to jest dopuszczalne?"

"Dobrze" Frost wypił łyk kawy "Zezwalam wam na opuszczenie _Lancer_'_a_ na czas dwudzestu czterech godzin. Przydzielę ci wojskowego jeepa. Widzimy się ponownie jutro o 17:30"

"Dziękuję, kapitanie" Koordynator zasalutował, po czym wykonał w tył zwrot i wyszedł z kwatery kapitańskiej. Clarice czekała pod drzwiami, oparta o przeciwleglą ścianę. Gdy otworzyły się drzwi, spojrzała na niego.

"Udało się" oświadczył Daniel, a dziewczyna momentalnie się rozpromieniła "Chodźmy do hangaru po jeepa"

-

"Tak sprawa wygląda" skończył tłumaczyć przyjacielowi

"Mam nadzieję, że nic nas na zaatakuje" odpowiedział Rafael z uśmiechem "Tylko ty masz prawo pilotować Fury"

"Nie przesadzaj" roześmiał się Koordynator, wsadzając kluczyk do stacyjki "Clarice, pasy"

"Trzymajcie się" pożegnał ich Naturalny. Daniel uruchomił silnik i wyjechał przez otwartą gródź hangaru. Przejechał kilkaset metrów wzdłuż okrętów podobnej klasy i skierował się do windy, która wyniosła go na powierzchnię. Po podjechaniu do bramki i okazaniu przepustki odjechali w stronę wskazaną przez Koordynatorkę.

-

**Wody terytorialne ORB**

"Nie spodziewałem się tego" powiedział beznamiętnie dowódca Ash'y, kończąc raport "Myślałem, że rozochocony sukcesem będzie walczył dalej i go dopadniemy"

"Nie doceniasz swojego przeciwnika" odpowiedział wysoki mężczyzna w mundurze oficerskim. Miał on stopień majora "Gdybym tam nie przybył moim pancerzem bojowym, to wkrótce zostalibyście unicestwieni. Nie chcę słyszeć żadnych 'ale' poruczniku, jeśli ten pilot miał dość jaj, by walczyć z Ash'ami pod wodą i jeszcze zniszczyć jednego, to nie dalibyście mu rady"

Porucznik zasalutował i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. W drzwiach minął dziewiętnastoletniego chłopaka. Rzucił w jego kierunku przelotne spojrzenie i zastanawiał się jak tak młoda osoba może być podporucznikiem i znakomitym pilotem. Adam stanął przed dowódcą.

"Melduję, że Terra Gundam jest naładowany i gotów do działania"

"Dobrze. Niech mechanicy wykonają ostatni przegląd. Wszystko ma być w jak najlepszym porządku, dopóki nie dopłyniemy do wyspy Onogoro. Przeciwnik nie wie, skąd nadszedł atak, więc musimy wykorzystać to do cna"

"Wykonałem kilka symulacji i odkryłem ciekawą rzecz" Adam podszedł do czytnika i wsunął do niego pendrive'a "Eksperymentalna maszyna do wywoływania podwodnych trzęsień ziemi zwana 'Wzbudnikiem', może być wykorzystana nie tylko pod wodą"

Widząc zaintrygowane spojrzenie dowódcy, kontynuował "Po niewielkim zwiększeniu mocy na wyjściu urządzenia, zaczyna generować koliste fale uderzeniowe, które lecą z prędkością dźwięku. Siła nie jest wystarczająca, by zniszczyć kombinezon bojowy, ale wystarczy, by przeciwnik stracił równowagę"

"Niesłychane" odparł major "Myślałem, że Wzmocnieni potrafią tylko walczyć. Sam opracowałeś tą metodę?"

"Nie bez powodu jestem specjalistą od elektroniki w grupie Silvercrow" uśmiechnął się "Ale nie wpadłbym na pomysł opracowania właśnie takiego urządzenia, jak Wzbudnik. Pochwały należą się tylko i wyłącznie sztabowi naukowemu O.M.N.I. Enforcer. A teraz proszę mi wybaczyć, muszę zająć się swoimi sprawami"

"Odmaszerować" rozkazał major. Wzmocniony zasalutował i wyszedł, kierując się do swojej kwatery. Gdy znalazł się już w środku, podszedł do biurka na którym leżało mnóstwo elementów elektronicznych i mała, kulista obudowa koloru zielonego.

-

**Wody terytorialne ORB**

"_Bahamut_ skieruje się w kierunku wyspy Onogoro. Wszystko przebiega wedle planu" zameldował major. Na monitorze wyświetlił się obraz mężczyzny w mundurze o stopniu admiralskim "Baza Oftenhide została zniszczona bez wykrycia pozycji tankowca. Czekam na dalsze rozkazy"

"Dobra robota, majorze Dalton" pochwalił go przełożony "Oto wasze następne rozkazy. Za dziesięć minut przyleci do was Silvercrow 2. Macie być w pogotowiu dopóki GAT-X650 Skybreaker nie znajdzie się na pokładzie"

"Tak jest!" odpowiedział Dalton. Admirał przerwał przekaz i monitor się wyłączył. Major siadł na fotelu dowódcy "Jeszcze jeden Wzmocniony. Ech... ciemno wszędzie, głucho wszędzie..."

-

Wieczorne niebo przeszył myśliwiec. Po bliższym przyjrzeniu się można było dostrzec, że to biało-pomarańczowy kombinezon bojowy w trybie samolotu. Powoli zniżał lot, kierując się do oddalonego tankowca pod banderą ORB. Nataly przełączyła częstotliwość radiową na kanał kodowany "Tu Silvercrow 2, proszę o pozwolenie na lądowanie"

"Tu okręt wojenny _Bahamut_" rozległa się odpowiedź oficera łącznościowego "Udzielam pozwolenia. Skieruj się do rufowego luku towarowego"

"Przyjęłam" odpowiedziała Wzmocniona, zniżając lot niemal do powierzchni oceanu "Podchodzę do lądowani" Gundam transformował w tryb KB i resztkami prędkości wleciał do luku towarowego. Zatrzęsło pokładem, gdy czterdzieści ton postawiło trzy kroki celem wyhamowania. Następnie, zgodnie ze wskazaniami mechaników, zajęła miejsce w boksie, obok drugiego Gundama, Terry. Wyłączyła system i wysiadła z maszyny, po czym skierowała się do wyjścia.

Zaraz za drzwiami czekał na nią Adam. Uśmiechnął się na jej widok. Dziewczyna odwzajemniła uśmiech. "Minęło kilka dni, odkąd cię tu przydzielono. Jak tam sytuacja?"

"Wszystko przebiega pomyślnie. Pełny raport wręczy ci osobiście major Dalton. Pokażę ci drogę. I poniosę walizkę" odebrał jej bagaż i odprowadził do szatni, gdzie przebrała się w swój mundur oficerski "A teraz chodź za mną"

-

Jakieś pół godziny później, Nataly wyszła z kwatery kapitańskiej, trzymając w ręku plik dokumentów. Wzmocniony zaprowadził ją do kwatery, która znajdowała się niedaleko jego własnej "Poczekaj tu przez chwilę" poprosił, po czym zniknął za drzwiami swojej kwatery. Chwilę później wyszedł, trzymając w rękach mały, kulisty przedmiot koloru zielonego.

"Co to takiego?" zapytała, patrząc z zaciekawieniem, jak Adam uruchamia urządzenie, które uniosło małe skrzydełka i zaczęło latać wokół Wzmocnionej "Haro! Haaaro!" wołał metalowy głosik "Nataly? Siema! Nataly?"

"Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji dziewiętnastych urodzin" uśmiechnął się

"Jakim cudem?" nie kryła zaskoczenia "Nasza przeszłość to wybielone karty"

"Luke wspominał, że mamrotałaś czasem przez sen i się dowiedział" złapał w locie robocika i wręczył go Nataly "Vixen, Haro należy do ciebie, poleci za tobą wszędzie i wykona każde polecenie, o ile mieści się ono w jego możliwościach"

"Jest bardzo fajny... dzięki" uśmiechnęła się i podeszła do Wzmocnionego, po czym pocałowała go w policzek. Adam poczuł przyjemne mrowienie w miejscu pocałunku _"Już nigdy go nie umyję"_ pomyślał

"Tak przy okazji, gdzie jest Wolf? Nie przyleciał z tobą?" spytał

"Nie, profesor chciał by został w Waszyngtonie i wziął udział w eksperymencie" zniżyła głos do szeptu "Nie chciał mi powiedzieć, co to będzie robił, ale zapewnił, że przybędzie podczas inwazji na ORB"

-

**Ameryka Północna, Waszyngton, stolica Sojuszu Ziemskiego, godz. 20:10  
**

W Białym Domu panowała spokojna atmosfera. Tak spokojna, że John nie mógł się do niej przyzwyczaić. Szedł obok profesora Roybee, który ubrany w garnitur niósł teczkę z dokumentami. Wkrótce dotarli do sekretariatu. Sekretarka kazała im czekać na swoją kolej, ponieważ prezydent przyjmował teraz członków Sztabu Generalnego. Jakieś pół godziny później drzwi się otworzyły i wyszło przez nie kilku mężczyzn w średnim wieku, o najwyższych stopniach wojskowych. Wzmocniony odruchowo stanął na baczność.

"Czy to jeden z nich?" zapytał naukowca jeden z mężczyzn, admirał

"Podporucznik John Axel" przedstawił się Wzmocniony "O.M.N.I. Enforcer, niezależna grupa do zadań specjalnych Silvercrow"

"Pójdziesz z nami" rozkazał. Chłopak spojrzał na profesora, który kiwnięciem głowy zapewnił go, że tak miało być. John, wraz z oficerami, skierował się do wyjścia zostawiając za sobą opiekuna

"Emilio Roybee" rozległ się głos prezydenta "Proszę wejść"

Naukowiec przekroczył próg i znalazł się w Sali Owalnej. Przywódca Sojuszu Ziemskiego zasiadał u szczytu stołu. Profesor podszedł do stołu i wyłożył odpowiednie dokumenty. Kilka z nich było zapieczętowanych, przeznaczonych wyłącznie do rąk własnych. Prezydent przeglądał je przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym rozpoczął rozmowę.

"Jeśli dobrze rozumiem, jest problem z wyjściem mocy z reaktora na systemy kombinezonu. Jak długo jeszcze potrwają prace?"

"Nie krócej, niż dwa miesiące. Proszę zrozumieć, że to bardzo delikatna sprawa, jeden błąd i trzeba będzie poprawiać mapę stanu Nevada" wyjaśnił, pokazując kolejne dokumenty "Prawie wszystko zależy od sekcji inżynieryjnej, ja odpowiadam tylko za interfejs dla pilota"

"Co to za interfejs?" spytał prezydent

"Nasza nowinka techniczna. Była zainstalowana na samym początku, ale pilot zmarł na zawał serca chwilę po uruchomieniu..."

"Ach, tak, pamiętam..." przerwał mu

"...dlatego przygotowuję nowy, opracowany specjalnie dla Wzmocnionych pilotów. Gwarantuję, że wynik przejdzie pańskie najśmielsze oczekiwania"

-

**Obrzeża wyspy Onogoro**

Wojskowy jeep opuścił teren zabudowany i skręcił w drogę gruntową, kierując się w stronę zalesionego terenu na obrzeżach wyspy. Już w oddali było widać latarnię morską i stojący obok niej piętrowy dom. Daniel zatrzymał pojazd na placu i wyłączył silnik. Z domu wyszło małżeństwo w średnim wieku. Gdy mężczyzna zobaczył Clarice, momentalnie zawrócił do wnętrza. Przed domem pozostała tylko matka.

"Mamo..." zaczęła niepewnie Koordynatorka

"Zdajesz sobie sprawę z bezmyślności czynu, którego dokonałaś?" zapytała spokojnym, lecz oskarżycielskim tonem "Szukaliśmy cię wszędzie, po rodzinie, znajomych... ale wojsko..."

"Mamo, miałam swoje powody, by wstąpić do Sił Mobilnych ORB, uwierz mi..." spuściła głowę

"Zatem jesteś tutaj, bo się wypisałaś? Ten młody człowiek odstawił cię do domu?" spojrzała na Daniela

"Nie" odpowiedziała krótko "Mogę wejść do środka? Jestem na przepustce"

Matka Clarice ruchem ręki zaprosiła ją do środka. Dziewczyna złapała Koordynatora za ramię i zaciągnęła do środka. Rozejrzała się po pokoju. Nie zmienił się od czasu jej wstąpienia do wojska. Matka nalała im herbaty, po czym przeniosła wzrok na Daniela.

"A pan to kto?"

"Daniel Fallow" odpowiedział "Jestem, tak jak Clarice, jednym z pilotów na okręcie wojennym _Lancer_"

"Czy sprawia jakieś problemy?"

"Nie, nie, żadnych" wyjaśnił potrząsając głową "Jest bardzo uprzejma, cicha..."

"Dobra, wystarczy" przerwała Koordynatorka, lekko się rumieniąc "Pokażę mu pokój Adama, dobrze?"

"Za chwilę przygotuję kolację, zawołam was w razie czego"

"Ok" odpowiedziała, kierując się w stronę klatki schodowej "Chodź Daniel, pokażę ci coś"

Koordynator chcąc, nie chcąc ruszył za nią po schodach i znalazł się na piętrze, na korytarzu z trojgiem drzwi. Clarice wyjaśniła po kolei, że pierwszy pokój należy do niej, drugi to łazienka "Ten trzeci należał do mojego brata, pokażę ci coś w nim" Gdy wszedł do pokoju ujrzał wiszący na ścianie dyplom i kilka pucharów.

"Adam od małego lubił kombinezony bojowe" zaczęła opowieść "Te trofea pochodzą z jego zwycięstw w turniejach PMS. Ojciec był z niego bardzo dumny... my oraz jego przyjaciele myśleliśmy, że po szkole wstąpi do armii i zostanie pilotem... do czasu... trzy lata temu zdarzył się wypadek..."

"..." Daniel milczał

"Wracając ze szkoły wpadł pod ciężarówkę... w stanie krytycznym trafił do szpitala... i... wkrótce po tym... on..." łza spłynęła po policzku dziewczyny. Usiadła na krańcu łóżka, ale natychmiast ponownie wstała. Daniel poczuł głęboki smutek. Nie wiedział co zrobić. Pod wpływem impulsu, objął ją ramieniem. Clarice, zaskoczona, powoli się uspokoiła i spojrzała mu w oczy "Dlatego chcę kontynuować jego marzenie. Wstąpiłam do armii i zostałam pilotką"

Podeszła do biurka i pokazała mu stojące na nim zdjęcie Adama z czasów szkolnych. Znajdował się na nim niebieskooki brunet, siedzący na miniaturowym kombinezonie bojowym używanym w turniejach.

"Kolacja!" krzyknęła z dołu jej matka. Koordynatorka uśmiechnęła się i razem z Danielem zeszła na dół.

-

**Stan Nevada, strefa 51, godz. 23:40**

Wojskowy samolot wylądował na pasie startowym. Zaraz za nim dotknął ziemi Crusher Gundam. Wzmocniony kierował się za kołującym samolotem na platformę windy numer czternaście. Gdy już na niej stali, zaczęła jechać w dół. Gródź nad nimi zamknęła się. Nastała chwilowa ciemność, którą rozświetliły reflektory. Gdy winda się zatrzymała, John za wskazaniami pracowników podszedł do stelażu, wysiadł z maszyny i po chwili jego kombinezon bojowy został odwieziony do boksu. Podszedł do oficerów kierujących się do wejścia podziemnego hangaru.

Wzmocniony był zaskoczony rozmiarami grodzi. Miała co najmniej pięćdziesiąt metrów wysokości i osiemdziesiąt szerokości. Po chwili rozwarła się i wszyscy weszli do środka. Gdy zapaliły się reflektory, John na moment zamarł. Stał przed nim ogromny, wysoki na czterdzieści metrów, czworonożny pancerz bojowy. Wyglądał jak kopuła na czterech nogach. Jego ogromna konstrukcja przytłaczała wszystko inne, co stało w tym pomieszczeniu.

"Werewolf?" szepnął do siebie. Jeden z oficerów wskazał mu windę.

"GFAS-X09 Amphibion" wyjaśnił, widząc jego zachwyt "Od dzisiaj zaczniesz trening, który przygotuje cię do naszej tajnej operacji"

-

**Sojusz Ziemski przygotowuje się do odwetu na swoich wrogach. Jednak nie jest świadom działania małej organizacji, która podąża za swoimi celami. Następnym z nich jest baza zaopatrzeniowa w Kalifornii. Ciąg dalszy w następnym rozdziale pod tytułem "Luke"**


	19. Faza 19: Luke

_Nóż błysnął w powietrzu, przecinając ramię młodego chłopaka. Kilka kropel krwi spadło na kamienną posadzkę, mocno zabrudzonej od zaschniętej posoki. Przeciwnik, siedemnastoletni młodzieniec o czarno-brązowych włosach noszących ślady częściowej przemiany genetycznej, wrócił do pozycji bojowej, zachowując dystans, na ile tylko pozwalała mu klatka, w której byli zamknięci. Ranny otrząsnął się z szoku i ponownie przypuścił atak. Chybił. Ręka z nożem została złapana i wykręcona._

_Wszystkiemu przyglądali się naukowcy, doborowy sztab genetyków i antropologów. Zespół badawczy doktora Roybee. Co chwilę notowali różne zachowania w cyfronotesach. W sali za klatką leżały ciała. Poprzednich ludzi, którzy nie przeżyli selekcji. Jeden z naukowców spojrzał na zegarek, po czym zwrócił się do walczących._

„_Numerze 500, zbyt długo się z nim cackasz. Skończ z tym natychmiast"_

_Na efekt nie trzeba było długo czekać. Szybkim ruchem ręki wytrącił nóż i kopnął przeciwnika w nogę. Gdy stracił równowagę, został rzucony przez ramię i gdy tylko upadł na posadzkę, chłopak przygniótł go kolanami. Powalony próbował się szarpać, ale uspokoił się gdy poczuł na gardle chłód wojskowego noża. Przełknął ślinę. Zwycięzca również się wahał._

„_Na co czekasz?" zapytał genetyk „Wykończ go!"_

_Siedemnastolatek nadal się wahał. Właśnie zmuszano go do pierwszego morderstwa. Próbował się uspokoić myślą, że jego przeciwnik nie okazałby mu żadnej litości, a gdyby znalazł się na jego miejscu, już by nie żył. Ręka zadrżała. Nie chciał tego. Gdyby tylko naukowcy się rozmyślili… Jednak następne zdanie rozwiało jego nadzieje._

„_Wiesz co to rozkaz, prawda, numerze 500?" zapytał „Skończ z nim albo wiesz, czym to się skończy"_

_Doskonale wiedział. Nieposłuszeństwo w najlepszym razie kończyło się odebraniem leków na jeden lub nawet cztery dni. Pięć dób oznaczało śmierć z wycieńczenia. Sumienie chłopaka zgasło. Wiedział już że stawką jest jego życie. Albo on, albo przegraniec, którego właśnie przygwoździł do ziemi. Przeciągnął ostrze po gardle. Ciało pod nim wierzgnęło. Na posadzkę trysnęła kolejna porcja świeżej krwi._

„_Doskonale!" wykrzyknął genetyk, po czym zwrócił się do kolegów po fachu „Pomyśleć, że numer 004 był jednym z najlepszych obiektów badań. Zanotujcie, że 500 pokonał 004. I wyprowadźcie go. Musimy jeszcze dziś zakończyć selekcję, a doktor Roybee nie będzie czekał"_

_Dwóch strażników podeszło do klatki i otworzyło drzwi. Podeszli do wstrząśniętego chłopaka i siłą wyprowadzili na zewnątrz. Wychodząc z pomieszczenia zauważył kolejnych prowadzonych. Nie wiedzieli co ich czeka, ale jego już to nie obchodziło. Liczyło się dla niego tylko, to że przeżył kolejny dzień. Tylko jedna rzecz utrzymywała go przy zdrowych zmysłach._

„_Nie jestem numerem" pomyślał „Jestem Luke Gaffled"_

_-_

Wzmocniony obudził się zlany zimnym potem. Momentalnie podniósł się z łóżka i rozejrzał półprzytomnym wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu. Uspokoił się, gdy dotarło do niego, że znajduje się w bezpiecznej kwaterze w tajnej bazie Terminalu. Odrzucił kołdrę na bok i usiadł na skraju łóżka. Spojrzał na swoje ręce. Pokręcił głową.

„Wtedy właśnie stałyście się brudne" westchnął „I po co mi to było? Aby zaspokoić naukowe żądze jakiegoś profesorka… gdybym wtedy wiedział…"

Otworzył szafkę nocną i wyciągnął z niej małą metalową kasetkę, która cudem ocalała z jego awaryjnego wejścia w atmosferę. Otworzył ją i wyciągnął zdjęcie, które zrobiono jeszcze na pokładzie _Proclaimera_. Przedstawiało ono jego i Nataly na tle Viper Gundam'a. Uśmiechnął się. Jego przyjaciółka wiedziała, jak zrobić ciekawe zdjęcie. Gdy pozowali, w ostatniej chwili przed zwolnieniem migawki, szybkim ruchem objęła jego szyję i przytuliła głowę do jego policzka. Aparat uwiecznił jej uśmiechniętą twarz i jego zaskoczenie.

„Co robić?" zastanawiał się „Jestem ubezwłasnowolniony i zamknięty na jakiejś małej wysepce. Zaraz…"

Wyciągnął z szafy ciemnogranatowe ubranie i założył na siebie. Wyszedł z pomieszczenia wprost na oświetlony korytarz. Rozejrzał się wokół i skierował w prawy korytarz. Po drodze minął dwóch mechaników, którzy na jego widok przerwali rozmowę. Przez chwilę ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Wzmocniony bez słowa przeszedł obok nich. Skręcając w kolejny korytarz słyszał jeszcze kilka komentarzy pod jego adresem.

Po drodze minął serwerownię. Wtedy zauważył przy oknie Jennę, wpatrującą się we wnętrze groty, w której był umieszczony hangar. Dziewczyna odwróciła głowę w jego stronę i uśmiechnęła się. Luke dostrzegł w jej oczach podenerwowanie. Przemówiła pierwsza.

„Jak samopoczucie przed jutrem?"

„Nic nadzwyczajnego" odpowiedział krótko, starając się jak najszybciej zakończyć rozmowę

„Jak to?" zapytała zdziwiona

„Słuchaj, mam teraz wiele spraw na głowie, a ty naprawdę zaczynasz przeszkadzać" odpowiedział, patrząc kątem oka na serwerownię „Nie zmienisz świata tylko przez dyplomację. Czasem trzeba zdecydowanych działań. A teraz idę zająć się własnymi sprawami"

„Eem… jak chcesz" odpowiedziała na pożegnanie „Tylko pamiętaj, aby się porządnie wyspać przed jutrem"

Wzmocniony odprowadził ją wzrokiem za załom korytarza, po czym stanął przed drzwiami. Nie były zamknięte na żaden zamek. Nacisnął przycisk na terminalu i wszedł do środka. Usłyszał szum radiatorów, a jego oczom ukazały się rzędy serwerów. Dostrzegł także informatyka siedzącego przed monitorem. Skończył sączyć kawę, gdy dostrzegł Luke'a. Leniwie odwrócił głowę w jego kierunku.

„Nie powinieneś to wchodzić. Tylko dla personelu" odpowiedział niemal mechanicznie

„Pora spać" powiedział chłopak, podchodząc bliżej

„Co?"

„Leżeć" jedną ręką obezwładnił informatyka, a palcami drugiej nacisnął na tętnice szyjne. Ten wydał z siebie bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk, po czym padł na biurko. Luke strącił go z krzesła, siadając przed sprzętem. Miał szczęście. Tamten nie wylogował się z konta administratora.

Zaczął przeszukiwać bazę danych. W pierwszej kolejności zagłębił się w położenie geograficzne wyspy. Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom, gdy zobaczył, jak blisko znajduje się stolica ORB, wyspa Onogoro. Później zwrócił uwagę na projekty, którymi interesowała się organizacja. Projekt Wzmocnionych pilotów z zrobił na nim zbytniego wrażenia, gdyż pewnikiem było, że dlatego go uratowano.

Zaciekawił go natomiast folder opatrzony etykietą „Projekt Werewolf". Zaintrygowany, zaczął przeglądać zawartość i na początku natknął się na zapis rozmowy przeprowadzony podczas spotkania Jenny z pilotem ORB, Danielem. Jeszcze w latach szkolnych słyszał o teorii kompresji przestrzeni, ale nie wiedział, że Sojusz mógł dysponować już taką technologią. Jednak nie zdziwiło go, że nikt nie raczył go poinformować. W końcu, profesor Roybee wychodził z założenia, że piloci nie muszą wiedzieć wszystkiego.

„Niewiarygodne" wyszeptał „To może być klucz do końca konfliktu"

„Może być również końcem ciebie" usłyszał dziewczęcy głos zza pleców. Odruchowo poderwał się z fotela i obrócił. Gdy dostrzegł wycelowany w niego pistolet, zastygł w połowie ruchu „Nawet o tym nie myśl"

Stała przed nim Alexandra. Miała kamienny wyraz twarzy. Luke dostrzegł z jej ruchów profesjonalne szkolenie wojskowe. Ruchem ręki wskazała mu przeciwległą ścianę. Zrozumiał aluzję. Przeszedł pod ścianę, patrząc jak Koordynatorka zamyka drzwi. Nagle, przez jego głowę przebiegł nagły impuls. Uznał to za omam wywołany wzrostem adrenaliny. Dziewczyna siadła na krześle, zakładając nogę na nogę.

„Od początku uważałam, że nie należy ci ufać" stwierdziła, ciągle trzymając go na muszce „Nie wiem, dlaczego Jenna ci zaufała i wprowadziła w nasze plany"

„Zabawne, że właśnie ty mówisz o zaufaniu, podczas gdy z twoich ruchów dostrzegam szkolenie agentów Faith" odpowiedział, zauważając jak dziewczyna nieznacznie uniosła brew, co sugerowało zaskoczenie „Jaki jest twój prawdziwy cel? Co ZAFT chce osiągnąć szpiegując taką małą organizację"

„Interesujące. Wydawało mi się, że Wzmocnieni zostali uwarunkowani psychicznie. W każdym razie jestem tu z własnej inicjatywy"

Kolejny impuls przebiegł przez głowę chłopaka. Kłamała. Nie wiedział skąd, ale był pewny. Czuł, że musi prowadzić tą grę dalej. Niezależnie od skutków.

„Jeśli chcesz pytać co ja tu robię, to wiedz, że zostałem wyratowany z wpół stopionego kokpitu, po czym przeniesiono mnie tutaj. Jak doskonale wiesz, kilka dni temu przebudziłem się ze śpiączki" uśmiechnął się złośliwie

„Jestem ciekawa, ilu jeszcze posiadacie Wzmocnionych. Doszły mnie plotki, że jest was więcej niż czterech"

„_Co?" _ta rewelacja totalnie go zaskoczyła, ale w ułamku sekundy wrócił myślami do pomieszczenia „Nie wiem o czym mówisz"

„Zła odpowiedź" powiedziała, pociągając za spust. Kula wbiła się w ścianę kilka centymetrów od jego miednicy „Następnym razem pozbawię cię jaj. Pytanie nadal jest aktualne"

„Opowiem ci interesującą historię" powiedział, czując nagły przypływ energii „Mylisz się sądząc, że działasz tu na własną rękę. Jenna nie mówi ci wszystkiego. Ta dziewczyna doskonale zna się na psychologii. Wygląda na to, że przejrzała cię na wylot"

Informatyk jęknął cicho. Alexandra mimowolnie skierowała na niego wzrok. Ta krótka chwila wystarczyła by Luke uznał, że czas działać. Wszystko potoczyło się błyskawicznie. Wzmocniony skoczył naprzód. Koordynatorka pociągnęła za spust. Kula minęła o włos jego głowę. Nie zdążyła wystrzelić ponownie. Poczuła, jak traci grunt pod nogami, po czym ląduje twardo na ziemi. Gdy otworzyła oczy dostrzegła nad sobą przeciwnika z jej pistoletem.

„Tak jak powiedziałem" spojrzał w jej oczy. Miała taki sam wyraz twarzy jak Aria na moment przed śmiercią „Jesteś tylko jej marionetką. A mnie nie dorastasz do pięt"

Wystrzelił.

-

_Chwilę później…_

„Pani przewodnicząca!" rozległ się w podniesiony głos w intercomie „Chodzi o tego Wzmocnionego. On…"

Potężny wstrząs przebiegł przez kompleks. Jenna z trudem utrzymała równowagę, gdy dochodziła do komunikatora „Co tam się dzieje?"

„Wzmocniony uprowadził kombinezon bojowy i wybił otwór w głównej grodzi. Całemu kompleksowi grozi odtajnienie"

„Gdzie jest Alexandra? I czy w pobliżu są jakieś jednostki wroga?" zapytała, kierując się do centrum dowodzenia

„Nikt nie wie gdzie teraz przebywa" padła odpowiedź na pierwsze pytanie „Ponadto w pobliżu przebywa tankowiec należący do ORB. Usłyszeli eksplozję, ale nie widzieli jej"

„Mogło być gorzej…" stwierdziła, zbliżając się do wejścia do hangaru. Zebrała się przy nich grupka ludzi.

Z głębi korytarza wyłonił się dziewczęcy kształt. Alexandra. Z przestrzelonego ramienia gęsto ciekła krew, spływając po prawym boku i nodze.

"Gdzie on jest?!" wykrzyknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby, odtrącając ramieniem jednego z mechaników "Zabiję gnoja!"

"Co się stało?" Jenna poczuła gwałtowny przypływ adrenaliny "I gdzie się wybierasz?!"

"Przygotuj Tempesta, ruszam za nim"

"Odbiło ci?!" złapała ją za zdrowe ramię i odwróciła "W tym stanie wykrwawisz się, zanim cokolwiek osiągniesz! Nie mogę pozwolić, aby..."

Koordynatorka przerwała jej w pół słowa, wymierzając siarczysty policzek. Zaskoczona, cofnęła się o krok i dotknęła dłonią bolący policzek. Gdy podniosła wzrok napotkała spojrzenie przyjaciółki. Nigdy nie widziała takiego wzroku. Zimny i pełen pogardy. Nim minęła chwila, ktoś przyniósł opatrunek i środki przeciwbólowe. Alexandra wzięła końską dawkę leku, po czym błyskawicznie przebrała się w swój żółto-biały skafander i wsiadła do kombinezonu bojowego.

Uruchomiła system i spojrzała na radar. Wywnioskowała, że na maksymalnej prędkości powinna go szybko dogonić. W końcu jej Tempest 1 był w pełni sprawną maszyną, a Wzmocniony dysponował nie w pełni ukończonym, eksperymentalnym Tempestem 2. Wzięła głęboki oddech. Pomimo lekarstw rana bolała ją jak diabli. Na ekranie intercomu pojawiła się twarz Jenny.

"Uważaj na siebie" powiedziała, ukrywając podenerwowanie w głosie "Nie wiemy jeszcze jak dobrze opanował ten kombinezon bojowy. Pamiętaj o tym i nie daj się zabić"

"Proszę o pozwolenie na start" odpowiedziała patrząc na radar

"Udzielam" zatwierdził oficer koordynujący

"Tempest 1, ruszam"

Ciemnożółty kombinezon bojowy wskoczył do wody i wypłynął przez podziemny tunel, po czym wyłonił się z wody, transformował w tryb lotu i ruszył na pełnym ciągu za uciekinierem. Po kilku minutach Koordynatorka zobaczyła w oddali szarą maszynę. Nagle, ku jej zaskoczeniu, zauważyła przekaz na monitorze komputera pokładowego. Na ekranie ukazał się Wzmocniony w skafandrze pilota. Gdy tylko ujrzała jego oblicze, wystrzeliła z lasera. Wiązka chybiła.

Tempest 2 wykonał zwrot przez skrzydło i zawrócił w kierunku dziewczyny. Odruchowo, złapała za manetki, aby transformować w tryb KB, lecz ból w ramieniu ponownie się odezwał i spóźniła się z reakcją. Luke transformował i wyciągnął miecze świetlne, ruszając w zwarcie. Koordynatorka przezwyciężyła słabość i w ostatniej chwili zablokowała miecze własnymi. Chłopak uśmiechnął się w geście pogardy.

"Zapłacisz mi za to!" wykrzyknęła, ignorując przestrzelone ramię. Przełamała zwarcie

"Jak chcesz tego dokonać?" zapytał, odzyskując równowagę i kopiąc w korpus. Dziewczyna krzyknęła "Jesteś porażką od dnia narodzin"

"Jak śmiesz..."

"Jenna nie mówi ci wszystkiego" odrzucił jeden z mieczy i wyciągnął karabin laserowy. Wiązka przestrzeliła tarczę naramienną przeciwniczki "Na przykład o projekcie Werewolf"

"O czym?" zapytała, zamachując się mieczem. Maszyny ponownie weszły w zwarcie

"Tak jak myślałem" podbił kolanem ramię Tempesta 1, po czym błyskawicznym ruchem obciął je "Projekt kombinezonu bojowego kompresującego przestrzeń. Prace są już powoli na ukończeniu"

Wycelował karabinem w kokpit, lecz Alexandra odbiła go dłonią maszyny. Nagle, ku jej zaskoczeniu, Luke wykonał szybki obrót i ponownie lufa znalazła się przed kokpitem. Kropla zimnego potu spłynęła po czole Koordynatorki. Momentalnie straciła zimną krew i rzuciła się do ucieczki. Kombinezonem bojowym wstrząsnęła eksplozja. Spojrzała na monitor i zobaczyła, że traci prędkość i sterowność, podczas gdy kolejny strzał zniszczył ostatnią z dysz wylotowych.

"Niemożliwe" wyszeptała "Taka różnica sił... a miałam być...

Kolejne wiązki przestrzeliły źródło mocy i kokpit. Dziewczyna spojrzała półprzytomnym wzrokiem na nocne niebo. Z ust spłynęła strużka krwi, podobnie jak z reszty śmiertelnie ranionego ciała.

"...kartą... kończącą wojnę..."

Potężna eksplozja rozerwała Tempesta 1 na strzępy. Dymiące szczątki spadły do oceanu. Chmura dymu rozwiała się, ukazując majestatycznie unoszącego się w powietrzu ciemnoszarego Tempesta 2.

-

_Sekretna baza Terminalu, w międzyczasie…_

„Wszyscy na ziemię!" ryknął głos pilota, wielokrotnie wzmocniony przez głośniki kombinezonu bojowego. Chwilę później wnętrze hangaru zapełniło się dymem z pocisków łzawiących. Jenna przez załzawione oczy zdołała dostrzec Ash'e stojące na zewnątrz, a także górujący nad nimi pancerz bojowy. A potem nastała ciemność..

-

_Wody graniczne ORB, 5:12_

Luke spokojnie siedział za sterami. Nie odczuwał żadnych wyrzutów sumienia. Jenna była wnuczką prezydenta, więc wątpił, że ją zabiją. Nie doceniła go. Była zbyt łatwowierna. Teraz zapłaci za to odpowiednią cenę.

"Pora wziąć sprawy we własne ręce" powiedział do siebie, kierując się w stronę bazy Sojuszu Ziemskiego JOSH-A na Alasce.

-

Nieprzewidywalna akcja Wzmocnionego pokrzyżowała plany Jenny. Tymczasem, Sojusz Ziemski przygotowuje się do inwazji na ORB. Ciąg dalszy w następnym rozdziale pod tytułem "Nowa siła"


End file.
